L'Été de tous les secrets
by Miggyrow
Summary: Situé dans le même univers que le Printemps des Peuples , le gang tente de faire face aux conséquences de la fin de la dernière guerre après la perte des pouvoirs d'Ichigo et la mort d'un des leurs. Multicharacter-centric.
1. Le petit chemin de briques jaunes

**Note de l'auteur** : Situé dans le même univers que le « Printemps des Peuples », cette histoire se déroule quelques années après la « bataille du Senkaimon ». Je ne pense pas qu'il soit impératif d'avoir lu ma première fanfiction pour comprendre cette histoire-ci. Mais bien sûr, si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une Suki-chan (c'est bien dommage !), un reiatsu de type omega, ou encore qui est Manatsu Dengeki, qui est Reiichi, je vous conseille fortement de vous reporter aux 60 chapitres du Printemps des peuples. Il y aura des oc comme dans toutes mes histoires ( je préviens toujours par politesse lol ). Il y aura de nombreux points de vue de personnages différents. Tout est dit. Enjoy... or not ! Hope you enjoy, still !

-1-

Le petit chemin de briques jaune

* * *

**Orihime Inoue**

_Ex-petite-amie d'Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Amie d'Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima_

_La vie ressemblait à un petit chemin de briques jaunes. Il s'étendait à perte de vue. Sans début, ni fin. On avait mal au pied mais on continuait à marcher. Orihime Inoue continuait à marcher._

* * *

**Any other world – Mika**

Son âme d'enfant était coincée dans l'enveloppe corporelle d'une femme. Orihime Inoue n'avait pas vieilli d'une journée depuis la mort de Chad. Elle avait toujours la même petite bouche rose pétale, le même petit nez frondeur, les mêmes taches de rousseur, et pas une ride (contrairement à Tatsuki). La même masse de cheveux roux encadrait son visage et même s'il lui arrivait encore d'attacher ses cheveux dans un chignon complexes avec ses shun-shun rikka. La plupart du temps, comme aujourd'hui, elle préférait les laisser libre sur ses épaules.

La rouquine poussa un soupir avant de forcer un sourire sur ses lèvres. C'était une belle journée ensoleillé, quoique l'atmosphère fût plutôt chaude et humide. La sueur collait son tablier de cuisine à sa blouse à fleur. Il semblait à Orihime Inoue qu'hier encore, elle assistait à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes du lycée de Karakura. Il lui semblait qu'hier encore, elle était une lycéenne un brin naïve avec des rêves irréalisables plein la tête. Hier encore, elle combattait hollow et arrancar sans ressentir la moindre peur pour son avenir. Hier encore, elle pensait sauver le monde avec ses amis, devenir un robot-dinosaure, adopter un chien et épouser Kurosaki-kun, et tout ça dans la même journée. Hier encore, sa tête était remplie de plein d'idées de gosse.

_In any other world_

_You could tell the difference_

- Orihime-chan ?

Orihime leva la tête de son ouvrage, son pochoir à meringue dans les airs.

- Orihime ?

La quinquagénaire passa sa petite tête de fouine par l'encadrement de la porte. Nana Ozuka était la patronne des « P'tits Cœurs en Pâtes à choux », une boulangerie pâtisserie artisanale dans le centre-ville de Karakura et Orihime était sa meilleure employée (presque la seule surtout).

- Hime-chan, je viens d'avoir madame Fuyutsuki au téléphone. Elle demande si ses cupcakes sont prêt ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir...pris une commande. Tu as une idée où se trouverait le carnet de commande ? Il n'est plus sur le comptoir.

- Jeudi dernier, elle est passée au magasin, oba-san. Trois douzaine de cupcake pour célébrer la réussite aux examens de sa fille Mizuki. Elle a été acceptée à Todai... Enfin, le carnet de commande est dans le premier tiroir en partant de la gauche.

- Oh, où avait-je la tête ?

Orihime se contenta de sourire. Ozuka-san avait souvent ce genre de trou de mémoire depuis son accident cardio-vasculaire.

- Pas de panique ! Tout est sous contrôle ! J'ai pratiquement fini ! Répondit la rouquine en mettant la touche finale aux cupcakes en question.

Bien sûr, après le lycée, elle s'était posé beaucoup de questions comme tous les jeunes gens de son âge. Voulait-elle aller à l'université comme beaucoup de ses amis ? Voulait-elle travailler tout de suite ? Elle avait commencé à travailler pour Nana et son mari tous les après-midi après le lycée pendant sa dernière année. Nana et feu son mari avait toujours été d'une extrême gentillesse avec Orihime. Elle pouvait rentrer à la maison avec autant de pâtisserie qu'elle voulait et les samedis, elle pouvait sortir plus tôt pour aller faire du shopping ou aller au cinéma avec Tatsuki-chan. Deux mois avant la remise des diplômes, Nana-san était devenu veuve. Le fils de cette dernière vivant dans le nord, Orihime n'avait pas eu le cœur d'abandonner sa patronne. Ou peut-être avait-elle tout simplement choisi la voie de la facilité ? Contrairement à tous ses amis, elle n'avait jamais eu de grands rêves très précis. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle voulait un travail qui rendait les gens heureux. Elle se plaisait à la boulangerie et aimait discuter avec les clients alors c'était tout naturellement qu'elle avait proposé à Nana-san de rester à plein temps. Nana lui avait tout appris des ficelles du métier. Elle lui avait appris à cuisiner (pour de vrai et c'était déjà un bon début) puis à gérer un commerce. Malgré l'AVC d'Osuka-san, trois ans plus tôt, la petite entreprise s'était agrandie l'an dernier en proposant un service de livraison à domicile et en embauchant un mi-temps, un lycéen du nom de Shishigarawa.

- Ça y est, Nana-san ! J'ai fini. Je m'en vais les lui porter sur le champ.

- Que ferais-je sans toi, Orihime-chan ?

- Oh ! Ce n'était rien du tout. Je suis contente au contraire. Notre carnet de commande est plein pour les deux semaines à venir, Nana-san ! Notre petite affaire marche du tonnerre !

Orihime ferma les trois boîtes avec soin et les empila les unes sur les autres. Elle déposa le tout sur le comptoir de la boutique.

- Il est déjà 16h. Prends le reste de ta journée, ma chérie.

- Non, je ne vais pas laisser Nana-san fermer seule.

- Shishigarawa ne va pas tarder. Je ne serais pas seule. Allez-va retrouver ton merveilleux petit-copain !

- Il n'est pas mon petit copain, Nana-san.

La vieille dame lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle.

- C'est ça ! Oh la jeunesse ! Oust ! Du vent ! Hors de ma vue ! C'est un ordre !

Orihime soupira en accrochant son tablier derrière le comptoir. Elle se dirigea vers sa petite fourgonnette[1]. La voiturette avait été un cadeau de sa patronne qui avait dit être lassé de la voir effectuer des livraisons à bicyclette l'hiver. Deux places, trois quand on se serrait bien, il était d'un rose rutilant et portait à l'arrière le logo de la boutique. Elle posa les cartons sur les étagères fixes dans le coffre et grimpa derrière le volant. Son bébé démarra au quart de tour et elle prit la route à une allure prudente. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Les arbres agitaient leurs feuilles bruyamment. L'été qui s'annonçait promettait d'être chaud et moite. Le vent soufflait chaud et froid à travers la vitre côté passager laissée grande ouverte. Ses cheveux flamboyants ondulaient dans le vent quand il n'était pas collé à sa nuque.

Elle longea le fleuve aux reflets jaune et orangé avant de prendre à droite à la première intersection. Au loin, les pilonnes d'acier du pont était plus étincelant que jamais sous les rayons du soleil. Difficile à croire que dix ans auparavant, il avait été pulvérisé par les primeros d'Aizen. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cet épisode surnaturel de la vie de Karakura. Mise à part le monument au mort sur la place principale en centre-ville qui avait accueilli les noms des cinq milles habitants disparue pendant...

Le nom de Chad était sur cette stèle...

_Leurs doigts enlacés, le peu de reiatsu qu'Orihime Inoue produisait coursa dans les veines d'un certain espada comme un rush d'adrénaline. Une déferlante de Cero rouge presque orangé sortit de la main d'Ulquiorra Schiffer et balaya l'atmosphère._

« _Tu n'es plus celui qui a combattu Ichigo. Tu ressens les choses maintenant. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? Cela veut dire que comme Ichigo, tu ne peux pas perdre. »_

Orihime freina en entrant dans le lotissement et s'arrêta quelques deux cent mètres plus loin devant la maison de Fuyutsuki-san. La livraison fut rapide et sans incident. Fuyutsuki-san avait été ravi et s'était empressé d'offrir un bon pourboire conséquent qu'Orihime s'était promis de partager avec Osuka-san. La rouquine repartit le sourire aux lèvres. C'était une bonne chose de faite. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait choisi ce travail par dépit. Il n'y avait rien de prestigieux à livrer des cupcakes. _Elle ne sauvait pas des vies comme d'autres._ Mais il n'y avait rien qu'Orihime appréciait plus que de voir un sourire perler sur les lèvres de ses clients au moment de déballer leur commande. Elle se disait à ce moment-là que ce sourire surpassait tous les fois précédentes. Elle se disait qu'elle avait réussi à égayer leur journée. Elle se sentait partie intégrante de leur moment de bonheur. La vie était trop courte pour ne pas profiter de chaque moment de bonheur.

_Smile like you mean it_

_And let yourself let go_

La vie bien était trop courte. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Quand Nana avait eu son attaque. Elle avait cru revivre la mort de Chad. Et si elle avait pu utiliser Shun-shun Rikka, elle connaissait aujourd'hui les limites de ses pouvoirs. La mort, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Un jour ou l'autre...

Le pied sur le frein, Orihime s'arrêta net à un carrefour malgré le feu vert. Un homme et une femme traversèrent la route, main dans la main, leurs très longues chaines du destin dont les anneaux étaient encore rattachés à l'immeuble à l'angle de rue tintinnabulait derrière eux comme dans un cortège. Elle se pencha pour scruter le ciel anxieusement. Pas de Hollows en vue... Les deux spectres ne semblèrent pas réaliser qu'Orihime pouvait les voir et continuèrent leur chemin, main dans la main. Orihime s'apprêta à descendre pour leur parler mais ils disparurent de son champ de vision tout aussitôt. C'était des choses qui arrivaient. Ses pouvoirs étaient des plus instables ces derniers temps. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi c'était dû. Au manque d'entraînement... Au manque d'interaction avec l'au-delà... Ou peut-être que _comme lui_ elle perdait petit à petit ses pouvoirs... Elles les avaient peut-être obtenu grâce à lui alors peut-être que les perdre était naturelle dans une telle situation. Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait réellement envie de faire quelques choses. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que les périls et les dangers incessants, les batailles du passé, cette atmosphère tragique qui entourait sa vie passé lui manquait vraiment. Une voiture klaxonna derrière Orihime, sortant la jeune femme de ses pensées. À cause d'elle, la circulation était interrompue dans les deux sens. Orihime remit le contact et reprit la route.

_'Cause it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man_

_Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in_

Elle essuya une larme, puis une autre. Ok, peut-être... que certaines choses lui manquait. Elle voulait retourner en arrière. Elle aurait voulu retrouver l'Orihime dont la seule ambition était de suivre Kurosaki-kun, l'Orihime dont la seule ambition était d'être le soutien de ce dernier, celle qui croyait n'être qu'au début de sa vie. Elle serra le volant très fort avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle n'était pas déprimée. La vie qu'elle s'était arrangé n'était pas si mal.

Elle s'arrêta dans un autre quartier résidentiel et gara sa voiture le long du trottoir. Elle vérifia son visage dans le miroir. Pas si mal ! Elle était toujours Orihime. C'était ça le plus important. Elle ramassa son sac tombé sous le siège et descendit de la voiture en claquant la portière derrière elle. En toute honnêteté, elle n'aurait jamais su dire à quel moment de sa vie, elle se trouvait. Elle verrouilla la portière. Elle avait abandonné les interrogations depuis longtemps. Elle se contentait juste de vivre. C'était pas bien compliqué depuis que les shinigami avaient envoyé des remplaçants pour Ichigo et Chad à Karakura. En dix ans, les attaques de hollow avaient diminué de moitié. Elle n'avait pratiquement plus rien à faire à part se laisser vivre. Vraiment...

- Orihime-chan, ça a été la journée ?

Elle s'arrêta devant la boite aux lettres. Le courrier avait été ramassé. Finalement, elle tourna la tête en direction de sa voisine. Celle-ci était perchée sur un escabeau avec des sécateurs au-dessus de la haie qui séparait leurs deux jardins. Orihime lui fit un grand signe de la main.

- Très bien et vous, madame Tonami ?

- Mon fils est toujours libre, ma toute belle.

Le visage d'Orihime s'empourpra.

- Je sais bien, madame Tonami. J'y penserais.

- Tu devrais venir prendre le thé à la maison ce week-end. Viens avec ton cousin. J'ai aussi une nièce très jolie à lui présenter. En plus, elle est éducatrice spécialisé... Elle est très douce et patiente.

- Oh, je travaille aussi ce week-end. Nous avons une pièce-montée à faire pour un mariage.

- Oh ! Orihime-chan travaille constamment. Quand aura-t-elle le temps de trouver un mari à ce rythme?

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je n'en cherche pas spécialement.

- Impossible, un joli brin de fille comme toi !

- Madame Tonami, arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir ! Passez le bonjour à Monsieur Tonami de ma part !

- Très bien, Orihime. Je n'y manquerais pas. Je ne désespère pas non plus.

_Take a bow, play the part of a lonely lonely heart_

Orihime poussa la porte d'entrée du pavillon et la referma avec empressement. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle avait eu chaud. Elle était partie juste avant que la vieille dame n'entame le couplet sur son âge et son horloge biologique. Oui, elle avait 27 ans et elle n'était toujours pas mariée. Orihime avait bien essayé. Elle avait essayé toute sorte de relations après le fiasco qu'avait représenté son premier amour. Des petits, des grands, des timides, des moins réservé, ils s'étaient tous sauvé dès qu'un brin de bizarrerie était venu troubler leur quotidien.

- Tadaima, onna.[2]

Surgi de nulle part, Ulquiorra s'arrêta devant elle avec un panier de linge à étendre dans le jardin. Orihime soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de lui rappeler la bonne formule. Le concept semblait lui échapper totalement. Elle se contenta de sourire. Oui, elle avait essayé d'être normale, d'avoir un bon travail, d'avoir un fiancé, de se marier... Elle avait même essayé de vivre seule pendant deux ans. Mais elle refusait de revenir sur ces années-là. Ces souvenirs-là étaient encore trop pénibles.

_I tried to live alone_

_But lonely is so lonely, alone_

_So human as I am_

_I had to give up my defenses_

- Okaerinasai[3], répondit-elle doucement, les yeux luisants.

Elle s'écarta de son chemin avec un sourire. Elle ne se remettait jamais du sentiment de soulagement qu'elle pouvait ressentir en le retrouvant après une journée de travail. Lui, il l'observait avec la même indifférence pénétrante. Au bout de quelques secondes, il passa son chemin pour se rendre dans le jardin. Elle écarta le rideau de la salle à manger pour suivre ses faits et geste avec l'ombre d'un sourire. _Un brin de bizarrerie..._ Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui aimait autant faire la lessive. Elle n'avait jamais compris la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour la machine à laver. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans ce petit pavillon en lieu et place de son vieux studio, la buanderie était devenue le refuge exclusif de son colocataire. Elle pensait que cela avait à voir avec le son du roulement du linge dans le tambour qu'il trouvait sans doute apaisant. Quand l'ancienne machine était tombée en panne, Ulquiorra avait veillé toute la nuit en attendant la visite du réparateur.

Normal ressemblait à des journées comme ça. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit toujours célibataire. Pour éviter les rumeurs, elle avait dit à l'ancien propriétaire qu'Ulquiorra était son cousin venu d'Europe. Quand ce dernier avait questionné son comportement étrange, elle avait ajouté que son pauvre cousin souffrait d'une forme d'autisme sévère. Ce n'était pas très gentil pour les vrais autistes mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur le moment pour expliquer pourquoi Ulquiorra examinait la moumoute du vieux monsieur aussi attentivement. De fil en aiguille, elle avait perpétué ce mensonge auprès de ses voisins et des gens du quartier. Pour sa patronne, cela avait été une toute autre histoire. Elle l'avait rencontré à plusieurs occasions depuis sa sortie du lycée et savait qu'il était son colocataire. Bizarrement, Nana-san l'aimait beaucoup. Elle ne le trouvait pas le moins du monde étrange. Surtout, malgré toutes ses protestations, Nana imaginait qu'ils étaient une sorte de couple ultra-moderne qui haïssait les formalités du mariage.

Elle était de plus en plus consciente avoir fait des choix de vie. C'était peut-être ça grandir ? Elle ouvrit le courrier qu'Ulquiorra avait rangé de la plus petite enveloppe à la plus grande dans un trieur près de l'entrée. Avait-elle précisé qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer était un brin maniaque et bourré de tocs ? Non... Elle s'étendra plus sur le sujet la prochaine fois.

Une carte postale attira son attention et lui tira un nouveau sourire exalté. Elle venait de Tatsuki–san. Keigo et Tatsuki étaient partie en vacance trois semaines en Australie, le cadeau de leur dernier anniversaire de mariage. Ils avaient confié leurs trois enfants à la mère de Tatsuki. Dans sa carte postale, Tatsuki promettait de lui ramener une super surprise.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Tatsuki serait la première à se marier et encore moins qu'elle passerait la corde au cou de Keigo Asano. Keigo ? Ils s'étaient mariés juste après leur première année de fac et habitait depuis à deux pâtés de maison du pavillon d'Orihime. Elle les voyait très souvent le weekend.

On s'imaginait souvent qu'à la sortie du lycée, un grand destin nous attendait, et puis on devenait juste comme les autres adultes, incroyablement blasé et inintéressant. Au final, la vie quotidienne prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Keigo était employé dans une compagnie de télécom et Tatsuki enseignait le karaté dans un dojo. Mizuiro avait monté sa propre agence de communication. Il gagnait très bien sa vie et roulait même en voiture de sport. Elle le rencontrait une fois par an au barbecue annuel des Asano. Il venait toujours avec une fille différente. Il était resté Mizuiro quoi. Ishida était partie en Allemagne pour ses études et n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis une éternité. Chizuru était journaliste et travaillait en freelance pour le Ghost Gossip, le journal à scandale le plus influent de la ville. Elle sortait avec la Miss Météo de la chaîne locale. Dans un de ses moments les plus excentriques, Chizuru avait demandé à Orihime d'être la mère porteuse de ses enfants. Oui, ils étaient tous devenu adulte avec un grand A.

_Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in_

_To the world you thought you lived in_

Une heure plus tard, Orihime sortit de la salle de bain bien plus fraîche et revigoré. Par la fenêtre de sa chambre, le soleil terminait sa course derrière les toitures en ardoise. Orihime resta quelques minutes à observer le quartier. C'était grâce à Keigo et Tatsuki que trois ans auparavant Orihime avait trouvé l'offre de vente de ce pavillon. Armé des économies que ses parents et son frère Sora lui avaient laissé, elle avait signé l'achat de sa première maison. Il se trouvait que son salaire plus celui d'Ulquiorra (qui travaillait à mi-temps à la bibliothèque municipale) était largement suffisant pour couvrir le reste des traites et les différente charges mensuelle. C'était un vieux pavillon dont l'architecture datait des années 70. L'électricité et la plomberie avaient dû être entièrement refaites à leur emménagement, ce qui avait fait baisser le prix d'achat de la maison. Mais la taille du pavillon compensait à lui seul tous ses petits désagréments. Ils avaient chacun leur propre chambre et de grandes parties communes. La cuisine avait été rénovée quelques années auparavant par les anciens propriétaires et la pièce était ouverte sur un petit jardin traditionnel japonais à l'arrière de la maison. Son petit pavillon, situé 18, Rue des Pavés d'Or, avait tout d'une vraie _maison_. _Une maison de grande personne._

Après avoir revêtu un t-shirt kangourou par-dessus un short, Orihime descendit préparer le diner. Ulquiorra et elle avaient un deal. Ce dernier s'occupait du ménage et du linge, la rouquine s'occupait de la cuisine, et enfin, il faisait les courses ensemble le weekend (comme ça monsieur pouvait acheter la marque de lessive qu'il voulait !). Si le deal vous semblait inégale, pensez qu'Orihime passait de très longues journées à la pâtisserie et qu'Ulquiorra rentrait souvent avant elle du travail. Après avoir mis les ingrédients pour le curry sur le feu, elle ouvrit une canette de soda. Elle entendit la machine repartir au sous-sol et réprima un sourire. Ulquiorra alla s'asseoir dans le canapé avec l'ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. Il passait aussi une grande partie de son temps à surfer sur youtube. Il adorait aussi twitter. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il y racontait. Mais il avait déjà quelques choses comme 15 000 followers. Il s'était rapidement adapté aux nouvelles technologies. L'an dernier, elle lui avait offert l'ordinateur avec un iPod pour son « anniversaire » (à la date marqué sur sa fausse carte d'identité).

Normal. Il n'y avait pas plus normal. Elle ne l'avait pas vu en dehors de son gigai thérapeutique un une seule fois ces trois dernières années. Elle savait qu'il avait la possibilité d'en sortir et qu'il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs dans une moindre mesure. Elle n'en savait pas plus. Ils n'en discutaient jamais. Elle n'osait pas lui demander si cela lui manquait de peur sans doute que sa réponse soit positive. Ulquiorra ne se plaignait jamais. Il n'était jamais malade. Il n'était jamais mélancolique. Elle était impressionnée par sa capacité à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Elle l'enviait même. Chaque journée était une nouvelle expérience pour lui. Il semblait le prendre comme telle.

- Comment ça s'est passé au travail ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils étaient attablés chacun devant une belle assiette de curry. Promis, elle n'avait mis aucun ingrédient bizarre dans la préparation (mise à part la mangue, les épinards, l'ananas et les poivrons). Ulquiorra renifla la nourriture prudemment avant de faire une première tentative. Avec un hochement de tête en signe d'approbation, jugeant le curry comestible, il piocha une nouvelle fois dans son assiette.

Il ne parlait jamais de son travail de sa propre initiative. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il lui plaisait immensément, surtout l'archivage. À la grande surprise de son patron, Izumo-san, il avait mémorisé au bout de deux mois le contenu entier du catalogue de 200 000 références de la bibliothèque. Apparemment, c'était une sorte d'exploit et Ulquiorra avait été sacré deux fois, meilleur employée municipal de l'année. Nouvel exploit, il avait réussi à faire un discours pendant la remise des récompenses (pas trop excentrique). La photo trônait encore sur le buffet. Il n'avait presque pas l'air dangereusement pâle et alien sur cette photo. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi fière que quand elle avait vu le maire de Karakura serrer la main de son _colocataire et cousin_.

- J'ai recensé de nouvelles disparitions dans le rayon roman pour jeunes adultes.

Les rayons « Jeunes adultes » et « manga » était sa bête noire. Il rêvait constamment de les pulvériser à coup de cero. S'il trouvait de l'intérêt pour la physique quantique, l'astronomie, les théories statistiques, et même pour la théologie, la fiction représentait pour lui un genre inutile, une perte de temps, un regroupement de concept creux débilitant.

- Twilight ? Encore ? Cela fait combien de fois ?

- C'est très simple. Ces écolières ne se souviennent jamais qu'il faille ramener le livre après trois semaines de prêt. Pourtant c'est un concept simple que l'« emprunt responsable ». J'ai laissé encore une fois Izumo-sama régler le problème. Mais je continue à penser que si nous avions fait des exemples de cette première jeune fille, l'an dernier, en lui amputant les deux mains comme je l'avais suggéré, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Izumo-san est bien trop naïf de penser qu'une simple amende dissuaderait ses criminels endurcis.

Oui, et puis il ouvrait la bouche et sortait ce genre de choses ! Orihime émit un petit rire gêné.

- Mais tu ne penses pas que ce serait bien trop sévère ? Les mains ! On a tous besoin de nos mains.

Il la considéra avec une certaine condescendance. Stupide Onna !

- Si la petite mortelle avait besoin de ses mains, elle ne penserait pas à voler ! C'est pourtant logique !

Orihime fronça les sourcils. Voler...Punition...Voler...

- Hum, il y a du vrai. Mais ce sont des enfants et...

Il y avait toujours du vrai dans la logique implacable de l'ancien espada. Ulquiorra haussa les épaules mécaniquement.

- Elles sont peut-être un peu jeune pour comprendre la gravité de leur actes et...

- À sa mort, son esprit sera tellement tourmenté par le remord, elle sera une proie parfaite et délicieuse pour un hollow en pleine maturation. Cette Idiote !

Orihime ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à se tordre les côtes. Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'il disait que sa façon de le dire. Elle trouvait amusant l'indignation dans ses yeux, le sursaut de révolte permanent. Ses sentiments étaient pour le moins absent de l'ancien Ulquiorra. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son sérieux.

- Je déteste Twilight.

Il acquiesça vigoureusement la tête après avoir avaler une nouvelle cuillerée de curry. La bouche encore pleine, un grain de riz sur le bord de son menton, Ulquiorra ajouta pince-sans-rire :

- Je déteste Twilight... Twilight ET Vampire Knight... Surtout Vampire Knight !

Orihime esquissa le plus large des sourires. Le reste du repas s'écoula dans un silence confortable. Elle essuya le coin de ses lèvres avec une serviette en papier telle une mère poule. Et comme une mère poule, elle était plutôt fière des progrès de sa progéniture. Le repas terminé, Ulquiorra débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Orihime était au beau milieu de son Drama préféré quand il retourna s'installer à ses côtés. Elle lui fit de la place sur le canapé.

- Mina-chan va sans doute se confesser aujourd'hui.

- Quel intérêt ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit que le docteur en aimait une autre ? L'autre docteur qui n'a pas l'air de savoir-faire une addition correctement !

Okay, c'était peut-être leur drama préféré !

- Bien sûr, mais ceci n'empêche pas cela. C'est important de confesser ses sentiments à l'être cher.

- Il ne l'aime pas. Elle perdra son temps. Elle nous fait perdre notre temps et cette stupide série télé n'en finit pas. C'est une dépense d'énergie inutile. C'est aussi un grand aveu de faiblesse. C'est une imbécile.

- J'adore moi ce moment, il est parfait. C'était intense. J'adorerais qu'un garçon me déclare sa flamme sous un feu d'artifices comme elle l'a fait. Au moins, elle a osé ! Tu n'es pas très romantique.

- Je vois à quel concept tu fais référence et je ne me reconnais point dans cette catégorie. Quel bien tirais-je à m'avilir de la sorte, femme ? Quant aux feux d'artifices, une statistique importante veut qu'ils y avaient une chance sur 6 qu'il lui explose dans une main ou au visage. Plus d'un accident ayant lieu dans un jardin sur dix concerne l'emploi de feux d'artifices amateur. La manipulation approximative des décharges explosives lui aurait couté dans un cadre hors fiction sa main. La bêtise de cette femme est effrayante. Elle mérite d'être rejetée, femme.

Orihime fit la moue.

- Orihime. Je m'appelle Orihime.

- Nouveau détail insignifiant.

La rouquine le poussa du coude sans arriver à le faire bouger bien entendu avant de croiser les bras.

- Merci, Ulqui-chan.

- Femme, je t'interdis d'utiliser ce nom ridicule. Mon nom est Ulquiorra.

- Non, tu es plutôt Mr Rabat-joie !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu le fais exprès. C'est ta manière irrationnelle de poser un argument contradictoire avec peu de poids.

- C'est une série télé et...

- Cela n'a rien avoir avec la nature du programme. Une imbécile reste une imbécile.

- C'était quand même touchant. Il va clairement changer d'avis. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit vraiment amoureux d'Ayami-san. C'est une preuve d'amour qu'elle lui a donné. Je suis une grande romantique. Je veux croire que si j'ouvre mon cœur, l'être aimé me renverra mes sentiments.

Elle baissa la tête et grimaça. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer juste parce que sa théorie avait démontré des failles en ce qui concernait Ichigo. Elle renifla dans le vide. Elle savait qu'Ulquiorra savait exactement à quoi elle pensait. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Elle reporta son attention sur la télévision. Il avait changé de chaine et s'était arrêté arbitrairement sur un documentaire historique.

Non, décidemment ce n'était pas vraiment le même homme... le même espada. L'ancien Ulquiorra aurait tout fait pour accentuer sa peine. Il lui semblait qu'il devenait de plus en plus humain à mesure que le temps passait... À mesure qu'il restait dans ce gigai thérapeutique... Ou peut-être pas... Ou peut-être... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette perspective l'effrayait autant qu'elle l'enthousiasmait. Elle était peut-être effrayée à l'idée de ne plus jamais plus se rappeler du monstre en lui. Elle arrêta le fil de ses pensées.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se poser tant de questions parce qu'elle aimait sa vie. Orihime se leva prestement et dans le même élan déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je vais me coucher, Ulqui-kun. Bonne nuit !

Ulquiorra continua de changer de chaines, les yeux rivés sur l'écran plat.

* * *

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **

_Espada Cuatro_

_Son petit chemin de briques jaunes à lui étaient pavés de cadavres et ça ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde l'idiote de rouquine qui marchait à ses côtés. _

* * *

Les lèvres pulpeuses et moites de la rouquine étaient entrées en contact avec sa joue pâle bruyamment. La première fois qu'elle s'était permis un truc de ce genre, il l'avait étranglé d'une main et elle était restée une demi-seconde suspendue dans les airs comme un poisson en manque d'oxygène. Ulquiorra ouvrit et ferma le poing simultanément. Aujourd'hui, il anticipait facilement ces mouvements, et la violation de son espace vitale, n'enrageait plus la bête qu'il était. Il y avait aussi ce gigai de malheur. À cause de lui, il était assailli de tout un tas de sensations nouvelles qui brouillait la plupart du temps ses sens. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le poste de télévision tandis qu'elle rejoignait sa chambre en grimpant l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Ulquiorra n'était pas exactement cloué dans ce gigai comme au premier temps de sa résurrection. Non, il avait fait un choix, il y a trois ans. Il aurait pu aller n'importe où. Ces pas avaient continué de le mener encore et encore jusqu'à onna le forçant à prendre une décision.

Quand il était parti la première fois, cinq ans plus tôt, à la suite de ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de _dispute insignifiante_, il avait erré pendant des jours avant de se fixer. Urahara l'avait hébergé une nuit. Cela avait été l'humiliation suprême que de manger à la table de ce shinigami et dormir sous son toit. Le lendemain, il avait sauté dans le premier train en partance pour Tokyo et n'avait pas regardé en arrière. Il avait fait le tour du pays, avait combattu hollows et shinigami sans distinction çà et là au détour de ses escales.

S'il n'avait pas regagné la totalité de ses pouvoirs, il était toujours un guerrier au-dessus de la moyenne, les pauvres qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser sa route pouvaient en attester. Avant son escapade, il avait pensé qu'être resté trop longtemps auprès d'elle avait nuit à sa régénération. Il avait pensé avoir oublié sa vraie nature au contact de la rouquine. Il s'était mis dans la tête qu'elle avait contribué à l'affaiblir. Il avait donc chassé jour et nuit pour se souvenir de ses origines. Au bout d'un an et demi, il avait pu rouvrir un garganta de lui-même. Il était resté moins d'un mois au Hueco Mundo avant de revenir dans le monde des vivants, dans le monde d'Orihime. Ce mois avait paru être un siècle. Les choses immobiles et immuables n'avaient plus aucun attrait pour lui. Il rêvait de couleur et de bruits. La solitude d'Onna avait continué à l'appeler et bientôt il ne pouvait entendre à nouveau que les battements du Coeur. Partir était devenu dénué de sens. Rester loin d'elle était illogique. Ne pas pouvoir la voir était comme un acte manqué...un aveu de faiblesse.

_Trois ans plus tôt. C'était au mois de septembre. Il pleuvait très fort. Les feuilles mortes formaient des tas boueux dans de grandes flaques d'eau. L'eau des gouttières s'écoulaient bruyamment dans les caniveaux. Ulquiorra s'était retrouvé en gigai sous la pluie battante à attendre qu'elle sorte de la boulangerie. Il s'était imaginé qu'en un an elle aurait changé. Un humain changerait forcément d'apparence. Il s'était imaginé qu'elle l'aurait oublié. Il s'était imaginé qu'elle sortirait de la boutique, accroché au bras d'un autre, peut-être Kurosaki ou l'autre Quincy ... Ou d'un de ces types de passage dans sa vie. Il s'était imaginé qu'elle serait une toute autre onna. _

_Après avoir verrouillé le rideau métallique, Orihime s'était engagée dans une bataille avec son parapluie tapissé d'ours en peluche et de cornets de glace. Elle portait une de ses robes préférées avec une courte veste en jean et une longue écharpe ocre. En le voyant, le parapluie était parti s'envolé avec le vent pour retomber à ses pieds. Il ne s'était pas baissé pour le ramasser. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Ulquiorra sentit quelques choses d'immatériel tirailler au fond de lui. Elle était exactement comme il l'avait laissé, le regard tout aussi larmoyant. Elle sanglotait maintenant sous la pluie. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe... pas le moindre signe, qu'il n'avait pas sa place au côté de cette femme. Il n'y avait pas eu un signe pour rendre superflu le pas en avant qu'il avait fait dans sa direction. La pluie arrosa la chaussée avec la même intensité. _

_ Orihime n'avait pas bougé, sans doute de peur qu'il ne soit qu'un mirage. Elle avait eu beaucoup de ces derniers, les mois précédents. Elle avait aperçu sa silhouette fugace dans sa tasse de thé, dans les miroirs, dans les vitres et fenêtres. Elle avait cru le reconnaitre des milliers de fois à travers une foule dense. _

_Ulquiorra se pencha finalement pour ramasser le parapluie. C'était comme s'il lui avait donné le signal par ce geste qu'il était bien celui qu'il prétendait être. Elle s'était précipitée dans ses bras et l'avait enlacé aussi fort que possible. _

_- Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi. Pour toujours. Reste avec moi. S'il te plaît, Ulquiorra...Je n'ai que toi. Ne me quitte plus jamais._

_Elle avait continué à murmurer pendant un temps indéfini. Il n'avait plus fait aucun mouvement tandis qu'Orihime rendait l'immatériel matériel. _

Trouver un travail le lendemain avait semblé la chose à faire. Il avait exercé diverse professions : Magasinier, convoyeur de fonds, fleuriste, serveur...

Il se trouvait que Bibliothécaire était le seul job qu'il avait réussi à garder plus d'une journée. Son salaire avait permis d'aider Onna à supporter les charges de la nouvelle maison. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que les vivants gaspillaient tant de temps et de ressources dans de vaines procédures et transactions. Payer un loyer, des factures, faire des courses... Au départ, il avait trouvé tout cela extrêmement éreintant et irritant. Mais Onna l'avait aidé quand il était le plus vulnérable et même s'il rêvait encore de se pendre, du moins même s'il rêvait à tous les moyens possible pour s'extirper de ce calvaire constant, de mettre fin à ce chemin de croix qui était la vie des vivants. Pour rien au monde, il n'abandonnerait onna à son triste sort. Elle lui avait demandé « pour toujours ». Il lui consacrait sans peine une « éternité ». Il n'était pas une créature si faible qu'une « éternité » aurait pu effrayer.

À minuit, il éteignit la télé avant de saisir l'ordinateur pour twitter le dernier mot du jour.

« Elle a dit : Je déteste Twilight.»

Il citait la rouquine dans une série de tweets journaliers et ils avaient tous en commun de commencer par « Elle a dit... »Ou « Onna a dit... » . Tout avait commencé quand il avait demandé pourquoi Orihime vénérait autant les oursons et les crocodiles en gelée. Il avait reçu une avalanche de réponses venu des quatre coins de la planète, la plupart d'autre femelles, aussi accroc au sucre que la rouquine, et tout un paquet d'explication du plus scientifique au plus incongrue.

C'était alors devenu une habitude de tweeter les petites phrases d'Orihime avec l'espoir que les réponses des internautes l'aiderait à mieux comprendre les élucubrations de la rouquine.

« Elle a dit que les couchers de soleils était très triste. À peine coucher, le soleil lui manquait déjà. »

« Elle a dit que les arc-en-ciel devait sentir aussi bon que les friandises. »

« Elle a dit que de vrais guerre se déroulaient dans les supermarchés la nuit entre les friandises et les produits de premières nécessités. »

Ceci pour n'en citer que quelques un. Moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, plusieurs messages affluèrent sur son compte. Re-tweeté cinq fois, la page se mettait à jour graduellement.

« Twilight, c'est pour les décérébrés et puis c'est dépassé ! Vive « Zombie Paradise ! »

« J'adore Twilight, moi. Team Edward à fond ! Mais je t'adore quand même Ulqui. »

« Décidément mon genre de nana... ta nana, Ulqui ! »

« Elle est trop kawaii »

« Ulqui-cchi, à quand la bague au doigt ? »

« Elle est_ priceless, _mon ami. Ma femme adore cette merde. Mes amitiés des Indes ! »

La liste continuait jusqu'en bas de la page. Cette technologie primitive avait son charme.

Après un rapide rollover avec la souris, il ferma l'ordinateur portable et le reposa sur la table basse. Il monta au premier étage. Sa chambre était à l'opposé de celle d'Orihime. Elle était peu lumineuse la journée, la plupart des rayons du soleil masqué par les branches d'un grand cyprès japonais. La nuit, l'étroitesse des murs lui donnait l'aspect d'un garganta, un vrai trou noir. Cela avait un aspect familier, le familier représentait ce qui était déjà connu, le sans-surprise. La plupart du temps, la jeune femme gardait la porte de la sienne fermée. La plupart du temps, Ulquiorra se contentait de passer son chemin, sans jeter un regard vers sa chambre. Tous ces rituels (coucher, réveil, travail) était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus éreintant pour son esprit. L'humain de base épuisait son enveloppe spirituelle avec toutes ses tâches inutiles et écourtait un peu plus chaque jour leur espérance de vie déjà très brève.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait cette vie. Il n'avait jamais aimé quoi que ce soit. Il trouvait de l'intérêt à être ici, ce qui était totalement différent. Il y avait en général en tout chose. Il y avait sans doute une raison à sa présence dans ses lieux. Seulement, il admettait ne pas la connaître. Il savait juste qu'aujourd'hui il avait une raison autre de se lever tous les matins autre qu'assurer sa propre survie. Il pouvait étudier le mode de vie de ses proies naturelles. Cela semblait satisfaire la bête pleinement. Il admettait être curieux de la vie et des choses. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'était le cœur, le cœur qui faisait tant pleurer Onna, celui qui la faisait tant sourire, surtout le cœur qui rassasiait la Bête. Il voulait encore comprendre la source du pouvoir de Kurosaki Ichigo, la clé de son évolution. Tant de questions restaient encore sans réponse. Il devait juste être là.

Il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. La chambre d'Orihime était à moitié entrouverte. Il pouvait l'entendre distinctement étouffer des sanglots dans son oreiller.

Ulquiorra poussa la porte d'une main. Il resta sur le seuil à observer la silhouette de la jeune femme au-dessus des couvertures. Orihime était consciente de sa présence, il savait. Il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration puis plus rien... Elle ferma les yeux. Elle fit semblant de s'endormir. Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'Ulquiorra ne comprenait pas... Tant de connaissances qui semblaient encore hors de sa portée.

In any other world

You could tell the difference

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et scruta la forme dans le lit, les courbes voluptueuses de la rouquine. Ses cheveux roux se détachèrent naturellement du décor en tons de gris. Les yeux d'Ulquiorra brillèrent pendant quelques secondes dans la pénombre tandis qu'il faisait l'examen de l'humaine à la recherche de blessures éventuelles. Pur habitude. Cela faisait dix ans presque jour pour jour, que Kurosaki Ichigo avait jeté l'humaine après s'être amouraché de la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser le chemin de son pire ennemi depuis son retour. Orihime avait bien fait en sorte d'éviter toutes rencontres imprévus. Il n'avait jamais pu demander à Kurosaki ce que Kuchiki Rukia avait de plus qu'Onna. Hormis ses déficiences intellectuelles, son reiatsu faible mais pas déméritant, pour Ulquiorra, elle semblait un partenaire décent. Elle pleurait souvent... Mais beaucoup de femelles de ce monde pleuraient tout aussi facilement. D'un point de vue socio-anthropologique, rien ne semblait expliquer ce favoritisme.

Depuis Kurosaki, Onna pleurait beaucoup trop souvent à son gout. Sa souffrance, Ulquiorra la sentait parfois combler le vide de son trou d'hollow sous le gigai. C'était à des moments pareils qu'elle lui semblait le plus appétissant. Naturellement, il avait du mal à l'admettre. L'aveu était trop simpliste. Pour un hollow, les sentiments les plus sombres poussés à leur paroxysme rendaient un esprit enivrant et appétissant. Mettre ce qu'il ressentait pour l'humaine sur le coup de sa nature d'hollow était avilissant.

Il recula dans l'entrée. Elle étouffa un nouveau sanglot. Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle tressaillit dans le lit.

C'était exactement le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour faire un nouveau pas en avant. Avant qu'il ne réalise bien, il était penché au-dessus de son lit, à inhaler le parfum qui s'émanait de ses cheveux flamboyant. Il l'entendit renifler plus fort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Kurosaki avait rejeté la rouquine. Il avait bien l'idée que cela avait peut-être quelques choses à voir avec lui. Une certaine fierté primale s'emparait de lui à cette idée. L'idée qu'il ait souillé Orihime à jamais par sa seule proximité, la rendant à jamais inadéquat pour ses pairs, pour tous les mâles humains, le comblait de satisfaction à vrai dire.

Elle pouvait très bien le chasser, hurler, ou faire les deux. En l'approchant aussi lentement, il lui donnait le choix. Ulquiorra mit un genou sur le matelas. Peut-être qu'il ne lui donnait pas vraiment le choix. Il était présentement à bout. Dans cette chair plastique, il mourrait d'envie de sortir du gigai et de causer d'intolérable dégât dans ce plan d'existence. Il posa une main devant elle comme pour l'enjamber. Elle agrippa aussitôt entre ses deux petites mains. Il laissa son poids reposer sur le matelas. Peut-être qu'il l'avait souillé et cassé en chemins... Il posa une main envahissante sur le sommet de son crâne, c'est alors qu'elle se retourna vers lui, ses yeux luisants dans la pénombre. S'il l'avait endommagé à jamais, il n'y avait aucune raison que lui, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Ancien quatrième Espada de l'armée d'Aizen, chef des opérations spéciales, ne prendrait pas pleinement ses responsabilités. Il n'avait jamais eu de fraccions, trouvant leur admiration envahissante et ordurière. Il n'avait pas le temps pour éduquer les inférieurs et ne ressentait aucune loyauté pour son prochain. Cependant...

_Il ferait une exception pour Onna._ Une de ses petites mains caressa son avant-bras en remontant vers son épaule. Il encercla son cou. Il avait lu assez de livres. Ils avaient eu assez de pratique pour que le geste soit tout à fait naturel dans cette enveloppe de fortune. Elle l'embrassa en premier dans le cou, sur la canule, au plus près de son trou d'hollow. Il ne pouvait lui rendre l'appareil. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front. Elle se redressa, s'accrocha à lui d'une main, et prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. _Il faisait une exception pour Onna. _Ses lèvres plièrent naturellement sous les siennes. Il sentit son sourire contre sa bouche. Leurs secrets. Il ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre pour admirer les contorsions de son visage. Orihime soupira tout contre son oreille.

- _Ulquiorra ! _

Ses bras vinrent l'enlacer au creux de ses hanches. Il la souleva à moitié. Seulement pour Onna, la bête était prête à faire des concessions. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'elle lui avait tendu la main ce jour-là. Il hésitait à la prendre là. Si facilement, elle s'offrait à lui. Tâche aisé, il pouvait profiter de sa vulnérabilité. Si facile, il n'était pas humain et ne connaissait pas le remord. Il pourrait tout lui prendre en une nuit. Il achèverait de teinter la moindre parcelle du Cœur. Il la rendrait méconnaissable et inexploitable. Ses mains connaissaient déjà ses courbes. Il connaissait déjà le goût de ses lèvres alors pourquoi pas ? Elle emprisonna son visage entre ses mains et même s'il avait voulu se détacher d'elle, il n'aurait pas pu sans lui faire mal. C'était ce qu'était devenue leur relation. Forcément, au final, elle souffrait toujours. Il se redressa mettant fin à leur étreinte de manière soudaine et brusque. Dans la pénombre, il vit Orihime écarquiller les yeux tandis qu'il gardait la même expression. Ils n'étaient jamais allé plus loin que ceci. Il savait qu'elle ne le désirait pas vraiment. Elle voulait Kurosaki Ichigo et il refusait de jouer les doublures pour le shinigami.

Ses lèvres remuaient dans le noir et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle ne faisait que murmurer son nom. Enfin, elle esquissa un sourire qui le mit hors de lui.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Onna. Se sentit-il obliger de lui rappeler.

Ce n'était vraiment pas un jeu pour lui. Avait-elle une idée de ce qu'elle mettait en jeu ? Il pouvait tout lui prendre. Il était son ennemi. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas exactement son ennemi, mais il pouvait toujours tout lui prendre. Si elle persistait dans cette idiotie, il prendrait plaisir à tout lui prendre. Il n'était point Kurosaki Ichigo. Il ne servirait pas de remplacement. Il ne ferait pas d'elle son partenaire. Il ne jurerait pas bêtement de l'aimer et de la chérir pour l'éternité sachant qu'il était certain que viendrait un jour où leurs chemins se sépareraient. Ils n'avaient rien d'égaux. Il la considérait toujours comme son inférieur et même s'il faisait une exception pour...

- Je... sais. Répondit-elle naïvement. Tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime. Je sais cela. J'accepte cela.

Que venait-elle de dire ? Il plissa imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- Je suis terrifié, moi aussi.

Qu'insinuait-elle? Qu'il avait peur d'elle ? Qu'il avait peur comme elle ?

Ulquiorra Schiffer n'avait jamais ressenti de la peur pour quoi que ce soit (sauf peut-être pendant cette minute fatidique sur le pont) mais c'était un sentiment fugace qui n'était pas destiné à s'installer durablement. Il n'avait peur de rien. La mort lui paraissait inéluctable. La vie, il s'en accommodait parfaitement. Il avait bien prouvé qu'il pouvait s'adapter à beaucoup de choses. Il n'avait peur de rien. Rien.

Il se pencha en avant. Orihime et lui se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à peine quand il se retira à nouveau.

Elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Lui...

Il bondit hors du lit si vite qu'Orihime n'eut que le temps de sursauter.

- Ulquiorra...

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de pousser la porte de la buanderie aux sous-sols. La porte métallique claqua derrière lui faisant vibrer les murs de la maison, il posa les trois verrou en acier qu'il avait fait installer en l'absence d'Onna. Peut-être qu'il était endommagé ? Peut-être qu'il était cassé ?

Il inspira et expira brusquement.

Cela ne s'arrêtait pas...

Les battements du Cœur.

Il ramassa une pile de vêtement dans le panier de linge sale, les jeta dans la cuve de la machine comme on jette les bûches de bois dans un foyer de cheminée pour l'alimenter. La machine se remit en marche dans un sifflement bruyant. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Forcément, quelques choses n'allaient pas chez lui, pour qu'il puisse envisager...

Ulquiorra se laissa glisser contre les parois frémissantes et froides de la machine. Les décharges électrostatiques firent se dresser les cheveux noirs à la base de sa nuque. Il palpa son cou nerveusement. Il ne devait pas oublier ce qu'il était et qui il était. Elle et lui... des univers les séparaient. Il ne devait pas laisser cette cohabitation lui monter à la tête. Temporaire. Éphémère. _Tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime. Je sais cela. J'accepte cela. _

Il y avait forcément quelques choses d'étrange avec ce gigai. Pourquoi se souciait-il de ses sentiments ? Pourquoi voulait-il la croire ?

Cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il ferma les yeux.

La machine tambourina contre le mur. Ulquiorra Schiffer n'entendait plus les battements du Cœur. Il n'entendait plus ses sanglots.

* * *

[1] Il existe des voitures que l'on peut conduire sans le permis B. Micro-citadine ou utilitaires, ces voitures n'ont en commun que le fait de ne disposer en général que de deux places assise et d'être bien sûr plus petite que les voitures normal, d'être en général interdite sur autoroute, et d'avoir une vitesse maximal extrêmement limité. Enfin, elles sont très répandues en Asie.

[2] Traduction approximative : « Je suis rentré », femme.

[3] Je vous invite à aller chercher la signification profonde de ces deux expressions. Tadaima veut dire très globalement « je suis rentré » et Okaerinasai est une forme de « Bienvenue » extrêmement poli. Ulquiorra confond clairement les deux expressions. A la place, il dit « je suis rentré » et attends d'Orihime qu'elle lui souhaite la « Bienvenue ».

N'oubliez pas de laissez vos reviews, vos impressions... etc


	2. Les pérégrinations du Coeur

Disclaimer : Bleach n'appartient pas à Mig. Tite Kubo owns Bleach not Mig.

Je déteste ce chapitre. Oui; il est affreux. Seulement, j'ai eu beau le tourner de toutes les manières possibles, je ne suis arrivé à rien. J'ai besoin de passer à autre choses pour ne pas bloquer. ( Je sens que je vous donne envie de lire, hein?). Plus important que tout, merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. **Idiote**, **BeN**, **Pyjacks**, **Dante 99 **et**Tsukyo ** j'ai adoré vos commentaires. Ce n'était pas facile de commencer cette deuxième partie. L'atmosphère n'est pas vraiment la même que dans le Printemps des Peuples, la faute aux circonstances. Le Printemps des Peuples débutait après une guerre dans une atmosphère fragile de reconstruction, un climat d'inquisition et de remise en question. Ici, dix ans ont passé. Plus d'inquisition. Les gentils ont gagné. Les méchants sont morts... ou portés disparu. Karakura a retrouvé sa prospérité. Il n'y a eu aucun évènement majeur. Pourtant les choses ont changé. C'est un autre monde. C'est ce que ce premier chapitre tentait de lancer comme message. Le changement est plus insidieux et tragique que la mort brutale de Chad dans PdP. C'est la transition vers l'âge adulte.

Et oui, UlquiHime n'a pas progressé des masses à première vue. Mais je pense que c'est seulement à première vue. Il ne faut pas oublier que pour Ulquiorra, dix ans, cela équivaut à dix minutes ou une éternité, selon son humeur. La valeur du temps n'est pas la même pour tous les personnages. Dix ans , c'est l'étape d'une vie pour une certaine jeune femme de 27 ans. Dix ans, vous le verrez dans l'Eté de tous les secrets, c'est le temps de Tout et le temps de Rien.

Dernière chose, je voulais demander aux fans de Bya/Suki de faire preuve d'une certaine patience , les shinigamis ne seront pas exactement au premier plan dans cette fic. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'apparaîtront pas mais je tiens à concentrer mes efforts sur les habitants de Karakura pour l'instant. Et comme vous en conviendrez, il y a fort à faire, je ne peux pas promettre que SuKi-chan fera son apparition dans les prochains chapitres. Mais elle me charge de vous dire qu'elle va bien, et "Barbe à Papa" aussi.

-2-

Les Pérégrinations du cœur

* * *

**Moe Shishigawara**

_17 ans _

_Lycéen__ à Miyashita Commercial High School_

_Intérimaire à « P'tits cœurs en pâte à choux »_

_L'histoire retiendra ce qu'elle voudra bien de lui..._

* * *

Moe Shishigawara aimait les femmes mûres. Il avait toujours eu un penchant pour les femmes d'expériences depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. Déjà à l'école primaire, il avait réservé son premier coup de foudre à Cora-san, la responsable de la bibliothèque. Et quand il avait été éconduit à huit ans par cette même Cora-san, il avait développé une sévère allergie aux livres en conséquence. Il y avait eu ensuite, sa prof d'anglais en junior high, l'épouse de l'épicier de son quartier, sa grande cousine Alice, sa prof en 1ère année. Oui, Moe Shishigawara avait un faible pour les femmes mûres. Il ne revendiquait pas un paquet de bons sentiments pour autant. La plupart du temps, il était simplement séduit par leur physique. La plupart du temps, son crush ne survivait pas plus de trois mois. La plupart du temps...

Il rajouterait même que la date de péremption sur ses amourettes, c'était une aubaine. Aveuglé par l'amour, le jeune garçon était prompt à prendre des décisions débiles. Alors c'était aussi bien, si l'effet débilitant était bref. Seulement, s'il devait observer de plus près sa vie ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter que quelques choses clochaient. À part par amour, quel raison débile pousserait un jeune lycéen dans la fleur de l'âge, un apprenti délinquant, à partir travailler à 7h du matin juste avant d'aller en cours.

Il était un idiot. Il n'y avait qu'un idiot à prendre un boulot à mi-temps juste à cause d'une jolie fille. Ok, Orihime Inoue n'était pas simplement jolie, pensa-t-il, en empilant les sacs de farines dans la réserve. Orihime Inoue était canon. C'était une bombe. Une sorte de bombe atomique au sourire ravageur. Orihime Inoue, c'était la miss Univers des femmes mûres. C'était une Ferrari. Une Rolls. Une Lamborghini. Orihime Inoue était dix fois trop bien pour le reste du monde. C'était une déesse égaré au milieu des mortels. Cette nana était juste dix fois trop bonne pour lui. Elle était jolie, sexy, gentille... Elle était... parfaite. La perfection dans toute sa splendeur...

- Inoue-san ?

Et elle ne le voyait pas. Orihime Inoue ne savait même pas qu'il existait. Il gratta impatiemment la crête de cheveux au milieu de son crâne rasé. Cela devait bien faire cinq minutes qu'il était debout devant elle après avoir annoncé tout haut qu'il avait terminé de ranger les marchandises. Il grimaça avec un grognement agacé. Il détestait être ignoré. Il avait refilé des raclées pour moins que ça. Il avait collectionné les détentions et les séjours en centre de redressement pour moins que...

Le sourire qui avait éclot subitement sur le visage d'Orihime en le voyant, avait failli le rendre aveugle. Il resta plusieurs secondes éblouies, ayant perdu le fil de ses pensées et même toute capacité d'émettre un son cohérent qui ne ressemblait pas à « hein » ou « euh ».

- Oh, Shishigawara-san, cela fait longtemps que tu es là ? J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Il avait remarqué. Perdu dans ses pensées, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Elle venait de passer les dernières minutes à tamiser les taiyaki avec de la farine. Devait-il lui faire remarquer ? La rouquine essuya ses mains sur son tablier avant d'enfiler ses gants pour sortir un plateau de cookies du four.

- Un... Un... coup de main ?

- Non, mais c'est gentil de demander.

Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux flamboyant de son visage avant de lui sourire de plus belle. Ses jambes flageolèrent le temps qu'il retrouve la force de lui faire face. Orihime rangea son sourire « 1000 méga watts de blancheur » et retourna derrière son plan de travail avec son plateau de cookies.

Moe était en train de fondre. Il transpirait à grosse gouttes. Il voulait faire des bébés avec Inoue-san. Il voulait des octuplés roux et...

- Oh !

Il la regarda évoluer autour du plan de travail. Il voulait simplement qu'elle le regarde.

- Notre Orihime a la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui. Tu n'obtiendras rien d'elle, mon pauvre Shishigawara-kun! lança Nana, perché sur un tabouret derrière le comptoir.

Son visage s'empourpra. Surtout quand Orihime leva la tête à nouveau dans sa direction, une lueur de confusion dans les yeux, elle qui n'avait rien suivi de la conversation.

- ...

- Tu devrais lui demander si elle a des soucis avec son fiancé ? Il n'y a que des soucis de cœurs pour assombrir le visage des jolies femmes.

Moe fronça les sourcils. C'était un peu la douche froide. Il n'avait jamais vu le fiancé en question mais depuis deux ans qu'il travaillait ici, Nana n'arrêtait pas de le mettre sur la table. Vous parliez de recevoir une enclume sur la tête ? La rouquine écarquilla les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde, telle une biche effarouchée surpris sur une route déserte un jour de pluie battante. Ses lèvres frémirent contre le vent. Elle semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Moe recula vers la porte.

- Avec Ulquiorra ?

- Je... Je... Je n'ai rien dit. Hey ! Nana-san ! C'est Nana-san ! Je ne veux rien savoir du tout ! Je veux dire... si Orihime-san... veut en parler. Mais... Si... Enfin...

La rouquine baissa la tête tristement. C'était définitivement à propos de ce type. Moe, ne savait pas grand-chose d'Orihime. Elle était particulièrement discrète sur sa vie privée et ne parlait jamais de son fiancée d'elle-même, sans les encouragements déplacés de Nana-san.

- Il ne se passe rien. Absolument rien. Balbutia-t-elle. Rien du tout !

Shishigawara était sur le point de fondre en larme. Orihime n'avait tellement pas l'habitude de donner de nom à la « Menace » en question. En général, il oubliait volontiers qu'elle vivait déjà avec un type, encore moins un latino exotique du nom d'Ulquiorra. Dans son univers, Orihime, était sa jolie collègue plus âgée, célibataire, fleur bleue, et innocente. Il le tenait de la bouche même de cette dernière. En fait, pour ce qu'il en savait, ils étaient juste « colocataire ». Il n'avait eu jusque-là aucune preuve qu'il avait un vrai rival en la personne de l'Espagnol. Il toisa la vieille dame du regard. C'était de sa faute tout ça. Les vieilles femmes ! Et puis Ulquiorra, c'était quoi ce nom pourri ? Ulquiorra, c'était forcément un nom de petite brute. Il se demandait ce qu'Orihime aurait pu faire d'une espèce de montagne de muscle sans trop de cervelle. Peut-être même qu'il était autoritaire et... violent. Peut-être même que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait le regard triste. Il dévisagea la rouquine qui continuait de malmener une pâte à cookies avec un rouleau à pâtisserie. Il décida de changer de sujet.

- Je voulais juste dire que j'avais terminé de ranger la réserve et que je n'allais pas tarder...

Ding ! Dong !

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Reportant son attention sur les clients devant elle, Nana laissa la porte battante du laboratoire se refermer. Le jeune garçon fit une nouvelle grimace. Il avait envie de demander à Orihime avec l'air charismatique et baroudeur de Bruce Willis si c'était sérieux avec ce type, si elle comptait vraiment l'épouser, ce que ce type avait de plus que lui. Mais il se doutait que ses questions n'étaient pas vraiment les bienvenues aujourd'hui.

- Euh, Orihime-san... Je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider.

- Oh non ! Tout... Tout va bien ! Je t'assure ! Il ne faut pas écouter Nana ! Il ne se passe rien avec Ulquiorra !

Encore lui ! Il s'invitait toujours dans leur conversation. Il se rapprocha du plan de travail. Il s'imagina pendant quelques secondes la scène s'il la soulevait dans les airs et la prenait dans ses bras pour la consoler. À la seule pensée de pouvoir la serrer contre lui, ses belles pastèques moelleuses, de pouvoir sentir le doux parfum de ses cheveux, son visage vira cramoisie et ses mains devinrent moite. Si seulement, il n'était pas aussi invisible.

Nana poussa la porte.

- J'ai une grosse commande de muffin et de cookies en urgence, Orihime-chan, au service pédiatrique de l'hopital général. Il faudrait les déposer impérativement ce matin entre huit heures et dix heures.

- C'est pour quel client ?

- Une jeune femme très sympathique bien que très peu vêtu. J'étais bien contente que Shishigawara-kun se trouvait avec toi dans l'arrière-boutique, il aurait certainement eu la langue sur le sol !

- Hey ! S'indigna le jeune garçon. Sa langue ne pendait pour l'instant que pour Orihime.

- Elle m'a dit adoré nos cookies. Attends, j'ai noté son nom quelques part... Ah non ! J'ai oublié de le noter ! Je ne suis bonne à rien.

- Bien sûr que non, Nana-san ? Quel est le destinataire ?

- Ah oui ! J'ai ! C'est pour un « docteur Oz » avec une carte « Bonne chance pour tes examens ! »

Orihime lâcha la spatule dans ses mains pour se saisir d'un batteur électrique.

- Oz ? Comme le magicien d'Oz ?

- C'est ça ? Une connaissance ?

Orihime secoua la tête. Tant mieux, Moe n'aurait pas pu supporter avoir un rival de plus. Elle rassembla méticuleusement les cookies et les muffins dans de grandes boîtes sous le regard inquisiteur de Moe.

- Nana, j'ai mis un plateau de cookies dans le four. Il est programmé pour s'arrêter à la fin de cuisson. Je démoulerais quand je reviendrais.

Il venait de trouver là sa chance. Sa chance de se retrouver seul avec l'élue de son cœur, sa chance de pouvoir marquer des points.

- Nana-san, je peux aller avec Orihime-san pour lui donner un coup de main.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas la peine et en plus, tu dois avoir cours. C'est bientôt ton heure, non ?

- Mon prof est absent. Mentit-il.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Nana, les sourcils froncés.

Il acquiesça vivement. Fort heureusement, la pâtissière n'alla pas chercher plus loin.

- C'est une très bonne idée, Hime-chan. Une paire de bras en plus ne peut pas faire de mal et Shishigawara-kun découvrira une autre facette du métier.

La seule chose que Moe voulait découvrir, c'est la facette coquine d'une certaine rouquine. Mais si pour ce faire, il devait faire une stupide livraison dans un stupide hopital, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices.

- Très bien. Lança Orihime en prenant son sac.

* * *

**Orihime Inoue**

_Colocataire d'Ulquiorra Schiffer_

_Tante de Kugo, Ana, et Misato Asano_

_Employé de « P'tits cœurs en pâtes à choux »_

* * *

En fait, Orihime Inoue aurait voulu mourir. Oui, elle aurait souhaité être enterrée très profondément dans un caveau de quinze mètres de profondeur dans un cercueil de plomb impossible à ouvrir de l'intérieur. Oui, elle aurait veillé à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune possibilité pour elle de retrouver la lumière du jour... Et cela, même si elle se transformait en vampire... qui brille version « Twilight » ou en zombie...à la chair décrépie. On ne devait point la ressusciter. Elle était irrécupérable. Son idiotie faisait peur à voir et...

- Orihime-san ?

_Onna, ton idiotie fait peur à voir. _

- Orihime-san ? Inoue-san ! Attention ! Attention !

Il avait suffi d'une seconde d'inattention pour que sa voiturette se retrouve à zigzaguer au milieu de la chaussée. _Glissière de sécurité. Glissière de sécurité._ La rouquine donna un brusque coup de volant pour se repositionner sur la route. Une salve de klaxons autoritaire s'ensuivit. Le teint blafard, elle jeta hâtivement un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

- Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Shi-...Shishigawara-kun ! Pardon ! Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je n'ai...

Elle se tourna vers le jeune lycéen. Il était pâle comme un linge à ses côtés, toutes traces de virilité disparu. Fort heureusement, elle apercevait les panneaux de l'hopital. Elle fit le tour du parking à la recherche d'une place.

- Je suis désolé !

- Ouais bon, on aurait pu y passer, Merde ! Merde ! J'ai cru qu'on allait y passer ! Je suis au lycée ! J'ai failli y passer ! J'ai failli y passer sans jamais avoir eu de copine.

Moe déglutit avec peine. Orihime rangea le fourgon en silence. Serrant le volant à deux mains, Orihime réprima un premier ricanement. Puis ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle éclata de rire à gorge déployée. Le lycéen écarquilla les yeux.

- Sérieusement ! Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle.

Elle ricana de plus belle. Si seulement, Shishigawara savait. Elle avait été tellement souvent à deux doigts d'y passer à son âge. Pourtant, elle ne se rappelait pas s'être jamais fait la réflexion. Elle ne s'était jamais dit dans le Hueco Mundo, « Je suis à deux doigts de mourir et je suis encore vierge, la vie est trop injuste. »

- C'est plus fort que moi. C'est juste. Tu sais quand j'avais ton âge, je ne pensais pas une seconde pouvoir mourir un jour. Ce qui est très étrange parce que mon grand frère était juste un peu plus âgé quand il est décédé. Mais je me sentais presque invincible. Quand j'avais ton âge...

Elle ne s'était jamais fait ce genre de réflexion. Il y avait tellement plus en jeu à l'époque que sa simple existence. On ne pouvait pas aisément effacer le sentiment d'être une poussière dans l'univers, une poussière dans un rouage ancien. Cela aurait dû lui servir de leçon. Elle aurait évité d'agacer l'Univers en demandant la Lune, le Néant, en demandant Ulquiorra. Que lui avait-il pris de lui déclarer sa flamme aussi subitement ? Que lui avait-il pris vraiment ?

Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon.

- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. J'aurais dû savoir... Je n'aurais jamais dû... Qu'est-ce que je... Oh ! Non ! Il ne reviendra pas.

Les larmes s'amoncelèrent dans les yeux de la rouquine. Orihime s'était réveillé dans une maison vide. Il lui avait suffi d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que quelques choses n'allaient pas. Elle était descendue dans la cave pour trouver le linge dans la machine qui tournait encore.

- Orihime-san, de quoi vous parlez exactement ? J'ai dû mal à vous suivre.

Elle avait du mal à se suivre elle-même. En fait, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne se comprenait pas. Elle lui avait dit « je t'aime ». _Ichigo. Ulquiorra. Ichigo. Ulquiorra._ Qui pouvait être assez stupide pour dire « je t'aime » à un espada ? Qui pouvait être assez stupide pour dire « je t'aime » à un espada après avoir dit « je t'aime » à Ichigo Kurosaki ? Elle s'était attendue à quoi ? Vraiment Orihime ? Après toutes ses années...

- Orihime-san ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle secoua la tête, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

- Ils me manquent tellement.

- Qui ?

- Mes amis. Ma famille...

- Tes parents.

- Non... Chad. Ichigo. Ishida. Rukia. Renji. Ma famille.

- Qui ?

- Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir. Je ne veux pas la moitié. Je veux tout. Il ne répond pas au téléphone. Pourquoi ?

- Qui ?

- Je veux tout. Je veux une vie normale et je veux une vie extraordinaire. Je veux tout.

- Bon dieu, qui ? S'énerva Shishigawara.

Devant tant de franchise soudaine, le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas été trop gourmand, s'il n'avait pas obtenu pour la peine un peu plus qu'il n'avait demandé.

- Ulquiorra ! Ulquiorra ! Il est tout ce qu'il me reste ! Il est le seul à savoir combien je suis égoïste et... Il ne m'a jamais jugé. S'il s'en allait à nouveau ! Je serais toute seule ! Je ne peux pas le perdre ! Je ne peux pas...

La rouquine attrapa son sac avec empressement. Renversant le contenu de son sac sur le siège à ses côtés, elle composa son numéro sur son Smartphone.

- Il faut que je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas. Tout va bien en fait. Je ne le pensais pas. Ulquiorra, c'est Orihime... Décroche ! Je sais que tu détestes les portables mais décroche je t'en supplie ! Faites que tu aies ce message... Je m'excuse ! Je te demande pardon. Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Tu es partie de la maison ce matin avant mon réveil. Je n'ai pas pu m'excuser. Je suis désolé. Rentre à la maison. Je t'en prie. Rentre.

Le fantasme de Shishigawara était en train de virer au cauchemar. Il poussa un grognement avant de bondir hors de la voiture. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Sans blague ! Elle pétait un plomb. Il retourna sur ses pas et ouvrit brusquement la portière côté passager pour lui arracher le téléphone des mains.

- Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Arrêtez !

Ses yeux luisants, Orihime dévisagea Shishigawara, hébété.

- Orihime, calme-toi ! Faut que je me calme aussi ! On se calme ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Tu n'es pas sensé dire des trucs ! Je ne suis pas sensé resté à t'écouter à parler d'un autre mec ! Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Alors on se calme !

- Shishigawara-kun...

- Tu n'es pas seul.

Orihime prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tu n'es pas seule. Répéta-t-il avec un peu plus de conviction.

- Ok.

- Il ne partira pas. Ajouta-t-il. Quel type s'en irait après que tu lui aies fait une telle déclaration ? Tu es une nana absolument fantastique. Il serait con de pas s'en rendre compte. C'est vrai. Je réalise que je ne connais pas ton histoire. En fait, je ne sais rien de toi. Mais avec le peu que je sais, je sais que je n'ai pas envie de fuir alors... Pfft ! Je suis vraiment pas doué pour ses conneries. Tu vois un peu où je veux en venir au moins ?

Orihime acquiesça doucement. Elle força un sourire de gratitude sur son visage. Bip. Le thème de « Pucca » emplit l'habitacle. Sur l'écran luminescent, le numéro 4 clignotait impatiemment. Elle se redressa comme montée sur un ressort invisible et récupéra le téléphone que Shishigawara avait abandonné sur le tableau de bord pendant sa tirade.

- Ulquiorra !

Shishigawara en avait assez entendu. Il était temps de s'éclipser.

- Orihime-san, je m'occupe de la livraison.

- 'kay, Shishigawara-kun !

Il ramassa les paquets dans le coffre. Elle lui fit un signe distrait de la main avant de serrer le combiné contre son oreille.

[Onna, où es-tu ? ]

- À l'hôpital. Je veux dire dans le parking de l'hôpital.

[Es-tu blessé ?]

Il parlait sur le même ton monocorde. Sa voix était simplement légèrement plus anxieuse qu'à son habitude.

- Non, Ulquiorra, je ne suis pas blessé.

Elle lui avait un peu forcé la main pour prendre un abonnement téléphonique en prétextant que c'était l'outil le plus rapide afin de rester en contact en cas d'urgence, maintenant que son gigai inhibait tous ses sens.

[Tu es en danger alors ?]

Avait-elle jamais été en danger sans qu'il ne soit directement ou indirectement la cause ?

- Pas vraiment. Il y a bien eu cet incident avec la voiture et c'est grâce à Shishigawara qu'on a évité le pire et...

[Qui est Shishigawara ?]

- Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui plusieurs fois, c'est le jeune lycéen qui nous aide au magasin.

[Peu importe. Tu as eu un accident de la circulation, onna ? Je serais là dans...]

- Non ! Oh non !

[Alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?]

- Tu as eu mon message ?

[Non.]

Silence.

- Ulquiorra ?

[Oui ?]

- Oh, je voulais... Je voulais juste m'assurer... m'excuser...m'assurer... Tu peux rentrer à la maison ? Enfin tu peux...

[Je ne peux pas.]

- Mais... je ne recommencerais plus. Je suis désolé. Je sais que je t'ai mis mal à l'aise.

[Tu ne recommenceras plus quoi ? Je ne te suis pas, Orihime.]

Il venait de l'appeler Orihime. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible à cela. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose pour Orihime, l'espada devait être très en colère contre elle.

- Tu sais ? Hier soir...

[Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour.]

Il avait peut-être prononcé ces mots le plus naturellement du monde, cela n'empêchait pas l'expression de sonner faux venant de lui.

[C'est bien ainsi que tu appelles ça ?]

Les joues d'Orihime rivalisèrent avec la couleur de la carrosserie de sa voiture.

- Oh seigneur ! Je veux dire...

[Onna se sentait seul. Je ne suis pas un monstre au point de ne pas reconnaître sa solitude. Je te l'ai dit quand tu m'as accueilli chez toi la première fois. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te prendre de force. ]

- Oh !

Orihime eut un hoquet nerveux.

- Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas avoir cette conversation au téléphone ? C'est... C'est très gênant ?

[Je n'ai pas à ressentir d'embarras. Tu es celle qui a amené le sujet sur la table. ]

- Non, je n'ai pas... Enfin, j'ai...

[À ce soir, Orihime.]

Oh ! Orihime avait sous-estimé à quel point il détestait avoir des conversations au téléphone.

- Attends ! J'ai besoin de savoir. Tu rentreras à la maison ce soir ?

[Tu ne veux pas que je rentre ?]

- Non, au contraire, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas... Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas et... J'en ai conclus que...

[Je ne peux pas. Maintenant. Je suis au travail, Orihime.]

- Oh ! Tu n'étais pas partie ? Tu... Tu es juste au travail.

[Je vois. C'est donc la raison de ton appel. C'est à cause de mon erreur. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû laisser un mot. J'ai... oublié d'étendre le linge avant de partir. Je le ferais à mon retour, Onna.]

Ulquiorra semblait tout à coup nerveux à l'autre bout du fil. Essayait-il de s'excuser pour hier ?

- Oh non, ce n'est pas grave ! C'est... C'est... Tu as oublié ?

Si Orihime Inoue avait retenu une chose de ces dernières années, c'était bien qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer n'oubliait jamais rien.

[Je devais partir plus tôt pour aider Izumo à faire l'inventaire des revues périodiques. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure. J'ai été distrait par... J'ai été distrait. ]

- Oh !

Il avait été distrait par... Se pourrait-il qu'elle avait été la cause de sa distraction ? Elle ne savait si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non ? Orihime poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

[Tu pleures, femme ?]

- Non... Oui... J'ai cru...

[Je me doute de ce que tu as cru. Si un jour je m'en allais de manière définitive, sois sûr que je te préviendrais.]

- C'est vrai ?

[C'est l'évidence même, Onna.]

Orihime resta bouche bée. Que dire après ça ? Elle avait tant de questions, elle ne pouvait en poser aucune.

- Je te laisse retourner travailler. Bonne journée ! Je ferais tes beignets de crevettes préférés ce soir, ok ?

[Avec les ananas ?]

- Tu avais aimé la dernière fois avec ?

Il avait aimé ? La dernière fois, il n'avait pas eu l'air séduit par la créativité de sa nouvelle recette. Elle l'avait même cru à deux doigts de vomir sa création sur le canapé.

[Non.]

Oui, sa réponse lui ressemblait, sans détour, franche et concise. Sincère. Un nouveau sourire perla sur ses lèvres.

- Alors sans...

[Orihime ?]

- Oui ?

[Sois prudente. Je t'interdis d'avoir un accident de la route.]

- Oui, chef.

Le visage cramoisi, Orihime chercha d'un pouce nerveux le moyen (la force peut-être) de couper la communication qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir prolonger encore un peu. Il n'était pas partie. Ulquiorra n'était pas partie. Elle allait lui faire ses crevettes préférées et aurait l'occasion de balayer ce stupide malentendu. Elle allait pouvoir lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Non, en fait, elle l'aimait bien. Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui parce que... Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de lui. C'était simple. Leur relation était parfaite comme elle l'était. Et elle ne désirait en fait rien de plus... Qu'il rentre à la maison chaque soir était bien suffisant. Elle saura se contenter pleinement. Non, elle était entièrement comblée. Elle lui dirait... Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui dirait mais... Elle réparerait ses bêtises.

Orihime écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de son siège. Elle était toujours dans le parking ensoleillé du CHU, garée 30° de travers entre deux plots. Où était passé Shishigawara ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shishigawara s'installait à nouveau sur le siège passager à ses côtés.

- Si je dois me fier à ce sourire, les choses se sont arrangées avec votre fiancé, Inoue-san.

Orihime esquissa un nouveau sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Un sourire qui aurait pu rendre la vue à un aveugle et un sourire qui le rendait présentement aveugle.

- Oui, il n'était pas fâché en fait.

- J'en étais sûr !

- Mais Ulquiorra n'est pas vraiment mon fiancé. C'est plus... C'est plus un ami. Et tu peux m'appeler Orihime et tu peux me tutoyer aussi, tu sais ? Et, oui, je me suis un peu laissé emporter. Je l'admets !

- Je comprends, j'ai pété un plomb quand mon ex a déménagé à Nagano. J'ai envoyé un de mes potes à l'hosto.

Orihime écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Moe détourna la tête. Oh ! Il venait encore de se planter. Cela faisait mauvais genre de raconter qu'on avait envoyé à l'hosto des gens.

- Tu as rompu avec ta copine ?

Il hocha la tête timidement. Orihime acquiesça sans se départir de son sourire. Quelques parts, Moe lui rappelait un peu Kurosaki-kun, le Kurosaki-kun qui l'intimidait avec sa réputation de Yankee et son visage d'ange.

- C'est super triste ? Tu veux en parler ?

Moe hésita. Alice n'était pas vraiment son ex mais seulement la cousine dont il s'était amouraché clandestinement, mais bon le mot « ex » sonnait mieux que crush non réciproque, surtout pour le crush non réciproque du moment... Aussi tenté était-il de réduire la distance entre eux, il doutait que cela se ferait en parlant de son admiration mal placé pour sa grande cousine.

- Euh... Tu sais ? Le client ? C'était un gros con.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais ! Le regard mauvais ! Vieux prétentieux ! Limite, il en voulait pas de la livraison ! On n'a pas idée de faire autant chier l'univers !

Elle se mit à rire.

- C'est très drôle. Shishigawara, tu es très drôle ! Cela ne te dérange pas si on va faire quelques courses avant de retourner au magasin ? Je dois aller acheter des crevettes. Tu pourras tout me raconter sur ton ex.

* * *

Prochain chapitre = Le Magicien d'Oz


	3. Le magicien d'Oz

Disclaimer : Bleach n'appartient pas à Mig. Tite Kubo owns Bleach not Mig

Mig est de retour. Je m'excuse du retard mes petit choux. Surtout que ce chapitre je l'ai réécrit des dizaines de fois, il était très important pour moi et je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Vous allez dire: Encore? Je plaide Guilty s'il est mauvais ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! Franchement j'ai tellement hâte d'être dix chapitres plus loin. Merci pour vos reviews, **Tsukyo**, **BeN** et** Idiote**! Pour Shishigarawa, je ne suis pas responsable du nom à coucher dehors, c'est la faute à Kubo. J'ai détesté l'arc des fullbringers ( et à vrai dire je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'était un fullbringers pour commencer) mais je dois admettre que certains avaient des têtes intéressantes et des personnalités sympatoches. J'aime autant insérer des personnages existants que d'inventer des oc à tour de bras. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si vous croisez des têtes familières jouant à contre-emploi.

-3-

Le magicien d'Oz

* * *

**Moe Shishigawara**

_17__ ans_

_Lycéen__ à Miyashita High School_

_Intérimaire à « P'tits cœurs en pâte à choux »_

_Moe se savait généralement peu doué avec l'autre sexe mais il avait toujours mis cela sur le compte de certaines odeurs corporelles. _

* * *

Shishigawara balaya le hall du regard avant de se diriger vers l'accueil du service pédiatrique. Le jeune garçon posa la pile de boîtes de gâteaux estampillé du sceau de la boulangerie sur le comptoir avec un soupir et attendit patiemment que la réceptionniste aux cheveux fuchsia daigne bien lever son nez de son magazine féminin. Une minute plus tard, la jeune femme tourna d'un doigt à la manucure impeccable la page de son Cosmo. Quand il devint parfaitement clair qu'elle ne daignerait pas lui consacrer un instant, il se racla la gorge. Comment devait-il prendre le fait que toutes les femmes de ce monde prenaient plaisir à l'ignorer ?

La jeune nymphe aux cheveux violets mit sa main devant sa bouche pour réprimer un bâillement. Elle tourna une nouvelle page et écarquilla les yeux devant un étalage d'accessoires pour l'été.

- Sérieusement ?

La belle - elle n'était pas non plus un cadeau dans son genre - haussa à peine un sourcil avant de reprendre sa lecture.

- Hey, j'ai une livraison ! Vous vous bossez ?

- Pour toute livraison, veuillez-vous reportez à l'accueil principal, rez-de-chaussée, bâtiment A, deux couloirs après l'escalier, contournez le vieux en chaise roulante, prenez à droite, puis à gauche après la machine à café en suivant le panneau « Service des admissions ». Bonne journée.

Comme si ce seul exercice, l'avait exténué, elle décapsula une cannette de soda avec un soupir. Lentement, très lentement, elle mouilla ses lèvres pour ne pas trop étaler son gloss. Moe sentit une migraine se former. Une jolie veine palpita furieusement le long de sa tempe. Il serra la mâchoire.

- Le vieux en chaise roulante ?

- Il y a toujours un vieux en chaise roulante.

Moe fronça les sourcils. Cela ressemblait à un gag.

- Écoutez, j'en reviens. C'est eux qui m'ont envoyé ici.

- Donc vous connaissez la procédure, et vous cherchez seulement à me faire un peu plus perdre mon temps.

- Non, j'y connais rien à votre foutu procédure et ils m'ont dit de venir ici ! Et...

- Sans doute, une erreur de la part de la grosse chèvre du rez-de-chaussée. Je répète, ce n'est pas la procédure. Je ne suis autorisé à donner de renseignements sur nos patients qu'aux membres de la famille. Vous savez à cause des pervers et tout le tralala ? C'est simple, si vous n'avez pas le numéro de chambre de votre destinataire, veuillez-vous reporter à l'accueil principal, rez-de-chaussée, bâtiment A, deux couloirs après l'escalier, contournez le vieux en chaise roulante, prenez à droite, puis à gauche après la machine à café en suivant le panneau « Service des admissions ». Bonne journée.

Elle retourna aussitôt à sa lecture. Moe la stoppa net dans sa démarche, le poing sur la couverture de son magazine. La jeune demoiselle haussa son deuxième sourcil. Elle leva la tête cette fois. Hissé sur la pointe des pieds, elle ne se contenta pas de le dévisager. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à pouvoir observer les pores suintant de sa peau. Elle repartit en arrière avec une grimace de dégout.

- Shishigawara ?

_Hein ?_ Elle prit son poing sans ménagement alors pour le déplacer (jeter !) 80° plus loin sur le comptoir. _Hein ?_ Ce fut au tour de Moe d'étudier le visage de la petite cinglée. Il eut à son tour une révélation. Derrière ses lunettes, ce chignon et cette toque ridicule de personnel soignant se cachait... Un fléau.

- Et j'ai cru que c'était important ! Manquerait plus que je me fasse emmerder par un chieur, un redoublant ? Dégage ou j'appelle la sécurité.

Cette voix, ce ton constamment hautain, il arrivait enfin à le replacer dans son contexte. Il comprenait enfin la cause des démangeaisons sur son crâne.

- Dokugamine Riruka ?

Riruka Dokugamine était la nana qui lui était rentré dedans au détour d'un couloir au début de l'année scolaire, et aussi celle qui était parti se plaindre, immédiatement à la suite, de harcèlement sexuel auprès de leur prof principal. Il avait écopé de huit heures de colle à cause d'elle. Elle était, en gros, l'épine dans le pied de tous ceux qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin. Sous prétexte que ses parents étaient blindés de tune, son grand père était à la tête d'une grosse multinationale. Elle régnait en absolue dictateur sur la classe 1B de Miyashita Highschool.

- J'aurais dû me douter. Le chemin vers l'Enfer doit porter ton nom ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, Orihime-san m'attends !

Les sourcils parfaitement dessiné de la belle partirent à la rencontre de sa maudite frange. Nouvelle grimace de dégoût. _Qu'avait-dit l'homme qui était coincé en bas de la chaîne alimentaire ? _

- Orihime-qui ? Peu importe ! Je me souviens de toi ! Espèce de futur taulard, barre-toi avant que j'appelle la sécurité. Je bosse, tu vois. Je n'ai pas le temps de subir ton harcèlement. Non, c'est Non !

- T'es Dingue ? Et tes chevilles, elles n'ont pas trop enflé entre temps ? Tu crois que je fais quoi, moi ? Du porte à porte pour les scouts ? J'ai une livraison pour le docteur Oz !

Comme s'il avait prononcé une sorte de mot de passe, la jeune fille daigna enfin jeter un œil à sa livraison. Elle renifla la boîte suspicieusement avant de lui faire un large sourire. Quel psychopathe !

- Pour le docteur Oz ? Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite, voyons.

Moe grimaça devant le brusque changement d'atmosphère. Combien de personnalités habitaient ce petit corps un brin excentrique ?

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? demanda-il, en se grattant la crête.

Depuis leur première rencontre, il n'avait jamais pu comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de cette nana. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle faisait dans un lycée pour attardés et rebut de la société, elle, dont les parents avait les moyens de l'envoyer dans les meilleurs écoles. Elle le toisa du regard, les bras croisés.

- Je te retourne la question.

Elle détourna les yeux avant de rajouter :

- Je travaille comme toi. Du moins, je fais un boulot moins dégradant, moins gênant et beaucoup plus utile.

Il ignora la provocation pour aller à l'essentiel.

- Pourquoi ? Ta famille est riche. Tu n'as aucun besoin de travailler ou plutôt de faire semblant de travailler.

Riruka -qui nous devons le rappeler n'était pas un cadeau dans son genre- avait des raisons que la Raison elle-même devait ignorer, et ne comptait pas partager ses secrets avec un pervers sexuel. Elle se souvenait encore avec émoi comment cette brute lui était rentré dedans au début de l'année, sa main baladeuse aux doigts vérolés, effleurant sa cuisse virginal. Elle n'avait eu que le temps de hurler. Quel horrible souvenir ! Si seulement Shishi-machin n'avait pas été aussi laid !

Après quelques secondes de silence, Riruka se contenta de hausser les épaules de manière hautaine.

- J'ai peut-être envie d'aider mon prochain tout simplement. Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer sur mes motivations profondes, Face de poireaux ! Et...je travaille très dur !

- Comment tu m'as appelé, espèce de nympho ?

Les deux jeunes gens se jaugèrent à nouveau, tout deux affichant une grimace de dégoût.

- Très bien. Je ne dirais rien si tu ne dis rien, Face de cabinet de toilette.

- Marché conclu, espèce de lunatique. Tu saurais où je peux trouver le docteur Oz ?

- Le docteur Oz est super occupé. Il est avec des patients. Tu peux laissez tout ça ici. Je ferais le nécessaire.

- Pas question. Comme si j'allais te faire confiance, Mytho. La livraison doit se faire en main propre.

Il lui mit sous le nez le bon de livraison à signer. Elle posa ses minuscules « mimines » sur ses boites de gâteaux. Il grogna, montrant les dents.

- Écoute, Face de graffitis, puisque je te dis que le docteur « Oz » n'est pas disponible !

- J'ai besoin de deux secondes. C'est pas le pape non plus !

- Le docteur Oz est le meilleur chirurgien pédiatrique de tout cet hôpital. C'est un génie. Un génie précoce. Un homme merveilleux ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on l'appelle Oz. Il ne prend du temps pour personne sauf ses petits patients. Tu ne peux pas vraiment pas comprendre, Face de crapaud !

- Oz, C'est pas son vrai nom en plus ? C'est pire. C'est quoi ce nom débile ?

Toute trace d'amabilité déserta Riruka Dokugamine et la jeune femme faillit retomber sur sa chaise. Face de Bison allait trop loin et abusait de sa patience.

- Comment oses-tu, Shishi-machin ? Comme si tu pouvais parler ? Tu serais béni si quelqu'un prenait la peine de te donner un surnom. Il est évident que tes parents ont choisi de te renier à la naissance, du coup tu as hérité du dernier nom sur l'annuaire.

- Répète !

- Il est évident... que tu as hérité... du dernier nom...

- Stoppe...

- Tu m'as demandé de répéter.

- Cela fait un quart d'heure que je sue pour trouver ce type. Si tu savais ce que j'avais eu à endurer depuis ce matin, la chieuse, tu te grouillerais d'abréger mes souffrances. Rien à branler de qui est Oz ! Il a intérêt à venir chercher sa livraison, fissa ! Capisce ?

Avec une petite détonation, Riruka arma son stylo à bille, prête à crever les yeux de Moe avec la pointe métallique.

- Tu veux crever ?

Ce fut le tour de Moe de violer l'espace vitale de la jeune femme. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, le front collé, les narines palpitantes, le regard exorbité et les pupilles dilatés.

- C'est toi qui veux crever, microbe !

- C'est pas fini de flirter les jeunes, on n'a pas que ça à faire. On veut voir le magicien d'Oz, nous aussi, c'est une affaire urgente.

Moe pivota sur lui-même pour se retrouver nez à nez (rectification, nez à torses de gorilles) avec cinq types en costumes. Leurs chemises ouvertes dévoilaient leurs tatouages colorés de yakuza. Il regarda nerveusement ses chaussures puis à nouveau les nouveaux venus. Deux avait le crâne chauve, des piercings, et dépassait les deux mètres. Un avait les cheveux décolorés. Un autre se cachait derrière des lunettes noires hideuses et mâchait son chewing-gum. Celui qui avait parlé, avait ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, et ses dents noircies par la nicotine. Il était aussi gros que les deux autres singes étaient grands. Aucun de ces hommes ne lui inspirait les paroles d'une comptine pour enfant.

- Vous avez un rendez-vous ? C'est pour une consultation ? C'est à quel nom ?

Hébété, Moe se tourna vers la cinglée. Ils avaient l'air d'être là pour une foutue consultation dans un service pédiatrique ?

- On n'a pas de rendez-vous mais il nous connait.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas vous autoriser l'accès.

Si elle disait à ces types de retourner à l'accueil principal, Moe l'étranglerait, c'est sûr. Elle ne semblait pas du tout réaliser que ces types cherchaient les emmerdes et se débrouillerait sans doute pour les trouver. Si elle pouvait enlever les œillères invisible qu'on lui avait affublé à la naissance, elle aurait vu que ces types n'aurait jamais pu passer pour les parents de qui que ce soit, encore moins d'enfants malades. Ils avaient déjà du mal à croire que ces types avaient eu jadis des parents.

- Écoute ma jolie, appelle le docteur Who ici. On est pressé.

Inconsciente du danger, Riruka secoua obstinément la tête.

- Désolé, c'est impossible lorsqu'il est en visite. Il se consacre entièrement à ses patients.

- Laisse tomber ! On ira le chercher nous-même. Lança Monsieur Décoloration.

Il ouvrit la boite de muffin devant Moe et se servit comme si de rien n'était. D'un signe de la tête, il fit signe à ses compères de le suivre.

Riruka sortit de derrière son comptoir pour leur barrer la route.

- Hey, vous n'avez pas le droit. Je vais appeler la sécurité si ça continue.

Godzilla #1 se contenta de soulever la jeune fille pour la déplacer.

- Bats les pattes ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour faire quelques choses, Face de Poireaux ? Arrête-les !

Tandis que les acolytes passaient la porte coupe-feu mécanique qui séparait l'accueil des chambres du service de l'aile pédiatrique, Godzilla#2, resté en arrière pour monter la garde, toisa Moe du regard en dévoilant une rangée de dents jaunes. Moe leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

- Je suis là pour une livraison, mec ! Je ne la connais même pas.

- Espèce de lâche ! T'es même pas un homme ! T'es moches et t'as rien dans le ventre ! Tu arrives à te regarder dans un miroir des fois ?

- Tu ne peux pas la fermer deux secondes. Rétorqua Moe. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu avais appris à la fermer !

- Riruka, prépare le bon de sortie du petit Akihiko. Je viens de parler à son père. Ses parents pourront le récupérer à la sortie de leur travail.

La jeune fille se redressa au garde à vous devant un homme à la blouse blanche. Les yeux rivés sur ses blocs-notes, il continua de signer ses rapports post-op avec soin. La situation semblait tellement tendue et désespéré soudain que Moe essuya son front d'un revers de l'avant-bras. Orihime-san allait se demander ce qu'il était devenu à force. Allait-il la revoir un jour ? Godzilla était armé. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Un rapide calcul, ils allaient sans doute tous y passer. Le pire, c'est qu'il semblait le seul à s'en inquiéter. Riruka affichait un sourire béat.

- Euh, Docteur Tsukishima ? Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Moe resta sans voix devant le ton mielleux qu'elle avait employé pour s'adresser au fameux docteur. Riruka avait littéralement la bouche en cœur, les joues roses, le regard vif et luisant. Il faut dire que le doc n'était pas immonde dans son genre. Il était même du genre beau gosse avec son propre fanclub. Moe commençait à soupçonner la raison pour laquelle Riruka avait pris ce travail. Il allait bientôt en avoir confirmation. Si Riruka Dokugamine avait choisi de travailler à l'hopital, c'était bien parce qu'on aurait pu se croire sur le tournage d'un Drama hollywoodien où les acteurs était tous grand, fort, avec des dents blanches parfaitement alignés.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées. Une infirmière avec une poitrine généreuse d'actrice de films pour adulte traversa devant eux.

- Bonjour, Tsukishima-sensei ! Riru-chan ! Lança la blonde. Bonjour Messieurs !

- Shiemi-san ! Salua Tsukishima sans lever les yeux de sa fiche.

- Shiemi-nee !

Ses longs cheveux blond animés par une brise imaginaire telle une pub pour un soin capillaire, Shiemi afficha un sourire « éclatant de blancheur ». Un parfum d'ambre, de miel et de lavande se répandit sur son passage. Elle fit un clin d'œil dans la direction de Moe et de Godzilla tout en continuant son chemin avec la démarche chaloupée d'une sirène grecque. Les deux mâles regardèrent son merveilleux postérieur en blouse rose disparaitre derrière une porte coupe-feu.

- Hum...

- Je disais donc... Docteur, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Surtout que vous avez une très bonne mine, aujourd'hui.

L'homme esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire, une mèche de cheveux noirs tomba devant ses yeux. Sa cicatrice dansa presque imperceptiblement au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière.

- Merci Riruka. Je passe en effet une très bonne journée. Le petit accidenté de la route est sorti du coma hier soir. D'ailleurs, je pense que sa mère va passer cette après-midi avec son oncle. Tu me biperas dès qu'ils arriveront.

- Très bien.

- La sécurité est prévenue ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Riruka écarquilla les yeux.

- Pas encore mais je fais tout de suite le nécessaire.

Elle décrocha le téléphone. Godzilla leur lança un nouveau regard mauvais, mit la main dans la poche de sa veste. Le visage de Moe pâlit encore plus.

- Monsieur, les armes sont interdites dans ce service. Annonça Tsukishima sans se retourner.

Godzilla#2 brandit alors son Magnum à quelques centimètres du visage du docteur.

- Rien à branler, face de craie !

- C'est ma réplique ! s'indigna Riruka.

- Lâche ce téléphone ma jolie !

Tsukishima continua de remplir ses dossiers médicaux.

- C'est pour Oz, je suppose.

Riruka acquiesça, un brin penaud.

- Ce môme ! Soupira le chirurgien en rangeant son stylo dans la poche de sa blouse, juste au-dessus du badge qui le consacrait.

_Dr. Tsukishima Shukuro, chef du service pédiatrique._

Riruka soupira.

- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.

- Bien sûr que non.

Il posa la pile de dossiers sur le bureau de la jeune femme.

- Shiemi avait l'air libre, il y a deux minutes.

- Très bien.

- Hey, trouduc...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Tsukishima avait placé son coude contre sa carotide, Godzilla recula. Avec un coup de pied dans le ventre, il éloigna la brute des deux adolescents. Avec un gémissement, Godzilla alla s'écraser sur le sol. Un autre coup de pied le souleva encore pour le déplacer de quelques mètres près d'un brancard. Avec un autre coup de pied fluide, il écarta son poing armé pour aller l'écrabouiller contre le mur. Il exerça juste assez de pression pour réduire le canon en miette et pour ne pas endommager le mur. Godzilla lâcha prise. Il tenta de se relever. Un dernier coup de pied sur la joue l'envoya percuter l'autre mur. Les yeux écarquillés, Moe resta stupéfait. En plus d'être un bishounen de revue shoujo, un docteur « Glamour », Tsukishima Shukuro était une bête, une sorte de Bruce Lee. Il n'avait même pas lâché une goutte de sueur.

Riruka reposa le téléphone.

- Dr Tsukishima ? Shiemi a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec le petit de la 432.

Tsukishima acquiesça de la tête tout en s'essuyant les mains dans un mouchoir en papier.

- Et le livreur, il est là pourquoi ?

- C'est aussi pour lui.

- Ok. Si on me demande... Surtout si le directeur appelle, n'importe quel sujet, même Oz, passe le moi sans attendre.

Avec un sifflement, les doubles portes battantes s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant un couloir jonché de corps inanimés. Au milieu du carnage se trouvait un seul homme, sa crinière rousse toujours en épi sur son crâne, le « Dr Oz » en personne, ou de son vrai nom, Kurosaki Ichigo, ex-shinigami suppléant, star incontesté du service de pédiatrie de l'hôpital générale de Karakura.

Ichigo fit rouler deux brancards jusqu'à lui, il hissa les quatre hommes sur les civières l'un après l'autre, les empilant les uns sur les autres quand c'était nécessaire. Il poussa les deux brancards jusqu'aux ascenseurs et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

- Pardon.

Moe resta sans voix avant de s'écarter du chemin du rouquin. Il le dévisagea des pieds à la tête. Il devait faire au moins deux mètres. Il était bâti comme un Samouraï, non comme un Viking. Et c'était quoi ses cheveux roux aussi flamboyant que ceux de sa déesse ? Cela ne pouvait pas être naturel chez un mec. S'il devait en croire le badge du rouquin, la condition pour devenir médecin ici était sans doute qu'il fallait obligatoirement être bâti comme un top model ou un acteur étranger. Il n'aurait pas été surpris si l'hôpital avait une charte stricte sur les « bishounens » ou un truc dans le genre. Moe déglutit avec peine, le cou tendu pour regarder Ichigo dans les yeux.

Tsukishima, lui, rangea ses fiches dans des casiers derrière le comptoir comme si de rien n'était.

- Dr Oz ? S'exclama Riruka, les mains jointes. J'ai vraiment fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Je suis désolé.

- Ah ! C'est pas grave, Riruka.

Ichigo poussa les deux brancards dans les deux ascenseurs et regarda la porte se refermer.

- J'ai aussi prévenu les urgences. Ils seront pris en charge immédiatement.

- C'est parfait.

Moe n'avait pas quitté son air ébahie. Ichigo se tourna vers lui, fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Il tapota l'épaule de Moe gentiment.

- Hey ? Ça va ? Vous avez l'air pâle ? Le jeune homme a l'air pâle, Riruka ? Qui est-ce ?

- Personne. Je peux allez-vous chercher un rafraîchissement messieurs ? Un soda...ou un café ? Un café plutôt ? Le meilleur café ?

- Rien pour moi, merci. Répondit Ichigo.

Tsukishima rangea son stylo à nouveau, et se dirigea vers son bureau au fond du couloir.

- Tu ne vas pas me demander pourquoi ils étaient là cette fois, Boss ?

Tsukishima secoua la tête, signalant clairement que ce n'était pas son intention.

- Dans mon bureau demain matin à la première heure et ce sera un café noir pour moi, Riruka, avec un des pâtisseries de cette boite de gâteau.

Tsukishima disparut à son tour. Moe sortit enfin de sa transe.

- Hey, j'ai une livraison pour vous ? Oz ? Docteur Oz ? J'ai un bon de...

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Lança sèchement le rouquin.

- Hein ?

- Mon nom. Oz, c'est pour les enfants. C'est quoi cette fois, des fleurs, des bouquins, un nécessaire de gym ?

- Euh non, je crois que c'est des muffins et des cookies ? Il y a une carte.

Ichigo prit la carte et la jeta directement dans la première poubelle sur son chemin.

- Yoruichi... Maugréa-t-il tout en cherchant son paquet de cigarette dans la poche de son jean.

- Riruka, prends-les et répartit-les dans le service. Je fais une pause. Bipe-moi s'il y a une urgence.

Le rouquin poussa la porte donnant sur les escaliers et s'éclipsa sans un dernier regard.

Moe resta hébété. C'était ça le Dr Oz dont tout le monde parlait. Il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat ? Il était comme tous les médecins, prétentieux, imbu de sa personne, con, hautain et inintéressant. Il se la jouait mais il était persuadé que derrière la surface, il n'y avait aucune substance. Oui, les types comme ce Dr Oz n'avait généralement rien dans la tête ! Moe se frappa le visage de la paume de sa main.

- Merde ! Il n'a même pas signé le bon de livraison, ce con !

Riruka le toisa du regard et arma son stylo à bille.

* * *

**Dr Oz / ****Dr Kurosaki Ichigo**

_27 ans_

_Fils d'Isshin et Masaki Kurosaki_

_Frère de Yuzu et Karin Kurosaki_

_A sauvé le monde plusieurs fois_

_Ne voit plus d'esprit ou presque_

_Ancien shinigami suppléant _

_Interne en chirurgie pédiatrique à Karakura General Hospital_

_Ex-petit ami d'Orihime Inoue_

_Amoureux de Rukia Kuchiki_

_Meilleur ami de Chad Yasutora, Renji Abarai, Ishida Uryu_

_Il avait par magie réussi à éloigner tous ceux qu'il aimait afin de mieux les protéger ou..._

* * *

- Refais-le ? Encore ! Allez, s'il te plaît ! Dr Oz !

- Oui, encore une fois ! Mizuki a pas bien vu !

Mizuki devait bien être la gamine de trois ans la plus autoritaire qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Elle rappelait à Ichigo quelqu'un, un autre nain de jardin beaucoup plus âgé et tout aussi insistant. Il n'avait jamais pu lui dire non.

- Cela fait deux fois déjà. Les gars, vous devez être fatigué de me voir !

Mizuki secoua son petit visage rond.

- Mizuki est pas fatigué ! Encore !

Il obtint le secours inespéré de Shiemi Konekura, l'infirmière en chef du service.

- Hey, c'est l'heure de la sieste pour tout le monde !

- Shiemi onee-chan, encore une dernière fois ! Une toute dernière !

- Non, encore une fois, s'il te plait !

- C'est la dernière fois les gars, j'ai une pile de gribouillis à faire sur mes dossiers.

- Non, c'est mieux quand c'est Mizuki qui dit stop ! Répliqua le petit schtroumpf taquin.

Avec tous ses oraux et entretiens qui tombaient en rafale, ce n'était sans doute pas sa meilleure semaine. Ce n'était sans doute pas la pire non plus. La veille, il avait « épaulé le chef de service » pendant l'opération délicate d'un gamin qui avait été renversé par une voiture à la sortie de l'école. Le gamin était depuis sorti du coma. Mais il n'avait pas du tout eu le temps de réviser ses fiches. Sa nuit de sommeil avait été plus qu'un bref interlude. Et apparemment, sauver la vie d'un patient que tout condamnait et se réveiller en retard après avoir passé six heures au bloc n'était en rien des excuses valables pour une bande de vieux croûtons qui avaient largement dépassé leur date de péremption. Bon, ensuite, pendant son examen, le dernier, il s'était planté une question sur deux. Du moins, il était persuadé s'être planté une question sur deux, en partie parce qu'exténué comme il l'était, il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ses réponses. Il aurait tout aussi bien répondre à la question comment désenclaver la veine sub-fémoral après nécrose des tissus suite à septicémie due à l'inflammation des ganglions lymphatiques. « Fort Minor... ou Byakuya Kuchiki ». Cependant, il était sûr que les vieux rateraient ses références culturelles.

Comment expliquer qu'Ichigo envisageait la médecine comme il envisageait chacune de ses batailles, comme une épreuve d'improvisation. Il avait les bases. Il avait les connaissances. Il avait aussi la volonté de sauver chaque patient qui lui était confié. Le reste était pur improvisation. Et cela marchait.

Cela marchait.

La plupart du temps...

Ses patients avaient généralement un taux de survie qui frisait les 85%.

Pendant sept longues années, il avait vécu comme la plupart des étudiants en médecine, en reclus, en ermites, entouré de ses livres et d'une boîte de mouchoir pour éponger ses sécrétions diverses.

Son histoire avec la Médecine avait commencée déjà dès le lycée où il lui avait fallu rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé à cause de ses absences répétées. Il s'était plongé dans les bouquins, à la recherche peut-être du sens de la vie (Impossible à trouver dans une boite de céréale), à la recherche d'une nouvelle direction, à la recherche d'une nouvelle philosophie etc.

En dernier année, il avait d'abord envisagé une carrière dans la police à botter le train des gangsters. Mais juste le formulaire d'inscription à l'examen d'entrée et ses questions idiotes l'avaient dégouté du truc. L'école de médecine était venue bien après. Loin de lui l'idée de poursuivre dans les pas de son père, non, Ichigo avait pris une grande résolution.

Il avait fait une promesse à Rukia...

À Chad...

À lui-même...

Il devait retrouver ses pouvoirs. Alors, tout était partie de l'idée de pouvoir être en contact permanent avec la mort, avec des esprits, comme pour pouvoir entraîner ses sens. Simple. C'est en demandant à un vieux policier à la retraite comment rejoindre l'institut médico-légal et entamer une carrière de légiste pendant une des stupides journées d'orientation qu'il s'était retrouvé à postuler pour l'école de médecine. Puis un peu plus tard, c'est en réalisant qu'il préférait ses patients vivants plutôt que mort qu'il avait opté pour la chirurgie, enfin ses talents de magicien avait fait le reste. Il avait atterrit en pédiatrie.

Il se trouvait qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien comme pouvait en témoigner la scène devant lui. Neuf petites visages ébahies le dévisageait la bouche ouverte alors qu'il faisait semblant de plier une cuillère en argent comme dans Matrix. Mizuki-chan, petit bout de chou autoritaire de trois ans, diagnostiqués à huit mois avec une cardiomyopathie hypertrophique aiguë, était sa plus fervente admiratrice. Et pendant sa petite représentation, le magicien ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'œil spécial.

Il effectua quelques tours de passe-passe classique. Avant de tenter sa spécialité, qui demandait l'aide d'un tiers un peu complice, il l'appellerait aujourd'hui « Esprit en kimono#1 ».

Ichigo ferma les yeux et se concentra très fort.

« Esprit en kimono#1 » était pour le moins peu coopératif. Il était plus occupé à faire des grimaces aux enfants qu'à vouloir l'aider avec sa petite prestation. Il pivota sur sa droite et ouvrit un œil sur deux, l'air de dire « vraiment, mec ! ».

Enfin, Kimono-san se décida à jouer les poltergeists et traîna la chaise jusqu'à lui avant de tirer la langue dans sa direction. Il était clair qu'Esprit en Kimono méritait de se faire exorciser pour sa mauvaise attitude. Kimono-san était un peu caractériel depuis qu'il avait pigé qu'Ichigo n'avait ni le pouvoir ni l'envie de lui faire la conversation.

Il s'installa sur la chaise et salua son public respectueusement. Il y eut alors un tonnerre d'applaudissement, y compris les infirmières. Mizuki-chan se précipita dans ses bras. Il souleva rapidement la fillette dans les airs avant de la reposer par terre. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'on lui avait confié Mizuki, elle n'était alors qu'un bébé. Un bébé qui n'était pas sensé fêter ses trois ans. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux soyeux. Ce que Mizuki-chan lui avait appris toutes ses longues années, c'est bien que les gosses, cela se contentait de rien au final.

- À plus tard, les gars !

- Encore ! Juste pour Mizuki !

Il quitta la salle de jeux sous les applaudissements d'une foule conquise. A raison d'une à deux session par jour, Oz était booké pour plusieurs années encore. Les gosses lui avaient donné ce surnom et cela datait de ses années d'externat.

En période d'examen, aucun de ses internes n'étaient disponible. Les couloirs du service étaient plutôt déserts à l'exception des infirmières qui faisaient encore des allées et retours entre les chambres des patients. Shiemi le suivit dehors, serrant ses dossiers contre sa poitrine.

- Quel est le secret ? Un fil invisible ? Cela fait des années que je m'interroge. Me mettrez-vous un jour dans la confidence ?

Il tritura son stéthoscope.

- Désolé ! Je ne peux rien dire. La magie n'agirait plus sinon.

- Je ne découvrirais jamais ce qui se cache derrière le mystérieux Dr Oz.

- Il ne se cache vraiment rien derrière...

- C'est ça. Vous dites ça à toutes les filles, j'en suis sûr ? Vous êtes pire que le docteur Tsukishima, et il a l'excuse d'être divorcé ! Quel est votre excuse ?

- Je suis vraiment...tout à mon art. Rien de plus. De plus, je n'ai rien dire aux filles, je n'ai aucune idée de comment leur parler. Il n'y a qu'à voir Mizuki. Elle n'était pas très contente tout à l'heure.

- Mizuki-chan est votre plus grande fan... Après moi, bien sûr.

En repensant à Mizuki, Ichigo esquissa un sourire fugace, dissous comme un mirage la seconde d'après. Il ne s'agissait pas de dire qu'il était indispensable. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser que sa présence changeait quoi que ce soit à la fin de la journée. Il voulait faire la différence. Mais à la fin de la journée, ils étaient toujours là. Ceux que la médecine ne pouvait pas sauver. Comme ce bébé de six mois deux jours plus tôt que sa mère avait oublié dans la voiture en plein soleil.

Ils étaient toujours là à la fin de la journée dans l'attente qu'un shinigami passe par là. Comme Kimono-san, Ichigo ne pouvait pas tout à fait établir la communication. Il pouvait juste distinguer leur silhouettes tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs au lino jaune poussin, traversait les murs décorée de fresques forestières, et jouait à cache-cache derrière les tableaux abstraits.

- D'ailleurs, je me demandais...

Il reporta son attention sur Shiemi.

- Je fais une petite fête demain soir dans mon appartement et... Ce ne sera rien d'extravagant mais...

- Ah ! Désolé, j'ai déjà un truc de prévu !

- Oh ! Soupira la jeune femme, visiblement déçu. Tant pis ! Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Il acquiesça même s'il doutait qu'un jour il ait envie de renouveler les évènements de la soirée d'anniversaire de Tsukishima, un an plus tôt. Shiemi était vraiment sympa. Elle était bien plus intelligente que beaucoup de ses internes. Elle avait un grand cœur et les petits patients l'adoraient. Ses yeux en amande noisette pétillaient de fraîcheur. Sa seule marque de vanité était ses cheveux blonds peroxydés qu'elle devait teindre pour dissimuler ses racines ébène tous les mois. Son buste généreux était naturel autant qu'il pouvait en juger. Malgré sa petite taille, elle lui rappelait Rangiku Matsumoto.

Elle avait un faible pour lui. Un an plutôt, ils s'étaient embrassé... plutôt elle l'avait embrassé à la fin d'une soirée bien arrosée. Alors, même Ichigo, tout handicapé en relations humaines qu'il était, avait compris le message. Ils n'en avaient par la suite jamais reparlé et leurs relations étaient restées cordiales et professionnelles. Mais de temps en temps, Shiemi semblait prête à remettre ça sur le tapis. Si au début de l'école de médecine, il avait toujours prétendu avoir une petite amie. Au bout de quelques années, il était devenu de plus en plus difficile de prétendre.

- Vous n'avez aucune opération de prévu aujourd'hui. Le docteur Tsukishima a veillé à laisser votre planning libre après vos examens.

- Oui, je vais en profiter pour faire une sieste en salle de repos. Ma garde se termine dans six heures. La température de Mizuki a augmenté de deux dégrées depuis ce matin. Son souffle est plus court que d'habitude. Le bout de ses doigts est dur. Il faudra la repasser sur Bisphenomiol, Photasian et ajouter une perf pour la réhydrater. Il faudra changer le pansement de Jackie aussi.

Shiemi écarquilla les yeux. À quel moment avait-il eu le temps de noter tout ça ?

- La petite sur la droite... Erica, c'est ça ?

- Oui. C'est une patiente du Dr Kozuki.

- C'est la petite avec l'anévrisme ?

- Oui...Il l'opère la semaine prochaine.

- Ben, il va falloir le biper. Elle fera probablement des convulsions ce soir. Elle aura une nuit difficile. Il faudra la mettre sur Cortephan et la surveiller toutes les quarts d'heures.

- C'est noté.

Personne dans le service ne remettait généralement en doute son diagnostic. Personne ne doutait plus de l'intuition d'Ichigo.

- Très bien, je préviendrais les autres infirmières.

Shiemi lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans la salle de jeux.

- Monsieur le Magicien d'Oz, t'as un minute ?

Il s'était retourné pour se retrouver nez à nez avec quatre malabars en costumes tous plus laid les uns que les autres. Le premier coup de poing, Ichigo ne le vit pas vraiment venir et il alla s'écrouler un peu plus loin, tandis que son agresseur agitait son poing pour faire taire la douleur. Il rampa pour se relever.

- Le magicien d'Oz, cela rassure les enfants. C'est Dr Kurosaki, ici les gars. Je peux vous aider ?

Le porte-parole de la petite troupe fit un pas en avant, tandis que son collègue massait son poing endolorie.

- Tu sais pourquoi on est là. On est là pour le fric ! Boss a pas vraiment apprécié que tu te barres si vite la dernière fois.

Il poussa un soupir.

- Écoute Tetsu, je lui ai dit que je le rembourserais. C'est quoi le problème ?

- D'abord, c'est Wakatetsu pour toi, merdeux. Puis, je te rappelle que ça va faire bientôt un an que ta dette traîne. Les intérêts continuent de grimper.

- Je paye tous les mois. J'avais aucun problème du temps de Ryuchirou-sama.

- Ouais, mais Boss Matsuzaki commence à s'impatienter. J'ai l'idée que tu veux jouer au plus malin avec lui.

- C'est toi qui veux jouer au plus malin tout en pigeant que dalle. Je lui rendrais son putain de fric en temps et en heure. C'est plus clair ?

- Tu dois 45 plaques, Kurosaki ! C'est pas avec ta paye de merde que tu comptes rembourser, rassure-moi ?

Ichigo se redressa totalement.

- Tu serais étonné. Vous voulez quoi ? Je suis persona non grata à sa table. Si je ne peux pas le rembourser en jouant. Je le rembourserais à mon rythme.

- Minable, tu n'as pas bien pigé ? Cela ne dépend pas de toi. On s'est montré particulièrement patient avec toi. Aujourd'hui, Boss a un message pour toi. « Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui arrive aux types qui ne payent pas leur dettes. » Il a les moyens de faire de ta vie un enfer. Et tu sais la nana pour lequel tu t'es endetté, il pourrait lui arriver des bricoles ?

Il joignit le geste à la parole en faisant mine de sortir un revolver de la poche de sa veste. C'est alors qu'Ichigo perdit tout intérêt pour la conversation. Et ce fut le dernier geste de « Tetsu » avant qu'il ne se retrouve avec ses acolytes sur une civière en partance pour les urgences.

- Riruka, confie-le tout à Shiemi, elle les répartira dans le service. Je fais une pause. Bipe-moi s'il y a une urgence.

Ichigo avait souvent imaginé sa vie autrement. Dans tous ses rêves, il l'avait toujours imaginé et l'imaginait encore à ses côtés. Le soda roula dans le bac du distributeur avec un bruit sourd. Il massa sa joue endolorie avec. Les rayons de soleil l'aveuglèrent pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin sur le parvis qui bordait l'hôpital. Il s'installa dans un renfoncement d'une fenêtre pour allumer une cigarette.

Oz ? Ce surnom moqueur lui avait été donné dès son entrée en école de médecine lorsqu'il avait commencé à appliquer des méthodes non-conventionnelles de diagnostic. Puis peu à peu, il s'était fait peu à peu respecté pour ses méthodes excentriques. Il avait peu à peu arrêté de corriger les gens. Puis, les gosses adoraient quand on insérait un peu de magie dans leur vie. Il avait été comme eux, il y avait pas si longtemps.

Il avait bien voulu devenir ce personnage excentrique et farfelu à défaut d'avoir retrouvé le type que Rukia admirait.

Rukia. Elle n'était pas revenue. Il ne l'avait plus revue depuis l'enterrement de Chad... Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit « je t'aime » au bord du fleuve Onose. Il n'avait pas cherché à la contacter non plus malgré les nombreuses invitations de Yoruichi. Il prétextait qu'il n'avait pas ce genre de relations, une relation où ils auraient besoin constamment de se rassurer que l'un pensait à l'autre. Elle lui avait fait une promesse. C'était bien suffisant. C'était ce qu'Ichigo se disait chaque matin en se levant.

Yoruichi s'était alors fait une spécialité de lui envoyer des cadeaux les plus loufoques possible. Les raisons étaient obscures. Il émettait les hypothèses suivantes :

1. Se faire pardonner le fait que son compagnon était un enfoiré de traître.

2. faire pardonner être une menteuse patenté.

3. Se foutre de lui.

4. Les trois ensembles.

Il n'avait même pas envie de songer à Yoruichi ou à Urahara. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire sur ces deux-là qui se valait bien. Il inhala un nouveau nuage de nicotine tandis qu'une brise joua avec ses cheveux roux. Il suivit le livreur du regard tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le parking. Ce dernier monta dans une fourgonnette rose conduite par une jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Il sursauta en voyant la voiturette passer devant lui.

_Orihime ? Orihime avec une voiture rose ? Non. Elle travaillait bien dans une pâtisserie pourtant. Quel était le nom de cette pâtisserie encore ? Orihime. Cela ressemblait bien à Yoruichi. _Orihime, c'était une toute autre histoire. On s'imaginait souvent qu'à la sortie du lycée, que premièrement, un grand destin nous attendait, et que deuxièmement, nos amis resteraient nos amis, et puis on devenait juste comme les autres adultes, incroyablement névrosé et chiant. Au final, la vie quotidienne prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Non, il n'avait pas gardé contact avec Orihime. Il ne voulait même pas utiliser ses horaires de fou pour se justifier.

Ses dernières années n'avaient pas été facile. La dernière chose dont il aurait eu besoin c'était de mêler ses amis à ses problèmes. Il assistait aux fêtes dès qu'il pouvait comme le mariage de Keigo et Tatsuki-chan. Kugo, le petit dernier des Asano, avait la faculté de s'enfoncer les objets les plus insolites dans le nez et il avait la chance d'avoir un oncle susceptible de les lui retirer à l'aide d'instruments sophistiqués super cool. Ichigo voyait Keigo assez souvent. Là, par exemple, il le savait parti en vacance en Australie. Mizuiro avait monté sa propre agence de communication. Il travaillait dans un super building dans le centre financier de Karakura à quatre stations de bus de l'hôpital. Sa petite amie était blonde, rousse, brune ou décoloré selon le jour de la semaine où on le rencontrait. Ichigo avait fini par apprendre à la remise des diplômes que Mizuiro avait perdu sa mère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela le marquait encore après tant d'année mais il s'était senti sur le coup très minable, de s'être autant plaint après la mort de Chad, quand Mizuiro avait enterré sa propre mère seul. Il allait tous les ans au barbecue des Asano. Mais il n'y avait jamais croisé Orihime ou Ulquiorra... Ou Orihime et Ulquiorra ensemble.

Comme il n'avait jamais le temps de rester plus d'une demi-heure, il n'avait jamais été forcé d'avoir des conversations embarrassantes (sur la pluie et le beau temps par exemple.) avec son ex-petite amie.

Tant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs, il préférait ne pas la voir. Il ne pouvait pas parler à Orihime parce qu'elle lui renvoyait toujours cette image faussé de lui-même. Il serait toujours tenté de passer pour un héros à ses yeux. C'était juste un mauvais plan. Orihime et lui, s'était juste compliqué. Dix ans après, c'était toujours aussi compliqué.

Ryūken Ishida était toujours l'administrateur de l'hôpital et il détestait Ichigo avec une passion renouvelée chaque jour. Il y avait au moins une personne dans l'hôpital qui ne supportait pas le docteur Oz.

Uryu était partie en Allemagne pour ses études et n'était pas revenu depuis. Il s'était échangé trois lettres en tout et pour tout. Quand Ichigo avait fait remarqué à Ishida que c'était bizarre des types qui s'envoyait des lettres, les lettres s'étaient carrément arrêtés. Il reconnaissait l'avoir chercher celle-là.

Il esquissa un sourire à cette pensée. Il imaginait très bien la réaction d'Ishida face à sa remarque, lui qui devait se dire qu'il faisait un effort dans l'intérêt de leur amitié. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi tout le mettait sur les nerfs depuis dix ans. Plutôt, il savait mais il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder dessus.

_Orihime. Yoruichi avait appelé Orihime. Merde !_

Il jeta les restes meurtris de sa cigarette dans un cendrier.

Douze heures plus tard (les convulsions d'Erica avaient pris toute l'après-midi et une partie de la nuit pour se stabiliser et Mizuki-chan avait développé une fièvre), Ichigo rassembla ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui. L'accueil était vide. Mais Riruka avait laissé un Muffin sur son bureau avec une énorme pancarte à son nom. Le mot parfumé lui souhaitait bonne nuit et était décoré de traces de rouge à lèvre. Bon, Shiemi n'était pas la seule sur les rangs. Riruka aussi semblait avoir été séduit par... Comment dire ? Son charme naturel... Son joli minois... Son cœur d'or... Le docteur Oz... Rukia se serait moqué de lui s'il lui avait dit. Mais à 27 piges, Kurosaki Ichigo était très sollicité, qui l'eût cru ? S'il était à la place de Rukia, il se serait méfié. Plusieurs collègues le saluèrent alors qu'il traversait le hall. Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil absent sur la vitrine de la boutique de cadeaux. Bien installé sur un piédestal, il y avait un roman à la couverture sombre et minimaliste, « Watashisaigo oniusō[1] » le nouveau best-seller de l'été s'il pouvait en croire son imposant poster marketing.

_Malgré la disparition de son compagnon, Ito, Ritsu enceinte devra à nouveau passer devant le Tribunal des justes et faire face aux interrogations et aux critiques de l'Organisation. De leurs côtés, les Harbingers de l'Apocalypse n'ont pas fini de faire parler d'eux et ils pourraient bien ne pas être étrangers à la soudaine disparition d'Ito. _

_Après « Kurimuzonuso »**[2]**, « Watashiamai usowotsuku**[3]** », « Shinjitsu wa ni ari-sare **[4]**», Shinzo Maru présente la suite de sa saga au succès planétaire, « Watashisaigo oniusō », avec encore plus d'aventure, plus d'action, plus de romance, et attention... encore plus de mensonges._

_Sortie le 2 juin._

_En vente ici _

_Edition limitée avec les illustrations inédites de Kubo Tite à l'intérieur. _

_3000 yen_

Ichigo fit une grimace. Ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. La vague « Crimson lies » avait commencé à Karakura il y avait à peu près six ans, en même temps que la mode des scooters électriques. Si la folie écolo s'était un brin calmé et on ne se faisait plus fustigé du regard pour rouler à l'essence, l'intérêt pour cette stupide saga avait perduré au-delà du raisonnable, au point d'avoir traversé les frontières et on parlait d'une adaptation en Drama sur la cinquième chaîne.

Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec deux copies qu'il dissimula sous son blouson de cuir avant de grimper sur sa moto. Vraiment, Ichigo préférait être euthanasié plutôt que de lire un de ses bouquins, il était d'ailleurs persuadé que son auteur ne les lisait pas. Néanmoins, Yuzu et Karin étaient fan. Elles avaient les illustrations en poster et elles avaient même campé avec Isshin devant le Centre culturel de Karakura pour pouvoir acheter le troisième tome. Il ne passerait pas l'année s'il manquait de leur déposer une copie dans la semaine. Il rangea sa moto dans l'allée qui bordait l'immense maison.

Les filles habitaient toujours avec Isshin. Karin faisait des allers retours avec la fac. Yuzu aidait leur père à la clinique tout en ayant entamé des études d'infirmières par correspondance.

Dès sa première année, Ichigo était parti s'installer dans les dortoirs aux papiers peints défraîchies de la fac. Puis, à la fin de son externat, il s'était trouvé une colocation « sympa » dans une maison qui se trouvait sur les hauteurs reculés de Karakura. Cela lui prenait vingt-cinq minutes pour se rendre à l'hopital mais comme il y passait déjà les trois-quarts de son temps, ce n'était pas bien grave. En passant par l'autoroute, il pouvait, s'il poussait un peu sa moto, faire le trajet en un quart d'heure.

L'architecture de la maison avait conservé des contours et des lignes orientale, la maison était grande, moderne et spacieuse, juchés sur deux étages, il y avait quatre chambres. C'était un havre de paix à peine dissimulé par la forêt. Ils avaient aussi Internet et le câble ce qui était plutôt génial. Au bout du jardin, sur la face dégagé bordé d'une falaise, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur toute la ville. Il longea l'allée et contourna le cabriolet de luxe garée devant le garage. Quand il avait parlé d'havre de paix, il y était peut-être allé un peu fort. En ouvrant la porte, il fut noyé sous les bruits des haut-parleurs de la chaîne Hi-fi. Il pouvait dire adieu à sa sieste.

- Shinji ! Hurla-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures et en posant sa besace à côté. Shinji, baisse le son !

Il poussa les doubles portes qui reliaient le lobby au salon encadré de baie vitrés. La scène qui l'accueillit manqua de peu de lui brûler les mirettes.

- Hey ! Oh ! Toi, tu peux pas mettre un pantalon ou refermer ton peignoir !

Un bras sur le rebord, les pieds reposant sur la table basse, l'ennemi n°1 du Seireitei, le susnommé Gin Ichimaru se prélassait sur le large canapé d'angle du salon. Il fixait l'écran plasma avec un air proche de la contemplation. Une mamie centenaire poussait la chansonnette dans « Le Japon a des incroyables talents ».

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! On s'entend plus penser !

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Gin haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais, chéri, c'est le gosse ! Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. J'ai rien pu faire !

- M'appelle pas chéri ! Surtout avec ton peignoir... ton peignoir ouvert !

Ichigo se rapprocha prudemment du canapé, puis il souhaita ne jamais avoir bougé de là où il était puisqu'il réalisa qu'une brunette accroupie devant la table basse était littéralement en train d'aspirer le membre de Gin avec sa bouche généreuse. Ichigo fit un bond en arrière.

- Nom de dieu ! Tu fous quoi là ?

- Je regarde « le Japon a des incroyables talents. » Il y a un chien qui sait jouer au piano. Il s'appelle Muffy. Il est plus doué que Komamura. Mais je dis ça, je dis rien.

- Je parlais de la fille.

- Une fille ? Où ? Elle a au moins 180 ans et ça se voit. C'est pas trop mon style.

Ichigo sentit la fumée sortir de son nez et de ses oreilles.

- Sur tes genoux. La fille sur tes genoux !

Gin baissa la tête, les yeux plissés comme si Ichigo venait de lui rappeler quelques choses. La jeune fille se redressa lentement et se lécha les lèvres de manière obscène. Elle se pencha pour ramasser un yukata posé sur la table basse.

- Oh ! Candy ! Candy. Ichigo. Ichigo. Candy.

- Kendra. Enchanté, Ichigo.

Gin fronça les sourcils en signe de confusion. Si elle était Kendra, qui dormait dans sa chambre ?

- Je voulais dire Kendra bien sûr.

- Shinzo-Sensei m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. J'aime beaucoup votre manière de vivre. Vous êtes si libéré et... cool. Tellement cool !

- Libéré ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Vous savez ?

- Et si tu allais nous chercher à grignoter dans la cuisine, Kendra-chan ?

La belle s'en alla vers la cuisine non sans balancer ses hanches de manière suggestive.

- Libéré ? Tu as encore raconté...

- Quoi ? Que Shinji et toi, vous étiez un couple libéré et que nous nous retrouvions parfois tous les trois pour nous amuser entre mecs ? Non. Je me souviens pas lui avoir dit ça.

Ichigo afficha un air ahuri digne des films d'horreur.

- Gin...

- Mais la carrière littéraire tout entière de Shinzo Maru est basée sur le fait qu'il est une sorte d'autoroute à trois voies sans péages. Si elle a un brin de cervelle, et je crois qu'elle en a, il est facile pour elle de faire certaines déductions.

- On est pas un duo, un couple, un trio ou quoi que ce soit de... pervers.

Gin esquissa le plus large sourire en refermant son peignoir de sa main droite. Son bras gauche continua à suivre mollement les mouvements de son corps.

- Ça, je le sais. Elle, non. C'est ça qui est marrant, non.

- Je vois pas ce qui a de marrant à ça ! Tu te rends compte seulement de ce que tu fais ?

- Si seulement tu pouvais voir ta tête à l'instant, je suis sûre que tu changerais d'avis. C'est hilarant ! Aizen serait mort de rire !

- On avait dit que tu garderais un profil bas avec ces conneries de bouquins. C'est en train de déraper. T'invite tes fans à des pyjamas party maintenant ?

Gin porta un verre de saké jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Je le faisais avant aussi mais j'attendais que tu partes au travail. Shinji peut en témoigner.

Ichigo se retourna pour trouver Shinji sur le seuil. Sa robe de chambre cachait à peine un pyjama souillé de taches de chocolat et de morceaux de crocodile en gelée. Ses mèches blondes retombaient inégalement devant ses yeux. Une barbe de trois jours encerclait sa bouche le vieillissant de dix ans. Il acquiesça d'un air morne.

- Je confirme. Marmonna-t-il. Elles viennent tous le temps. Parfois, ce sont des mecs. Parfois, je ne saurais dire leur sexe. Il ne fait aucune discrimination.

Gin acquiesça sans détour. Il n'éprouvait pas le moindre embarras.

- La variété, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

- Je rêve. Tu allais beaucoup mieux, Shinji. T'es comme ça depuis quand ?

Gin montra deux doigts de sa seule main mobile. Deux jours. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il n'était pas rentré ? Avec ses examens, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

- En allant au travail, je me suis retrouvé là où Hiyori et moi on a eu notre dernière grosse dispute. Tout m'est revenu et...je pouvais presque sentir son pied rentrer en collision avec mon postérieur, et elle, à me crier : « Lâche moi les baskets, tête d'œuf, je fais ce que je veux ! »

Gin fit semblant de réprimer un fou rire

- Il est hilarant. J'aurais dû m'y habituer depuis. Mais non... Chaque année, c'est la même chose. Il nous fait six mois de dépression.

- Gin. Un peu de compassion !

Gin vida son verre de saké et gratta sa fesse droite en réponse.

- Tu veux que je t'en colle une, Shinji ! En souvenir du bon vieux temps ! murmura Gin.

Shinji garda la tête baissé, le regard luisant.

- Elle disait ça aussi.

Ichigo poussa un profond soupir et perdit son sang-froid.

- Bon sang, bande de dégénérés, vous êtes des shinigami ou pas ! J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis associé avec vous dans l'espoir de retrouver mes pouvoirs. C'est perdu d'avance. On va jamais avancer !

Shinji éclata en sanglot et repartit s'enfermer dans sa chambre à l'étage.

- Bravo, Monsieur Compassion. Dégénérés ! C'était l'expression préféré d'Hiyori-chan ! Quel tact !

- Oh la ferme !

Ichigo se dirigea vers l'escalier avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il dézippa son blouson en cuir et lui tendit les deux copies de son dernier bouquin.

- J'ai besoin que tu signes ça pour mes sœurs.

- Ok. « Et avec toute mon affection, ma gratitude, ma dévotion et mon numéro de téléphone. Maru-Sensei. » !

- Gin, pousse pas le bouchon.

- Kurosaki , ça doit être chiant d'être toi !

- La ferme !

* * *

[1] "Let me lie to you at last"/ Laisse-moi te mentir enfin"

[2] « Crimson lies » / « Les mensonges de sang »

[3] « Tell me sweet lies »/ « Dis-moi de doux mensonges »

[4] « Truth be lies »/ La vérité n'est que mensonge. »

Notez que mes traductions japonais- français sont plus qu'aproximative. Courtesy of Google.

_10 000 mots mérite peut-être une review, cher lecteur, merci._


	4. Les démons invisibles

Disclaimer : Bleach n'appartient pas à Mig. Tite Kubo owns Bleach not Mig

Merci pour vos reviews, **Idiote, ****Pyjacks**, **BeN, **et la petite nouvelle **Narhia **! C'est franchement grâce à vos commentaires que j'arrive à trouver des directions quand je suis en manque d'inspi. Je voulais revenir rapidement sur le nouveau système de reviews. Personnellement, j'ai toujours choisi d'accepter les reviews anonymes ou non. Je prends tout sans le moindre filtre. C'est pour ça que ce nouveau système ne va pas changer grand chose pour Mig lol. Sauf que c'est embêtant car ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ne peuvent pas utiliser leur pseudo directement ( sans le signaler dans le coeur du message ). En même temps, je comprends la nécessité d'inciter les lecteurs à avoir leur propre compte. Pour le lecteur, il y a les services " story alert" et "author alert" qui permets d'être prévenu des mises à jour de chapitre. Pour l'auteur, ça a aussi ses avantages. Déjà, on sais un peu plus sur nos lecteur et cela nous permet aussi de rester en contact. Et puis comme ça Mig peut flooder votre messagerie en remerciement ( ce qui est plus sympa ou pas ). Tout ça pour dire qu' être anonyme ou être propriétaire de compte a chacun ses avantages. Je respecte vos choix et c'est pour ça que je laisserais toujours la porte ouverte. Vous pouvez donc laisser des commentaires sans modération. A tout ceux qui ont passé des exams et sont dans l'attente des résultats, Mig pense à vous. Enjoy!

**-****4-**

Les démons Invisibles

* * *

**Dr Kurosaki Ichigo**

_Fils d'Isshin et Masaki Kurosaki_

_Frère de Yuzu et Karin Kurosaki_

_Ancien shinigami suppléant _

_Interne en chirurgie pédiatrique à Karakura General Hospital_

_Ex-petit ami d'Orihime Inoue_

_Amoureux de Rukia Kuchiki_

_Colocataire de Shinji Hirako et « Shinzo Maru »_

_Il était temps pour le docteur Oz de prendre des mesures extraordinaires pour sauver son patient._

* * *

Les basses des haut-parleurs de Shinji faisaient toujours vibrer les murs de la maisonnée sur des notes jazzy. Ichigo se glissa sous la douche avec un soupir. Les yeux clos, il laissa les gouttelettes translucides ruisseler le long de sa nuque et de son dos sculpté.

Cela arrivait sans crier gare. Il ferma les yeux et le ressentit au plus profond de lui. C'était comme l'impact après une chute de trente étages. C'était violent. Brutal. Elle lui manquait. L'air se raréfiait alors autour de lui. Il voyait trouble. Elle lui manquait. La douche gouttait avec plus de force faisant taire le vacarme autour de lui. Cela rongeait la moindre parcelle de patience en lui. Cela s'attaquait à son système de valeur tout entier. Il devenait quelqu'un d'autre quand ça lui arrivait. Elle lui manquait.

Il se repassait dans la tête alors tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Quand sa mère était morte, le pendule s'était figé. Quand il avait rencontré Rukia, il avait recommencé à balader pour mieux se figer encore à la mort de Chad... et au départ de Rukia. Cette impression d'immobilisme était asphyxiante. Il n'était pas allé bien loin depuis la sortie du lycée. Il n'était pas vraiment devenu quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas retrouvé Zangetsu. Il n'était pas redevenu le mec qu'elle admirait.

Ichigo prit appui sur la paroi carrelé. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas chialé depuis qu'on avait mis sa mère en terre et vraiment il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Mais la douleur qui compressait sa poitrine ne voulait plus le quitter. Il resta prostré de longues minutes, l'eau gouttant en cascade sur sa nuque.

_ - Tu ne m'as pas vraiment dit « je t'aime ». Si je comprends bien, je suis bien le seul à m'être confessé, c'est un peu injuste._

_Rukia écarquilla ses grands yeux violets et ses joues se colorèrent d'un rose pétale. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour mieux la refermer. Rukia Kuchiki avait perdu une bataille là. Elle se mordit les lèvres sous le regard amusé d'Ichigo, allongé sous elle. C'était un de leur derniers moments ensemble, des heures précieuses dont ils se souviendraient toujours._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? _

- _Que je suis le meilleur amant que tu n'aies jamais eu, Kuchiki! _

_Ses grands yeux en amande s'arrondirent de panique. Rukia vira pivoine. Ichigo éclata de rire. _

- _Ça t'amuse ?_

- _Beaucoup. On fait avec les moyens du bord, nain de jardin._

_Elle déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire._

- _Ichigo, je..._

_Elle se mordit encore les lèvres. _

- _Tu n'as pas à te forcer, tu sais. _

- _Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais même pas comment...dire... C'est compliqué. Je veux dire..._

_Il se redressa pour mieux enlacer ses hanches. _

- _Je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave. _

- _Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Même si parfois j'ai voulu le dire..._

_Ichigo baissa la tête. Une minuscule lueur de jalousie obscurcit le regard du rouquin. _

- _Renji ?_

- _Non. _

_Rukia observa une minute de silence. _

- _Kaien. Kaien Shiba. Il était mon mentor. Le vice-capitaine de la treizième division. C'était un homme extraordinaire. Sa femme et lui, je les admirais tellement. Ils m'ont appris beaucoup de choses. _

_Sans prévenir, les larmes s'amoncelèrent dans ses grands yeux violets. Rukia détourna la tête pudiquement. _

- _Je lui ai donné la mort. Je l'ai tué. _

_Ichigo déglutit avec peine. Il connaissait l'histoire, il l'avait entendu de diverses sources mais jamais il ne l'avait entendu de la bouche de Rukia. Jamais, il n'avait eu cette conversation. _

- _Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne ça non plus, à part peut-être à sa famille. Mais ça c'est grâce à toi. _

_Il écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris. _

- _En repensant au fait que tu avais traversé une dimension pour venir me sauver, que tu avais eu le courage de faire face à toute une armée, je me devais d'avoir le même type de courage au moins pour honorer ton sacrifice. Tu m'as rendue forte, Ichigo Kurosaki. Tout comme Kaien Shiba auparavant m'avait rendu plus forte. Je me sens presque indestructible quand je me bats à tes côtés. Je sais que même si je meurs mon cœur sera toujours sain et sauf avec toi. Il sera toujours à tes côtés. _

- _Rukia... _

_Il n'avait rien trouvé d'éloquent à dire. On pouvait dire tel était pris qui croyait prendre. Rukia se redressa et chercha ses vêtements des yeux. _

- _Je dois m'habiller. Je vais être tellement puni, tu n'as pas idée. _

- _Rukia... _

_Il avait encore envie de la retenir pour qu'elle lui parle plus, pour qu'elle en dise plus sur ce qui se passait dans son cœur, pour qu'ils partagent encore et encore mais le temps venait à manquer. Ils avaient beau repousser le moment. Combien de fois l'avaient-ils fait en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures ? Il avait oublié de compter. Il la rattrapa par la taille et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Elle resta figée dans ses bras, le souffle court, la voix tremblante. _

- _Oh, je fais peine à voir. J'ai beau fanfaronner. J'ai peur. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de te donner la mort en restant à tes côtés. Je dois partir, Ichigo. _

_Alors, et alors seulement, Ichigo lâcha prise. _

Ichigo serra le poing. Il n'aurait jamais dû lâcher prise parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen pour qu'il y arrive sans elle.

Les notes de jazz du tourne-disque vintage de Shinji résonnèrent plus fort dans la maison. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de couper l'arrivée d'eau. Il se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler le bas d'un survêtement noir. La baie vitrée entrouverte donnait sur la terrasse. Elle offrait une vue sur le jardin et bien sûr la falaise, et les lumières de la ville en contrebas. Il s'attarda quelques secondes. Il vida la poche de son jean sur son lit et briquet, paquet de cigarette, pièce de monnaie, son beeper, et son badge shinigami formèrent un tas informe.

La décoration de sa chambre était sobre.

La basse de Chad était le seule ornement qu'il avait accroché aux murs.

Seuls trois cadres photos faisaient office de décoration réparties sur les diverses commodes et chevets. Il y en avait deux de sa famille. La première avait été prise le jour de sa remise de diplômes à Karakura High. Isshin et les filles posaient en tenues hawaïenne avec un Ichigo endimanché. Oui, le vieux avait osé ! Il ne souriait pas vraiment sur cette photo mais cela restait un très bon souvenir. La deuxième photo était un portrait de famille qui datait de la naissance des jumelles. C'était l'une des rares photos qu'il avait de sa mère. Elle posait avec les jumelles dans ses bras. Karin et Yuzu ne devait pas avoir un an. Ichigo portait sa tenue de karaté et Isshin gesticulait de manière grotesque en arrière-plan.

Enfin la dernière photo était celle du gang au grand complet. Ils étaient tous à la plage, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro et Tatsuki. Renji et lui se tenait côte à côte derrière le nain de jardin. Orihime était à sa gauche et tenait le bras de Chad. Ishida souriait de toutes ses dents. Mizuiro frimait les mains dans les poches. Keigo grimaçait. Tatsuki avait été figé pour la postérité, le poing serré à deux centimètres de sa joue.

Son ordinateur portable trônait en son centre le bureau d'architecte dont il avait hérité de l'ancien propriétaire à l'emménagement. Il y avait quelques dossiers de patients qui attendaient d'être annotés et révisés. Son doctorat dans un cadre en bois vernis prenait de la poussière dans un coin.

Ichigo n'utilisait jamais le bureau au rez-de-chaussée qui était devenu le sanctuaire d'Ichimaru qui s'en servait comme un atelier d'écriture. Il regardait rarement aussi la télé et ne savait pas cuisiner. Alors on pouvait dire que c'était l'une des seules pièces qu'il utilisait dans la maison vraiment.

Il chercha un vieux t-shirt dans son armoire. Sa main resta figée le long des portes coulissantes de son dressing. Il y avait là quelques vestiges de son adolescence, la couette de Rukia, son lit improvisé, ainsi que la peluche abimé qui avait été le corps de Kon pendant si longtemps. Il referma la porte d'un coup sec. L'horloge à côté de son lit affichait minuit trente. Il commençait à huit heures le lendemain. Il régla le réveil pour qu'il sonne dès six heures. Mais au lieu de se coucher, il sortit de la chambre et descendit dans le sous-sol de la maison.

Il avait exactement quatre heures pour s'entrainer.

Sur une des étagères de la cave, il déplaça un pot de peinture sur sa droite, et l'ouverture de la trappe s'enclencha. Des marches en acier le conduisirent dans la salle d'entraînement aménagé dans les entrailles de la maison. Avant qu'il ne découvre à quel point Urahara était un serpent à deux visages, ce dernier avait aménagé avec Tessai, le sous-sol de la maison comme une réplique presque parfaite de la salle souterraine de la boutique de magie.

Il y avait encore un mois, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds là. Il y avait encore un mois, il s'entraînait exclusivement à la boutique de magie. Il y avait encore un mois, il était le dindon de la farce.

_C'était la quinzième expérience de ce genre et le quinzième échec, pensa Ichigo, en sortant de la machine. Le soi-disant « accélérateur de reiatsu bêta ». Il n'avait rien pigé à l'explication d'Urahara sur la théorie. Il savait juste que c'était une des nombreuses machines supposé l'aider à retrouver ses pouvoirs. Et tant pis, s'il avait l'air un peu con sur le moment, accroupie dans une baignoire à pieds rose à pois blanc, immergé dans une substance verdâtre gluante et malodorante. Tant pis, si pendant que Shinji tentait de garder son sérieux, Jinta et Yoruichi riait à gorge déployée. _

_Ok, il était un peu agacé. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment dirigé contre ces trois-là mais plutôt envers lui-même. Cela faisait bientôt sept ans, et sa patience s'amenuisait. Il n'avait pas progressé d'un iota. Il n'était pas plus près de pouvoir retrouver ses pouvoirs. En voyant sa mine grave, les trois autres retrouvèrent vite leur sérieux. _

_- Désolé, Ichigo ! Lança Shinji. Cela avait l'air une bonne idée en théorie. _

_Urahara racla sa gorge, les sourcils froncés. _

_- Il manque certainement un réglage ou deux. Je vais y travailler. _

_- Pas la peine. Marmonna Ichigo. _

_- La science n'est jamais exacte ou sûr à 100%, Kurosaki-kun. Il va falloir faire preuve d'un peu de patience. _

_- C'était aussi compliqué pour ma mère ?_

_Yoruichi tourna rapidement la tête vers Shinji. Ce dernier remontait déjà l'échelle avec Jinta. Il disparut par la trappe. _

_- Oui, elle a perdu ses pouvoirs comme moi. Elle n'a jamais pu les retrouver et elle est morte en essayant de me protéger. _

_ Kisuke arrangea son chapeau. _

_- Je regrette encore ce qui lui est arrivé. Ta mère était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Un shinigami d'exception. _

_Ichigo baissa la tête avant d'acquiescer. Il avait encore du mal à digérer le fait que sa mère était le premier shinigami suppléant de karakura, qu' elle avait été le premier cobaye du Hōgyoku d'Urahara, qu'enfin elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs d'une manière similaire à la sienne, en plein combat. Il avait du mal à l'imaginer se battant en kimono noir. Imaginer que son père, soit tombé amoureux, et qu'il ait décidé de rester avec elle dans le monde des vivants à la suite de la perte de ses pouvoirs était la partie de l'histoire la plus facile à digérer. Isshin adorait Masaki. Il ne doutait pas que c'était le genre de sacrifice que son père ferait sans réfléchir. Mais il y avait tout un pan de son histoire avec laquelle il n'arrivait à se réconcilier. La mort de cette dernière, il ne la comprenait nullement. C'était la suite illogique à ce qui aurait dû être une belle histoire. _

_- Mais heureusement, Continua Kisuke sur un ton obscure, nous ne sommes plus dans la même situation qu'à cet époque. Les patrouilles ont été renforcées à Karakura et il semble que même les hollows ont pris quelques vacances. _

_- Nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé les agresseurs de Shinji et Gin. Ils ont tué Hiyori et Lisa. _

_- Malheureusement, mes tentatives pour retrouver leurs traces et déterminer leur mobiles sont restés vaines. _

_- On ne sait absolument pas ce qu'est devenu Hachi, Kensei, et Love. Rose est toujours à la Soul Society. Je sais que cela ronge Shinji de rien pouvoir faire. _

_- Certaines choses prennent du temps, Kurosaki-kun. Heureusement, nous n'avons pas à agir dans l'urgence. Je vais continuer mes recherches...et..._

_- Ça fait quand même beaucoup d'échecs pour le grand Urahara Kisuke ! C'est vraiment pas une période marrante pour lui ! Fit Remarquer Gin qui n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit depuis lequel il avait assisté à la quinzième humiliation d'Ichigo avec la meilleure vue. _

_Yoruichi pivota vers lui comme une flèche et le fusilla du regard. Elle l'avait oublié celui-la._

_- Même Urahara Kisuke a ses limites et c'est encore heureux !_

_- Encore heureux, comme tu dis, Yoruichi-san. Je vois. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il grimpa en prenant appui avec sa seule main disponible. _

_Yoruichi suivit Gin au niveau supérieur tandis qu'Ichigo resta seul avec Kisuke. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. _

_- Je sais que tu as besoin de réponses et de solutions, Kurosaki-kun, et je m'attelle à pouvoir t'en fournir. J'ai aussi promis à Shinji que je chercherais à faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire. Ces gens sont des ennemis et je veux être sûr que nous n'ayons pas une nouvelle guerre sur le feu. Mais en l'absence de pistes..._

_Ichigo acquiesça. On ne lui avait pas caché que la tâche serait difficile. Il devait s'accrocher. _

Gin et Shinji étaient déjà là à sa grande surprise. Si Gin s'était changé et avait revêtu une tenue traditionnelle par-dessus son gigai, Shinji lui était toujours revêtu du même pyjama.

- Bon on peut aller à l'essentiel ? Lança Gin de son air le plus virile, une main empoignant la ceinture de son Hakama.

Shinji secoua la tête tout en enfournant une pleine poignée d'ourson en gelée.

- Il doit d'abord s'échauffer à l'épuisement. Et il n'y a rien de mieux que mon bébé ici. Dit-il en pointant du doigt l'elliptique de l'enfer qui n'avait pas pris une couche de rouille.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils participent tous les deux à la séance de ce soir. La soirée avait semblé tellement mal partie. En même temps, la nuit était encore longue.

- Des foutaises !

- Rien de mieux que de se prendre une raclée pour bien s'endormir.

- L'elliptique. Il doit entraîner son cœur et repousser ses limites.

- Le combat direct lui apportera tout ça et bien plus rapidement.

- L'elliptique, c'est Hiyori qui a inventé cette méthode...

- La baston, inventé et approuvé par Ichimaru et des milliers de pauvres bâtards depuis la nuit des temps.

- J'ai envie d'essayer quelques choses de nouveau ce soir.

Gin et Shinji mirent aussitôt fin à leur joute verbale pour toiser Ichigo du regard.

Cela faisait un mois que ce genre de séance était devenu une routine. Un mois qu'il avait rayé Urahara de sa vie. Il avait toujours fait confiance à cet homme alors qu'il ne lui avait envoyé que des signaux d'alertes tout au long de ces années. C'était bien l'homme qui avait caché le Hōgyoku à l'intérieur de Rukia. C'était la même personne. Certes, il n'avait pas eu de raison de se méfier sur le coup. Il s'était occupé de Shinji. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de supplier pour qu'il aide Gin. Urahara avait tout de suite acquiescé. Il l'avait soigné, avait assuré les soins post-opératoire après l'amputation de son bras gauche, et avait même conçu un gigai spécial pour lui, un gigai qui lui permettait de passer sous les radars du Gotei 13. Si Gin restait Gin pour lui. Pour le reste du monde, il apparaissait sous la forme d'un quadragénaire invalide aux cheveux blancs nommé Shinzo Maru. Urahara avait fait tout ça presque sans arrière-pensées. Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait cru pendant toutes ses années. Résultat, il avait perdu près de dix ans de sa vie. Il aurait dû le savoir, Urahara Kisuke avait toujours une idée derrière la tête.

- Je veux essayer Enkeikuroryū.

Ichigo avait une idée derrière la tête. Gin et Shinji échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Sans se démonter, Ichigo attendit qu'il retrouve leur sérieux avant de poursuivre :

- Je suis sérieux.

Gin se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Je vais me coucher.

- C'est à toi que je parle. Tu connais la technique, Gin.

- On n'avait pas déjà eu cette discussion au tout début de cette brillante collaboration, gamin ?

- Je n'ai plus le choix. Il faut que je tente le tout pour le tout.

Gin haussa les sourcils. Heureusement, il reçut le secours inespéré de Shinji qui bondit immédiatement de son rocher.

- Vous avez perdu les pédales ? Est-ce que j'ai raté un épisode ? Personne ne serait assez cinglé pour ne serait-ce que tenter Enkeikuroryū avec un reiatsu avec un reiatsu aussi faible et aussi inconstant que le tiens ? Et puis à quel moment vous avez eu cette discussion exactement sans m'en parler ? Je croyais qu'on était pote et qu'on se disait presque tout ?

- Tu étais encore dans le coma. Répondit Ichigo.

- On n'a jamais été pote. Rétorqua quant à lui Gin. Et puis, j'ai assez entendu d'ânerie.

- Donc, tu as menti quand tu as dit que tu m'aiderais à retrouver mes pouvoirs ?

Gin s'appuya sur la rampe de l'escalier. Encore ce couplet...

- Peut-être bien ? Et alors ? Je n'aurais pas été le premier.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Le visage de Gin se détendit dans le plus déstabilisant des sourires. Shinji les dévisagea tour à tour.

- On se calme. Ichigo, sais-tu seulement ce que tu demandes ? demanda le blondinet.

- Je sais exactement ce que je demande.

- Ah oui ? Cela n'a pas l'air.

- Ça a l'air d'être un autre caprice ! Lança Gin en contournant Shinji.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Non ? Donc tu es finalement prêt à faire les sacrifices nécessaires ?

- Gin, ne l'encourage pas dans cette hérésie !

- Tu es bien en vie, toi ?

- Vois ce brave petit soldat ! J'aimerais seulement te rappeler que j'ai perdu un bras. Il est juste partie en cendre un beau matin. Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Ichigo pour une raison que l'on ignore, ton reiatsu a été scellé avec le reste de tes pouvoirs...

- Ne perds pas ton temps, Hirako. Je lui enseignerais.

- Quoi ?

Shinji empoigna Gin par le col.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? C'est une technique interdite ! On est jusque-là passé inaperçu. Il n'y aura pas moyen de le faire sans en avertir le Gotei 13.

Gin haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dit, Ichigo ? taquina-t-il.

- Je me fiche du Gotei 13.

- Bon garçon ! Ça c'est une bonne réponse !

- Ichigo ! Ne fait pas ça !

Gin se posta devant Ichigo.

- Je suis ok pour jouer. Mais mes règles...

Ichigo recula par méfiance.

- Si je t'enseigne Enkeikuroryū, je t'enseigne tout. Tu ne poses pas de questions. Tu fais tout ce que je te dis.

- C'est de la connerie ? Ichigo ! C'est tout ce dont Gin a envie... Tu as déjà restauré un peu de ton reiatsu ! C'est déjà un progrès ! Tu n'as pas besoin de brûler les étapes !

- Bien sûr, si tu as envie de passer les dix prochaines années à tenter de rentrer en contact avec des esprits de base, je t'en prie. Par tous les shinigami, ne m'écoute pas !

- Ok, Gin. Tes règles ! Je suivrais tes règles !

Ichigo vit un flash de turquoise et d'aigue-marine avant de voir le sourire de Gin s'agrandirent.

- Ichigo, j'ai besoin que tu fasses trois petites choses pour moi pour commencer.

Il s'attendait à tout de la part de Gin.

- La première chose est simple, je veux que tu démissionnes.

- Quoi ?

Gin haussa une épaule.

- Quitter mon travail ?

- C'est pas grand choses, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu plaisantes ?

- C'est non ?

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Très bien, c'était rapide.

- Tu fais marche arrière ?

Gin ne perdit pas de sa désinvolture.

- Tu fais marche arrière aussi. Où est le problème ?

Ichigo recula.

- T'es vraiment un individu ignoble.

- Je ne t'apprécie guère non plus, étrange gamin névrosé.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gamin ?

- Qu'il abandonne ? Qu'il déménage ? Qu'il se marie ? Qu'il crève ? Youpi !

- Tu te fous de moi ! Je vais pas quitter mon job rien que parce que...

Le sourire de Gin s'était élargi de manière déconcertante.

- Rien que... J'aime mon job.

- Et tu aimes la poésie des courbes de Rukia Kuchiki, j'ai bien compris.

Shinji prit sa tête entre les mains. Cela allait mal finir.

- C'est dingue. On en revient toujours à la question à 300 000 000 yen ( la somme exacte que tu dois à cette famille de mafieux) et je dois dire que sur ce coup-là, tu t'es surpassé vraiment.

Si j'avais pas déjà foiré ma vie je t'aurais pris pour modèle. Venant de ma part, c'est plutôt un compliment.

- Qui t'as parlé de ça ?

Shinji se sentait mal soudain.

- Un petit chat avec la langue bien pendue a chuchoté à l'oreille d'un abruti.

- Yoruichi ? Shinji ?

- Elle n'a pas de mauvaises intentions, Ichigo. Je suis sûr qu'elle veut bien faire.

- Peut-on revenir sur la question qui me taraude ? Je suis sûr que tous nos téléspectateurs se foutent de savoir la raison pour laquelle Ichigo, le sauveur de Karakura, aurait emprunté une somme d'argent pareil à des requins. La question qui nous taraude tous depuis des années c'est vraiment qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de coucher avec la sœur de Byakuya Kuchiki ? Même moi, je ne suis pas si hardi.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Est-ce que ça valait le coup au moins ? Dix ans après, tu as eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Dix ans, c'est le temps d'une réflexion de shinigami. Alors ? J'ai du mal à comprendre. Elle est fichue comme une poupée de chiffon avec ses tout petits membres. J'en ai encore des sueurs froides ! Elle me filait la chair de poule. J'avais constamment envie de mettre mes mains autour de son cou, de serrer, de la faire pleurer. C'est dingue... Une fois, j'ai...

Gin vit venir le premier coup de poing et se plaça bien dans sa trajectoire pour remonter le moral d'Ichigo. Un deuxième coup de poing fit reculer l'ancien capitaine qui en rajouta un peu pour le spectacle.

- Cela a pris dix ans pour voir ce que t'as dans le froc ! J'ai jamais vu plus refoulé !

Ichigo tenta un coup de pied retourné, Gin esquiva agilement.

- Je vais te tuer. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps !

- Si t'en avais eu une paire... je ne dis pas non. Seulement voilà, il faut un peu plus que des mots pour me séduire. Tu aurais dû demander à Aizen. L'homme avait des arguments.

Ichigo leva à nouveau le poing pour frapper à nouveau mais l'homme aux cheveux argentés glissa de manière acrobatique hors de son chemin. Il se redressa. Ichigo lui donna une autre coup de pied. Gin l'arrêta avec la simple paume de sa main droite. Ichigo resta figée. Ses genoux tremblèrent. Il tituba avant de gouter le sang sur sa langue. Son torse était en feu. Seulement, il n'avait pas vu le moment où Gin l'avait frappé avec son seul bras valide. Le sang continua d'affluer depuis ses bronches. Il se pencha en avant subitement pour recracher un épais filet de bile.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal, j'espère ?

Ichigo grogna avant de retomber à genoux.

- C'est exactement ce que je disais. Ecoute bien Sensei, gamin. Règle numéro un : On ne devrait jamais contrarier un mec qui pourrait nous tuer en clignant des yeux. Byakuya Kuchiki par exemple ? On était dans la même promo. Il ne fallait pas le chercher, je suis bien placer pour le savoir, je le cherchais souvent. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Je veux dire... C'était physique... T'es un doc pour les gosses après tout. Tu as peut-être des penchants ?

Ichigo avait beau avoir les poumons en feux. Il se redressa et fonça dans le tas. Gin et lui allèrent percuter un bloc de rochers avant de s'écraser au sol dans un enchevêtrement de membres.

- Sérieusement, tu croyais qu'il apprécierait que tu te tape le portrait craché de sa femme ? Tu le voyais t'autoriser à forniquer avec sa sœur hors mariage. Je ne serais pas étonné s'il avait décidé de la garder enfermé dans son donjon jusqu'à la fin de ses jours à cause de toi. La pauvre malheureuse, elle doit être en train de t'attendre, d'espérer que tu viennes la sauver. Pauvre chérie, elle sera déçu cette fois !

Ichigo se redressa pour frapper et frapper encore. À l'aveugle presque... il fallait juste qu'il le fasse taire.

- Tu pensais que la Soul Society, c'était quoi ? Le club libertin des dieux de la mort ?

Ichigo recracha un nouveau filet de bile ensanglanté. Gin partit dans un fou rire tout aussi rouge.

- Je la retrouverais ! Je donnerais tout !

- C'est vrai ? Tu es un peu maso, Ichigo. Ça, je l'ai deviné dès notre première rencontre !

- Ta gueule !

Ichigo tenta d'attraper Gin par le col, mais celui-ci bondit hors de son emprise avant de lui assener un violent coup de genou. Shinji s'interposa enfin, balayant Gin d'un coup de pied. Son crâne se fractura sous l'impact. Son gigai se mit à saigner à son tour.

- Tu veux crever, Ichimaru. Tu le touche encore et...

- Et quoi, Cinquième Division ?

Ichigo tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il empoigna la terre sablonneuse à pleines mains. Ses larmes arrosèrent le sol aride lentement.

- Tu abandonnes ?

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Jamais !

- Mais tu n'essayes même pas ? Ou peut-être que tu essayes vraiment ? Auquel cas, ce serait pire. Je suis désolé mais ton cas est désespéré ! Je peux pas aider quelqu'un qui ne fait aucun effort.

- Gin !

Le vizard se plaça entre les deux hommes.

- Ichigo, ça va ?

Gin toisa Shinji du regard.

- Et tu ne me demande pas si ça va ? C'est beau tant de camaraderie.

- Reste où tu es, Ichimaru.

- Tu veux le protéger ? Je t'en prie, vas-y. Il a vraiment besoin d'aide, ce petit.

Shinji se rapprocha d'Ichigo pour l'aider à se relever.

- Stop ! Plus un pas... Je vais bien. Reste où tu es, Shinji.

Ichigo se redressa le regard hagard.

- Tu vois, il en redemande.

- Ichigo, ne l'écoute pas. Cela prendra du temps mais tu retrouveras tes pouvoirs. Comme lorsque tu es venu nous voir ? On va trouver une solution.

- Je vais bien, Shinji.

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, Ichigo. Tu passes tes journées à faire l'inventaire de ce qui ne va pas dans ta petite vie. Oh ton boulot est dur ! Des mômes crèvent ! Ton complexe de supériorité ( qui a une vie à lui tout seul ) n'arrive pas à empêcher l'inévitable d'arriver ! Oh ! Je me suis fait une dette monumentale auprès de requins. J'ai claqué le fric en bonbon et cigarette ? Non ! En prostituées ? En jeux ? Même pas ! Non, j'ai claqué le fric pour payer l'opération d'une fillette malade ! Quel héros tu fais ?

- Gin ! Plus un mot.

- Bouh ! Mes amis ne me suivent plus comme des toutous. Je me suis rendu compte qu'ils avaient une vie en dehors de moi ! Bouh ! Je me suis pas branlé depuis une éternité !

- Gin, ça suffit.

- Mes pouvoirs ont disparu, je suis horriblement ordinaire. Ouh je meurs !

Ichigo et Gin se jaugèrent du regard.

- Tu es tellement humain. Ca papote vraiment là-dedans ! Mais en attendant, tu ne peux pas te concentrer sur l'essentiel, Ichigo. Tu viens me parler d'Enkeikuroryū ! Reste à ta place. Tu peux à peine entrer en méditation dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Humain un jour... Shinigami la semaine d'après. Tu t'es bercé d'illusions si tu penses que tu peux être tout ça à la fois sans avoir à faire de choix. Sans avoir à faire de sacrifice ! On ne peut faire les choses à demi.

Ichigo essuya le sang sur ses lèvres d'un revers de manche.

- C'est pour ça que tu as trahie tes compagnons d'armes et même la femme que tu aimais ?

Gin hocha la tête tout sourire.

- Exactement. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. On se sacrifie pour obtenir ce que l'on désire. On donne pour recevoir et tout le baratin. Il y a toujours un échange de bons procédés avec la nature. Tu crois qu'avoir un reiatsu important est gratuit. Non. Cela vient avec son lot d'ennuis. Si tu veux du pouvoir, tu dois être prêt à sacrifier ce que tu as de plus cher. C'est ce qu'Urahara s'est bien gardé de t'enseigner ! Il ne fait jamais face lui-même aux conséquences de ses actes.

- Je me suis pas sacrifier assez selon toi !

- Tu n'es qu'un enfant gâté. Ce genre de faux efforts ! C'était bon quand t'avais 15 ans ! Mais il faut te réveiller, l'univers ne va pas t'accommoder parce que tu lui parais sympathique. Le roi des Esprits ne sort pas souvent de son palais pour admirer les paysages et ses loyaux sujets. Il n'en a même strictement rien à foutre de toi. Ce type ne doit aimer personne. Parce que les types qui ont du pouvoir, c'est bien connu, ils ne savent pas aimer. Fais un choix ou abandonnes et marie-toi avec la première Candy que le Destin aura bien voulu mettre sur ton chemin, et puis fait nous tous plaisir, prends des rides et crève. Qu'on en parle plus !

Gin remit les mains dans ses poches. Shinji baissa la tête.

- T'étais pas obligé, Gin !

- Argh, c'est pas comme s'il aura une illumination subite. Rassure-toi ! Cela fait dix ans. Cela se saurait si ça travaillait là-dedans. Bonne nuit !

Gin se dirigea vers l'échelle. Ichigo fixa le sol.

- Je quitterais l'hopital.

Gin s'arrêta sur la première marche. Il écarquilla les yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il dévisagea Ichigo comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Je quitterais l'hôpital sur mes termes.

- Tu abandonneras ce pourquoi tu as travaillé pendant dix ans ?

- Je veux redevenir un shinigami. C'est ma seule ambition.

- Très bien, j'ai deux autres conditions que tu devras remplir mon cher disciple avant que je ne te prodigue mon enseignement.

- Lesquels ?

- Je veux que tu m'amènes la rouquine.

- Quoi ? Orihime ?

- Oui, tu la ramène ici. Tu lui demandes gentiment ou méchamment, je m'en fous. C'est une tâche simple, non ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Ichigo... Je t'en prie.

- C'est bon, Shinji ! Tu voulais aussi qu'il soit à nouveau réuni. Tu ne te serais pas donné tout ce mal avec Yoruichi sinon.

- Si tu touches à un seul cheveu d'Orihime...

- Ne fais pas de menaces en l'air, petit. De toute manière, je veux simplement lui parler. Rien de bien méchant !

Ichigo déglutit avec peine et se dirigea à son tour vers l'escalier. Il passa devant Gin.

- C'est bon. J'irais la voir.

- Il reste une dernière chose.

Ichigo s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

- Quoi encore !

- J'avais bien dit que j'avais trois conditions.

Gin lui montra trois doigts.

- Ceci est ma dernière condition et la plus importante. Pour t'aider à récupérer ta copine, j'ai besoin d'un objet qui m'est chère. Je veux que tu récupère un objet pour moi chez Urahara. Plus précisément dans son laboratoire.

Shinji et Ichigo échangèrent des regards inquiets. Ichigo redoutait déjà ce que Gin allait dire.

- Je veux que tu m'apportes Shinsō. Je veux retrouver mon zanpakutō.

* * *

**Shinji Hirako**

_Ancien capitaine de la cinquième division_

_Vizard_

_Amateur d'oursons en gelée_

_Shinji avait souvent eu le cul entre deux chaises mais jusque-là Hiyori avait toujours été là pour botter le postérieur en question dans la bonne direction._

* * *

On disait que dix ans c'était le temps de tout perdre et le temps de tout reconstruire. Shinji Hirako avait certainement perdu beaucoup. Mais en ce qui concernait la reconstruction, il se posait là en toute honnêteté. Il avait tenté de ne pas paniquer quand Ichigo avait juste mentionné l'Enkeikuroryū. Il avait écouté l'esprit ouvert. Il avait eu envie de lui donner... leur donner aussi bien à Ichigo qu'à Gin le bénéfice du doute. Mais Gin était comme Aizen. On ne savait jamais sur quels pieds danser avec lui. Il avait gardé l'un près d'un demi-siècle et vivait avec l'autre depuis dix ans. Une minute, il vous sauvait la vie. La minute d'après, il tentait de vous étrangler dans votre sommeil. Voilà, le genre de type qu'était Ichimaru ! La pire racaille d'Inuzuri ! Il n'y avait pas exactement d'amour perdu entre eux.

La cohabitation avait même été parfois difficile. Ce qu'il admettait volontiers, c'est d'avoir commis des erreurs lui aussi. Cela avait été une erreur de laisser Hiyori capturer Gin quand il l'avait retrouvé à moitié mort dans une allée à l'agonie. Hiyori avait été immédiatement pris d'une envie de revanche. Après tout, Gin avait été à deux doigts de découper en deux la jeune femme pendant la guerre d'Hiver. Si elle n'avait pas reçu les soins d'Unohana, elle y serait restée...

Plus tôt.

Il l'avait emprisonné. Personne n'avait vraiment protesté. Personne ne portait vraiment Ichimaru dans son cœur. L'idée de pouvoir lui rendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu de la monnaie de sa pièce avait fait son chemin dans toutes les têtes, y compris la sienne. Cela devait durer un jour. Cela avait durée des semaines... des mois. Petit à petit, le groupe avait commencé à se disputer. Il y avait les partisans de la torture, Hiyori et Lisa. Il y avait les autres. Rose était partie retrouvé sa famille au Seireitei. Après tout, il avait laissé derrière lui une femme et une fille pendant son exil. Love, Kensei, et Hachi était resté même s'ils désapprouvaient vraiment les méthodes d'Hiyori. Et lui, il était resté au milieu. Il n'était pas arrivé à se décider. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait demandé à Hiyori de relâcher Gin ou de mettre définitivement fin à ses jours. Elle avait à chaque fois fait la sourde oreille. Il avait toujours su que cela finirait mal. Quand les héros adoptent les méthodes des vilains dans les comics, c'était à chaque fois la même chose.

Et puis le drame était arrivé ! Jusqu'à ce jour, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. C'était le trou noir. Une seconde, ils étaient en train de déjeuner, la seconde d'après, ils étaient attaqué par... Peut-être par les dieux eux-mêmes, s'il devait croire à ce genre de chose. Hiyori avait crié son nom et l'instant d'après, elle n'était plus que chair et sang sur le mur. Il avait hurlé et hurlé. Le sang avait giclé et Lisa était partie tout aussi brusquement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avertir Kensei, Love et Hachi. Tout était devenu noir comme si on avait éteint la lumière. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs semaines plus tard chez Urahara.

Gin, malgré les mauvais traitements, lui avait sauvé la vie, du moins c'est ce qu'Ichigo avait dit. Il avait donc été obligé de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Mais vraiment, il n'y avait pas assez de couleuvres dans le monde pour qu'on lui fasse avaler que Gin Ichimaru était entièrement passé du côté des gentils. Sérieusement ?

Gin Ichimaru.

Déjà, personne ne le connaissait. Il était bien comme Aizen. Qui était-il avant d'entrer à l'académie ? D'où venait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Gin avait le chic pour retourner chaque situation à son avantage. Il ne pouvait pas faire l'impasse dessus et Ichigo non plus. Surement, il n'était pas si naïf.

- Je veux que tu m'apportes Shinsō. Je veux retrouver mon zanpakutō.

Les premières demandes de Gin lui avait déjà hérissé le poil dans le mauvais sens. Mais ça c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Ichigo et lui échangèrent un regard.

Ichigo reprit la parole.

- Shinsō ?

Gin acquiesça avec un grimace.

- Shinsō.

- On s'était mis d'accord.

- J'avais accepté en position de faiblesse de donner des gages de ma bonne foi. Cela fait dix ans, et force est de constater que Gin a été sage. Je n'ai fait cuire aucun bébé dans une marmite depuis au moins une éternité. Je crois que j'ai dépassé ma période de probation. En toute honnêteté, ce zanpakutō est un tel sociopathe, qu'à l'époque, j'étais content de m'en débarrasser. Mais aujourd'hui, son sens de l'humour et nos balades sur la plage au coucher de soleil me manquent. On a un nouveau deal ?

Surement, Ichigo n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau.

- On a un deal ?

Ichigo poussa un soupir.

- Deal.

- J'adore négocier avec toi, petit. Tu es si raisonnable.

Gin jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans leur direction avant de disparaître par la trappe ouverte.

- Ichigo...

- Je sais ce que je fais.

- Vraiment ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. Tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance.

- Quelques choses me dit que si.

- Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? Crois-moi, je comprends ta situation. Tu te vois offert la possibilité d'obtenir tout ce que tu n'as jamais désiré. Mais Gin...

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

- Non.

- Tu es le seul à être resté en bon terme avec Urahara et Yoruichi. Tu ne penses pas que cela paraitra suspect si je demandais du jour au lendemain à faire un tour dans son labo.

- Tu as perdu les pédales si tu penses que j'irais voler le zanpakutō d'Ichimaru ! Tu t'entends un peu ? Tu n'es pas toi-même !

Ichigo retourna sur ses pas et regarda Shinji dans les yeux.

- Non, je ne suis pas moi-même, Shinji ! Tu n'es pas non plus toi-même ! J'ai essayé la méthode d'Urahara. J'ai essayé ta méthode. Et, où cela m'a-t-il mené ?

- C'est bon ! Je vois où tu veux en venir.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre passivement que mon monde s'effondre à nouveau. Je vais retrouver mes pouvoirs et retrouver les bâtards qui ont fait ça à Lisa et Hiyori.

Il y avait une telle détermination dans les yeux d'Ichigo que Shinji ne sut quoi opposer à sa logique. Il finit par hocher la tête.


	5. Walk the line

Disclaimer: Bleach n'appartient pas à Mig. Tite Kubo owns Bleach not Mig.

Merci pour vos reviews, **Idiote, ****Pyjacks**, **BeN, **et **Narhia **! Doublement** BeN**, ton deuxième mail a servi à me réveiller ( me sortir de la torpeur et la stupeur dans lequel la lecture de Bleach m'avait plongé) parce que le nouveau chapitre était prêt et trainait dans un tiroir. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis Bleach... difficilement, ces derniers temps. Inutile de dire que je suis un peu frustrée. Il a tué Gin, mon premier mari, Ulquiorra et maintenant ça. Je paris que Kenpachi va prendre une dérouillée. Je me sens un peu trahie.C'est pas tant la fin utilisée ( aucun personnage ne doit être à l'abri du trepas ) que les moyens. Il a détruit le personnage en deux chapitres. Le dernier chapitre m'a donné la nausée. He deserved better than that. Bravo pour ton permis en passant! J'ai rigolé quand ta review est arrivé parce que j'ai failli partir au Roxy games avec des amis. Ca aurait été marrant comme coincidence. T'inquiète **Narhia**, t'as le droit à ton opinion! Je suis une Ichiruki convaincu ( c'est l'une des relations les plus fouillés du manga) mais je ne mords pas**. **Tant que tu ne prône pas le Mpreg ( cette folie!), on est toujours potes.** Idiote**, je pense que t'as bien résumé la situation. C'est sûr que Shinji n'a pas le beau rôle, **Pyjacks**. Mais bon, pour l'instant aucun personnage n'a vraiment le beau rôle en ce début d'arc.

-5-

Walk the line

* * *

**_Orihime Inoue_**

_Salarié de «P'tits cœurs en pâtes à choux »_

_Ex-petite amie de Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Elle n'était plus cette jeune fille naïve qui n'aspirait qu'à la lumière, non, elle voulait réconcilier la part d'ombre en elle avec son passé, son présent et son futur._

* * *

Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe de la rouquine. Elle ouvrit les portes coulissantes qui donnaient sur le jardin pour faire passer un peu d'air frais. Les nuits d'étés commençait à être si chaudes à Karakura. Son débardeur collait contre sa poitrine. Sa queue de cheval à la base de sa nuque pendouillait lamentablement. Orihime essuya son front d'un revers de main. La pâte grésilla dans la friture. Elle regarda les éclats dorés de beignets remonter à la surface. Elle esquissa un sourire.

Tout était en ordre. Elle avait sorti les chandeliers, recouvert la table basse d'une jolie nappe et mit le couvert.

C'était fou tout ce qui s'était passé en une journée. Elle avait appris des tas de choses sur Shishigawara-kun. Un, il n'était malheureusement pas très chanceux en amour. Deux, il n'était pas très chanceux en général. Il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'une rixe entre gangsters en plein hôpital. Il arrivait de ces choses de nos jours. En fait, Shishigawara-kun avait un cœur gros comme ça sous son apparence de yankee.

Ils n'étaient pas revenus sur l'incident de la matinée. Ils avaient finalement passé un bon moment ensemble. Après s'être occupé des commandes principales, Orihime s'était acharné à préparer sa pâte à tempura et à émincer ses légumes en avance. La voyant débordée, Nana-san n'avait pas hésité à lui filer un coup de main. Ainsi, quand elle était rentrée à la maison, elle n'avait eu qu'à démarrer la cuisson.

La nuit était tombée. Ulquiorra n'était pas encore rentré. Elle n'était pas inquiète. Il rentrait toujours tard les soirs d'inventaire.

_[Je me doute de ce que tu as cru. Si un jour, je m'en allais de manière définitive, sois sûr que je te préviendrais.]_

Elle poussa un soupir. Orihime Inoue disposa les beignets dans un plat. Elle termina de décorer les entremets et se retint à la dernière minute de disposer des morceaux d'ananas en forme d'étoiles sous chaque beignet. Il fallait qu'elle reste simple. Elle recula pour apprécier son œuvre et poussa un petit cri de joie les mains jointes. Elle pensait avoir assuré. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit détail. Elle éteignit la cuisinière et remonta dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse.

Le reflet du miroir à pied dans un coin de la pièce lui rendit une image pas vraiment glamour. Elle tira sur son short et son débardeur avec une moue. Oh ! Et la queue de cheval sur les côtés lui donnait l'air d'une animatrice d'émission pour enfants des années 80. Elle ne voulait surtout pas envoyé de mauvais message. Elle voulait une discussion d'adulte sur un sujet mature. Ulquiorra lui avait promis qu'il parlerait de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Alors forcément... enfin très certainement, le sujet sera... sexuel...

Elle vit ses joues prendre une teinte pivoine dans le miroir. Orihime se laissa tomber sur son lit. Puis, elle roula à droite puis à gauche et donna des coups de pieds dans le vide pour se calmer. La jeune femme se tapota les joues nerveusement mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Son cou s'était aussi embrasé à l'idée qu'Ulquiorra et elle pourrait... faire des choses... Des trucs... Ensemble... Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais fait de trucs. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais fait le truc. Le truc qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avec personne.

Elle avait 27 ans, bon sang. Elle pouvait bien avoir ce genre de conversation. Orihime attrapa son oreiller pour s'étouffer avec. Voulait-elle avoir ce genre de conversation avec Ulquiorra en plus ? Ne s'était-elle pas promis de ne rien demander de plus que sa présence à ses côtés ?

La gorge serrée, le cœur subitement gros, Orihime s'attarda devant son tiroir à sous-vêtement grand ouvert. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre. Ces dernières années vouloir des choses ne lui avait pas vraiment réussi. La jeune femme soupira. Quel était donc le remède à tout ça ? Ne rien espérer. Ne rien désirer. C'était impossible. Ce n'était pas vraiment une façon de vivre de ne rien espérer de la vie. Même prisonnière au Hueco Mundo sous Aizen, elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir que Kurosaki-kun vienne la délivrer. Elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir de retrouver Tatsuki-chan et de reprendre le lycée. Elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir qu'un jour les rayons de soleil brillent sur un carré de jardin n'appartenant qu'à elle.

Que faire ?

Autant, il lui avait été facile de choisir sa tenue, une robe en maille léger verte qu'elle accompagnerait d'un collant opaque, autant elle était resté indécise sur le choix de ses sous-vêtements. Orihime se rassis avec un soupir. Ce n'était pas vraiment non plus le problème. Le problème était différent. Le problème, c'était elle. Elle était toujours incapable de faire le premier pas. Elle était toujours incapable d'affronter les situations de front. Pendant dix ans, elle avait refusé de mettre une étiquette sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec l'espada sous peine de voir son entourage encore plus perturbé par cette situation. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas les décevoir. Elle avait absolument refusé de s'interroger sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à accueillir Ulquiorra chez elle ou à supplier Urahara de lui fournir un gigai. Elle avait continué de faire des petits arrangements avec la réalité.

_- Orihime, ce n'est pas vrai cette histoire ? Tu vis avec quelqu'un ? _

_- Tatsuki-chan..._

_- Keigo dit que c'est le monstre qui t'a enlevé la première fois. _

_- Non... Oui... C'est compliqué._

_- Ichigo est au courant ? _

_- ..._

_- C'est pour ça que vous avez cassé ?_

_-..._

_- Orihime, parle-moi, bon sang !_

Orihime poussa un autre soupir. Oui, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas eu à justifier sa décision. Elle ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où Tatsuki avait voulu lui faire entendre raison. Tatsuki avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait commis une erreur en invitant un arrancar sous son toit. La brunette avait été persuadé à l'époque et encore un peu aujourd'hui qu'Orihime n'avait agi que par dépit amoureux. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'une part d'elle pensait toujours à Ichigo. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait, s'il pensait encore à Kuchiki-san, ou s'il lui arrivait de penser à elle. Elle se demandait si un jour si elle arrêterait un jour de se poser toute ses questions. Elle avait choisi de prendre ses distances avec Ichigo juste après la confession de ce dernier. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire face à ses responsabilités. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de fouiller... d'aller au-delà de la surface.

Elle avait choisi Ulquiorra sans y penser. Il s'était imposé dans sa vie toutes ses années comme un pilier indestructible. Dès leur première rencontre, il n'y avait pas eu de possibilité de négociation.

_« Ne pose aucune question. Ne dis rien. Tu n'as aucun droit. Ce que tu tiens entre les mains est la corde qui retient la guillotine au-dessus de la tête de tes amis. Rien de plus. Comprends bien, femme. Ceci n'est pas une négociation. C'est un ordre. »_

Cette connexion qu'elle avait ressentie instantanément, elle ne l'avait plus jamais ressenti avec personne d'autre. Elle avait même tout fait pour s'en défaire. Elle avait essayé la normalité comme l'appelait Tatsuki. Elle avait essayé de se trouver un type normal comme Keigo, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas envie de sauver le monde comme Ichigo ou quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas envie de détruire le monde comme Ulquiorra.

Orihime ferma les yeux en repensant à l'échec que ça avait été... en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait failli perdre dans sa dérive.

_- Répète, Onna. _

_Elle avait le tour du canapé à moitié renversé, le regard hagard. Il n'y avait pas moyen de contourner un problème dans ce petit appartement. Ulquiorra n'avait pas bougé, les mains dans les poches. Il se tenait devant la baie qui donnait sur le balcon. La lune brillait d'un halo argenté derrière lui, et tout autour d'eux, le chaos, les meubles renversés, les tapis repoussé, la table brisée en deux. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Tu es malade ! Tu as failli le tuer ! Tu as failli tuer Asano-kun ! Tu te rends compte ? S'il le voulait, tu pourrais être jeté en prison et moi aussi ! _

_Ulquiorra ne baissa pas les yeux. L'espada ne connaissait nullement le remord surtout quand il était établi qu'il avait raison. _

- _Et alors ? _

- _Et alors ? Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?_

- _Il n'est pas mort. Il pouvait même marcher. Lui fit-il remarquer. _

_C'était bien la preuve qu'Ulquiorra avait pu se maîtriser si Asano-kun avait pu traîner sa carcasse hors de l'appartement sur ses deux jambes. Quand il les avait surpris tous les deux, Orihime allongé sur ce canapé et cette Asano au-dessus d'elle, il était parti pour complètement annihiler ce dernier de ce plan d'existence. Ne s'était-il pas montrer conciliant ? N'avait-il pas gardé son calme en voyant les bleus et les contusions sur les bras d'Onna ? N'avait-il pas su taire le rugissement de la bête, qui hurlait à l'agonie, tout au fond de ce stupide gigai, en entendant les cris d'Ona depuis l'angle de la rue ? N'avait-il pas été humain dans sa démarche ? Il avait laissé à Ona une chance de lui dire que ce qu'il avait entendu était des cris de plaisirs. Au lieu de ça, elle avait éclaté en sanglot et s'était débattue de plus belle dans les bras de l'Asano en question. Quand il l'avait libéré de l'étreinte d'Asano, n'avait-il pas attendu qu'elle reprenne son souffle avant de frapper ? Avant de causer d'irréparables dommages sur le visage d'Asano ? Ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire était incompréhensible pour lui. _

- _Il ne reviendra pas et c'est... C'est à cause de toi. _

- _Tant mieux. Il t'a blessé. _

- _C'était un malentendu. _

- _Tu voulais qu'il t'enlace ?_

- _Non...Mais je suis persuadé qu'il se serait arrêté. _

- _Tes cris me sont parvenus depuis la rue. _

- _J'ai paniqué ! Mais...ce n'était pas à toi de décider... et de... Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. _

_Orihime chassa les larmes sur ses joues pour faire la place aux nouvelles. Elle éclata en sanglot. _

- _Je ne comprends pas, Ona. Répondit-il sur un ton toujours placide._

- _Tu ne comprends pas que c'est de ta faute ? S'il est parti ! Il m'a laissé tomber! Il m'aimait et m'a laissé tomber à cause de toi. Il doit penser que je suis folle! Ils partent tous à cause de toi ! Je me retrouve seul à cause de toi ! _

_Ulquiorra ne changea pas d'expression. La grande aiguille pourchassait la petite sur l'horloge dans un tic-tac obsédant. Le pied de la table retomba dans un bruit sourd sur le tapis. L'étagère avait perdu un crochet et pendait dangereusement au-dessus d'un vase à fleurs. Il avouait qu'il aurait pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de retenue en ce qui concernait leur mobilier. _

_ Mais de savoir combien d'opérations, il faudrait au dénommé Asano pour retrouver son nez d'avant, était le cadet des soucis d'Ulquiorra Schiffer. Il était déjà prêt à passer à autre chose. Il voulait déjà se débarrasser de la sensation qui embrasait sa poitrine, là où avait été son trou de hollow. _

- _Tu me considères donc comme responsable de l'échec de tes relations sentimentales._

- _Asano-kun et moi..._

- _Tu l'aimes ? _

_Était-ce le mot qu'elle allait employer ? Était-elle persuadée être amoureuse ? Pauvre Ona ! Pauvre créature fragile !_

- _ Non... Oui... Non... Je n'en sais rien. Je ne saurais jamais si ça aurait pu marcher. C'est ça le problème. Et c'est toujours pareil et ça finit toujours de la même manière. _

- _C'est pourtant la première fois que je frappe un de tes partenaires. _

- _Ce n'est pas la première fois. _

- _Si, c'est la première fois... et ça si je ne compte pas Kurosaki Ichigo. _

_Enfin tout devint plus clair pour Ulquiorra et il acquiesça de la tête. _

- _Je vois. Nous ne sommes pas en train de parler d'Asano. C'est à propos de Kurosaki. Ona n'arrive pas à l'oublier...et cela devient __**ma**__ faute._

- _Non, ne renverse pas la situation, je sais très bien ce que je dis ! C'est à propos de toi, Ulquiorra. C'est toi le problème. Je continue de me dire que cela ira mieux. Je continue de me dire que tu apprendras à sourire, à être humain et que cela ira mieux... et que je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre... mais... Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur de toi. Tu ne peux pas aimer, Ulquiorra. Tu fais semblant et... Je ne peux pas faire semblant. Je vis tout court. Vivre avec toi. Ce n'est pas vivre. C'est un leurre. Cela me tue à petits feux. Je veux une vie normale. _

_Il ne répondit rien. L'impudence de ce petit bout d'âme... Lui, humain ? N'était-ce pas présomptueux de sa part de penser qu'elle pouvait changer ce qui était inné et naturel ? Qu'elle pouvait modifier sa nature profonde ? Le haïssait-t-elle tant que ça ? _

- _Tu as toujours su qui j'étais, Ona. _

- _Oui. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dure. _

_Ulquiorra baissa les yeux vers le sol et ramassa le bracelet inhibiteur de reiatsu. Il s'était brisé en deux au milieu de la dispute. Il avait beau comprendre qu'il était cassé et inutilisable, il le ramassa tout de même._

- _Tu n'es pas humain. Ici, ce n'est pas ta place. Je suis désolé. Mais je dois apprendre à vivre sans..._

_Il examina le bracelet lentement avant de le poser sur la petite table du salon. _

- _Dis-le, Ona. _

_Orihime se mordit les lèvres. _

- _Rends-moi ma liberté. _

_Orihime écarquilla ses yeux embués de larmes. Ses lèvres frémirent d'incertitude. _

- _Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire. Ton cœur...Cette notion fragile...Ce spectre... Prends soin de lui. _

_Ulquiorra remit les mains dans les poches. _

- _Ulquiorra... _

- _Dis les mots et je partirais._

_Orihime déglutit avec peine. Il n'avait même pas essayé d'en discuter avec elle. Il n'avait même pas essayé de la faire changer d'avis. C'était si facile pour lui de tourner la page. Il suffisait qu'elle lui dise de partir pour qu'il s'exécute. Et toutes ses années ? Ces années où elle n'avait demandé que la paix, tandis qu'il la tourmentait lui et ses acolytes. Ces années qu'ils avaient partagées ensemble, n'étaient-ce qu'un rêve ? Il n'avait pas plus envie que ça d'être avec elle. _

- _Va-t'en. _

_Les mots étaient sortis tout à fait brutalement. Elle ne vit pas les yeux de l'espada cligner de surprise. Non, elle le vit seulement lever les yeux lentement vers elle. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changé d'expression. _

- _Je suis désolé, Ulquiorra. Je suis..._

_Il passa devant elle sans un mot et quitta l'appartement sans plus de préambule. Il ne s'était pas écoulé un instant sans qu'elle ne se sente immédiatement aspiré par le vide ambiant. Elle poussa un soupir rauque, la main comprimant sa poitrine. La porte avait claqué. Elle avait réalisé son erreur. Il méritait mieux que ça. Elle se devait de faire mieux que ça. Elle s'était précipité sur le palier et l'avait poursuivi. Mais arrivé dans la rue, elle n'avait trouvé personne. Les rues faiblement éclairés étaient comme des boyaux tortueux. Ils avaient comme englouti Ulquiorra Schiffer dans les ténèbres. La rouquine eut envie de vomir. _

_Il était parti. Il ne s'était pas écoulé une minute entière qu'il était sorti de sa vie aussi vite qu'il était venu. _

_Sans négociations préalable._

Après l'avoir extirpé du tiroir de la table de chevet, elle joua avec le bracelet inhibiteur de reiatsu. Il était cassé et les bords étaient rongés par l'usure du temps. Elle repensa aux circonstances au cours desquels elle avait obtenu le bracelet.

Orihime ferma les yeux. Les larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. Elle avait essayé. Elle avait essayé la normalité. Elle avait essayé l'amour normal. Elle n'avait jamais pu aller plus loin qu'un baiser avec ses pseudos prétendants. Elle n'avait jamais eu des papillons dans le ventre comme quand elle était face à Ichigo. Elle n'avait jamais eu des frissons au creux de sa nuque comme lorsque Ulquiorra était à proximité. Elle avait même été prêt à croire que l'amour, le vrai, l'amour entre adulte, c'était comme avoir envie de bailler en partager un plat à emporter. La réalité devait être dénuée d'étincelles et de papillons et de rencontre magique.

- Ona ?

Elle sursauta avant de faire face à l'homme qui occupait toute ses pensées. Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de la rouquine. Pas l'homme... Il resta debout dans l'entrée de sa chambre, les mains dans les poches. Le col de sa chemise était retourné, et sa cravate pendouillait lamentablement sur ses épaules. Ulquiorra était si rarement dans un état débraillé qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, elle trouvait cela fascinant.

- Tadaima. Prononcèrent-ils en chœur.

- Okaeri. Termina Orihime.

Elle soupira et un sourire perla encore sur ses lèvres. Ulquiorra la regarda de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu n'as pas eu de nouvel accident, Ona.

- Non, je crois savoir que cela m'était interdit. Tu me l'avais interdit, non. Il m'arrive d'obéir.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, une étincelle illumina ses yeux verts. Oui, elle avait intérêt à obéir. S'il lui arrivait quelques choses, elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, cette idiote. Il la laisserait errer sans but hors de son petit corps de chair et d'os, le fragile écrin de son âme, qui sentait les rayons du soleil. Il la laisserait errer et elle ne sentirait plus jamais le soleil. Une touche d'humidité obscurcit son regard à cette seule pensée. Il était vraiment fatigué de ce stupide gigai.

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était à cause de ce genre d'idée saugrenue qu'il en était arrivé là, si loin du Hueco Mundo. Il tourna les talons pour redescendre. Il était dos tourné quand ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans le spectre d'un sourire. C'était fugace. Il était à peine apparu qu'il avait disparu.

- Tu as faim, j'espère ? l'entendit-il hurler à plein poumons.

Il était chaque fois étonné par tout l'air que pouvait contenir ses poumons.

- Ona célèbre les morts ? demanda-t-il, les mains dans les poches.

- Pardon ?

- Il y a des bougies partout en bas. Kurosaki est mort ?

Pendant une seconde, les yeux d'Orihime s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Ichigo... Mort... Quand ça ? Puis, ses neurones se connectèrent à nouveau et elle respira un bon coup pour évacuer la vague de nausée. Ulquiorra lui avait simplement posé une question. Typique d'Ulquiorra, il avait demandé cela sur le même ton monocorde dénué d'émotion.

- Non. Personne n'est mort. C'était juste... pour décorer. Je voulais que... Tu trouves ça joli ?

Il haussa les épaules. Ulquiorra cacha difficilement sa déception. Les bougies avaient plus d'attrait quand il pensait qu'ils faisaient partie d'un rituel quelconque. Il glissa les mains dans les poches et s'apprêta à reprendre la route.

- Je me change et je descends, d'accord.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup.

- Les bougies...

Ulquiorra retourna sur ses pas. Il surprit alors qu'elle était en train de changer de vêtements. Avec un petit cri de surprise, son débardeur enroulé autour de son cou, Orihime sauta derrière le lit pour se cacher. Elle attrapa l'oreiller avec les dents et le reste était...à garder dans les annales de ses moments les plus embarrassants. Elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, prisonnière de son pull. Sans vraiment faire attention à ses singeries, Ulquiorra fit le tour de la chambre pour se poster derrière elle. En la voyant tendre désespérément le bras pour atteindre sa robe, il attrapa le morceau de tissus vert et lui tendit.

- C'est ton anniversaire, Ona ?

- Non.

- C'est mon anniversaire ?

- Euh, non... Bien que la date approche... Tu as raison.

- C'est Noël ou une autre stupide fête ?

- Non.

- C'est...

- C'était juste pour décorer !

- À quoi bon ?

Orihime qui avait viré plusieurs teinte de rouge, tiraillé entre l'idée de quitter sa cachette derrière son oreiller et celle d'enfiler la robe et de se mettre à nu, perdit patience. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à cacher. Elle n'avait pas à être gêner d'être dans son plus simple appareil. Elle était dans sa chambre. Pourquoi devait-il toujours la mettre mal à l'aise ? Et les limites et les frontières et...

- Je voulais juste installer une atmosphère.

Ulquiorra empoigna l'oreiller tout en le maintenant devant lui. Il n'y avait rien chez elle qu'il n'avait déjà vu des centaines de fois. Et certainement, Orihime avait arrêté depuis longtemps de vouloir lui enseigner les bonnes manières. Mais ils savaient que les humains avaient de sacrés problèmes avec leur corps. Cela commençait à l'adolescence, avait-il remarqué, en repensant à la tribu de fan de Twilight... et Vampire Knight.

- Tu veux que je me change aussi avant le diner ? demanda-t-il alors.

Enfin habillé, elle se redressa et recommença à gigoter dans tous les sens.

- Non, je voulais juste apparaitre plus fraiche. Mais si tu as envie de te faire plus beau... enfin plus présentable...Si tu...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ona ? Je perds patience.

Orihime se mordit les lèvres. Ulquiorra laissa tomber l'oreiller et repartit vers sa chambre.

- C'est un diner romantique. Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est cela que tu n'arrives pas à dire ?

Orihime grimpa sur le lit pour lui barrer la route.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Idiot !

Il la toisa du regard. Comment l'avait-elle appelé ?

- Je voulais que l'on puisse parler et...Je me suis dit qu'autour d'un bon repas... avec des bougies... pour l'ambiance. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir !

La tête penché sur le côté, Ulquiorra ne quitta pas Orihime des yeux. Il caressa du regard sa silhouette voluptueuse que le carré de tissus qu'on lui avait vendu comme une robe, ne couvrait qu'à moitié.

- C'est important pour toi, ce diner. Conclut-il.

- Oui, cela ne l'est pas pour toi ? demanda Orihime, les yeux écarquillés.

Ses petites mains agrippèrent sa cravate fermement. Ses sens étaient aussitôt en alerte. Il garda les mains dans les poches. Mais il redoutait le pire. Le regard de la rouquine brûlait de la flamme des grands jours. Ulquiorra eut le bon sens de prendre le temps de bien réfléchir à sa réponse. Il détourna les yeux. Aucune réponse ne satisferait Ona. Pire, elle se vexerait pour toutes. Elle serra un peu plus sur la cravate et il fit un pas en avant. Ulquiorra Schiffer savait quand il était battu. Les mains dans les poches trahissant une certaine nonchalance, il changea de sujet.

- Tu étais anxieuse au téléphone.

- Oui, enfin... C'est juste...

Orihime se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir.

- Encore une fois, il existe quelques choses que je ne vois pas, Orihime. Tu es différente aujourd'hui.

- C'est difficile à dire.

- Tu veux être seule.

- Non, non, oh non ! Je ne veux pas !

Ulquiorra continua de fixer la jeune femme.

- Alors que t'arrive-t-il ?

Orihime récupéra le bracelet sur la table de chevet.

- Est-ce qu'il t'ai déjà arrivé de réfléchir à ta vie et d'avoir envie de quelques choses qui t'es en principe interdit ?

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien. Il voulait vraiment savoir à quoi tout cela rimait. Où Orihime voulait en venir ? La réponse à sa question était si évidente. Ses dix années passées avec elle en étaient l'exemple même. C'était l'exemple même d'un comportement incohérent et aberrant.

- Promets-moi que tu n'iras nulle part.

Elle serra encore la cravate. Il fit un pas en avant.

- Je t'ai déjà fait cette promesse, Ona. Je ne vais nulle part.

- J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire encore et encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment à l'esprit, Orihime ?

- Je suis... J'ai envie de plus et...

- Plus...

Ulquiorra tourna la tête vers la porte. Ils avaient déjà eu ce genre de conversation. Elle posa une main sur sa joue pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau.

- Je pensais. Quand j'étais au lycée, je pensais que j'aurais une vie extraordinaire, que je serais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, que je fonderais une famille avec l'homme que j'aime. C'était un peu mon but dans la vie. C'était mon rêve.

Ulquiorra acquiesça avec une certaine méfiance. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il apprécie être dans la même pièce qu'Orihime quand elle arrivera à la conclusion de tout ceci.

- Ichigo Kurosaki court toujours après sa vie passé de shinigami. C'est ça ?

- Mais...Non...

- Tu pensais que quand il ne retrouverait pas ses pouvoirs, il reviendrait vers toi. Mais il s'entête toujours...

Orihime était en souffrance devant le tour personnel que prenait cette conversation. En fait, bien qu'Ichigo fût vraiment sa dernière préoccupation à l'instant, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'était imaginé la scène de leurs retrouvailles des centaines de fois. Mais là, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet. Parce qu'Ichigo n'allait pas se réveiller un beau matin amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était comme un livre ouvert pour Ulquiorra et il feuilletait les pages sans demander la permission. Les choses qu'elle avait dû mal à comprendre comme un code très perfectionné, lui, cela lui demandait deux secondes pour trouver le nœud du problème. Orihime s'insurgea contre cette injustice. Elle voulait aussi une fenêtre donnant sur les pensées d'Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Elle l'embrassa. Il ne bougea pas. Il était comme une statue contre elle. Orihime s'appliqua de plus belle. Une main caressa la joue de la rouquine. Une autre reprit vie contre sa cuisse. Machinalement, Orihime enroula la cravate dans ses mains. Il ne bougea pas. Elle fit le pas vers lui. Elle reprit son souffle, restant tout près de lui. Leurs fronts collés, comme ce jour-là sur le pont, Orihime Inoue murmura.

- Cela n'a rien avoir avec Ichigo. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais.

- Oui, tu l'as dit dans un moment de...

- Tu es parti et je me suis senti...très... triste, Ulquiorra ? Très seule.

Ulquiorra ne la quitta pas des yeux. C'était inattendu. C'était nouveau. Là, où leurs peaux se touchaient, étaient brulant.

- Est-ce que tu as besoin de moi ?

Ses yeux verts plissèrent imperceptiblement.

- Je ne comprends pas ta question.

Il comprenait parfaitement sa question.

- J'ai besoin de toi. Tout le temps. Sans toi, c'est impossible. Sans toi, j'ai mal. Je t'aime. Tu es l'homme... que j'... j'aime. L'homme avec qui je veux tout partager. Tu es celui avec qui je voudrais fonder une famille. Tu comprends ?

Son souffle caressa sa bouche et il était juste pris d'envie de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Il se souvenait l'avoir embrassé avant dans sa forme originelle et la sensation avait été complètement différente.

- Ulquiorra ?

Elle devait le confondre avec Kurosaki Ichigo. Il détestait Kurosaki avec tout ce qui animait son cœur de pierre.

- Ulquiorra, je t'aime.

Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Il serra le poing qui voulait saisir son visage entre ses doigts, broyer sa fragile mâchoire pour vérifier que sa vue ne lui jouait pas des tours.

- S'il te plaît, ne part pas. Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout.

- Je ne vais nulle part. Répéta-t-il même si ses poings se crispèrent dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Orihime, je ne suis pas un homme. Ceci ne veut rien dire à mes yeux. Je suis mort. Je ne suis Rien. J'échoue encore à voir la signification de tout ceci.

Orihime essuya ses larmes.

- Très bien, je comprends que tu ne ressens pas ce que je ressens et...

- J'ai besoin de toi.

Orihime écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même les mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer.

- C'est vrai ?

Une lueur d'espoir ralluma le regard éteint de la rouquine.

- La réponse à la question m'échappe encore. Je ne comprends toujours pas l'intérêt de tout ceci. Te voir triste et embarrassé de tous ses sentiments inutiles m'insupporte. Ce n'est plus satisfaisant de voir les larmes sur ton visage. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, il me semble.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ulquiorra...

- Cela veut dire... Je ne sais pas. Si j'avais été un homme, je t'aurais sans doute autorisé à attendre des choses de moi. Mais je suis un hollow et une famille ne veut rien dire pour moi.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'un jour ?

- Non. Répondit-il sèchement. J'assume ce que je suis.

Orihime se mordit les lèvres. Elle acquiesça doucement.

- D'accord ? Est-ce que tu me crois au moins quand je dis que je t'aime ?

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien. Les sanglots de la jeune femme ne tarirent pas sur ses joues. Il laissa une main fuir le confinement de la poche de son pantalon. Cette même main se posa lentement à la cambrure des hanches de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres caressèrent à nouveau les siennes. Ulquiorra laissa ses deux mains se crisper sur sa hanche. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens en avait un. Elle rendait toutes choses matérielles.

Orihime l'enlaça pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens auparavant n'avait pas plus de sens maintenant. Il rendait les choses encore plus confuses.

_« Hime, cela finira mal ! Moi, je te le dis ! »_

Peu importe, Tatsuki-chan ! Peu importe ! Elle l'étreignit avec force. Elle se sentait vivre. Enfin.

**Urahara Kisuke**

_Ancien Capitaine de la 12ème Division du Gotei 13  
Fondateur et premier président de l'Institut Shinigami de la recherche et du développement. Ancien Troisième rang de la Seconde division.  
Ancien directeur de la prison d'Onmitsukidō._

_Ami de Yoruichi Shihouin_

_Il marchait sur la ligne blanche en souriant. Il ne s'était pas égaré depuis longtemps car son chaton guidait ses pas d'ivrogne. _

La sirène d'alarme résonnait dans le laboratoire. Kisuke resta les bras croisés devant l'immense écran où se bousculait algorithmes et autres symboles. Le deuxième écran qui affichait le plan satellite de la ville clignotait en rouge.

C'était encore en train d'arriver.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au dernier prototype de denreishinki. Sa dernière invention. Le cellulaire était compatible au réseau internet mobile, wifi, etc. On pouvait aussi programmer sa sonnerie personnalisé. Il était fourni d'une caméra permettant la visio-conférence et enfin d'un radar anti-hollow, mis à jour pour détecter tous type d'ennemi, du Hollow de base à l'Arrancar.

En addition, il avait ajouté le même détecteur de schisme spatio-temporel, le même qui activait présentement l'alarme du Seishin Kaikoroku.

Seulement voilà, le téléphone ne détectait toujours pas ce que Kaikoroku avait lui-même du mal à détecter. L'écran se brouilla. Les rayures statiques se prolongèrent.

Le vieux sismographe se mit en marche dans un sifflement et il enregistra les moindres changements dans le sol. Les traits s'activèrent avec assez d'énergie pour simuler l'entrée en éruption d'un super volcan. Le denreishinki émit un faible bip avant de s'éteindre. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui à la recherche de... n'importe quoi... de l'inspiration sans doute... d'une assurance... d'une certitude... d'une idée...

Non...

Tout était à sa place.

Du moins, tout semblait à sa place en apparence.

Son vieux chapeau dissimulait mal les cernes autour de ses yeux. Il scruta avec méfiance ses alentours. Il ne pouvait point se fier à la réalité.

Kisuke poussa un grand râle de frustration. Il frappa son cerveau du poing.

_Merde ! Zut ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! C'était quoi cette formule ! _

Il y avait des rangées de livres sur les étagères et des flacons et des éprouvettes abandonnés sur les plans de travail. L'ancienne cuve dans lequel il avait mis au point son Hōgyoku était renversée sur le sol, la plomberie en pièce. Il l'avait démonté deux fois ces cinq dernières années pour en réutiliser les pièces. Dans une cuve cryogénique, le masque d'Ulquiorra Schiffer et une partie de la carcasse en hierro renforcé d'Archer Scaryscrow, les vestiges de la dernière grande bataille, flottaient dans des compartiments stériles. Une grande toile d'araignée recouvrait les armoires. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas autorisé Tessai à venir nettoyer son labo. Il avait besoin que tout reste à sa place. Il ne s'y retrouverait plus si les choses commençaient à bouger... continuaient à bouger...

Un wakisashi à la garde bleu ciel flottait dans une substance fluorescente dans une cuve derrière lui. La lame affutée de Shinso brilla dans la pénombre.

Il cligna deux fois. Il avait cru voir l'objet bouger. Kisuke examina ses mains. Ses doigts tremblaient et ce n'était ni le trop plein de théine, ni dû à un rush d'adrénaline... Du moins, il en était presque certain. Rien n'était sûr. Car la réalité n'était plus ce qu'elle était et...

Il déglutit avec peine. Les choses devaient arrêter de bouger. Il pivota vers Shinso et s'approcha du tube. Il posa une main sur la surface de reiasekki distillé.

Se procurer un tel matériau avait demandé des années de négociations. Le reiasekki était un matériau noble. On n'en trouvait pratiquement pas à la soul society et il avait dû faire appel à un marché parallèle « à la limite de la légalité ». Il suffisait de dire qu'il avait des amis très haut placés. Il fallait au moins ça pour pouvoir s'assurer de la bonne conduite de Gin Ichimaru.

Il cligna à nouveau des yeux. Shinso avait encore bougé. Une bulle minuscule, presque invisible à l'œil humain, remonta à la surface du liquide visqueux. Urahara colla son visage au plus près du tube pour suivre son trajet. Il ne pouvait ressentir aucun reiatsu émanent du zanpakutō. Si cela avait été le cas, Benihime aurait réagi aussitôt à sa manière. Il tâta sa canne du pouce avant de tourner la tête vers Kaikoroku. L'écran était à nouveau normal.

« Instabilité dimensionnelle repérée... Erreur... 8545741... Recherche Origine en cours... Croisement paramètres factuels...»

À moins que...

Non...

« Ni l'origine, ni la solution au problème n'ont pu être identifié. Enregistrement paramètres en cours... Sauvegarde du journal des actions en cours...»

Il avait épuisé la plupart de ses options. Il n'avait pas la moindre piste. Il devait admettre que l'ennemi était plus fort. Il devait admettre... que... la solution lui échappait et...

_« Générateur en surchauffe... 45%... Taux de radiation reishi : 850 mega tonne gamma-gosei. Évacuation Karakura préconisé sur 200 kilomètres de radius. Temps restant avant explosion : 8 minutes... »_

C'était déjà arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il ne trouve pas la solution à l'énigme. L'évolution. Les choses changeaient constamment. Rien n'échappait à cette règle immuable.

_Noir. Blanc. Sang. Des bris de verre sur le sol. Blanc. Définitivement blanc. _

Kisuke ferma les yeux.

_ Les bris de verres formèrent à nouveau des vitres parfaitement isolé. Isshin. Il parlait avec Isshin. Isshin hurlait et... il reculait vers Kaikoroku._

_Les vitres explosèrent à nouveau et Kisuke fut soufflé par l'impact. Isshin n'était plus à ses côtés. Les morceaux de reiasekki tremblèrent sur le sol du laboratoire. Kisuke comprima son cœur d'une main. Les veines sur son visage multiplièrent. Il sentit tout son être entrer en ébullition. _

Kisuke prit une grande inspiration, la main sur son cœur. Il se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger vers le clavier de Kaikoroku. Plusieurs fichiers s'ouvrirent l'un après l'autre sur l'écran. Ses doigts se promenèrent à toute vitesse sur le clavier. Des symboles s'affichèrent. Le réseau électrique vacilla entièrement. Et pendant quelques secondes son visage ne fut éclairé que par l'arborescence de l'écran. Il écarta les fichiers « projets » l'un après l'autre en usant l'écran tactile. Il tapa encore quelques mots-clés.

- 4 Projets correspondent à votre recherche. Réponse aux mots-clés par pertinence : Niveau de sécurité Maximal. Ligne Kido intégré. Importance du projet. Edition non autorisé. Fichier disponible en mode lecture seule. 2 projets invisibles.

- Quels sont ses deux projets, Kaikoroku ?

- Les deux projets sont : Projet Bugendai et Projet Shinka.

- Je veux en savoir plus.

- Aucun compte-rendu disponible.

- Dis-m'en plus.

- Aucune donnée disponible.

- Mode lecture seule

- Mode indisponible pour ce compte d'utilisateur.

- Ouvre avec l'autorisation de l'administrateur.

- Reconnaissance vocale effectué. Session administrateur démarré.

- Alors ?

Kaikoroku resta silencieuse.

- Montre-moi l'emplacement du fichier.

Le sol du laboratoire vibra sous ses pieds. Il tourna la tête. Les étagères et les armoires glissèrent sur le côté et dévoilèrent un mur de pierre. Une porte blindée se matérialisa soudain. Sort kido de dissimulation du deuxième degré. Il plissa les yeux avant de se poster devant la porte.

Il observa la porte blindée. _Que faisait-elle là ? Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Pourquoi avait-il du mal à se rappeler ? Il était arrivé à cette conclusion comment_ ? La porte devant lui semblait des plus réelles.

- _Je fais tout mon possible pour aider Kurosaki-sama? Comment peux-tu douter de mes intentions ? _

_Blanc. Sang. Verre pilées. Mensonges._

_Mort. Infini. Noir. _

_Mort. Infinity._

_Mort. Blank Slate Memory._

_Mort. Mémoire. Blanks. _

_Mort. Bugendai. _

Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa nuque. C'était une piste... qu'il fallait explorer. Il avait passé les dix dernières années à chercher une explication à l'attaque des Vizards... aux incidents qui menaçaient l'équilibre de Karakura. C'était devenu sa priorité. Il n'en avait aucune autre.

- Kaikoroku, je voudrais accéder au projet... au projet «**Bugendai**». Murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Accès non autorisé. Annonça la voix féminine automatisée.

Il soupira.

- Écrase la séquence. Mot de passe administrateur : 5547113514474185225469. Kisuke Urahara.

- Il est impossible de répondre favorablement à votre requête.

- Je sais bien. Me connaissant... Hum, j'ai dû mettre en place des tas de pare-feu. Passe en commande manuelle. Accès commande manuelle. Code : ldh5hChiSa4Batsu2522.

- Accès refusé.

- Ouvre cette porte, Kaikoroku. C'est un ordre.

- Urahara Kisuke, « administrateur système » m'a donné des instructions très précises, concernant le projet « Bugendai » et le projet « Shinka [1]».

- Je suis Urahara Kisuke. Je suis donc au courant.

- Le système reconnait Urahara Kisuke comme administrateur système.

- Donc...

- Cependant Urahara Kisuke a exclue « Urahara, Kisuke » de la liste des utilisateurs autorisés. Impossible d'ouvrir Bugendai en mode lecture seule.

- Je dois aujourd'hui revenir sur mes actions passées. Ouvre Bugendai. C'est un ordre.

- Je ne peux pas répondre favorablement à votre demande.

- Reconfigure mot de passe sous administrateur système, restaure le système entièrement et passe en commande manuelle.

- Impossible. Urahara Kisuke a demandé à ce que toute reconfiguration...

Il fouilla sa poche et inséra une clé.

- Restauration table de registre jusqu'à 50 ans en arrière.

- Alerte ! Accès refusé. Réécriture des tables de registres interdite. Vous allez être déconnecté si aucune réponse du système mère n'est donnée dans 30 secondes. .25...

- Quel système-mère, Kaikoroku ? Ton serveur est complètement autonome !

- Connexion obtenu. _Noblesse oblige.»_

La surprise que Kisuke avait ressentie en entendant les mots « Noblesse oblige » n'allait pas tout à fait avoir le temps de disparaitre qu'il se retrouvait face à un visage familier.

- Bonsoir, on fait des heures sup' ?

Assis dans un fauteuil de direction, les pieds sur son bureau, les baies vitrés reflétant la ville derrière lui, Mizuiro Kojima offrit à la caméra un sourire de circonstance.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à première vue.

- Que veux-tu ? J'ai toujours été un boulimique de travail. Quel est ton excuse, petite fourmi ?

- Je n'en ai pas cherché. Je faisais exactement ce que nous avions convenu.

- Mais pas avec les outils préalablement négociés, peut-être ? Une piqure de rappel peut-être ?

- Je vois que la confiance est loin de régner. Reiichi et...

- Les choses sont plus compliquées que ça. Reiichi n'a pas grand choses à voir là-dedans. Non, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui. La situation aurait connu une suite plus... Comment dire ? Radicale. Je suis infiniment plus accommodant que mon Général.

- Plus accomodant ?

- J'ai toujours eu un très grand cœur ! Oserais-tu encore douter de ma grande magnanimité ? Tu respires encore après tout, Kisuke Urahara. Ne suis-je pas miséricordieux ?

Kisuke baissa la tête avant de toiser Mizuiro du regard.

- Clément, sûrement. Miséricordieux, c'est un peu beaucoup peut-être ?

- Kisuke Urahara...

- J'ai été blanchi par le central 46 de toutes les accusations de trahisons...

- Le central 46 n'est rien qu'un théâtre permettant aux enfants de faire mumuse avec la fonction. En revanche dans mes registres, dans les registres de la garde royale, tu es toujours le même Urahara Kisuke.

Urahara ne répondit rien.

- Né de l'union de Kenshin et Zara Urahara, condamné à 46 ans de détention juvénile à Shugo pour meurtre au premier degré et utilisation de technique interdites, condamné à 110 ans à Muken pour expérience interdite, peine commuée par sa Majesté-Mère en heures de travail d'intérêt général, confié aux bons soins du clan Shihouin, intégré au Gotei 13, élevé au rang de second officier, promue directeur de prison... Fondateur de l'institut de recherche et de développement shinigami... etc. Tu as eu un parcours des plus intéressants.»

Urahara esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai eu des hauts et des bas. Très humblement, je m'étonne moi-même. Quelle réhabilitation ! Je suis heureux de pouvoir dire le programme de réinsertion de sa Majesté-Mère fonctionne!»

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire en retour. Son regard devint opaque comme les ténèbres mêmes.

- Il est vrai que tu sais très bien te débrouiller pour garder ta tête. Tu es bien plus respectueux que cet Aizen bien que vous soyez fait dans le même moule... Si bien souvent, il n'y en a pas un pour racheter les fautes de l'autre. Toi, au moins, tu sais reconnaitre tes limites. C'est une précieuse qualité, je dirais, petite fourmi. Tu veilles à toujours rester utile. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans mon équipe.

- Tu as pourtant reprogrammé Kaikoroku.

- Oh ça ! Ce n'était rien. Je suis un homme prudent. J'aime avoir quelques assurances. Le projet Shinka et Bugendai sont définitivement arrêtés.

- Il se passe quelques choses, Reisan. Quelques choses qui dépassent le Gotei 13. Quelques choses qui dépasserait même la division zéro ! Quelques choses qui pourraient mettre en danger cette ville tout entière et peut-être le monde tel que nous le connaissons !

- Tout de suite les grands mots, tu es bien comme Isshin. Vous êtes tous les deux d'un mélodramatique. Un conseil néanmoins, ce n'est pas en remuant la merde dans les vieux dossiers que tu accompliras quoi que ce soit.

- Il y a eu un nouvel incident !

- Vraiment ? Le sol a bougé. Oh mince alors ! J'ai manqué ça !

- Tu sais de quoi je parle, San.

- C'est Reisan, le préfixe est important pour la fonction ! » rappela l'adolescent.

- Rei-san Taicho, pendant 48.25 millième de secondes, pour la 8545741e fois depuis le premier incident il y a dix ans, la structure géo-spirituelle de Karakura s'est affaibli. La ville est devenue hautement instable. Toutes les données ont été enregistrées. Le Gotei lui-même ne s'en est certainement pas rendu compte. Mais pendant ces 48,25 millièmes de secondes... Karakura a comme disparu de la carte, flottant dans les limbes. Aucune trace de reiatsu n'a été détectée.

- Oh c'est effrayant tout ça ! Un vrai scénario de film d'horreur !

- J'admire ta nonchalance. Je sais qu'elle n'est que de façade.

Mizuiro changea de position sur son siège.

- Depuis combien de temps la division Zéro est-elle au courant ? Qu'est-ce que la division Zéro sait exactement ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis le Gotei 13 sur les rangs ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

- Tu poses trop de question.

- Surtout, je ne pose pas les bonnes questions. J'étais tellement occupé à essayer d'entretenir les illusions d'Ichigo selon tes ordres que j'ai failli passer à côté du plus important. Même avec tous ses capteurs disséminés aux quatre coins de la ville, Kaikoroku n'a jamais réussi à détecter la moindre trace de reiatsu ennemi, ce qui a première vue peut paraitre normale et laisser penser à une erreur d'instrument... Mais nous sommes plus malin que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Mizuiro ne répondit rien, son visage grave.

- J'ai cherché à comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver à Karakura sur un plan inter-dimensionnelle en recherchant un ennemi inconnu. C'était en pur perte ! Pendant 45 secondes, tous les jours, à des heures aléatoires, Karakura bouge de son axe sur la ligne spatio-temporelle. Les répercussions sont minimes dans la vie de ses habitants. C'est même bénéfique d'une certaine manière parce qu'il semble que cela a ralenti la prolifération de hollow. Mais le changement est bien là. Le phénomène est guidé et seule un ennemi avec des ressources considérables - que dis-je ?- colossales pourrait effectuer de telles prouesses. Ni le Seireitei, ni son ennemi direct, le Hueco Mundo, ne possède une telle technologie à l'heure d'aujourd'hui... Seul...»

Mizuiro détourna les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Ses pupilles opaques, il reporta son attention sur Urahara Kisuke.

- C'est très bien toutes ses recherches. Je suis impressionné. Mais pendant ce temps, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé de faire. Cela me dérange un peu, je dois dire. Un bon soldat se doit d'exécuter la mission qui lui a été confié.

- Ichigo est parfaitement sous contrôle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que mon petit doigt m'a dit.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a été raconté mais Ichigo n'est toujours pas prêt de retrouver ses pouvoirs. C'est ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est sûr ?

- Certain. J'y veillerais.

- Je ne fais pas confiance à ceux qui l'entourent.

- Je me porte garant du capitaine Shinji Hirako.

- Pas de l'Hostile ? Pourquoi l'aider si tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

- Gin est une donnée imprévisible mais utile.

- J'apprécie ta franchise. Alors, pourquoi vouloir rouvrir ces vieux projets ?

Kisuke cligna des yeux de surprise. Il joua avec les bords de son chapeau. Il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire. Il ne se rappelait pas exactement ce qu'était le projet Bugendai. Il avait juste eu une intuition sur le moment et s'était laissé guider par elle. Mais apparemment, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, San pensait que cela avait avoir avec Ichigo. S'il pensait que cela avait avoir avec Ichigo et la perte de ses pouvoirs c'était sans doute vrai. Du coin de l'œil, il observa la porte blindée. Il avait beau retourné le problème. Il ne connaissait aucun moyen de permettre à Ichigo de retrouver ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir travaillé sur un projet similaire. Tout ce qu'il avait raconté à Ichigo sur sa mère était complètement faux...

Ou peut-être que...

Non, il avait menti. Il avait tout inventé.

Il avait exécuté les ordres de Reisan.

Les choses avaient changé de place dans sa tête aussi...

Sa mémoire...

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Urahara ?

La trappe de la salle d'entraînement grinça.

- De la visite... Je dois me déconnecter.

- Très bien. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

La connexion fut interrompue au moment même où Yoruichi passa la porte du laboratoire.

- Avec qui tu discutais ?

- Euh... Yoruichi-san ! Je... J'étais...seul... Je parlais à haute voix. Tu me connais ?

Yoruichi croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

- Non. Justement, je ne te connais pas, Kisuke.

Il déglutit avec peine et joua avec les rebords de son chapeau.

- À quoi sert cette pièce ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte blindée. Il se gratta le front. Quelques choses lui disaient que cela n'allait pas apaiser les tensions entre lui et sa meilleure amie ?

- C'est... Je n'en sais rien.

- Typique.

- Non, je t'assure. Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Je sais que c'est là où je détiens mes projets secrets.

- Tes projets secrets ? Ceux dont tu ne veux pas me parler, tiens donc.

- Non, ce dont je ne me souviens pas.

Yoruichi éclata de rire. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver dix ans en arrière.

- Laisse tomber ! Ne te tracasse pas pour ça ! Je suis juste venu te dire que je m'en allais. Je rentre à la Soul Society.

Il hocha la tête et repartit vers le clavier de Kaikoroku. Il devait trouver le moyen de contourner la vigilance de Reisan.

- Quand seras-tu de retour ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire les mots. Il se tourna vers elle. Son silence était plus qu'éloquent.

- Tu ne reviendras pas.

- On va dire que c'est un secret ? Tu as l'habitude des secrets, n'est-ce pas?

- Yoruichi, je sais que mes actions sont pour le moins discutable. J'ai blessé Ichigo et je n'aurais jamais dû lui donner de faux espoirs. Mais je t'assure que si j'ai fait ça... si j'ai agi d'une telle manière. C'est parce que j'avais une bonne raison.

Il avait une très bonne raison.

- Bien sûr, je n'en doute pas. Je n'en ai jamais douté.

- Donc tu me comprends.

- Oui, je te comprends. Mais toi, tu n'as jamais rien compris.

- Yoruichi...

- Nos routes se séparent, Kisuke.

- Yoruichi, je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi.

- Dis-moi où je me trompe, Yoruichi. J'ai besoin de toi pour me dire où je me trompe. Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu es sans moi, Kisuke. En fait, tu n'as besoin de personne.

- Non ! Non ! J'ai...

- Tu as toujours eu tous ses secrets... Et si autrefois, j'avais l'impression que la présence de tes amis à tes côtés faisait la différence. Aujourd'hui, je n'en suis plus si sûre. Je ne suis pas sûr que quoi que ce soit fasse la différence pour toi mise à part...cette chose.

Elle désigna Kaikoroku de la main. Son laboratoire... Ses recherches... Tout semblait plus important que le reste.

- Yoruichi, quelques choses est en train d'arriver et je dois savoir quoi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as menti à Ichigo ?

Elle vit l'hésitation dans ses yeux. Puis, il secoua la tête. Il avait... Il ne pouvait pas...

- Il y a des choses... que je ne peux pas te dire. Tu sais pourquoi. Tu es la seule qui me connaisse vraiment. Yoruichi, tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas blesser Ichigo.

- Tu m'as blessé moi ! hurla-t-elle en retour. Tu m'as menti en me regardant dans les yeux ! Tu m'as menti pendant toutes ses années ! Tu m'as fait croire que tu voulais vraiment l'aider ! Et moi comme la dernière des idiotes, je t'épaulais et t'encourageais.

- J'ai...

- Je suis parti en exil pour toi. J'ai été ton ombre à chacun de tes pas. J'ai tout fait pour toi. J'ai gardé tes secrets comme si ils étaient une partie de moi-même. Et tu m'as menti à propos d'une telle chose... d'une chose aussi _insignifiante_. J'ai gardé tes secrets. Je n'ai rien dit pour l'Hōgyoku. Je n'ai jamais rien dit. Tu pouvais me faire confiance.

- Je sais ! Yoruichi, je sais que...

- Je ne peux plus te faire confiance, moi.

- J'ai fait ça parce que je tiens à toi !

Yoruichi grimaça de dégoût. Dans sa tête, cela sonnait pourtant bien.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Ne prends pas ce prétexte. Ne fais pas comme lui. Ne fais pas semblant ! Pas, quand tu m'as déjà laissé tomber ! Pas quand tu m'as déjà abandonné !

- Je ne suis pas ton père, Yoruichi.

- Tu es pire que lui !

- Si je t'avais parlé, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé, tu comprends. Il y aurait pu avoir des répercussions !

- Réveille-toi, Kisuke ! Il y a déjà eu des répercussions !

Avec un soupir, Yoruichi tourna les talons.

- Peut-être que je reviendrais un jour ? Ou peut-être pas ? Tu es tout seul à partir de maintenant.

- Tu te souviens la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ?

Elle resta dos tourné.

- Mon père... C'était avant qu'il s'en aille. Il était revenu à la maison avec ce garçon... un garçon vraiment étrange... et sale.

Il acquiesça.

- Te rappelles-tu de la première chose que je t'ai dite ?

- Kisuke...

- La première chose...Yoruichi, juste la première chose.

- Je m'étais changé en chat. Je commençais à peine à apprendre la technique de permutation des Shihouin. J'étais encore très maladroite et j'ai démoli toute la salle à manger sans le faire exprès. Inutile de dire que ma transformation n'était pas des plus réussie. Mon père était très en colère. Il était très déçu.

- Et je t'ai dit : « Tu es...

Yoruichi essuya ses larmes d'un brusque revers de main.

- «... le plus joli petit chat que j'ai jamais vu.» C'était stupide et horriblement cliché.

- Je n'ai jamais menti sur ça. Tu étais mon premier petit chat.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ça.

- Là d'où je viens, il n'y avait pas de chat.

- Je sais. Je sais bien. Plus tard, juste avant qu'il... Père... Furuichi m'avait demandé de te surveiller, de ne jamais te quitter des yeux. C'était mon devoir en tant que chef de clan. Tu étais sous ma responsabilité. Pas celle du Gotei 13... La mienne... Je ne comprends donc pas...

- Ils m'ont contacté.

- Qui ?

- Ils ont contacté Isshin aussi. C'est une très longue histoire. Il y a même des parties de cette histoire qui m'échappent totalement. Mais... cela fait dix ans que je travaille pour eux.

Yoruichi prit une profonde inspiration. Son regard était épouvanté. Kisuke baissa la tête.

- La Division Zéro.

Il acquiesça doucement.

- La Division Zéro. Il y a des choses qui ne concordent pas du tout.

* * *

[1] Bugendai : Infinity

Shinka : Evolution


	6. Feed the Beast

Disclaimer : Bleach n'appartient pas à Mig. Tite Kubo and a bunch of corporate people own the rights to everything Bleach-stamped. I'm totally fine with that.

Merci pour vos reviews, **Idiote, ** **BeN, **et **Narhia **! Bon, je dois dire que je ne me suis toujours pas remise du dernier chapitre de Bleach. Je ne décolère pas. J'en veux encore à Kubo. En plus, j'ai pas mal de boulot au bureau en ce mois d'Août et je rentre tard à la maison alors les mises à jours devraient être un peu plus anarchique jusqu'à la mi-septembre. N'hésitez pas comme **BeN** à me relancer gentiment si vous voyez que les mises à jours sont inhabituellement espacé. Je ferais toujours mon possible pour rendre mes petits lecteurs heureux.

-6-

Feed the beast

* * *

**Orihime Inoue**

_Salarié de «P'tits cœurs en pâtes à choux »_

_Ex-petite amie de Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Grande dompteuse de fauve._

* * *

Les rayons de soleil effleuraient le bout de ses orteils lascivement. Orihime se réveilla doucement. Encore hagard, elle se protégea de la lumière d'une main. Une brise légère agitait les rideaux éthérés et le tissus claquait bruyamment.

Les draps glissèrent contre ses jambes nues. Elle mit un pied après l'autre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre presque à tâtons. Le courant d'air balaya ses cheveux roux sur son visage. Un frisson parcourut sa nuque. Elle mit une main sur son cœur. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle se sentirait si différente après si peu. Pourtant, son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, Orihime Inoue avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à bondir hors d'elle. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Qui était cette jeune femme audacieuse et sûre d'elle ? Qui était cette jeune femme qui n'avait peur de rien ? Qui était cette jeune femme qui se jouait du regard des autres ?

**Katra - One wish away**

Un sourire perla sur ses lèvres. Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre lentement et tendit le bras pour écarter le rideau. Ce qu'elle vit n'ôta pas le sourire sur ses lèvres roses. Le saule pleureur étaient en feu, comme l'étaient tout son quartier. Toute la ville. Les flammes embrasaient tout sur leur passage. Des nuages de fumée noires grimpaient haut dans le ciel sans nuage. Il pleuvait des boules de feux sur le toit des maisons.

Extraordinaire. Magnifique. La vie.

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel. Un objet incandescent se dirigeait vers le pavillon à toute allure. Orihime fronça les sourcils avant de lâcher le rideau. Elle tourna les talons.

Elle refit le tour du lit sur la pointe des pieds et se glissa sous les draps. Ulquiorra n'avait pas bougé. Même après qu'elle eut posé la tête sur son épaule, il resta aussi immobile qu'une statue. Pendant quelques instants, elle fit semblant de dormir avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Elle caressa du regard la nuque d'Ulquiorra. Le pavillon trembla sous l'impact de la boule de feu. Ses cheveux noirs se noyaient dans le col de sa chemise entrouvert. Il dormait sur le ventre habillé des mêmes vêtements de la veille. Sa cravate était sur le sol.

Les murs avaient pris feu. Une larme de sueur se fraya un chemin entre ses seins.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait partagé un lit avec Ulquiorra Schiffer. Elle avait juste envie d'immortaliser le moment, de prendre des photos, d'en faire un album, ou même de les accrocher partout dans la maison. Inoue Orihime n'était plus la même. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'accrochait pour l'obtenir. Elle avait des conversations d'adultes à propos de sujets d'adultes et... Elle vivait.

Les flammes orange et jaunes léchaient dangereusement la tête de lit.

C'était aussi bête que ça. Elle effleura son corps presque albâtre du bout des doigts. Comme le marbre d'une statue, il était terriblement froid. Un autre frisson parcourut sa nuque. Elle se pencha pour entendre battre son cœur.

Rien.

Silence.

Glaciale.

Son cœur ne battait plus.

Orihime se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa, les draps entourant ses jambes. Prisonnière, elle retomba au pied du lit maladroitement, emportant la lampe de chevet dans sa chute.

- Ta ! Ta ! Ta ! gémit-elle sur le sol.

Orihime ouvrit les yeux avec un grognement. La lune était encore une grosse boule argent dans un ciel noir. Elle n'avait dormi au final que quelques heures. Elle chercha immédiatement Ulquiorra du regard. Il était encore allongé sur le lit. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait toujours envie de tellement de choses. C'était époustouflant tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. Un vrai paradoxe dans la mesure où elle s'était faite rejeté. Sa confession n'avait pas été un succès complet. Ses beignets tempura trônaient intouchés sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ce n'était pas un happy-end de conte de fée. Ils n'allaient pas du jour au lendemain vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Cela n'allait rien changer. Mais il était toujours là. Ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Elle serra la main gelée d'Ulquiorra dans la sienne. La jeune femme étouffa un nouveau cri d'effroi en le tâtant du bout des doigts. Elle allait se réveiller. C'était un rêve. Un cauchemar. Il ne respirait pas. Il ne respirait plus. Il...

- Ona ?

Oh ! Elle avait failli avoir une attaque. Une main sur son cœur, Orihime poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de réaliser que la voix ne provenait pas du corps à ces côtés. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit le picotement familier de son reiatsu. Il était tellement faible. Cela ne ressemblait même pas à Ulquiorra. C'était familier et en même temps cela ne l'était pas. C'était comme un résidu dans l'air. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient presque imperceptiblement. Elle plissa les yeux.

Il était là sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre dans sa forme originelle. Elle ne l'avait pas revu ainsi depuis... depuis... Elle ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi. En fait, en y songeant bien, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses épaules drues et rebelles. Il ne restait pratiquement rien de son masque d'os. Seul son regard n'avait pas changé. C'était le même regard émeraude souligné de larme imaginaire. La couleur pénétrante de ses yeux contrastait toujours autant avec son teint cireux et pâle. Il ne portait pas sa tenue d'espada. Au lieu d'une veste d'arrancar, il portait un manteau noir et un hakama de la même couleur. Son katana était accroché à sa tout contrastait tellement avec le blanc de son Hierro, il semblait presque translucide dans le noir. Orihime sentit les larmes obscurcir son regard. À la lisière de son cou, il y avait son trou de Hollow.

- Ulquiorra ?

- Je pouvais entendre très clairement le cœur d'Ona depuis la buanderie. Le tambour de la machine à laver n'arrivait pas à couvrir le son.

- J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

- Je suis mort.

Sa réponse résumait tout ce qu'il était.

- Maintenant que tu as en face de toi, mon vrai visage, as-tu des regrets ?

- Bien sûr que non, ça ne change rien. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce que tu étais.

Elle cligna des yeux. Il était soudain devant elle... son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il s'était déplacé si vite.

- Et tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

- _Ridicule._ Rétorqua-t-elle audacieusement.

Le regard d'Ulquiorra se radoucit. La réponse d'Orihime avait dû lui plaire puisqu'il effleura la joue de la jeune femme avec une main griffue.

- J'ai dû mal à te comprendre, Ona.

Orihime effleura son visage à son tour. Elle y retrouva la sensation bien familière du Hierro et l'odeur de cendre et d'encens qu'il dégageait apaisa les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

- Que faisais-tu ? demanda-t-elle tout en essayant de dissimuler le rose sur ses joues.

- Je repensais à notre conversation. Il est impossible de penser dans ce linceul d'hormones.

Orihime fronça les sourcils.

- Un linceul d'hormone ?

Elle tourna la tête vers le gigai vide.

- Oh !

Un frisson parcourut sa nuque parce qu'elle avait soudain la sensation d'être prise en sandwich entre deux Ulquiorra. C'était quelques choses de terriblement dérangeant. Ulquiorra souleva son gigai par la nuque et l'envoya valser dans le couloir, une main dans sa poche. Il posa une main sur le sommet de sa crinière rousse et Orihime resta figée. Puis, il envoya une décharge de reiatsu en direction de la porte. La porte claqua violemment. Orihime sursauta. Il s'accroupit devant elle. À nouveau, son reiatsu était à son plus bas.

- Je ne l'ai laissé à tes côtés que parce que tu l'étreignais dans la nuit.

Le rouge colora ses joues de plus belle.

- Tu es guéri.

- Je n'ai pas récupérer toutes mes facultés. Ce qui a été perdu... l'est encore d'une certaine manière. Je suppose que mon corps s'est adapté.

Elle effleura à nouveau son visage du bout des doigts.

- Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? De porter un gigai ?

- Douloureux n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserais. Le gigai est une enveloppe restrictive. Je ne peux ni bouger ni penser à mon aise.

- Comme dans un linceul...

Il resta silencieux. Ses mains glissèrent dans sa crinière ébène. Ses cheveux étaient si doux entre ses doigts. Cette douceur contrastait tout à fait avec la rugosité de son Hierro.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était si pénible pour toi. Je suis vraiment trop égoïste. Je suis désolé. Tu as besoin de ça. Tu as besoin d'être toi. C'est bien normal. Je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression que je veuille te changer. Si tu n'en as pas envie, tu n'es pas obligé de le porter.

- Je me suis habitué à marcher à tes côtés...Orihime.

Orihime déglutit avec peine. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

- J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu n'aie pas à porter ça. Tout est de ma faute. Et ton casque hollow...

- Éventuellement, il se reformera. Suis-je repoussant à tes yeux en l'état ?

Ulquiorra baissa les yeux.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es encore plus beau ainsi !

Après cet aveu, le visage d'Orihime s'embrasa comme une mèche dans la nuit. Il acquiesça doucement toujours tête baissée. Était-il enchanté du compliment, elle ne pouvait le dire ? Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Leur soudaine proximité provoquait des frissons chez elle.

- Je t'ai menti, Ona.

Orihime déglutit avec peine.

* * *

**Ulquiorra Schiffer**

_4ème Espada de l'armée d'Arrancar d'Aizen_

_Ennemi de Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Colocataire d'Orihime Inoue_

_Même s'il avait dû mal à l'admettre. Il arrivait à la bête de mentir. Il lui arrivait aussi de convoiter. Il lui arrivait de chérir le précieux._

* * *

Bien sûr, une part de lui manquait à l'appel en permanence. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de sa nature primitive de Hollow. Non, depuis la bataille sur le pont, il avait perdu toute notion de restriction et de modération. Il marchait constamment sur une ligne.

Si ce qu'il ressentait était de la souffrance, il souffrait.

Cela aurait pu être de la joie aussi pour ce qu'il en savait.

Le Néant.

Cette bête primitive était constamment affamée. Il ne savait plus quoi lui donner pour remplir le vide. Il ne savait plus quoi lui offrir pour le dompter. Ici, il était livré aux pires tentations et sa volonté ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Il était en train de régresser. Chaque minute de chaque seconde le rapprochait du dénouement final. L'agonie serait courte à l'échelle d'une vie de Hollow.

Orihime.

Elle était tout simplement en train de le tuer. Elle tuait le néant. Elle rendait l'immatériel matérielle. Elle remplissait le vide de sons, d'odeurs et de couleurs. Ulquiorra était à l'agonie.

La fin était proche.

Il se rappelait ses premiers temps d'existence. L'extase qu'il avait jadis ressentie loin des autres... Loin de la vie... Loin de tout ce que son regard ne pouvait toucher.

L'accomplissement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait réussi à se défaire de tout intérêt pour les choses avait disparu.

**Apocalyptica-Bittersweet Feat Lauri Ylönen & Ville Valo**

Il avait été incapable de penser à l'intérieur du gigai. Comme un humain, ces facultés de pensée avaient été réduites au strict nécessaire, à ce qui permettait de fonctionner. Il n'était que trop conscient que c'était une enveloppe de fortune tandis qu'il se désagrégeait à l'intérieur. Il était même persuadé que Urahara connaissait les ravages que pouvaient faire cette chose sur un Hollow. Il imaginait même sans peine les dégâts sur un shinigami, mais voilà encore qu'il s'éloignait du sujet.

Il avait réfléchi longuement. Il avait mis la belle au coeur du problème. Il avait épuisé les possibles. Il avait écarté l'inconnu.

Il n'avait pas vraiment été honnête avec Orihime. Elle méritait de connaître la vérité. Ce n'était pas la faute du Gigai. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait menti. Il avait trouvé un prétexte pour refuser d'accéder à sa demande ridicule. Car c'était aussi simple que ça, sa confession l'avait pris de cours. Elle voulait fonder une famille avec lui. C'était une étrange confession qu'elle lui avait fait cette femme.

Comment dire ? Il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans une telle situation. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas envisagé que les choses évoluent entre eux. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais eu envie de la dévorer toute entière auparavant. Ce n'était pas que l'envie de la consumer entièrement ne le traversait pas à l'instant même.

- Un hollow... Un arrancar peut procréer. C'est en particulier le privilège des Vasto Lorde. Ils arrivent que... Cela s'est déjà vu. Le processus est très long et compliqué.

Ils courraient tous les deux à leurs pertes. C'était très simple au contraire.

- C'est aussi très dangereux. Je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer en des termes simples.

Mensonge. Comment lui expliquer sans la mettre en danger ? Comment expliquer sans se mettre en danger ?

- Seulement, le concept de famille, tel que vous, les humains, l'entendez, n'existe pas dans notre société. De plus, même si je pouvais procréer, je ne sais pas si nous deux...

Était-ce même possible ? Il ne doutait pas que dans le gigai, ils puissent tous les deux ne faire qu'un. Ils préféraient ne pas y penser tellement l'idée le répugnait, l'intriguait et le rendait généralement nauséeux. Il n'avait rien d'un animal. Il pouvait contrôler ses pulsions.

- Nous sommes très différents, Orihime.

Ulquiorra n'avait jamais pris autant de précaution avec les mots. Cela lui demanda beaucoup d'énergie d'agir avec autant de prudence. C'était un sujet plus que tabou au Hueco Mundo. Mais c'était surtout qu'une part de lui s'inquiétait de ce que Orihime pouvait penser. Il poussa un soupir.

Orihime resta sans voix. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sur son visage autre chose qu'un masque de neutralité ou de détachement.

C'était nouveau. C'était fascinant. Une armée de papillons s'agitaient dans son ventre. Il suffirait sans doute qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour qu'il s'envole tous dans la pièce et interrompe ce moment.

Ulquiorra caressa la base de sa nuque. Il était mal à l'aise. Cette conversation, il ne s'était jamais imaginé l'avoir avec quiconque, encore moins avec une petite humaine aux cheveux roux. C'était comme confier ses états d'âmes à « son dîner ». Ce n'était pas naturel. Il n'avait jamais confier ses états d'âmes à qui que ce soit. Cependant, il avait suffisamment arpenté les couloirs du pavillon pendant son sommeil pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait se soustraire à cette conversation. Orihime n'était pas son dîner. Elle était bien plus même s'il lui était difficile de définir leurs relations. Elle n'était pas son égal. Elle n'était pas son subordonnée non plus, un fraccion qui exécuterait aveuglément le moindre de ses ordres. Même, elle prenait ses propres décisions.

Elle était un peu comme un associé... Comme un partenaire.

Il rechignait à aller là où Orihime était incapable de le suivre. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était son subordonné ?

La part de lui qui ne manquait pas à l'appel avait envie de se rebeller à cette idée. Il n'était pas un jouet avec lequel sa jeune et naïve petite âme d'humaine pouvait s'amuser. Une grimace de frustration tordit ses traits, soudain. Son regard était aussi froid que ses mots.

- Je ne veux pas d'une famille. Je ne veux pas de ce que je ne peux pas comprendre. Bien sûr, je suis intrigué. La curiosité a toujours été un de mes défauts. Mais je préfère croire que c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas te donner ce dont tu as besoin... Ce que tu veux. Tu entends?

Orihime était en vie. Son âme irradiait sous la surface et la bête était affamée. La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir c'était la mort. Son seul désir était de passer à table.

- Tu es jeune et tu as la vie devant toi.

Sans dire un mot, les mains d'Orihime se crispèrent sur ses joues. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle caressa sa nuque doucement. Il se laissa faire. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long du contour de son cou. _Elle. Maintenant. Dévore-la._ Elle eut la surprise de l'entendre ronronner et une vague de reiatsu soufrée enveloppa son visage. Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent à quelques millimètres de son trou de hollow. Orihime écarquilla les yeux. Ses doigts étaient attirés vers la cavité. Ils étaient comme aspiré par le vide qui se trouvait là.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Ulquiorra ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il emprisonna sa main baladeuse dans la sienne. La bête faisait l'aller et retour dans sa prison. L'envie de broyer sa main pour son audace s'effaça peu à peu mais ce ne fut pas sans peine. Avait-elle seulement compris ce qu'il venait de dire ?

- Ulquiorra ? Tu es en colère ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il était le premier surpris par cette révélation. Il était effectivement en colère et bien plus. Il était vraisemblablement hors de lui pour permettre à une humaine de toucher à son « cœur », son Hueco Centro[1]. Le Hueco Centro était la partie la plus vulnérable d'un hollow. S'il pouvait se situer à divers endroits sur le corps d'un hollow, il servait toujours les mêmes fonctions. Il restait plus communément le siège de ses sensations, de ses émotions, de sa mémoire.

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux pour retrouver son calme.

- Ulquiorra...

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Orihime lui offrit un sourire.

- Je prendrais tout ce que tu veux bien me donner. Je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudras bien prendre.

Cela avait l'air simple dans sa bouche. Elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Cela lui ressemblait bien de lancer des paroles dans les airs. Il avait envie de tout lui prendre. _Dévore-la. C'est ce qu'elle désire._ Il se redressa soudain et détacha Murcielago de sa ceinture. Il posa le katana sur le chevet avant de se pencher à nouveau vers elle. Il effleura ses lèvres doucement. Orihime l'entoura de ses bras. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau. Le contact de sa peau de marbre envoya un choc de sensation électrique dans le bassin d'Orihime. Il interrompit leur baiser quand elle poussa un long gémissement.

- Tu ne seras pas autorisé à avoir des regrets par la suite.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre son souffle. Elle était tellement submergée par l'émotion que les larmes couvraient ses joues. Il en profita pour s'insinuer entre ses lèvres. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Le son de gorge contenta le Néant. Orihime se délecta de la cendre et l'encens sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Ulquiorra... murmura-t-elle.

Ulquiorra se souvenait de leur premier baiser. A l'époque, il ne voulait que la briser. Aujourd'hui, il voulait la posséder. Ce n'était pas moins dangereux pour elle. Surtout, ce n'était pas une cause plus noble et glorieuse.

Il la laissa explorer sa bouche à sa guise avant de la pousser en arrière sur le lit. Avec un gémissement, Orihime se laissa faire. Pêle-mêle, les souvenirs défilèrent sous ses paupières closes.

_Ceci n'est pas une négociation. _

_Dans un clash phosphorescent de reiatsu, Ichigo Kurosaki s'engagea dans un premier duel à mort contre lui. _

_Lui, Ulquiorra Schiffer, s'était tenu debout au-dessus du corps sans vie d'Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Par deux fois, il l'avait entendu crier son nom alors que le sang de Kurosaki colorait le sol sablonneux du Hueco Mundo._

_Une petite bille de reiatsu grandit dans la paume de sa main, éclairant son visage blanc et faisant danser des ombres fantomatiques dans ses yeux émeraude dénués d'humanité._

_- Le néant. Le vide. La mort. L'enfer. Je suis tout ça en même temps, femme._

Il sentait bien que ces mots ne voulaient rien dire pour cette femme. Elle était dans ses bras et se livrait avec abandon à ses caresses. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, les yeux fermés. Les choses étaient exactement comme il les avait laissés dix ans plus tôt. Le goût de ses larmes étaient exactement le même que dans ses souvenirs.

_Avant qu'Enzo ne la touche à nouveau, Ulquiorra se baissa à son niveau et lui prit la main. Sa petite main serra aussitôt la sienne avec toute la force qu'il y avait dans sa petite âme insignifiante. _

Les mains d'Orihime se crispèrent autour de son visage.

_Une expression d'horreur dans ses yeux marrons._

_(...) Il sentit courser dans ses veines un reiatsu étranger. Il baissa les yeux et s'étonna de voir des petits doigts d'humain enlacer les siens. Le peu de reiatsu que cette humaine produisait coursa dans ses veines comme un rush d'adrénaline. Une déferlante de Cero rouge presque orangé sortit de sa main et balaya l'atmosphère._

Ulquiorra encercla la nuque d'Orihime d'une main avant de les précipiter tous les deux sur le matelas. La jeune femme poussa un nouveau cri silencieux, les larmes aux yeux. Il se délecta de chaque larme avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se frayer un chemin sur les pommettes saillantes de la belle. Il s'allongea sur elle doucement.

Orihime se sentit tour à tour épinglé et écartelé sous lui. Il n'était pas de chair contre elle. Il était de marbre. Elle était comme ensevelie sous lui, dominé par sa présence soudain et elle réalisa combien il n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre, et surtout combien elle s'en moquait totalement. Que la fin du monde vienne ! Une nouvelle vague de pression spirituelle agita les murs du pavillon. Orihime emprisonna son visage dans ses mains, sentant le reiatsu laper ses doigts sous la surface.

Il caressa son oreille du bout de la langue.

Elle poussa contre lui. Son ventre se nouait et se dénouait sous ses caresses. Il glissa le long d'elle. Sa crinière soyeuse embrasa sa peau mise à nue. Elle retint son souffle en réalisant qu'il avait des lambeaux de robe entre les mains. Elle empoigna son col à deux mains.

- Plus... Touche-moi... Plus...

Orihime laissa échapper un cri de gorge et il poussa un grognement impatient en retour. Il n'était pas trop bon d'irriter la Bête. Il en voulait plus aussi. Il fut facile de se frayer un chemin entre ses cuisses brûlantes. Un nouveau gémissement brisa le silence.

Ses doigts étaient experts. En quelques secondes, Orihime avait déjà le souffle court, et son corps était en ébullition. Il accentua la pression de ses doigts qui s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus loin sans peine. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent naturellement autour de lui. Avec force, elle s'imposa à nouveau à lui, sa langue cherchant fébrilement la sienne. Elle était tour à tour soumise et indocile, tour à tour accueillante et inaccessible, craintive et audacieuse. Il était pris de l'envie de se fondre en elle. _Il ne voulait faire plus qu'un avec elle. Dévore-la. _

Une masse de chair souple sous ses doigts, elle se cambra dans ses bras, sa poitrine pressée contre son torse. Tendu à l'extrême, elle laissa le plaisir l'emporter. Ulquiorra se redressa tout aussi subitement. Il avait presque perdu le contrôle sur son reiatsu, une demi-seconde plus tôt.

Il aurait été idiot de révéler sa présence aussi bêtement à l'ennemi shinigami qu'il savait proche. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ce n'était pas du tout sage de sa part. C'était même idiot. Il devait...

- Ulquiorra...

Elle murmura tout contre son cou et il la serra instinctivement plus fort contre lui. Elle était toujours à bout de souffle contre lui, son corps secoués de spasmes. Elle l'enveloppait à son tour dans une étreinte. Orihime pencha la tête doucement et avant qu'il n'est pu l'empêcher elle déposa un baiser aux abords de son Hueco Centro.

Une vague de reiatsu projeta le deuxième chevet sur le sol. Le miroir se lézarda comme une toile d'araignée et il s'émietta sur le sol. Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il retomba sur le dos sur un lit de coussins, emportant Orihime avec lui. Il ne pouvait bouger.

- Ulquiorra ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Recommence, Ona.

Il ferma les yeux dans l'attente. Orihime se mordit les lèvres dans l'hésitation. Puis, elle se pencha doucement et déposa un baiser sur son cou.

Il ne pouvait plus penser. Il n'était même plus certain d'être toujours Ulquiorra. Il lui semblait qu'il était légion. Dans un nuage opaque noir son reiatsu se dissipa dans l'air. Il ouvrit la bouche incapable d'émettre un autre son qu'un grognement. Seule la bête avait droit à la parole soudain. Les murs de la maison n'arrivaient pas à contenir sa voix. Elle résonnait dans le quartier.

Loin, un hollow de classe 1 en plein festin dans le plus grand parc de la ville fixa le ciel noir avant de pousser à son tour un rugissement. Deux shinigami, perchés sur des poteaux électriques, tournèrent la tête dans la direction du quartier résidentiel.

- Aniki, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un nouveau Hollow ?

L'autre se contenta de faire des signes de la main.

- Arrancar ? Tu dis ? Impossible. On en a rencontré aucun depuis la trêve.

Il haussa les épaules en réponse.

- Ce qui est étrange c'est que je n'arrive pas à déterminer la source. Tu y arrives toi ? C'est quoi ce reiatsu de dingue?!

Il signa à nouveau très rapidement.

- C'est le substitut shinigami, tu dis ? Mais il a perdu ses pouvoirs. Je préviens le central, nous allons à nouveau faire un tour de périmètre.

Ses sens étaient complètement endormis par la présence asphyxiante d'Ulquiorra. La jeune femme s'enhardit à titiller son Hueco Centro du bout de la langue. Elle poussait contre le vide, contre cette force invisible. Elle sentit vaguement qu'il la serrait contre lui l'encourageant à aller plus loin. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien, serrée comme elle était contre lui, la pression spirituelle grésillant sous ses doigts. Elle concentra toutes ses attentions vers son cœur.

- Ulquiorra ? souffla-t-elle doucement avant de risquer un doigt puis sa main entière dans l'orifice.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand. Une étincelle embrasa son regard émeraude. Il se redressa d'un coup, sans rompre leur étreinte, et l'embrassa avec fougue. Orihime resta figé. Il quitta ses lèvres aussitôt avant de mordre dans son épaule sauvagement.

Rien. Aucune douleur. Les larmes aux yeux, Orihime laissa échapper un nouveau cri silencieux. Rien. Le vide emplit son cœur. Une vague de tristesse la submergea. Dans sa tête défila des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

_Un buisson fossilisé sous la lune noire du Hueco Mundo. Des silhouettes fantomatiques ricanaient en pointant leurs griffes crochues dans sa direction. Un petit garçon courrait après une balle près d'un ruisseau. Des particules de matières se dispersèrent dans le Hueco Mundo. Orihime. Elle n'avait pas eu peur. Le cœur. Un éclat de rire. Une femme aux cheveux ébène repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de caresser son ventre rond. Une balle en cuir roulait dans l'herbe verte. Des petits Hollow semblable à des lézards rampaient entre les branches du buisson fossilisé géant. La lune du Hueco Mundo. _

Il était aveugle et délirant comme en ces premiers temps d'existence. Ses pupilles étaient d'un noir opaque. Son sang coulait à flot dans sa gorge sèche. Il lapa son cou goulûment. Orihime, le corps secoué de spasmes, s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces, n'hésitant pas à planter ses ongles dans son dos.

_Défait. Dévore. Détruit. _

Il poussa un autre rugissement qui fit écho dans l'air. Sa main glissa contre la poitrine d'Orihime. _Dévore. Fais-la tienne. Prend son âme. _Orihime et lui échangèrent un regard. Pendant quelques secondes, le regard de la rouquine était voilé de panique. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière mollement. Un halo de lumière enveloppa leur visage et illumina la chambre dans l'obscurité. La boule lumineuse remonta du plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se sentit déchiré, divisé, écartelé, ses organes comprimés. Il était en train de la tuer. Il étouffa son cri avec un baiser sanglant._ Elle n'avait même pas la force de lutter. Elle se demanda même si elle en avait l'envie_. Elle ferma la bouche aussitôt mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer la pression de leurs lèvres ensemble. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, la bouche ouverte. Elle accentua la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Son corps transforma cette douleur insupportable en plaisir intolérable. Comme des tourbillons à la surface de l'eau, son corps s'écartela pour accommoder les doigts griffus du quatrième espada. Son âme, il pouvait maintenant la toucher du bout des doigts. La sphère incandescente et parfumée irradiait sous ses doigts. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Les yeux d'Ulquiorra étaient à cet instant de grandes billes noires et froides comme les ténèbres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour aspirer la vie en elle.

- Cela vient de ce côté, Aniki. Si ça continue, les renforts mettront trop de temps à arriver.

Les deux shinigami sautèrent de toit en toit agilement. Soudain, dix vortex firent leurs apparitions dans le ciel sans étoile de Karakura. Ils s'immobilisèrent en même temps et reculèrent parfaitement synchronisé pour assumer une position défensive dos à dos. Une vingtaine d'Adjuchas pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Un nouveau rugissement animal résonna dans toute la ville.

- Nom de dieu, la soirée avait si bien commencé.

Son grand frère se contenta de hocher la tête tout en attachant ses longs cheveux noirs avec un ruban rouge. Ils dégainèrent leur zanpakuto en même temps.

Un nouveau rugissement.

Kisuke Urahara se tût immédiatement. Yoruichi fronça les sourcils. Le sol tremblait sous ses pieds.

- Kisuke?

Il se précipita vers la console de Kaikoroku.

Depuis la terrasse de sa chambre, Gin Ichimaru porta le verre de saké jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le balustre bourdonnait doucement. Le sol tremblait sous ses pieds presque imperceptiblement. Il sirota une gorgée du liquide transparent, le coin de lèvres relevées dans un de ses énigmatiques sourires. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et l'encre noire colora ses pupilles pendant quelques secondes. Shinji Hirako sortit à la hâte sur la terrasse, scrutant le ciel, affolé. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent avec méfiance.

Mizuiro Kojima contempla sans un mot la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds depuis le 25ème étage du Kojima Building. Les Garganta s'élargirent dans le ciel. Il n'eut aucune réaction.

Aucune.

Il avait à peine eu un avant-goût de son âme qu'une goutte d'eau salée sur sa main troubla son festin. La bête resta immobile et à l'affût. Instinctivement, il chercha la cause et rapidement il se rendit à l'évidence, en retraçant le sillon des larmes d'Orihime du bout de la langue. Il lâcha automatiquement prise et le trou béant se referma. Avec un soupir, Orihime se laissa mollement retomber dans ses bras. La bête poussa un dernier rugissement.

Ulquiorra cligna des yeux, la bile noire se dissipa peu à peu. Le brouillard se dissipa. Il baissa les yeux vers la rouquine qui s'était évanouie. Il la souleva pour l'aider à s'allonger plus confortablement. Il cilla deux fois en réalisant que sa main droite tremblait encore. Il aurait pu la tuer. Il avait été à deux doigts. La bête. Il toucha son Hueco Centro comme s'il pouvait encore sentir la présence solide de la jeune femme. Il aurait pu la tuer.

Ulquiorra ne comprenait pas. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Il avait perdu pied. Il n'avait plus été qu'instinct. Pourtant ce n'était pas le plus surprenant.

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé en vie ? Pourquoi la bête s'était-elle privé ? Il avait encore le goût de son âme sur la langue. Elle était délicieuse. Il n'avait jamais rien goûté de tel. Pourtant, il s'était arrêté. Il effleura le visage d'Orihime. Quelle espèce de sort avait-elle jeté sur lui pour le rendre si faible ?

Il disparut l'espace d'une fraction de seconde avant de réapparaître au-dessus d'elle, cette fois en gigai. Il se laissa glisser au pied du lit. La bête était apaisée. Il était apaisé. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

- Ulquiorra ? l'entendit-il murmurer encore à moitié endormie.

Orihime tendit une main vers lui, les yeux clos. Elle bailla. La plaie autour de son cou s'était déjà refermé. Il saisit la main tendue distraitement et enlaça ses doigts doucement. Sa poitrine se contracta.

Il continua de fixer le mur au milieu du chaos de meubles endommagés qu'était la chambre à coucher.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir? Qu'est-ce qui lui échappait?

Perdu au milieu de l'océan de Garganta encore ouverts, passé inaperçu sous le radar des shinigami, une petite brèche entre les dimensions s'ouvrit, et cinq silhouettes se profilèrent sur le seuil.

- Notre patience a payé. La brèche est enfin ouverte, mon colonel. Nous pouvons passer à la phase 2 de l'opération.

- C'est bon de revenir ici au final. Cela m'avait presque manqué. Pas toi, Kensei ?

La pleine lune éclaira les visage de Love Aikawa et de Kensei Mugumura . Kensei haussa les épaules dédaigneusement.

- Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, soldats. Il est temps de retrouver notre maître.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers leur chef et acquiescèrent avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

[1] Je dois dire que je trouve l'expression « trou de hollow » tellement nulle. En anglais, ça passe. Mais en français c'est d'un ridicule ! L'idée du Hueco Centro est venue de là. Le Hueco Centro désigne donc le "coeur" du hollow.


	7. Dead was the night

Franchement, je suis désolé pour l'attente interminable. Je n'ai vraiment pas les meilleurs horaires depuis deux mois. Je suis comme un petit poisson à l'air libre puisque je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire, ce qui me déprime encore plus et m'empêche encore plus d'écrire. C'est un cercle vicieux. Dites merci à BeN qui pense régulièrement à me rappeler à l'ordre gentiment lol. Je remercie comme d'habitude, Idiote et BeN, et toutes ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de me lire à chaque fois, ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris, ceux qui suivent. Merci ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

-7-

Dead was the night

* * *

**Reisan**

_Alias Mizuiro Kojima_

_Membre de la Division Zéro_

_Directeur des Renseignements de sa Majesté_

_On oubliait bien souvent que toutes les marionnettes avaient un maître._

* * *

- Depuis combien de temps la division Zéro est-elle au courant ?

Dans la pénombre, la seule chose qui permettait de distinguer son visage des ténèbres était le halo bleuté enveloppant l'écran de l'ordinateur portable.

Son nom était sur la façade du building de 35 étages. Rien dans son bureau ne permettait de le différencier d'un bureau de direction ordinaire. Des étagères avec des trophées et des œuvres d'arts hors de prix longeaient les murs immaculés. Un canapé et un fauteuil en cuir faisait face à la porte. Un écran plat donnait en boucle les informations sur la chaine d'actualité, _Japan News_. Une console Xbox Kinect trônait sur une table basse design. Un club de golf était négligemment abandonné dans un fauteuil.

Le jeune homme joua quelques minutes avec l'écran de l'ordinateur portable avant de changer de position.

- Qu'est-ce que la division Zéro sait exactement ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis le Gotei 13 sur les rangs ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Autant, il aimait à poser des questions, autant Mizuiro Kojima détestait répondre aux questions. Il se souvenait encore les questions incessante de Mara, sa « mère », et cela suffisait à lui filer une vilaine migraine. _Pourquoi tu ne m'appelle pas Maman ? Pourquoi me détestes-tu ? Pourquoi n'en fais-tu qu'à ta tête ? Qui es-tu ?_ _Qu'as-tu fait de mon fils ?_

Les gens adoraient poser des questions même quand il savait qu'il n'était aucunement dans l'intérêt de leur interlocuteur de répondre.

- Tu poses trop de question.

Mais Kisuke Urahara ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il était de cette race de gens butés.

- Surtout, je ne pose pas les bonnes questions. J'étais tellement occupé à essayer d'entretenir les illusions d'Ichigo selon tes ordres que j'ai failli passer à côté du plus important. Même avec tous ses capteurs disséminés aux quatre coins de la ville, Kaikoroku n'a jamais réussi à détecter la moindre trace de reiatsu ennemi, ce qui a première vue peut paraitre normale et laisser penser à une erreur d'instrument... Mais nous sommes plus malin que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Mizuiro ne répondit rien, son visage grave. Il poussa du doigt le balancier de Newton. Les boules argentées s'entrechoquèrent avec un bruit sourd. La sirène d'une ambulance résonna au loin.

- J'ai cherché à comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver à Karakura sur un plan inter-dimensionnel en recherchant un ennemi inconnu. C'était en pur perte ! Pendant 45 secondes, tous les jours, à des heures aléatoires, Karakura bouge de son axe sur la ligne spatio-temporelle. Les répercussions sont minimes dans la vie de ses habitants. C'est même bénéfique d'une certaine manière parce qu'il semble que cela a ralenti la prolifération de hollow. Mais le changement est bien là. Le phénomène est guidé et seule un ennemi avec des ressources considérables - que dis-je ?- colossales pourrait effectuer de telles prouesses. Ni le Seireitei, ni son ennemi direct, le Hueco Mundo, ne possède une telle technologie à l'heure d'aujourd'hui... Seul...»

Mizuiro détourna les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Un large écran plat sortit du plafond. Il tourna la tête vers les baies vitrées. Les stores s'abaissèrent automatiquement, recouvrant la façade du dernier étage. Ses pupilles opaques, il reporta son attention sur Urahara Kisuke.

- C'est très bien toutes ses recherches.

Si en dix ans, Urahara n'en était que là de ses observations. Il n'avait peut-être pas à se préoccuper d'Ichigo, la probabilité qu'il retrouve ses pouvoirs avec un mentor aussi à la ramasse était quasi nulle.

- Je suis impressionné. Mais pendant ce temps, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé de faire. Cela me dérange un peu, je dois dire. Un bon soldat se doit d'exécuter la mission qui lui a été confié.

Néanmoins, il était impératif qu'il ne fasse pas d'erreurs de calculs. Il voulait garder sa tête, n'importe quel tête en vérité sur ses épaules. Il était encore plus important aujourd'hui qu'il y a dix ans qu'Ichigo reste inoffensive. La santé de sa majesté déclinait chaque jour... Le palais était en état de siège permanent... D'un jour à l'autre... C'était vraiment le mauvais moment pour ennuyer les grandes instances...

- Ichigo est parfaitement sous contrôle.

Les rapports d'Intel eux disaient le contraire. La situation était préoccupante.

- Ce n'est pas ce que mon petit doigt m'a dit.

C'était un problème de taille. Cela commençait à monopoliser beaucoup de ressources de surveiller ce gosse. Reisan soupira. En même temps, Ichigo et lui étaient « potes ». Ils avaient immédiatement accroché. Vrai de vrai, il aimait bien ce gosse. Mais il avait des ordres à exécuter. Il avait des ordres à exécuter et il en avait ras la casquette de cette inconnue dans son équation. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, et Jackie, sa secrétaire, entra avec une pile de dossiers. Jackie Tristan n'était à priori pas la plus féminine des femmes, cela ne l'empêchait pas de dégager un certain sex appeal dans un tailleur pantalon. Il lui fit signe d'un geste de ne plus faire un pas. Elle obéit et resta figé en pleine action. La plupart des gens obéissaient devant un pouvoir plus fort que le leur. Il ne faisait pas exception. Mais Ichigo n'était pas de cette race-là. Il aimait bien ce gosse. Cela l'avait toujours fasciné. Même le visage enfoncé bien profondément dans le bitume, Ichigo trouvait toujours le moyen de se relever.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a été raconté mais Ichigo n'est toujours pas prêt de retrouver ses pouvoirs. C'est ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est sûr ?

Il la fit approcher d'un geste de la main. Il avait faim. Il mangerait bien une douzaine de pizza au moins. Il contempla la ville en contrebas puis sa subordonnée. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle déposa les dossiers sur le bureau devant lui avant de partir sans un mot lui chercher à manger.

- Certain. J'y veillerais.

- Je ne fais pas confiance à ceux qui l'entourent.

Il était à ce poste depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'une situation n'était sous contrôle que si la menace était complètement annihilée. Ichigo étant bien en vie, il restait donc une épine géante dans son pied. Il avait aussi de vraies réserves quant à l'entourage immédiat de ce gosse. Cela avait toujours été un facteur important, son entourage, et maintenant que Chad était mort et que le Quincy avait mis les voiles, on ne pouvait pas dire que cela allait dans son sens. C'était chiant que Keigo se soit marié. À défaut de Chad et Ishida, il aurait su tenir Ichigo en laisse. Non même si Keigo avait un certain potentiel, tenir Ichigo en laisse demandait plus que de la bonne volonté. Il fallait une vraie expertise en la matière. Pouvait-il se fier donc à Hirako ou Ichimaru pour remplir la mission ?

- Je me porte garant du capitaine Shinji Hirako.

Kaikoroku s'alluma et une photo de Shinji avec son masque de Vizard apparu en son centre, avant de glisser sur le côté pour faire de la place à sa biographie_. _

**_Capitaine Shinji Hirako_**_._

**_Distinction_**_ : Ancien Capitaine de la cinquième division du Gotei 13_

**_Date de naissance_**_ : 10 Mai, Année _X du règne de sa Majesté. _

**_Lieu de naissance_**_ : Soul Society. _

**_Age _**_: 299 ans. _

_Famille _

**_Père _**_: Shinichi Hirako (décédé)_

**_Mère_**_ : Linda Hirako (décédé)_

**_Frère_**_ : Kichirou (inconnu) _

_ Ryouta (décédé)_

**_Sœur _**_: Hilda (mariée, 4 enfants)_

**_Epouses/Concubines/Partenaires connus_**_: Masato Dagori (épouse), Vice-capitaine Hiyori Sarugaki (Assassinée) _

**_Zanpakutō _**_: Sakanade _

**_Porteur Reiatsu_**_ : Sigma. _

**_Biographie_**_ : Entré à l'académie où il est sorti six ans plus tard major de sa promotion, a été promue troisième siège de la septième division, puis 8__ème__ siège dans la deuxième division, puis troisième siège à la quatrième division. Il a achevé Bankai et a succédé à Toshi Konemaru à la tête de la cinquième division. Par deux fois, il fut salué par ses pairs pour sa bravoure au combat. Premier Rédacteur en chef du Seireitei News. Trahi par son vice-capitaine Aizen Sousuke. Transmutation non autorisé au stade primaire grâce au processus d'Hollowfication. Condamné à la peine capitale pour Haute trahison. S'est exilé et a rejoint un groupe de rebelles appelé les Vizards. Gracié après la Guerre d'Hiver par le Central 46, autorisé à réintégrer le Gotei 13 et à retrouver les avantages de sa fonction. Offre qu'il a déclinée après l'incident du Hangar 210 causant la mort de plusieurs de ses alliés. _

Non, décidément, ce n'était pas Shinji qui l'inquiétait le plus.

- Pas de l'Hostile ? Pourquoi l'aider si tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

- Gin est une donnée imprévisible mais utile.

Une photo de Gin enfant puis une de lui à l'âge adulte se succédèrent sur l'écran. Pour imprévisible, cette donnée-là était imprévisible.

**_Capitaine Ichimaru Gin_**

**_Distinction_**_ : Ancien Vice-capitaine de la Cinquième division, Ancien Capitaine de la Troisième division. _

**_Lieu de Naissance_**_ : Inconnu. _

**_Age_**_ : inconnu. _

_Famille _

**_Père_**_ : Inconnu_

**_Mère _**_: Inconnu_

**_Frère/Sœurs_**_ : Inconnu_

**_Épouses/Concubines/Partenaires Connus_**_: Vice-capitaine Rangiku Matsumoto (concubine)_

**_Seuls adresses connues_**_ : Inuzuri, Mont Mori_

_N'est entré dans aucun registres shinigami donc date d'arrivée à la Soul Society impossible à déterminer. _

**_Zanpakutō_**_: Shinso _

**_Porteur Reiatsu_**_ : Omega (Donnée non vérifié) _

**_Biographie_**_ : A passé une partie de sa jeunesse dans Inuzuri. A achevé l'académie en un an ... A échoué à trois reprises au test de Seishinkokyū... Promue cinquième siège puis troisième siège de la cinquième division. Élevé au rang de vice-capitaine de la cinquième division puis à celui de capitaine de la troisième. Condamné sous multiples chef d'accusations... A échappé à l'exécution... Est réapparu à Karakura juste avant les évènements du hangar 210. _

- J'apprécie ta franchise. Répondit-il distraitement. Alors, pourquoi vouloir rouvrir ces vieux projets?

Kisuke cligna des yeux de surprise. Il joua avec les bords de son chapeau. C'était extrêmement difficile de pouvoir prédire les actions d'un type comme Kisuke Urahara. Reisan savait ce qui motivait ce genre de type. Il savait ce qui était important lui et c'était déjà pas mal. Il avait veillé à recouvrir ses traces et à brouiller les pistes. Mais cela serait-il suffisant pour racheter une paix précaire à Karakura ? Serait-ce suffisant pour exécuter la mission ? Rien n'était moins sûr. À sa manière, Ichigo et Urahara était fait du même moule. Il ne se couchait jamais vraiment.

- Urahara ?

Urahara se tourna une dernière fois vers l'écran.

- De la visite... Je dois me déconnecter.

Il coupa la connexion. Il pensait parfois que ce serait peut-être une bonne chose si cette ville de malheur était rayé de la carte une bonne fois pour toute. Après tout...

Jackie ouvrit à nouveau la porte du bureau, les bras chargés de cartons de pizza. Elle posa la pile sur la table basse avant de redresser la tête vers lui.

- Boss ?

- Hum...

- Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Il nous a laissé un message aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Je dois dire que pour moi ce n'est pas plus mal. Il est plus capricieux que sa majesté et plus capricieux que... Enfin vous savez ! Pour qui se prend-il ?

Jackie sortit quelques secondes pour retourner avec une pile de bento traditionnels qu'elle rangea à côté de la pile de pizza.

Reisan soupira et haussa les épaules.

- Il refuse toujours d'envoyer les renforts en plus et de déclarer l'état d'alerte.

Jackie sortit à nouveau avant de revenir avec encore plus de bento.

- Du coup, Reisan est épuisé. Il s'épuise à maintenir la digue en place manuellement. Maintenir l'ordre dans cette ville en perdition est en train de lui coûter sa santé. Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas dire du mal de lui. Mais vraiment... Je ne comprends pas sa stratégie. On aurait dit qu'il tient vraiment à perdre cette province.

Elle réapparu à nouveau avec deux cages renfermant trois poules chacune. Elle déposa le tout dans un coin.

- Je vous apporte le dessert tout de suite où...

- Non, ça ira. Tu veux bien t'assoir. Cela me donnera l'illusion de ne pas diner seul.

Les fenêtres tremblèrent presque imperceptiblement. La tour oscilla doucement. Un rugissement féroce résonna dans toute la ville. Reisan ouvrit les stores.

- Une nouvelle attaque ?

Il ne répondit rien. C'était différent d'une nouvelle attaque. L'air était saturé de pression spirituelle hollow. Cette ville marchait vraiment sur la tête.

- Reisan...

- Cela ira.

- La digue spatio-temporelle ne va pas tenir à ce rythme. Vous ne pouvez pas la maintenir dans votre état. Il faut vraiment obtenir des renforts. Dois-je faire parvenir une nouvelle demande au palais ?

Il resta silencieux. Il aimait beaucoup Ichigo. Lui et le rouquin, ils s'étaient tout de suite compris d'une certaine manière. Il aimait ce gosse. Seulement, Ichigo était en train de réussir l'exploit de détruire une ville entière avant même de fêter ses trente ans d'ex. Le premier faux pas d'Ichigo, il l'avait fait le jour de sa naissance. Son existence tout entière et celle de ses sœurs n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Puis plus tard, sa rencontre avec Rukia Kuchiki avait activé ses pouvoirs et depuis la vie des habitants de cette petite ville n'avait plus jamais été la même. Les combats perpétuels avaient affaiblie la couche inter dimensionnelle. Le reiatsu complètement hors norme d'Ichigo et celui de ceux qui venait toujours plus nombreux pour le combattre avait affaibli l'enveloppe protectrice qui séparait Karakura des autres mondes, comme le trou de la couche d'Ozone. C'était comme un gros trou dans leur défense à l'insu même du Gotei 13. On ajoutait à ça, un ennemi puissant venu d'ailleurs et prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Il lui traversa l'idée que c'était sans doute exactement ce qu'il voulait. Cela lui ressemblait de comploter l'apocalypse. Il était tellement fan d'apocalypse. Reisan n'avait pourtant pas le choix. Les ordres étaient les ordres. Peu importe de qui il venait.

Mizuiro Kojima contempla sans un mot la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds depuis le 25ème étage du Kojima Building. Il regarda les Garganta s'élargirent dans le ciel.

- Boss ?

- J'ai faim. Allons manger.

- Boss ?

- La ville sera encore là demain.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

Mizuiro se laissa tomber dans le canapé et s'attaqua à une première pizza.

- Ils arrivent.

Jackie ferma les yeux. Elle renifla l'air avant de pousser un grognement peu élégant. Reisan continua de rouler les tranches de pizza devant lui avant de les avaler presque sans mâcher. Il attaquait déjà sa sixième pizza, puis un bento de sushi et de riz. Jackie écarquilla les yeux brusquement.

- Ils sont là.

* * *

**Ritto Shinoda**

_Petit frère de Yori Shinoda_

_4ème siège de la première division_

_Il pensait mourir d'ennui bientôt..._

* * *

La lune était pleine, le ciel clair, la nuit chaude. Ritto Shinoda, quatrième siège de la première division, s'était contenté de rouler les manches de son shihakusho noir sur ses épaules avant de partir en patrouille. Il était tenté à présent de faire comme Yori, son grand frère et de rester torse nu. Il tourna la tête. Malgré les kilomètres qui les séparaient, il pouvait distinctement apercevoir son jumeau. Il ne se ressemblait pas du tout physiquement. Il avait les yeux vert bouteille, Yori les avait gris vert des marais. Sa crinière était ébouriffé et tenait presque toute seule, Yori avait les cheveux les plus soyeux du monde pour un mec qui n'aimait se laver qu'une fois par semaine et ils retombaient loin dans son dos. Ritto portait comme seule signe distinctif un piercing sur l'arcade sourcilière, Yori était couvert de tatouage dans le plus pur style rônin. Il était grand et plutôt élancé et ça malgré le fait qu'il était né un bon quart d'heure après son frère. Yori, lui, était un plus trapu même si la différence de taille à cette distance n'était pas flagrante. Enfin, Yori aimait à patrouiller torse et pieds nus, son uniforme enroulée sur ses hanches, et se comportait généralement comme s'il avait été élevé par une meute de loup au pied d'une montagne. Lui, il était généralement civilisé et joviale. Ils étaient comme l'eau et la boue pourtant ils s'entendaient en général très bien.

Comme là, ils courraient tous les deux sur l'asphalte encore chaud. La ville, un paysage flou autour d'eux, Ritto adressa un clin d'œil à son grand frère avant de prendre son élan. Comme un seul esprit, les deux frères disparurent au même moment. Ritto réapparut perché sur le toit d'un petit immeuble. Yori accroupit sur un pôle électrique. Yori lui fit signe. Il acquiesça. Le hollow qu'ils avaient pris en chasse ne se trouvait plus très loin. Yori disparut en utilisant le shunpo. Ritto fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

En dix ans d'affectation, Ritto n'avait pas vraiment vu le paysage de Karakura changer. Il y avait beaucoup plus de gratte-ciel en centre-ville, des gratte-ciels avec des extravagants panneaux publicitaires en plasma, témoin du dynamisme économique de la petite ville. Mais ces changement étaient moindre vraiment. La ville semblait prise dans une sorte de boucle temporelle. La plupart du temps, le troisième siège de la première division ne faisait que survoler les toits des petits pavillons du quartier résidentiel sans apercevoir l'ombre d'un hollow. C'était la mission la plus facile de sa carrière et il savait que Yori partageait son avis. Vraiment qui pourrait croire que cette petite bourgade endormie avait été classé « carrefour spirituel à grand trafic » et « territoire hostile de niveau 4 » dans les registres de la Soul Society. En dix ans, il ne s'était rien passé de notable. Il était persuadé qu'il se passerait à nouveau dix ans sans qu'il ne se passe rien de nouveau.

Quand il avait intégré le Gotei, il y a 370 ans, Yori et lui avait fait trois promesses à leur mère adoptive, Yoshiko Shinoda. La première était que quoi qu'il arrive, ils attendraient tous les deux de se marier avant de faire d'elle une grand-mère. « Toujours faire les choses dans l'ordre » était un des devises de Yoshiko, qui était de la plus vieille école qui soit, la première promotion de l'Académie.

La deuxième promesse allait avec la première. Il leur était formellement interdit de fricoter avec des mortels. Ces gens-là n'étaient pas comme eux, leur avait toujours répété Yoshiko. La vieille école n'aimait pas les unions contre-nature.

La troisième promesse était un peu plus difficile à tenir. Ni Yori ni lui n'avait la permission de mourir en mission. Cela forcerait leur mère ancien cinquième siège de la première division à remettre l'uniforme et l'idée était plus qu'insupportable pour Yoshiko Mariruta Shinoda qui depuis sa retraite aimait à vivre entièrement nu dans sa villa bourgeoise dans le nord du Rukongai. Là, aussi, elle était de la vieille école, l'école de Yamamoto.

Il avait fait tout autant de promesses à leur supérieur, le vice-capitaine Sasakibe Chojiro, alias « le vieux ». Il n'avait retenu du monologue de la honte qui leur avait servi de débriefe pré-mission que trois choses. « Restez intègre et loyales » « Si vous devez mourir, mourez dignement. », « Surtout, ne me faites pas honte, mourrez silencieusement et proprement. »

Ah oui, il y avait eu aussi :

« Ne forcez pas Yoshiko à enfiler son kimono... »

Sous ses airs de « pas y toucher », le vieux vice-capitaine était un sacré pervers.

Pour l'instant, Yori et lui se débrouillait plutôt bien pour contenter tout le monde. Ils étaient en vie. Dix ans après avoir débarquer dans cette ville de malheur. C'était déjà ça. Même si Ritto et Yori avait failli plusieurs fois crever d'ennui. Ils avaient réussi à éviter le pire, c'est-à-dire le suicide par injection de chocolat radioactif, la nouvelle invention de Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Il avait lu des centaines de rapports sur l'activité de Karakura, « le carrefour ». Il était triste de dire qu'il trouvait la réputation de ce coin de paradis pour hollow bouseux de classe 1, un peu surévalué. Ils avaient raté l'action en ne participant à la guerre contre Aizen que de loin. Ils appartenaient à la première division, ce qui était aussi bien un honneur qu'un désavantage dans certains cas. La première division occupait toujours une fonction d'arrière-garde en temps de guerre. Peu de personne le savait mais la première division était la seule division séparé en quatre corps. Il y avait le corps des tacticiens. Il pullulait de stratèges et d'intellectuels qui s'occupaient d'analyser les données recueillies par les autres divisions et d'améliorer les tactiques de combats et les différentes manœuvres militaires. Il y avait les logisticiens. Ils géraient la trésorerie du Gotei 13, en supervisant les dépenses et en contrôlant les comptes des divisions. Il y avait le corps des émissaires. Ils avaient le plus souvent suivi l'entrainement de l'Onmitsukidō. Il pouvait porter des messages dans toute la soul society plus vite que les papillons de l'enfer. Il y avait enfin le corps d'infanterie. Un corps de guerriers d'élite dont la mission était d'assurer la protection de Yamamoto Shikeguni Genryūsai à tout instant. Les officiers les plus gradés de la première division avaient impérativement démontré leur polyvalence en servant plusieurs corps car la sélection des officiers étaient bien plus difficile que dans n'importe quelle autre division.

_Il avait été le premier étonné quand il avait reçu son ordre de mission dix ans plus tôt. Il s'occupait de ranger la paperasse du vice-capitaine dans son bureau, Yori, vautré sur le canapé, à s'amuser avec un papillon de l'enfer. Quand la porte de son bureau s'était ouverte et le commandant Yamamoto en personne était apparu pour leur annoncer leur déploiement._

_Yori était à genoux plus vite qu'un battement d'aile de papillon. Lui, il lui avait fallu une demi-seconde de trop pour réaliser. Yamamoto avait souri en leur annonçant sur un ton jovial :_

- _Mes garçons, j'ai un présent très spécial pour vous. J'espère que vous saurez vous montrer à la hauteur de la tâche, mes enfants. _

_Yamamoto leur adressa un sourire de prédateur. Yori et Ritto avait froncé les sourcils en cœur. Sasakibe, en retrait, avait secoué la tête, l'air dépité. _

Il jeta un œil à Karakura sous ses pieds avant de s'élancer dans les airs. D'un bond, il survola deux immeubles avant de se réceptionner agilement sur le rebord d'un des grands buildings du centre-ville.

Yori atterrit avec la même agilité à ses côtés.

- Je crois qu'il est dans le grand parc.

Yori hocha la tête. Ritto et Yori n'avait pas de grande difficulté à communiquer malgré la surdité de ce dernier. Yori pouvait lire sur les lèvres de n'importe qui à une distance de plus d'un kilomètre que la cible soit immobile ou en mouvement. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir avec ses yeux, il le captait avec ses autres sens et c'était ainsi depuis le jour de leur naissance.

Il fit un geste de la main pour se désigner. Ritto secoua immédiatement la tête.

- C'est mon hollow. Tu as eu ton tour, il y a deux jours. Ça fait des jours que je ne me suis pas dégourdi les jambes. Je t'avertis, je ne vais pas regarder monsieur prendre son pied tout seul. Ah ça ! Hors de question !

Yori articula tant bien que mal. Il faisait exprès selon Ritto de hacher les syllabes de manière désagréable. Cela faisait partie de sa technique pour attendrir la masse et faire pleurer dans les chaumières.

- Ne sois pas égoïste, petit frère.

- C'est moi l'égoïste. Mais je rêve en plus.

Yori haussa les épaules et baissa la tête, l'air chagrin.

- Je suis invalide.

Ritto lui répondit en langue des signes.

- Mon cul !

C'était du grand foutage de gueule, la manière dont Yori retournait toutes les situations à son avantage. Il tenait ce côté « tragédienne de théâtre » de Yoshiko. On n'avait pas connu meilleur actrice dans tout le Gotei. Demandez à sa meilleure amie, Retsu Unohana.

Yori articula encore.

- Depuis ma naissance, ma vie n'est qu'un mélancolique requiem. J'arrive à peine à marcher dans ton ombre. Tu me mets plus bas que terre.

- Tu me sors toujours le même couplet.

Troisième siège Yori Shinoda avait servi dans les trois corps. Il était bien plus décoré que Ritto. En fait, si on n'avait pas eu peur qu'il s'ennuie tout seul et devienne fou, Ritto n'aurait jamais été invité à faire partie du voyage.

- Je suis petit. Tu es tellement grand. Tellement grand.

Ritto leva les yeux aux ciels.

- Les filles ne m'aiment pas. Elle ne voit que toi.

- Tu ne les aimes pas non plus.

Yori avait une très nette préférence pour les porteurs de pénis, de préférence blond aux yeux bleus, handicapé, c'était encore mieux, qui se trainait un look de poète torturé.

- J'ai des champignons entre les orteils des pieds.

Ah le coup des champignons ! Ça... Ça... Le coup des champignons, c'était vraiment imparable. Ritto ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers les doigts de pieds en question. Là, il ne mentait pas, il devait avoir les pieds les plus dégoutants du monde.

- T'es trop chiant. Vas-y qu'on en parle plus !

Yori dévoila un sourire aux longues canines. On pouvait dire que dans la vie, Yori était rarement perdant. Si Yori était parti avec un désavantage certain, il avait très vite compris comment combler ses lacunes. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, en particulier de Ritto.

Le hollow de classe 1 continua son festin sans se soucier des shinigami. Soudain un rugissement féroce fit trembler le sol. Les deux shinigami fixèrent le ciel noir puis le hollow à nouveau.

- Aniki, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un nouveau Hollow ?

Yori se contenta de faire des signes de la main. S'il était capable d'articuler des phrases entières, il préférait généralement ce mode de communication.

- Arrancar ? Tu dis ? Impossible. On n'en a rencontré aucun depuis la trêve.

Yori haussa les épaules en réponse.

- Ce qui est étrange c'est que je n'arrive pas à déterminer la source avec précision. Ce reiatsu est partout. Tu y arrives toi ? C'est quoi ce reiatsu de dingue?!

Il signa à nouveau très rapidement.

- Le substitut shinigami, tu dis ? Mais il est toujours sans pouvoirs, non. Je préviens le central, nous allons à nouveau faire un tour de périmètre.

Ritto s'exécuta et contacta le central.

- Ici, le quatrième siège Shinoda Ritto, le troisième siège et moi demandons assistance...

Le hollow de classe 1 poussa un rugissement comme répondant à un appel. Yori fronça les sourcils devant la scène. Il n'avait jamais observé un pareil comportement chez les hollows. Il disparut en un shunpo avant de réapparaître au même endroit, son zanpakutō attaché à sa ceinture, derrière lui, le hollow de classe 1 se désintégrait doucement.

Un nouveau grognement fit vibrer la ville endormie. Ils restèrent tous les deux figés. Cela sentait le souffre. L'atmosphère était pesante et saturée de pression spirituelle. Un éclair zébra le ciel.

- Cela vient de ce côté, Aniki. Si ça continue, les renforts mettront trop de temps à arriver.

Les deux shinigami sautèrent de toit en toit agilement. Dix vortex firent leurs apparitions dans le ciel sans étoile de Karakura. Ils s'immobilisèrent en même temps et reculèrent parfaitement synchronisé pour assumer une position défensive dos à dos. Une vingtaine d'Adjuchas pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Un nouveau rugissement animal résonna dans toute la ville. Dans les yeux des jumeaux, des centaines d'étoiles, la soirée prenait un tour des plus intéressants.

- Nom de dieu, la soirée avait si bien commencé. Grommela le quatrième siège de la première division.

Yori hocha la tête doucement avant d'attacher ses longs cheveux noirs avec un ruban rouge.

Un nouveau rugissement de bête. Cette fois, ils en connaissaient la provenance. En quelques secondes, le nombre de hollows avait doublé. Ils étaient encerclés. Deux contre 20, ils avaient vu pire.

- J'ai pigé ! S'écria Ritto comme s'il venait d'avoir la révélation de toute une vie. En fait, il y en a deux pour chaque année passée à Karakura à rien foutre. C'est ça le cadeau du « Barbu » !

Sans attendre, Yori et lui s'élancèrent dans la bataille.

La lune était immense ce soir. Depuis la terrasse de sa chambre, Gin Ichimaru porta le verre de saké jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le balustre bourdonnait doucement. Le sol tremblait. Il sirota une gorgée du liquide transparent, le coin de lèvres relevées dans un de ses énigmatiques sourires. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et l'encre noire colora ses pupilles pendant quelques secondes. Il pouvait sentir son hollow en ébullition sur la surface. L'excitation le gagnait. Il sentait venir des temps difficiles et sombres. Shinji Hirako sortit à la hâte sur la terrasse, scrutant le ciel, affolé. Gin apprécia voir l'incertitude dans ses yeux et sentir sa peur dans l'air. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement. Il y avait quelques choses de familier dans l'air.

Ils étaient dos à dos et même si l'ennemi était faible, leur nombre grandissant jouait en leur faveur. C'était comme si l'atmosphère vibrait autour d'eux, secoué par ce reiatsu envahissant. Si la tentation était grande de « réveiller leur zanpakutō », quelques choses lui disait que faire usage de leur zanpakutō était présentement une mauvaise idée. Il semblait que Yori ait le même avis que lui puisqu'il se contentait de tailler et trancher dans la chair de hollow. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa nuque. Un nouveau vortex fit son apparition et un Menos Grande passa une tête hors du trou.

- C'est comme si les frontières entre le monde des vivants et le hueco Mundo s'étaient liquéfié en quelques instants !

Le Menos ouvrit la gueule prête à lâcher son cero.

- Attention ! Yori ! Derrière toi !

Yori qui avait le dos tourné et était présentement incapable d'entendre son avertissement. Il se mit à courir de plus belle, prit appui sur la tête d'un adjuchas. La pression spirituelle dans l'air changea à nouveau de sens. La résistance sous ses pieds n'était soudain plus la même. Il trébucha. Le Menos lâcha le Cero. La boule d'énergie rouge embrasa le ciel. Yori pivota dans sa direction juste à temps. Il rattrapa Ritto au vol et disparût d'un shunpo juste avant le passage du cero.

Par chance la boule de feu retomba dans le fleuve en contrebas et la détonation eut un impact moindre sur les habitations environnantes. Les deux frères restèrent toujours dos à dos, essayant de reprendre leur souffle tandis que les hollows semblaient toujours plus nombreux. Encerclé, ils l'étaient à nouveau. Mais ce n'était plus par les hollows. Des milliers de shuriken virevoltaient autour d'eux et chaque fois qu'ils atteignaient un hollow, ils explosaient comme autant de mines explosives. En quelques secondes, la marée de Hollow était contenue. Yori se débarrassa du Menos Grande. Ritto des cinq adjuchas à sa gauche. Il ne resta plus aux deux frères qu'à remercier les renforts.

- Alors comme ça, on s'amuse sans moi ! lança leur sauveur d'une voix moqueuse.

Les lèvres de Ritto se fendirent d'un sourire.

- Tu rigoles ! Tu es à la bourre ! Tu fais un piètre shinigami suppléant.

Revêtu d'une tenue de ninja noire, le visage dissimulé par une cagoule, la jeune femme récupéra au vol cinq shuriken explosifs qui assemblés un à un formait un Ninjatō à la lame affutée. Chinokonatsu[1] retrouva le confort de son fourreau la minute d'après.

- Je croyais que tu devais bosser ce soir.

Yori toisa la nouvelle venue du regard avec méfiance. Cette femelle-là malheureusement était depuis longtemps immunisée contre sa mauvaise humeur apparente. Elle continua de marcher vers Ritto sans lui épargner un regard. Yori fulminait. Shinigami suppléant et lui s'entendaient comme chien et chat depuis le jour de leur première rencontre. Ils ne semblaient pas prêts d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

- Je ne pouvais pas bosser avec tout ce raffut. Je m'étais imaginé que des pros comme vous viendrait à bout très vite de ses trois hollows. Mais bon... Je vois que j'ai bien fait d'ôter le nez de mes bouquins.

Elle nargua un certain troisième siège avec un clin d'œil. Yori était à présent prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Ritto se posta entre son frère et la nouvelle venue. Elle écarta sa cagoule pour dévoiler son visage armée de l'expression narquoise de celle qui venait de remporter le tournoi de football. Les joues de Ritto prirent une couleur cramoisie.

- Content de te voir, Kurosaki.

- Ça a l'air, les mecs ! Alors on se traine toujours les papis !

Yori disparut sans un mot.

- Yori... Elle plaisante !

- J'ai encore dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas avec Grincheux ?

- Ça lui passera ! Tu as déjà mangé ?

- Tu m'invites, papi ?

- Peut-être ?

Ce n'était pas que Ritto voulait aller contre les dix commandements de Yoshiko. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il allait au-devant de gros problèmes avec cette Kurosaki-là... avec n'importe quel Kurosaki ! Mais Karin Kurosaki était juste trop jolie en noir.

- Tu t'y connais un peu en histoire médiévale ? J'ai un essai à remettre demain.

Ritto se tourna vers la jeune femme. Ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, il voulait bien l'inventer. Il était prêt à refaire l'histoire pour elle.

- Ouais, un peu. Ramen ? C'est moi qui offre.

- Yori?

- Je suis sûr qu'il a des tas de choses à faire. Débrief de mission... se laver les pieds... Des tas de choses à faire!

* * *

[1] Chinokonatsu : Poussière d'étoiles sanglante.


	8. Rest is for warrior only

Merci aux ultra fidèles, **Idiote** et **CherryBlossomAddict** ( alias** BeN**) pour avoir laisser vos impressions ! Ce chapitre est tout chaud. Je le termine juste. Je n'ai point le temps pour répondre en profondeur à vos commentaires. Je dois juste dire que vous m'avez bien fait marrer les filles. Il semble que la phrase qui a fait l'unanimité dans le dernier chapitre c'était: "Yori avait une très nette préférence pour les porteurs de pénis, de préférence blond aux yeux bleus, handicapé, c'était encore mieux, qui se trainait un look de poète torturé ". Alors qui peut bien être l'heureux élu? La réponse bientôt... Le suspense...

-8-

Rest is for warrior only

* * *

**Karin Kurosaki**

_Fille d'Isshin et Masaki Kurosaki_

_Sœur de Yuzu et Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Actuel shinigami suppléant_

_Étudiante_

_Ne lui parlez pas de suivre dans les pas d'Ichigo ou d'Isshin, Karin n'avait aucune envie de devenir dépressive à 23 ans._

* * *

Cet endroit lui était familier. Une partie d'elle se sentait chez elle. Elle était chez elle.

_« Sa Majesté est ici. (...) Je sens sa présence...»_

Karin savait juste que les murmures devaient venir de l'extérieur. Ils ne provenaient pas d'elle. C'était simple. Les murs qui contenaient ses pensées et sa mémoire étaient d'un blanc immaculée. Il n'y avait rien sur les murs pour entacher son âme encore jeune, à peine avait-elle été marquée par la perte d'une mère qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître, à peine avait-elle été eu le temps d'être marquée par la vie. Cet endroit représentait bien Karin, froid et sans fioritures, les sentiments bien rangés là où ils devraient être.

Néanmoins quand la voix se mit de nouveau à parler, cette fois, accompagnée d'autres voix, elle tressaillit et sentit son cœur s'emballer face à cette intrusion. Elle avait l'impression d'être asphyxier dans sa propre tête. Elle prit une plus grande inspiration. Les murs vibrèrent. Du moins, elle eut l'impression de les voir vibrer. Elle eut l'impression que toute son âme vibrait, que ces voix résonnaient au plus profond d'elle.

_« Pitié ! Je veux mon père, Shinigami ! Je hais les shinigami. Les shinigami détruisent tout...»_ Cette voix-là était différente. C'était celle d'une petite fille... apeuré. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'empathie pour cette petite fille. Il aurait suffi qu'Isshin disparaisse pour que son monde s'écroule.

Une douleur lancinante vrilla ses tempes. Karin sentit une violente migraine s'installer au point de lui donner la nausée. Il fallait que ça cesse. Elle recula et se recroquevilla contre un mur.

_« Ichi-nii ?! À l'aide ! » _

Elle entendit résonner sa propre voix. Elle prit une autre inspiration.

_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de cacher la vérité à Ichi-nii. Tôt ou tard, il saura... »_

_« Saura quoi ? »_

_« Ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier...»_

_ « Karin ! Au secours ! »_

_« Yuzu, je t'en prie... Reste avec moi ! S'il te plaît, ne ferme pas les yeux ! Je t'en prie !» _

Pendant quelques instants ses propres pensées reprirent le dessus. Sa mémoire prit le dessus sur le reste. Mais la cacophonie retourna bien vite et avec elle, l'atroce migraine. Elle avait envie d'hurler.

_« Karakura est l'endroit où il a été enterré. Nous devons retrouver l'endroit où son cœur a été enterré selon les registres de la Soul Society. Ensuite, ces chiens paieront leur trahison le prix fort. »_

D'où venaient ces voix ? Elle ne les reconnaissait pas et avait soudain l'impression d'être un brin l'étroit dans sa propre tête. Elle aurait voulu hurler.

_ «Le Prince n'a pas tenu parole... n'avons plus de... d'Izayoi-sama. Il paiera... Ils paieront tous. Nous... détruirons... Tous ceux qui...ont trahis...Notre Seigneur... »_

Cela devait s'arrêter. Que tous ces gens aillent parler ailleurs que dans sa tête. Ses larmes lui obscurcir un peu plus la vue.

_ « Colonel, je...shinigami nous laisserons...approcher... Hachigen Ushida... sécurité... »_

C'était comme si on avait allumé une radio et mit le volume à fond. Le débit des voix était de plus en plus saccadé, haché, couvert de parasites. Elle distinguait à peine chaque voix les unes des autres. Elle ne comprenait rien de leur discours. Le brouhaha était insupportable.

_« Stop ! » S'entendit-elle hurler. « Il faut que ça s'arrête ! Stop ! Assez ! »_

- Karin ?

Haletante, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Une main caressa son front brûlant et écarta quelques cheveux noirs de son visage fiévreux.

- C'est encore un autre cauchemar ?

Pendant quelques secondes, elle fut incapable de lui répondre. Sa langue semblait faite de coton, ses yeux piquaient et collaient, elle se souvenait à peine de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, elle se souvenait à peine de qui elle était. Sans un mot, Ritto vint s'assoir sur les rebords du lit, une tasse de café brûlant entre les mains. Elle sentit son estomac grogner à l'odeur.

Cela lui revenait enfin. Ritto était devenu fan du breuvage depuis qu'elle lui avait fait goûter lors de leur première rencontre trois ans plus tôt.

- T'es encore là, Shinigami ? trouva-t-elle la force de marmonner.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de me coller dans la nuit, Kurosaki.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Karin se redressa subitement, serrant les draps contre sa poitrine nue comme une bouée de sauvetage. Comment pouvait-elle définir leur relation ? Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il sirota une nouvelle gorgée de café fumant. Il avait la peau froide même en gigai. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un truc de shinigami... Ritto était juste en permanence froid comme un glaçon. Pourtant, il devait avoir la personnalité la plus passionnée du monde. Il s'excitait devant les émissions de téléréalités sans intérêts, était mauvais perdant aux jeux, rigolait bien trop fort, et inventait généralement n'importe quel prétexte pour se glisser dans son lit. Elle se souvenait encore la première fois qu'il avait passé la nuit dans sa petite chambre universitaire. Il avait prétexté que le sol était trop dur et qu'il souffrait du froid pour venir la rejoindre sur la couette en pleine nuit. Aujourd'hui, elle savait, et c'était une spécificité génétique de leur famille, que Yori et lui étaient tout bonnement insensibles aux différents changements de température.

Il caressa la base de sa nuque et ses cheveux moites de sueur distraitement. Karin soupira en jetant un coup d'œil paresseux à l'horloge. Il était sept heures moins le quart. Elle avait exactement dormi trois heures. Super, la journée s'annonçait bien. Elle n'avait pas exactement terminé son devoir d'histoire ancienne et surtout si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait être en retard pour son TD de biologie. Elle ferma les yeux.

L'alarme du réveil se mit en marche. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

Ses yeux plissés, gardant toujours des traces de son sommeil, elle chercha à l'aveuglette un vieux sweat à capuche pour se couvrir. Il n'était pas sur les rebords du lit, là où elle l'avait laissé la veille. Les formes et les motifs prenaient un temps fou à se stabiliser devant ses yeux. Il n'était pas sur la chaise. Il n'était pas sur le sol jonché d'immondices. Plusieurs cartons de plats à emporter jonchaient le sol. Une montagne de vêtement formait un tas juste devant la porte de la salle de bain. Ce tas-là attendrait bien patiemment que Yuzu viennent les ramasser. Une couche inégale de mangas, de magazines et de livre de cours recouvrait le sol comme un second tapis. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sur Ritto... Néanmoins... Elle grogna. Un certain shinigami n'avait pas hésité à se servir dans sa garde-robe encore une fois.

- Pas mon pyjama fétiche...

Ce qu'elle appelait son pyjama fétiche était un des bas de jogging informe d'Ichigo et un des vieux t-shirt recyclé d'Isshin qui empestait l'eau de Cologne bon marché. Ainsi vêtu, avec ses cheveux ébouriffé, Ritto avait l'air d'un sans domicile fixe, un marginal qui jouerait de l'harmonica assis sur les bancs d'arrêts de bus.

- Je te l'emprunte Kurosaki. C'est la seule choses à ma taille dans ta garde-robe de naine.

- On ne peut jamais rien te prêter. Tu ne rends jamais rien en l'état. Marmonna-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d'écarquiller les yeux. Ritto était toujours d'une mauvaise foi légendaire.

- On croirait entendre Yori.

- Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord, Mowgli et moi!

- J'ai perdu un de tes gadgets une seule fois et je suis directement catalogué.

- Un gadget ? C'était la dernière Nintendo DS. Isshin me l'avait offerte pour Noël. Qui irait perdre une Nintendo DS5?

- Je l'ai oublié dans un parc pendant une patrouille. Ce n'est pas la mort !

- C'est de l'humour de shinigami ? Si c'est le cas, j'ai oublié ma pilule du bonheur.

- Tu es bien sarcastique de si bon matin. Il était si horrible que ça ce cauchemar !

Le visage de Karin se referma aussitôt. Elle le poussa un peu pour mettre ses pieds par terre. Finalement, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Si tu m'en parlais peut-être que...

- Ça va ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu ailles débriefer tes supérieurs sur mes pensées les plus intimes de shinigami suppléant. J'ai tiré des leçons du passé.

- Hey, jamais je ne ferais ça ! Tu sais ce que je risque en étant avec toi...

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Elle soupira.

- Je sais. Désolé...Je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

Il haussa les épaules avant de se lever.

- Je dois y aller. Yori va se demander où je suis passé.

Vraiment, elle n'avait pas voulu se montrer aussi sèche. C'était comme si c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait juste pas contenir son amertume. Elle le rattrapa par le bras pour le retenir.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça. C'était super, hier. On s'est bien marré et...

Il acquiesça à son tour en repensant lui aussi à leur soirée.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Kurosaki.

- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute et que tu te contentes de suivre les ordres...

- Mais tu m'en veux quand même !

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné ce pouvoir. Tu es né avec. Les détails nous échappent, Yori et moi. Mais tu es né comme ça. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais te plaindre. Ichigo et toi, vous êtes spécial...

- J'ai jamais demandé à être spécial, moi !

- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as le choix, Karin. À aucun moment la Soul Society a fait pression sur toi... pour... Tu sais ?! Au contraire, ça les arrangerait que tu restes en dehors de leurs affaires ! Ça m'arrangerait même !

- Décidément, tu piges que dalle et à la longue c'est chiant !

- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?!

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je me bats ! C'est pour...

- Ton grand frère... Tu crois que moi je ne peux pas comprendre ça. Tu crois que je ne ferais pas la même chose pour ma famille !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je...

Il se pencha pour être à sa hauteur et l'embrassa subitement. Comme il l'avait anticipé, Karin eut un mouvement de recul et sursauta à ce simple contact.

- Mais tu ne me fais pas confiance... Pas entièrement.

- Ce n'est pas ça... Pas vraiment... Je ne suis vraiment... pas douée pour prendre les choses au sérieux.

- Tu te donnes beaucoup d'excuses, Kurosaki. C'est une spécialité familiale.

- Va te faire foutre, shinigami de mes deux !

- Bien, j'y vais !

Il prit sa main et lui tendit un verre de jus d'orange pressés. Il lâcha ensuite deux comprimés effervescent à l'intérieur.

- Tiens, je t'ai préparé ça pour tes migraines.

Il déposa une tablette de comprimé sur son chevet.

- J'ai remarqué que ton reiatsu était en chute libre après chacun de tes cauchemars. Ce sont des vitamines de « dernière génération » conçu par la douzième division pour les shinigami en mission dans le monde des vivants. Tu devrais faire de la méditation aussi. Tu sais, taper la discut' avec ton zanpakutō ? Ça aiderait pour rétablir l'équilibre. Cela te rendrait plus forte.

Karin détourna la tête. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait suivre aucun de ses conseils. Elle refusait toujours d'échanger plus que le minimum syndical avec son zanpakutō. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à découvrir son nom dans de telles conditions.

- Ritto ?

- C'est bon. Je m'en vais.

- Non, je voulais dire : « merci ».

Il poussa un soupir.

- Embrasse-moi, tête de nœud, je m'en vais.

Elle se pencha doucement, prudemment, maladroitement, et l'embrassa avec encore plus de précaution. Leur baiser ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. C'était juste assez pour Karin. Plus, et elle aurait à nouveau envie de faire marche arrière. Plus, et elle aurait des envies de prendre la fuite. Plus, et elle entendrait son cœur battre la chamade comme une écolière. Elle se refusait à aller à de telles extrémités.

- T'es chiante au possible, Kurosaki.

Elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Et pourtant je vais te manquer quand même ?

- Yup ! Répondit-il sans se retourner.

Elle entendit vaguement claquer la porte. Après une minute, elle bondit hors du lit avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Penchée au-dessus des toilettes, Karin se laissa submergée par une vague de nausée.

Ses pouvoirs avaient évolué trois ans plus tôt, en même temps que Ritto était rentré dans sa vie, les cauchemars, avait toujours été là, mais cela avait vraiment empiré ces derniers mois. Elle essayait toujours de s'accommoder de ses trois situations.

Elle essayait de rester la même Karin.

Elle ne voulait point finir comme Ichigo, le cœur brisé, l'âme écrasée. Elle savait où Ritto voulait en venir. Elle était en colère et elle devait rediriger cette colère contre les vrais responsables. Elle devrait parler à Isshin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas...

Pendant l'espace d'une demi-seconde, Karin sentit son âme s'échapper de son propre corps. Elle se sentit se dédoubler. L'encre noire colora ses pupilles, elle exhala une dernière fois. Elle se redressa lentement avant de se tourner. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir son double toujours penchée au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Ritto. Elle repensa à lui. Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il n'avait sans doute pas en tête ce type d'effet secondaire quand il lui avait donné ces comprimés. La première fois, elle avait paniqué pendant plus d'une heure essayant de réintégrer son corps. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et fixa l'horloge qui marquait **7 H08**. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il lui semblait.

**7 H10. **

Elle se concentra sur le réveil, le souffle haletant.

**7H12**

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

**7H14**

Elle ferma les yeux.

**7H08**

L'horloge clignota silencieusement. Quand Karin rouvrit les yeux, l'encre noir disparue, elle avait regagné son corps, et était toujours crispé au-dessus des toilettes. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Est-ce que cela avait été aussi dur pour Ichigo ? Pour leur père ? Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir.

En même temps, elle redoutait plus que tous les réponses à ses questions.

* * *

**Dr Kurosaki Ichigo**

_Fils d'Isshin et Masaki Kurosaki_

_Frère de Yuzu et Karin Kurosaki_

_Ancien shinigami suppléant _

_Interne en chirurgie pédiatrique à Karakura General Hospital_

_Ex-petit ami d'Orihime Inoue_

_Amoureux de Rukia Kuchiki_

_Colocataire de Shinji Hirako et « Shinzo Maru »_

_Il n'était qu'un personnage secondaire dans le roman qui portait son nom._

* * *

Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait senti la terre trembler. Il n'avait rien senti du tout. Ce n'était pas non plus parce que les rugissements des hollows l'avaient tenu éveillé. Non. C'était plus simple. Sa conversation avec Gin et Shinji lui avait simplement donné de quoi réfléchir. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas vraiment songé à son avenir à l'hopital. À l'époque du lycée, Ichigo arrivait plus ou moins à jongler entre son devoir de shinigami et ses obligations de lycéen. Cela n'avait pas été facile tous les jours. Mais il avait eu son diplôme et il s'en était bien tiré.

Il n'avait donc eu aucune raison de se remettre en question. Mais vraiment, était-il possible que Gin ai juste mis le doigt sur le nerf du problème ?

Vivre avec quelqu'un ne vous aidait pas forcément à comprendre les motivations de cette personne. En dix ans, Gin Ichimaru restait toujours une énigme pour lui. Certainement, il savait que Gin avait la main verte et le jardinet qu'il avait aménagé derrière la maison prospérait jour après jour. Il savait que Gin avait des capacités d'adaptations hors du commun et malgré toutes ses tentatives pour le dissimuler, il était extrêmement intelligent. Il naviguait dans cette vie-là, dans la peau de Shinzo Maru, avec la même aisance avec laquelle il avait autrefois épaulé Aizen, ou celle avec laquelle il avait porté l'haori de capitaine de la troisième division, rien ne semblait filtrer derrière le masque de fantoche qu'il gardait en toutes circonstances.

Alors si Gin avait mis le doigt sur le nerf du problème, Ichigo savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait gratuitement. Gin avait toujours une idée derrière la tête. Oui, et il ne lui accordait qu'une confiance relative contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Shinji. Ichigo n'en menait pas large. Une part de lui voulait croire en Gin. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas à l'abri d'une déception.

Il était six heures et demie du matin et la cuisine était noyée sous les rayons du soleil. Il commençait à faire bien chaud malgré les fenêtres et les baies vitrées grandes ouvertes. Si Shinji dormait encore, Gin lui était assis en face d'Ichigo, perché sur un des tabourets entourant l'îlot central. Il lisait le journal d'une main tout en attendant que la cafetière aient achevé de lui préparer son café noir.

C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille. Cette scène aurait pu tromper les spectateurs non averti, elle donnait l'illusion qu'il régnait dans la cuisine à cet instant-là une sorte de sérénité et de quiétude. Hors, Gin était Gin et Ichigo...ben...

Ils étaient des ennemis mortels.

Gin avait deux exigences qui l'effrayaient : Shinso et Orihime.

Ichigo se servit une seconde fois dans le cuiseur de riz, tout en jetant des regards furtifs vers son colocataire. La cuisine de Yuzu lui manquait. Pas seulement sa cuisine... Certains jours, il avouerait même qu'Isshin et ces facéties lui manquait.

Gin posa le journal sur la table pour gratter sa barbe de trois jours, puis il se leva pour attraper sa tasse de café, il y versa l'équivalent de deux verres de saké, avant de revenir s'installer sur son tabouret. Son bras invalide ne semblait nullement le handicaper. Il avait accompli tout ceci dans une suite de mouvements parfaitement fluide.

Ils ne parlaient jamais, Ichigo remarqua. En dehors des séances d'entrainements – de ses séances d'humiliation- chez Urahara, il pouvait compter le nombre de fois où Gin et lui avait eu une conversation profonde et significative. Peut-être était-ce de sa faute ? Il avait été à la bonne école avec Isshin.

Ichigo n'avait jamais été un grand bavard. Il ne posait jamais beaucoup de questions. Gin ne posait jamais de questions. Il se contentait d'écouter et d'observer. Shinji et lui était plus proche. Il partageait un passé commun et moins amère. Gin était toujours le mec qui lui avait foutu la raclée de sa vie en combat singulier, par deux fois, le renvoyant à ses basiques.

Quelques parts, il éprouvait un certain respect pour son « ancien » ennemi. Leur duel avait changé sa vie. Toutes ses batailles n'avaient pas eu la même importance. En toute honnêteté, seul quelques-uns de ses combats étaient véritablement resté en mémoire. Bien sûr, il y avait son duel avec Byakuya, Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra Schiffer et enfin Gin Ichimaru. Par deux fois, Gin l'avait tenu en échec. Il n'avait jamais été en mesure d'atteindre Gin. C'était assez frustrant. Il se rappela avoir ressenti une certaine déception en réalisant qu'Aizen l'avait devancé et mis Gin au tapis.

Pire, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il comprenait Gin, l'homme. Avant son départ, Rukia avait brièvement raconté l'histoire de Gin et Rangiku et le lien maudit qu'il avait eu avec les Primeros mais au-delà de ça, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui. De l'homme, qui avait été l'amant de Matsumoto Rangiku... Déjà, pardonnez les tremblements dans sa voix. Mais Rangiku, cette bombe et... Gin... Bref, il n'en était toujours pas revenu de sa surprise. Plus que son amant, Rukia avait insinué que les deux étaient unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Il n'avait pas trop posé de questions sur les lois matrimoniales à la Soul Society. Cela ne semblait pas vraiment le bon moment pour poser cette question. Vu leur propre situation... Mais, pour quelqu'un qui avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, Gin avait guéri vite. Le défilé de sex friends avait commencé bien avant l'avènement de Shinzo Maru. Quelle libido il avait ! Quand il ne les invitait pas par deux, ils les invitaient par bus. Une fois, il ne s'était pas gêné pour en inviter cinq chez Urahara, deux gars et trois filles. Ils avaient fait la fête jusqu'au petit matin dans la salle d'entraînement. Tessai avait été tellement traumatisé qu'il était resté dans sa chambre toute une semaine après ça exigeant d'Urahara qu'il vire Gin. Ichigo n'avait alors emménagé avec Gin et Shinji que pour mieux surveiller le premier. Gin buvait comme un trou, comme une sorte de puits sans fond en plein désert. Il ingurgitait des quantités énormes de Saké sans jamais apparaître intoxiqué ou un peu ému par l'exercice. Lui et Yoruichi pouvait vider un réfrigérateur en une demi-heure. Il n'avait pas pris un gramme. Il ne manquait ni d'appétit, ni d'entrain pour un fugitif. Il ne parlait jamais de Rangiku et quand il en parlait, il ne semblait avoir aucun regret.

Il n'avait jamais volontairement demandé à Gin ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Donc, il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'homme. En dix ans, il pouvait seulement dire qu'il était un peu plus proche de connaître le guerrier. Gin avala le contenu de son mug d'une traite, puis il alla rincer sa tasse. Pendant quelques secondes, il contempla le jardin avec un regard presque nostalgique. Rayez ça, ses paupières étaient si close qu'Ichigo se demandait ce qu'il pouvait voir.

Son bras invalide resta invisible sous la manche de son kimono bleu marine.

Ichigo reposa ses baguettes à côté d'un bol à nouveau vide. Il poussa un soupir. Gin ne quitta pas le jardin des yeux.

- Est-ce que tu ne regrettes vraiment aucune des décisions que tu as prises par le passé ? Je trouve ça difficile à croire ! On regrette toujours quelques choses ! demanda Ichigo.

Le visage de Gin se fendit de son habituel sourire énigmatique.

- Na !

Il tourna la tête vers Ichigo pour lui faire un clin d'œil espiègle.

- Je m'attendais à une toute autre question venant de toi. Une question plus pertinente... Mais bon ce n'est pas tout ça ! Il est temps d'aller se faire un peu d'argent de poche.

Il récupéra la bouteille de saké qui traînait sur le comptoir d'une main et se dirigea vers le bureau. Ichigo ramassa son sac de sport.

- J'étais sérieux, hier. Tu as intérêt à tenir parole, Gin.

- Ichigo, tu devrais le savoir aujourd'hui. Je suis toujours sérieux. Si tu tiens tant que ça à foutre ta vie en l'air, à te faire massacrer par Byakuya Kuchiki, et à crever dans d'atroces souffrance, je t'aiderais volontiers. Je ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde.

Sur ses paroles extrêmement réconfortantes et sages, Gin disparut dans son atelier. Avec un grognement, Ichigo déposa son bol vide dans l'évier. Il attrapa les clés de sa moto sur la console dans l'entrée. Il laissa son bébé ronronner un moment, le temps d'enfiler son casque. Il avait distinctement perçu le danger. Il y avait 99% de chance que Gin le double et le prenne en traître, le 1% restant, n'excluait pas que l'histoire se termine mal pour lui.

Il démarra, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers la maison.

La circulation était fluide à cette heure de la journée. Il atteignit la ville en moins de vingt minutes en poussant un peu la Kawasaki, c'est-à-dire en grillant les feux et en slalomant entre les voitures. Il s'arrêta un peu avant huit heures devant la clinique de son père et attendit pendant une ou deux minutes d'apercevoir un visage familier à travers une fenêtre. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque, munie d'un panier en osier, Yuzu sortit de la maison.

- Hey !

La jeune femme se retourna.

- Ichi-nii ? C'est toi ?!

Les larmes s'amoncelèrent dans ses yeux. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et remarqua que Yuzu s'étaient à nouveau couper les cheveux à la garçonne.

- Hey Yuzu ! Inutile de pleurer ! J'habite à peine à vingt minutes !

Yuzu secoua la tête et ses cheveux châtains chatouillèrent le bras d'Ichigo.

- Mais tu nous as défendu de te rendre visite.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas assez fou pour laisser ses petites sœurs sans surveillances avec deux shinigami. Il n'était pas assez cinglé pour même considérer l'idée de mettre Gin dans la même pièce que Yuzu et Karin pour toutes les raisons que l'on pouvaient imaginer.

- Et puis tu ne passes plus à la maison ! On ne se voit plus jamais ! Ta dernière visite remonte à deux mois ! Tu es tout maigre ! Je paris que tu ne prends pas tous tes repas ! Je me fais du souci ! Tu n'écris jamais et tu ne réponds pas à mes mails. Est-ce qu'Ichi-nii a déjà entendu parler de Facebook ? Twitter ?

Il grimaça. Touché !

- Ichi-nii est vraiment trop froid. Il se comporte comme un sans-cœur avec ses petites sœurs et avec Kon aussi... Kon est tellement triste. Tu sais que cela n'a pas été facile pour lui, le pauvre. Tu as aussi manqué l'anniversaire de papa ! Et tu n'as pas vu la super robe que j'ai achetées pour le gala de mon école ! Elle est bien plus jolie que celle de Suzuki Yumo !

Suzuki Yumo était la meilleure amie de Yuzu depuis la maternelle. À part ça, il n'avait pas saisi grand choses à son papotage. Il la regardait avec des yeux ronds d'admiration comme le petit miracle qu'elle avait toujours été. Yuzu n'avait peut-être pas un reiatsu exceptionnel. Mais elle seule avait le pouvoir de faire revenir l'ado en lui. Il avait soudain une grande envie de manger son curry ou ses gyoza. Il n'avait pas réalisé que cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu sa famille. Il n'avait pas réalisé que cela lui avait autant manqué. Yuzu semblait avoir poussé de plusieurs micromillimètres. Sur la pointe des pieds comme elle l'était, elle lui arrivait un peu en dessous des épaules.

- Comment va Kenji ?

Oui, de ses deux sœurs, Yuzu était celle qui avait le plus profité de sa puberté. Une armée de jeunes garçons plus ou moins boutonneux se battait pour avoir ses faveurs depuis le lycée. À côté, Karin était plus raisonnable. Il ne lui connaissait aucune amourette et se félicitait même que sa plus jeune sœur méprise toujours autant les garçons.

- C'est fini, Ichi-nii. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon. Mais après ça, il y a eu un ami de Suzuki-chan, Tensa-san. Mais on n'aimait pas du tout les mêmes films. Ichi-nii a rencontré quelqu'un ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, perplexe à la mention de son dernier petit ami, ce dénommé Tensa-san. Devait-il vérifier si ce type avait un Facebook ? Comme quoi, il n'était pas totalement allergique aux nouvelles technologies. Bien sûr, il choisit d'ignorer sa dernière question.

- Ça se passe bien, ton cursus ?

- J'ai obtenu une mention « très bien » de mon tuteur de stage ! Karin aussi s'en est super bien sorti. Même si elle dit toujours autant détester la fac. Je vais d'ailleurs déposer des courses dans son dortoir.

Bien sûr, ses sœurs avaient toutes les peines du monde à vivre séparer l'une de l'autre. Même si Karin ne l'avouerait jamais.

- C'est super, tu lui donneras ça de ma part.

Il sortit les deux copies du dernier roman de « Shinzo Maru ». Yuzu recommença à pleurer de plus belle.

- Ichi-nii, tu y as pensé !

- Bien sûr !

Elle parcourut la première page.

- Il est dédicacé en plus ! « À Yuzu, qui malgré le handicap d'avoir un tel frère, est promis à un grand avenir. Shinzo Maru. » « A Karin, parce qu'une lectrice fidèle mériterait bien plus. » Euh, Ichigo !

- T'occupe! C'est assez pour me faire pardonner ?

Elle était à nouveau dans ses bras et cette fois il ne fit pas de façon et lui rendit son étreinte avec la même force.

- Non ! Mais si tu promets en plus de passer à la maison plus souvent, cela jouera certainement en ta faveur.

Il la reposa sur le sol et écarta une mèche de cheveux châtains devant ses yeux.

- Je dois vraiment y aller, Ichi-nii. Karin va se demander où je suis passé. Je suis sûr qu'elle attend impatiemment que je vienne lui donner la becquée. Toutes les semaines c'est la même chose ! Elle est incapable de faire ses courses seule. La maison est ouverte. Papa est allé rendre visite à un patient de bon matin mais il va revenir bientôt.

Ichigo hocha la tête.

- Embrasse Karin pour moi !

- Ok ! À plus tard, Ichi-nii !

Yuzu repartit en courant. Il la regarda tourner au coin de la rue avant de pousser la porte de la maisonnée. Il tomba nez à nez avec un microbe d'une dizaine d'année.

- T'es qui, toi ?

- Toi, t'es qui ?

- J'ai demandé d'abord.

- C'est quoi cette attitude, gamin ! Où est ta mère ?

- De quoi je me mêle, Strawberry-san ?

- Baisse d'un ton, microbe.

Il se pencha pour être bien à la hauteur du morveux. Ce dernier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pas décidé à céder du terrain. Kaoru Nagiya, 10 ans, était né avec un belle bouille de chérubin et de l'attitude à revendre par lot. Chaque fois qu'Ichigo venait, c'était la même chose.

- Tu te la joue toujours autant, poil de carotte !

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? Tu veux que je te fasse un lavage d'estomac ?

- Mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Ichigo m'a menacé !

- Ichigo, laisse Kaoru-chan tranquille s'il te plaît! Tu sais bien qu'il ne supporte pas l'odeur des hôpitaux !

Comme si sa famille n'était pas déjà assez barrée dans le genre, il avait fallu qu'on ajoute ces pièces rapportées. Une jolie brunette sortit de la cuisine au pas de course et enlaça le petit garçon.

- Oh Kaoru-chan ! Le méchant rouquin sans âme t'a fait peur ?!

Il n'était pas exactement sans âme, n'est-ce pas ? Il était un brin déconnecté. Ce n'était pas un crime. Kaoru hocha la tête en essuyant ses fausses larmes de crocodiles. Elle lui fit un câlin.

- Il est méchant Ichigo ! Il fait toujours la tête. Pourquoi il vient d'abord ! C'est toujours nul quand il est là !

- Voyons, sois gentil. Ichigo est malade. Il est dépressif.

- Dépré-cia-tif...

- Presque. Je t'ai déjà expliqué, mon cœur. Cela veut dire que cela ne va pas très bien là-dedans.

Elle tapota sa tempe de l'index. Ichigo grimaça.

- Hey, je suis juste derrière vous...

Mère et fils haussèrent les épaules en même temps. La brunette se tourna vers Ichigo.

- Ikumi-san...

- Ichigo-kun...

- La porte était ouverte et...j'ai vu Yuzu avant de venir et... C'est elle qui m'a dit que la maison était...

- Ichigo, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Tu es chez toi, voyons !

Elle leur tourna le dos pour se défaire de son tablier et aller éteindre la bouilloire dans la cuisine. Elle avait à peine eu le dos tourné que le gamin venu de l'enfer, Kaoru-chan, traça de l'index une ligne imaginaire sur son cou. _« Squeak ! T'es mort ! »_ Ce gosse était charmant.

Ichigo mima une corde pour se pendre avant de le désigner du doigt. _« Toi, t'es mort ! »_

Ils se toisèrent du regard. Ikumi se retourna vers eux.

- Tu prendras bien une tasse de thé.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, Ikumi-san.

- C'est un peu raté dans ce cas... marmonna Kaoru, les bras contre sa poitrine.

- Oh non ! Du tout ! Kaoru-chan a mal au ventre ! Il est dans l'incapacité d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui.

- Tu veux que je l'examine.

Ikumi prit le temps de réfléchir, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Étant donné qu'il a sans doute menti sur ses symptômes, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Je prône une éducation libre. J'encourage mon fils à toujours aller jusqu'au bout de sa bêtise et à explorer les limites du raisonnable dès qu'il peut. Ton père et moi avons ça en commun.

Kaoru et Ichigo grimacèrent d'embarras.

- Maman ?!

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu veux de la glace pour aller avec tes jeux vidéo ? Dans le congélateur, premier tiroir, sur ta droite !

- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour la glace ?

- Ces symptômes seront d'autant plus crédibles. Répondit Ikumi.

- Je vois... Cela se défend.

- Vous êtes tous nulle ! Je monte dans ma chambre !

- La chambre d'Ichigo, tu veux dire.

- Ma chambre !

Kaoru repartit vers les escaliers en courant. Ichigo et Ikumi s'observèrent en chien de faïence. Ikumi avait ce sourire de Mona-Lisa qui avait le don de le mettre totalement mal à l'aise.

- Il s'est bien adapté à sa nouvelle vie.

- Ta chambre est très confortable. C'est mieux que le canapé sur lequel on dormait depuis l'incendie de notre ancien appartement. Même mon pourrie gâté de fils sait faire preuve de reconnaissance.

Ichigo esquissa un sourire crispée. Ikumi conserva son visage de joker.

- Je vois. Cela me fait plaisir.

- C'est vrai ? Ce n'est donc pas à cause de la nouvelle petite amie de ton père et de son fils, que tu nous fais la grâce de ta présence seulement deux fois par an, en comptant les jours fériés.

Ichigo vida sa tasse de thé d'une traite. Il déglutit avec peine. Ikumi était -comment dire- assez direct. Son sourire se fit encore plus crispé.

- Je... C'est difficile à l'hôpital. Je suis toujours débordé.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer avec de grands yeux gris.

- Toujours pas de petite-amie ?

- Euh...

- C'est le genre de conversation que tu peux avoir avec une mère ! Soit, je ne suis pas **ta** mère ! Mais si tu as besoin de faire ton coming out, je suis là pour te supporter à 100% !

- Je ne suis pas Gay !

Elle hocha la tête immédiatement.

- Si tu le dis.

Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux. Ikumi l'observa avec la même expression aimable et polie qu'elle réservait au gens dont elle avait encore des doutes sur la santé mentale. Elle sirota sa tasse de thé doucement.

- Tiens, Ichigo ?

- Mamour, c'est toi !

- C'est bien moi, Mamour !

Ikumi se leva pour partir à la rencontre d'Isshin qui portait la plus magnifique chemise disco jaune et violette sous sa blouse blanche. Leurs mains jointes, ils se firent un écœurant baiser esquimau. Ils auraient échangé un vrai baiser qu'Ichigo ne se serait pas senti aussi mal à l'aise. C'était à se mettre une balle de la tête. Il ne savait pas que le jour serait venu où cela lui manquerait de voir son père s'agenouiller devant le poster de sa mère.

- J'ai mis de côté ton petit déjeuner, mon petit canard en sucre.

- Oh comme c'est gentil, mon petit sucre d'orge.

Isshin fit une magnifique pirouette théâtrale pour se retrouver au pied du poster de Masaki-chan qui n'avait pas changé de place sur l'un des murs. Tout au plus, le poster avait doublé de dimensions ces dernières années.

- Masakkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -channnnn ! Je crois que je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! Non seulement, notre fils prodigue est de retour à la maison. La dauphine de Masaki dans mon cœur est une merveilleuse cuisinière. Je suis un homme comblé.

Ou peut-être pas. Ikumi joignit les mains avec un sourire attendri. Cette femme était cinglée. Isshin était cinglé d'avoir invité cette femme cinglé à vivre avec lui.

Cependant, Ichigo supposait que son père aurait pu faire bien pire. Une femme qui supportait d'être constamment comparé à une autre, et qui par-dessus tout acceptait de se montrer avec un type qui se fringuait aussi mal que son père ne devait pas avoir un mauvais fond. Ikumi-san n'avait rien d'une marâtre avec sa crinière ébène et ses yeux gris. Elle était plutôt jolie pour une femme de son âge. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle avait emménagé avec Isshin et les filles, à la suite de l'incendie de son appartement. Elle était 100% humaine même si elle faisait un peu office d'extraterrestre pour Ichigo. À sa connaissance, elle était dénuée de pression spirituelle et ne semblait pas du tout voir le fantôme qui flottait derrière elle. Isshin faisait toujours comme d'habitude, il faisait toujours semblant d'être aussi normale que possible. Mais il savait aujourd'hui que s'il les ignorait toujours, Isshin voyait bien les esprits errants tout comme Karin et lui. Ikumi laissa éclater un fou rire. Il n'avait pas vraiment entendu ce qu'Isshin avait dit d'amusant. Il se contenta d'observer leur interaction.

- Ichhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhigoooo ooooooooooooooo, mon frère !

Ichigo se frappa le visage. Kon. Il l'avait oublié celui-là. La peluche dévala les escaliers à vive allure, une fléchette rouge planté dans son derrière. Kon avait tôt fait de s'élancer vers Ichigo, les larmes aux yeux. Par charité, Ichigo le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur la table.

- Ichigo, Ichigo, pitié à l'aide ! Cette maison, c'est l'enfer !

Ichigo tourna la tête vers Isshin et Ikumi. Cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment bronché. Malgré son absence de pouvoirs surnaturels. L'occulte ne lui était pas étranger pour autant puisqu'elle tenait cette boutique d'objets étranges sur Kanda street, l'Unagiya Shop. Ikumi-san était fille de chasseur de reliques, et provenait d'une longue famille d'experts en paranormal. La famille Unagiya faisait du business avec Urahara Kisuke et sa boutique de magie depuis des années. Même s'il n'avait pas toute l'histoire, c'était sans doute par ce biais qu'Isshin avait pu la rencontré. Le mari d'Ikumi et le père de Kaoru était mort le même jour que Chad, alors qu'Ikumi attendait Kaoru. Elle avait donc élevé son fils seul, jusqu'à ce qu'un incendie détruise leur appartement et une partie de l'Unagiya Shop. Son fils et elle avait failli ne pas s'en sortir avant l'arrivée in-extremis des pompiers et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé à la clinique des Kurosaki. Ils n'étaient plus jamais repartis. C'est ce que Yuzu lui avait raconté.

Yuzu et Karin s'entendait plutôt bien avec Ikumi et son fils. Le comportement de Kaoru était complètement différent en présence des filles ou d'Isshin. La seule personne que le garçonnet semblait ne pas pouvoir encadrer c'était Ichigo. Ichigo, qui avait beau aimé les gosses, lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Kaoru était insupportable.

Kon partageait l'avis d'Ichigo pour une fois.

- Ichigoooooooooo !

- Kon, quoi de neuf ?

Il retira la fléchette mal placé et poussa un soupir.

- Où es-tu, Kon ? C'est encore à mon tour de lancer les fléchettes !

- Kaoru ! Je t'ai dit de laisser Kon tranquille !

- Mais maman, on s'amuse !

- Kon n'a pas l'air de s'amuser !

- C'est parce que c'est une poule mouillée !

- Jeune homme, dans votre chambre !

- J'ai faim !

- Je vous apporte un bol de glace mais soyez sûr que je n'approuve pas ! Oh non ! Je n'approuve pas ! Toutes mes excuses, Kon ! Je t'achèterais tes magazines adultes préférés, plus l'édition spéciale de « Oppai, Oppai ! Japan ! » et je les déposerais dans ta trappe secrète en passant l'aspirateur.

Ikumi se pencha en avant, contrite. Puis, elle partit dans la cuisine chercher un bol de glace.

Kon renifla si fort contre lui qu'Ichigo le repoussa plus loin. Bon, il était un peu désolé pour Kon. Mais bon, ce t-shirt était un de ses préférés.

Kon n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. Il était délavé aux extrémités. Sa fourrure boulochait par endroit, et il avait été reprisé aux articulations probablement par les mains peu expertes de Yuzu. Les coutures étaient si grossières qu'Ichigo aurait certainement pu mieux faire avec un kit de suture.

Ichigo eut une pensée pour Ishida. S'il avait été en ville, il lui aurait déposé Kon.

- Ichigo ? Des nouvelles de Nee-chan ?

Ichigo déglutit avec peine. Il se rappelait pourquoi il avait plus ou moins décidé de le laisser derrière lui. Ichigo baissa la tête, le poing crispé autour de sa tasse de thé. Il leva les yeux. Isshin n'avait pas bougé. Son visage grave, il détourna les yeux seulement pour jeter un coup d'œil au poster de Masaki.

- Pas encore, Kon.

- Oh !

Kon poussa un soupir triste.

- Mais je n'ai pas baissé les bras.

Le visage poupon de la peluche s'illumina.

- Je finirais par la retrouver.

Il leva les yeux vers Isshin. Il avait disparu. Cependant, Ichigo n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver derrière son bureau, la fenêtre ouverte, une cigarette au coin du bec. Il annotait des fichiers médicaux l'air de rien.

- Hey ! Tu as beaucoup de boulot ces temps-ci ?

- Comme d'hab.

Ichigo lui piqua une cigarette.

- Ikumi déteste ça. L'odeur de la nicotine l'insupporte. En plus, le tabagisme passif a des effets désastreux sur la santé.

- Cela ne semblait pas gêner Maman.

- Non, c'est vrai. Elle trouvait ça cool à ses heures.

Isshin poussa un soupir et écrasa la cigarette dans un cendrier. Ichigo lui piqua le briquet pour allumer sa cigarette. Il exhala un nuage de fumée vers la fenêtre.

- Ikumi est assez cool.

- Ouais.

Isshin haussa les épaules.

- Tu manquais à Kon et aux filles.

Ichigo haussa les épaules. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. C'était le chaos là. Différentes voix s'entrecroisaient et les murs de sa pensée faisaient écho. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. C'était sans doute plus facile de ne rien ressentir. C'était plus facile d'être froid. Il regarda la brise agiter les branches des arbres dans le jardin.

Ichigo tira un tabouret sous la fenêtre derrière Isshin.

- Kaoru n'est pas si mal. Il aime beaucoup Kon. Il est juste...

- Je sais.

Isshin hocha la tête. Il y eut un nouveau silence. Ichigo était perché sur son tabouret, Isshin sur sa chaise de bureau, chacun à ses occupations, ou plutôt à ses préoccupations.

- Comment ça se passe à l'hopital ?

- Bien. Je pense partir à la fin de la semaine.

Isshin fronça les sourcils.

- Partir ?

- Un break.

Il jeta un regard vers son fils. La tête penchée en arrière, Ichigo laissa échapper un nouveau nuage de fumée. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux d'un certain rouquin reflétaient mille émotions. Isshin détourna le regard le premier.

- Très... bien.

Isshin reprit ses annotations. Un nouveau silence suivit. Ichigo resta assis là pendant ce qui ressembla une éternité. Finalement, il se leva avec une grimace et écrasa les restes de sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

- Ichigo ?

- Ouais ?

Il y avait des millions de choses qu'Isshin aurait aimé dire à son fils à cet instant tel que « tu n'as pas honte de fumer en présence de ton père, fils indigne. », ou « Où est passé mon petit garçon pleurnichard qui sautait dans les bras de son papounet à la fin de la journée ? », ou encore « tu n'as pas honte de nous avoir mis de côté, tes petites sœurs et moi ? » et encore bien d'autres. Rien ne lui vint pourtant. Ichigo et lui échangèrent un regard. Il avait dans les yeux une telle colère. Non, ce n'était pas de la colère. C'était plus insidieux et plus douloureux, c'était une dangereuse détermination. Son regard était sans concession. Il tranchait avec le reste.

Si les deux hommes n'avaient échangés aucuns mots, leurs regards avaient parlé à leurs places. Isshin étaient soudain très fatigué.

- Bonnes vacances, fils ! Repasse à la maison quand tu veux !

Ichigo haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, fit un dernier signe de la main avant de quitter les lieux pour de bon. Il grimpa sur sa moto et démarra sans réaliser qu'un passager clandestin avait pris place à bord, bien caché dans son sac au dos.

* * *

Prochain chapitre= The United Nation of Friends & Foes


	9. The United nations of Friends and Foes

**Note de l'auteur : **Je dois dire que j'ai vraiment toutes les peines du monde à suivre Bleach en ce moment. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas surprise de la tournure des évènements dans le manga. Je l'avais prédit. Je commence à connaître Kubo. Dans ses conditions, j'avoue que je n'ai pas la tête à Bleach. Je m'excuse donc pour la publication qui est au ralenti depuis un moment. Franchement, je remercie "Blossom" et** Altec** qui ont bien voulu me laisser un mot d'encouragement. Je suis vraiment désolé Altec. J'ai toujours été lente au démarrage y a qu'à voir Le printemps des peuples. C'est vrai même que si je devais comparer au Printemps en plus les débuts de L'été sont bien plus mystérieux, sombre, et dépourvue d'actions en apparence. Je crois qu'il y a deux choses qui changent dans les deux histoires, c'est premièrement mon rythme de publication bien plus lent. Avant je publiait un épisode toutes les semaines, voire tous les trois jours, vous devez aujourd'hui attendre bien plus longtemps pour l'épisode suivant. La deuxième raison, j'avais prévenu dès le départ, cela s'appelle "l'été de tous les secrets"pour une raison. Il faudra se montrer patient. Ichigo a toujours été lent à la détente, limite borné. Retrouver ses pouvoirs n'est pas le plus difficile... Le plus difficile...c'est...

Oups, j'en ai trop dit.

**- 9 - **

**The United Nations of Friends and Foes**

* * *

**Ulquiorra Schiffer**

_4ème Espada de l'armée d'Arrancar d'Aizen_

_Ennemi de Kurosaki Ichigo_

« Colocataire » d'O_rihime Inoue_

_Quelques choses avaient été réveillées en lui, quelques choses de très laid...de malsain... Un infini danger non quantifiable._

* * *

Orihime était une femme différente au réveil. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'une seconde pour réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Ulquiorra l'avait changé. Elle n'était plus du tout la même. La lueur dans ses yeux et ses joues roses, tout avait changé. Le fait qu'elle avait passé un quart d'heure à s'admirer sous tous les angles dans le miroir était la preuve qu'elle avait réalisé l'impact que la nuit dernière allait avoir sur leur vie. Elle se sentait différente, grandi, plus mature et plus femme. Orihime grimaça naïvement encore quelques minutes devant le miroir.

Il se sentait régressé au stade primal de son existence, sans retenue, ni conscience. Il se sentait mourir encore et encore. Les pas de l'Espada résonnaient dans la maison silencieuse. L'escalier vieillissant grinçait doucement. Ulquiorra remit les mains dans sa poche. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas penser dans ce linceul d'hormone. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui arracher ses vêtements, et se fondre en elle. Quel arrancar qui se respecte aurait ce genre de pensée à l'égard de sa nourriture ? Répugnant.

Elle minauda encore quelques minutes, poussa des petits cris aigus, sautilla sur place. Peut-être que...

- Ona ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Ses gesticulations matinales avaient fini par le rendre perplexe. Orihime se redressa brusquement, piqué au vif. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était là. _Dévore. Détruit. Anéantit. _

- Rien... Rien du tout... Rien du tout... Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai bonne mine.

Elle avait l'air pitoyable en toute honnêteté, avec ses joues un peu trop luisantes, et le sourire niais qui étiraient ses lèvres. Ulquiorra fronça légèrement les sourcils. _Dévore. Détruit. Anéantit._ Peut-être était-elle aussi souffrante ? Saisissant son poignet manu militari, il l'attira à lui et posa une main sur son front. À ce simple geste, Orihime sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

- Ulquiorra... murmura-t-elle, visiblement troublée par leur soudaine proximité.

- Tu n'es pas malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoua la tête avec l'ombre d'un sourire. L'inquiétude ne le quitta pas. Orihime effleura son visage du bout du doigt, et s'étonna quand Ulquiorra n'essaya pas de fuir la caresse. C'était sans doute ce qui avait changé... Ce qui avait changé pour eux... entre eux...pour elle. Il la regardait toujours avec le même regard neutre. Mais, dans son regard à elle, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de crainte ou de nervosité. Elle esquissa un sourire.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Elle avait figé le temps.

Il recula. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux quand ses petites mains s'emparèrent de son visage fermement. Elle se hissa doucement sur la pointe des pieds, l'encercla de ses bras. Ils se rejoignirent à mi-chemin, et encore une fois, mirent une nouvelle fois de côté leur différence. Il n'avait pas gouté à ses lèvres une seconde qu'il se détacha d'elle brusquement avec un grognement, et la souleva dans les airs.

Pendant quelques secondes, la petite rouquine resta à s'agiter dans le vide, les yeux fermés, et la bouche en cœur. Elle envoya mille baisers dans sa direction. Ulquiorra la maintint à distance d'une main avec le même air de dégout que si Orihime était porteuse d'une maladie infectieuse.

- Nous allons tous les deux être en retard.

- En retard ?

Orihime chercha à nouveau à prolonger leur étreinte, et pendant quelques secondes, Ulquiorra était tenté de la laisser faire... Juste pour avoir la paix ! Il la reposa sur le sol, la maintenant toujours à bout de bras, loin de lui. Quelques choses n'allaient pas chez lui ? Chez eux ? C'était une mauvaise idée. Bien sûr que cela avait été une très mauvaise idée.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui fais l'ouverture le samedi ? demanda-t-il.

Il fixait malgré lui la poitrine de la jeune femme qui semblait vouloir faire un bond hors de sa robe d'été à fleur. Il était tenté de lui demander d'aller se changer parce que surement ce qui avait réussi à le distraire, distrairait d'autres... Imaginons qu'elle ait un nouvel accident et que... Il grogna à nouveau. D'où venaient toutes ses pensées futiles ?

Orihime écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder sa montre.

- Bien sûr ! Oh non ! Je suis terriblement en retard ! Nana doit m'attendre ! Oh non !

Elle dévala les escaliers pour aller chercher son gloss dans son sac à main, fit cinquante allers-retours entre sa chambre, la cuisine et le séjour. Il descendit toujours les mains dans les poches, pas du tout affecté par les gesticulations de la jolie rouquine. Son visage était toujours grave. C'était impossible de penser dans ce foutu gigai. Une de ses mains se crispa sur la rampe de l'escalier. _Détruit. Dévore. Anéantit. Protège. _

Il stoppa net sur la quatrième marche de l'escalier. Tiens, c'était nouveau. Il fit fi du gigai. Il se défit aussi de tout ce qui le rattachait présentement à cette réalité. L'effort était intense. Tout ce bruit, ces formes, ces couleurs et ces odeurs... Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait pas la moindre fioriture ou excentricités dans le monde intérieur d'Ulquiorra Schiffer. Il n'y avait que noirceur partout où on posait le regard.

- _Tu es venue, Ulquiorra. _

_Seuls deux triangles d'un vert fluorescents permettaient de distinguer Murcielago du reste du décor. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? _

- _Tu sais exactement ce qui se passe, hollow. _

- **_Détruit. Dévore. Anéantit. Protège_**_. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _

- _Je n'y suis pour rien, hollow, si ton cœur est des plus bavards ces temps-ci. _

- _Mon cœur ? Quelle hérésie ? _

_Ulquiorra pencha la tête sur le côté. Si Murcielago voulait plaisanter, il valait mieux qu'il le fasse sur un autre ton. _

- _Idiot ! Je ne me suis jamais..._

- _Tu ne t'es jamais engagé de la sorte avec l'humaine ?_

- _Je... n'ai jamais rien promis de telle. Je n'ai pas de cœur._

- _Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Ce que tu as fait...Tu savais que cela changerait tout. Tu peux te mentir à toi-même mais tu ne peux pas me tromper, moi. Pourquoi avoir marqué son âme ? **Détruit. Dévore. Anéantit. Protège**. Les règles ont changés à cause d'elle. Prends tes responsabilités, Ulquiorra Schiffer. _

- Ulquiorra ? Ulquiorra ?

Son esprit avait cessé toutes connections neuronique avec le gigai pendant son introspection. Naturellement, cela avait eu pour conséquence, la chute de l'activité du cerveau, la perte de ses réflexes psychomoteurs, et le gigai avait dévalé l'escalier sur le dos. Présentement, il était dans les bras d'Orihime. Toutes les terminaisons nerveuses du Gigai étaient à fleur de peau. On pouvait dire que cela faisait un mal de chien. Pourtant, il garda la même expression.

- Ça va ? Ulquiorra ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler et tu étais... comme dans... un état second. Tu n'étais plus là.

Il leva les yeux vers elle sans dire un mot.

- Ulquiorra ?

**Détruit. Dévore. Anéantit. Protège**. Les ordres primitifs qui servaient à pacifier le hollow en toutes circonstances avaient bel et bien changés depuis la nuit dernière.

Ulquiorra déglutit avec peine avant de se redresser.

- Je vais bien.

Il lui tourna le dos et avec un doigté d'expert, ajusta le nœud de sa cravate. Orihime lui tendit un large bento en forme de cœur avec un grand sourire.

- C'était le diner que j'avais préparé hier soir. Cela ne te dérange pas de manger les restes aujourd'hui. C'est ton plat préféré alors je n'ai pas voulu jeter.

Jusqu'à la veille, Ulquiorra n'avait aucun plat préféré. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait dire qu'il n'avait qu'une seul faiblesse. Il était hors de question qu'elle sache laquelle. Il effleura le visage de la rouquine du bout des doigts. Puis, il accepta la boîte en plastique.

- Je t'aime, Ulquiorra.

Il sursauta à nouveau, et son visage prit une magnifique teinte cramoisie. Horrible gigai ! Craignant sa réaction, Orihime se sauva à toute jambe, attrapa son sac au passage, et sortit de la maison. Le rire de la chipie perla longtemps dans l'air après elle. Ulquiorra resta immobile ou presque.

Il la retrouva quelques minutes plus tard au milieu du jardin. Elle s'évertua à fouiller sa besace, à la recherche de ses clés. Il passa à côté d'elle sans un mot et se dirigea vers la voiture. Il agita les clés de la voiture dans les airs pour attirer son attention avant d'ouvrir la portière.

- Les clés ? Mes clés ? Où sont... Ulquiorra, tu as mes clés !

Elle se précipita dans ses bras. Il haussa les épaules simplement.

- C'est fou ce que je suis distraite aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas conduire, Ona.

- Un peu plus et on pourrait croire que tu es inquiet à mon sujet.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Orihime.

- Tiens, tu ne m'appelle Orihime que lorsque tu es agacé !

- Je ne le suis pas.

Elle esquissa un sourire encore plus large.

- Menteur, tu as les joues rouges.

- C'est le résultat d'une exposition prolongé au soleil.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime même quand tu es agacé.

Ulquiorra leva les yeux au ciel. Le rouge se diffusa sur sa nuque et ses oreilles.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Je ne m'en lasse pas.

- Moi si... Répondit-il sèchement.

Elle l'étreignit encore plus fort.

- Tu es tellement grincheux le matin.

- Je n'aime pas être en retard.

- Tu sais ce qu'on peut faire... Tu pourrais me déposer au magasin et aller à la bibliothèque avec Suzon.

Suzon était le nom idiot qu'Orihime avait donné à son cercueil de métal roulant.

- C'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais utiliser le sonido pour te déplacer... Enfin si tu pourrais mais... J'imagine la tête de ton patron et...

Il grogna à nouveau, le regard fixe.

- Ou encore, je te dépose avec Suzon-san avant d'y aller. Cela semble plus logique. Ulquiorra ? Ulquiorra ? Tu es encore distrait...

Orihime ouvrit grand les yeux. Il l'avait coincé contre la portière de la voiture et l'avait fait taire avec un baiser. Leur étreinte ne dura pas longtemps, mais c'était juste assez pour faire naître le désir en elle, juste assez pour qu'elle se remémore leur étreinte de la veille, juste assez pour que son cœur s'emballe dans sa poitrine, juste assez pour que les lèvres entrouvertes, elle en demande plus, bien plus...

- Je conduis. Dit-il avec le même ton détaché.

Ulquiorra fit le tour de la voiture vers le siège du conducteur. Orihime effleura ses lèvres puis son cœur. Son cœur s'était emballé dans sa poitrine. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé sur un ton aussi... déterminé... passionné... virile... Elle l'avait laissé conduire Suzon deux fois, et il avait admis de lui-même avoir détesté chaque minute et chaque secondes de ces expériences.

- Ona, monte. Vite.

Orihime s'empressa de s'exécuter. Ulquiorra jeta un dernier regard derrière lui avant de passer derrière le volant. Orihime n'avait même pas terminé de mettre sa ceinture, qu'il avait démarré en trombe. Les pneus crissèrent sur l'asphalte.

- Mais...

Orihime leva la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir du coin de l'œil une crinière rousse familière. Ichi...go ? Elle se redressa sur le siège et passa la tête par la portière, ses cheveux roux dans le vent.

- Ulquiorra ? C'est...Ichigo. C'est Ichigo ! Ulquiorra !

Il ne quitta pas la route du regard. À l'intersection, Ulquiorra accéléra et grilla le feu rouge au coin de la rue. C'est elle qui avait voulu cette situation. Il n'avait rien exigé d'elle. Il n'avait rien demandé. Il n'avait même pas demandé à être là.

Il attendit qu'elle le dise. Il attendit qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter la voiture. Il attendit qu'elle lui dise qu'elle voulait descendre. Au lieu de ça, elle resta tétanisée sur son siège, les larmes aux yeux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Mais il n'y avait déjà plus rien. Pas d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Pas de moto. Il ne restait plus rien du sourire ensoleillé d'Orihime.

Le motard avait à peine tourné au coin de leur rue qu'il avait su qui il était. Ichigo Kurosaki avec ou sans reiatsu sentait exactement pareil. C'était comme les pattes poilues d'un insecte sur sa nuque. C'était désagréable. Lorsqu'il s'était arrêté quelques cinq cent mètres plus loin, la voix dans sa tête avait recommencé à chanter de plus belle_. Dévore. Détruit. Anéantit. Protège._ C'est à ce moment qu'il avait encerclé la taille d'Orihime d'un bras, qu'il avait attiré contre lui, qu'il l'avait embrassé de force. C'était du déjà-vu. Il ferma les yeux. Pêle-mêle, ses souvenirs défilèrent devant lui.

_Dans un clash phosphorescent de reiatsu, Ichigo Kurosaki et Ulquiorra Schiffer s'engagèrent dans un premier duel à mort l'un contre l'autre. Il avait suffi à Ulquiorra de faire le premier pas et d'avouer être l'instigateur de l'enlèvement d'Orihime pour provoquer la colère du jeune rouquin. _

Il fixa la route droit devant lui. Il n'avait rien raté de la surprise sur le visage de Kurosaki, qui avait posé pied à terre sur sa moto, et enlevé son casque_._

_Pendant quelques secondes, Ulquiorra se délecta du battement de son cœur rapide et brusque. Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il appréciait moyennement cette dissonance. Le désespoir et la résignation dans les yeux de Kurosaki... Fébrile... Instable... Humain... Mortel. Il appréciait de voir tout ceci jouer dans les yeux de son ennemi. _

Orihime resta silencieuse à ses côtés. Il n'était pas loin du magasin quand Ulquiorra réalisa que les battements de cœur précipités qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, n'appartenaient ni à Ichigo, ni à Orihime, mais bel et bien à Ulquiorra lui-même. Son cœur artificiel battait la chamade. Il n'aimait pas le changement.

- Dis-le encore, femme.

Orihime tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il craignit qu'elle ne sache pas de quoi il parle. Auquel cas, il ne savait comment il l'aurait pris. Il ne se comprenait pas vraiment ces derniers temps. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait à prouver exactement. Il y avait-il seulement une logique dans sa démarche ?

- Je t'aime, Ulquiorra.

Il freina pour garer la voiture devant le magasin. Il coupa le moteur.

- Nous ne sommes pas compatible. Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour toi. Je vais te faire pleurer souvent. Je te rendrais malheureuse. Nous serons tous les deux très malheureux.

Orihime esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Je sais.

- Non, tu ne sais pas. J'apprécie...J'aime te faire pleurer, ona.

- Je sais.

- Si tu m'avais dit de m'arrêter, je me serais exécuté pourtant.

- Je sais.

- Orihime ?

- Oui, c'est ta façon d'aimer, je sais tout ça.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ulquiorra poussa un soupir. Orihime essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main avant de prendre son sac à main. Elle afficha le plus large des sourires.

- Gare bien Suzon un endroit pas trop ensoleillé... Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas être trop exposée. Ne la laisse surtout pas sur la voie publique cette fois. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à nouveau à aller la chercher à la fourrière. Tu peux faire quelques courses en sortant du travail. Nous allons manquer d'adoucissant, de liquide vaisselle, de lait et d'œufs. Passe me prendre à la fermeture ce soir... Ah oui, une dernière chose... Ulqui-chan, un jour, je te demanderais aussi des preuves de loyauté. Prépare-toi, Espada.

Il haussa les deux sourcils de surprise et son cœur humain avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

* * *

**Dr ****Kurosaki Ichigo**

_Fils d'Isshin et Masaki Kurosaki_

_Frère de Yuzu et Karin Kurosaki_

_Ancien shinigami suppléant _

_Interne en chirurgie pédiatrique à Karakura General Hospital_

_Ex-petit ami d'Orihime Inoue_

_Amoureux de Rukia Kuchiki_

_Colocataire de Shinji Hirako et « Shinzo Maru »_

* * *

Le docteur Kurosaki avait poussé la porte de la salle des internes si violemment que Riruka avait failli en perdre l'équilibre sur son fauteuil. La jeune fille se redressa rapidement et fit semblant d'épousseter la table basse couverte de programmes télés. Non, elle ne procrastination pas ouvertement en regardant des soaps opéras dans la salle des internes.

- Dr Oz ?

Il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea droit vers son casier et commença à se déshabiller juste sous le nez de la jeune lycéenne. Les joues de Riruka avaient pris la même teinte que ses cheveux. Le regard hagard, la bouche entrouverte et baveuse, la jeune fille resta figé comme une statue, de peur que le « bishounen », « créature sacrée », « espèce, ô combien en voie de disparition ! », ne se sauve à toutes jambes.

Ichigo toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge avant d'enlever son blouson de motard qu'il posa sur un cintre dans le casier. De la même façon, il se débarrassa de son t-shirt. Oh ! Ichigo Kurosaki était l'une des créations les plus abouties du Dieu créateur de tous les bishounen. Il était une forme avancé d'humain et il était au-dessus de tous. Le cœur de Riruka fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était décidément pas permis d'être aussi bien foutu. Il avait le dos parfaitement sculpté sans doute par des heures d'entrainements. Sa cambrure était parfaitement marquée. Elle pouvait distinguer les contours de ses abdominaux et de sa ceinture d'apollon. Ichigo déboutonna son jean. Oh ! Riruka sentait le sang lui monter à la tête. Elle avait des petits cœurs bien dodus dans les yeux, et des papillons dans le ventre. Et si seulement, cette histoire pouvait se terminer comme un drama. Elle pourrait se jeter dans ses bras maintenant et ce serait le début d'une torride histoire d'amour entre le médecin et la petite aide-soignante volontaire.

Bam !

Ichigo frappa le casier du poing avant de pester contre la porte de métal qu'il avait emporté dans son élan. En même temps, Riruka sortit de sa rêverie.

- Dr Kurosaki ? Oh mon dieu ! Votre main !

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ichigo réalisa enfin qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Riruka, tu étais là ?

Il n'était toujours pas remis de ce qu'il avait vu au coin de la rue des pavés d'or. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé ? Était-il vraiment étonné de la tournure qu'avaient prises les choses entre elle et l'espada ? Ce serait hypocrite de dire ça. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas les avoir vus venir. Lui qui avait passé les dix dernières années à éviter scrupuleusement de croiser leur chemin. Il savait bien qu'en faisant ça, il avait comme mis une croix sur son amitié avec Orihime. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas débarquer dans la vie d'Orihime comme ça en imaginant qu'elle en était restée au même point. Ichigo ne pouvait juste pas s'ôter de l'idée que rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé s'il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Tout aurait été différent s'il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Dans un monde parfait, il aurait retrouvé ses pouvoirs et Ulquiorra Schiffer serait six pieds sous terre à bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. Après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Orihime avait passé l'éponge sur toutes les conspirations du numéro quatre.

- Oui... J'étais là... Mais vous êtes sûr... que ça va ? Vous devez avoir un mal de chien.

Ichigo ne répondit rien. Il aurait eu envie de lui dire qu'il avait connu pire, deux ou trois immeubles lui était déjà tombé dessus, qu'il était par deux fois presque mort, il s'était pris une claque ce matin même, et qu'il survivrait sans doute à sa propre stupidité. Mais il n'était honnêtement pas sûr de ce dernier fait. La jeune fille attrapa une serviette et lui tendit, avant d'aller chercher de la glace dans le réfrigérateur.

- Merci, ce n'est rien. Vraiment !

- Vous rigolez, j'espère ! Vous devez souffrir le martyr ! La porte...est complètement arrachée. Le choc a dû être si violent.

Riruka fixa son poing, puis le cadavre de la porte de casier. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à décider qui avait souffert le plus. La porte avait été éventrée sous la force de l'impact.

Ichigo serra le poing plusieurs fois avant de le cacher sous la serviette.

- Tu étais là depuis longtemps ?

- Un petit moment ! S'empressa de dire la lycéenne avant de se rétracter. Non, en fait, je viens d'arriver.

Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il la prenne pour un voyeur. Cela ruinerait sa réputation. Ichigo sembla soudain sceptique.

- Non, pas longtemps, je veux dire. Je n'ai rien vu. Du moins, je n'ai pas vu grand-chose. Tout ce que j'ai vu, j'ai apprécié. Je veux dire... Enfin, ce que j'ai apprécié, je n'irais jamais le répéter à personne. Même pas à vous... Ce que je dis n'a aucun sens, pardon. Je voulais simplement dire que je viens d'arriver et que je n'ai absolument rien vu.

Ichigo suivit son regard nerveux et réalisa qu'il était à moitié nu dans une pièce close avec une jeune fille mineure, à deux doigt de finir sa vie en prison. Il saisit le poignet de Riruka machinalement et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et... Comble de malchance, il tomba nez à nez avec le Dr Tsukishima et le directeur d'hopital, Ryūken Ishida**.**

- Donc, si je comprends bien, nous arrivons à la deuxième semaine du mois de juin, et le taux de remplissage du service est presque à son maximum...

- Oui, mais nous avons encore des possibilités en blocs...

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux vers lui, et s'arrêtèrent net. Tsukishima échangea un regard avec Ishida. Génial, déjà qu'Ichigo n'avait pas la côte auprès du père d'Uryu pour toutes les raisons que l'on connaissait, maintenant, il avait trouvé un moyen de se mettre dans une position compromettante.

Ryūken Ishida mit les mains dans ses poches et jeta un regard vaguement condescendant dans la direction d'Ichigo.

- Hum, Kurosaki Ichigo... Encore là ? Je pensais qu'ils avaient eu mon memo le mois dernier aux Ressources humaines, nous ne devrions pas payer des incapables à ne rien faire.

- Pourtant, on continue de me verser un salaire tous les mois. Que dois-je comprendre ? C'est vrai que la paye est basse ici. Mais que peut-on attendre vraiment d'un hôpital géré par un fond privé ?

Ryūken Ishida le toisa du regard. Tsukishima alla de l'un à l'autre en levant les mains en signe de paix.

- Parlant de clinique privé, comment se porte celle de votre père ?

- À merveille.

- Il y joue toujours les apprenti-sorcier ?

- Si on en est à parler de la famille, des nouvelles de votre fils ?

Ishida ne répondit rien. Les mains derrière le dos, il continua son chemin.

- Cette porte de casier sera déduite de ta maigre paye, Kurosaki.

- Très bien ! Je démissionne ! Lança Ichigo soudain.

Ichigo n'avait jamais eu le meilleur des timings. C'était simplement un moment comme un autre pour lui. Tsukishima eut un hoquet de surprise. Ryūken haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- Quelle douce chanson à mes oreilles ! Tu es sérieux, j'espère !

- Oui.

- C'est parfait. Tu peux partir dès aujourd'hui. Je te fais cadeau du préavis.

Tsukishima alla de nouveau de son subordonnée à son chef. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

- Parfait. J'ai toujours admiré votre générosité.

- Non, ce n'est pas parfait. Directeur Ishida, Ichigo n'est pas sérieux. Il ne peut pas arrêter son internat en chirurgie comme ça sur un coup de tête ! Nous avons beaucoup de travail ici ! Nous avons besoin de lui !

- Il ne me ferait pas de fausse joie sans y avoir bien réfléchie. Répondit Ishida froidement. Il sait très bien que je n'aime pas les gens qui font les choses à moitié. Je préfère ça de toute manière à un procès pour harcèlement sexuel.

Tsukishima attrapa le rouquin par la nuque et le força à se pencher en avant pour s'excuser.

- Ichigo ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il a dit. Il s'excuse.

- Je ne m'excuse pas.

- Il s'excuse. Excuse-toi, sale gosse.

- Non !

- Je m'excuse pour lui. C'est de ma faute ! Bishounen... Je veux dire Dr Oz n'y est pour rien ! S'écria soudain Riruka.

Tsukishima poussa Riruka en avant.

- Directeur Ishida, reconsidérez votre décision je vous en prie. Malheureusement, c'est un incident fâcheux c'est sûr. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois. Riruka a des tendances voyeuristes. Elle commet souvent ce genre d'erreur. Mais elle est jeune, ce genre d'erreur est admissible.

Ryūken continua son chemin.

- Riruka Dokugamine, ton père m'a téléphoné. Il est temps que tu retournes à l'école.

- Mais... Directeur Ishida...

- Tu es virée. Reviens quand tu auras obtenu ton diplôme.

- Mais qui s'occupera de l'accueil ?

- Shiemi reprendra ses fonctions en tant qu'infirmière en chef. La chose est entendue. Vous me trouverez dans mon bureau. Mais bien sûr, il vous est interdit de me déranger sous quelques motifs que ce soit.

- Mais...

- Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête, Ichigo ? Excuse-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi ici.

- Tsukishima-sensei, vous avez besoin de moi aussi ? Dites-le ! Pleurnicha Riruka.

Pour son plus grand malheur, les trois hommes décidèrent de l'ignorer. Sans un mot de plus. Ryūken disparut derrière la porte coupe-feu.

- Je voulais vous prévenir plus tôt, Tsukishima-sensei.

- Dans mon bureau, immédiatement.

Ichigo se tourna tristement vers Riruka qui pleurait à chaude larmes, accroupie sur le sol. Il suivit Tsukishima dans le bureau de ce dernier et referma la porte derrière lui. Le brun ne l'invita pas à s'assoir.

- Combien tu veux pour rester ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu m'as entendu. Tu es encore interne. Mais tu es plein d'avenir. Ton avenir est ici, Ichigo. J'en suis entièrement convaincu. Je n'ai pas passé ses années à aiguiser ton talent pour te voir aller le gaspiller ailleurs.

- Je ne pars pas à cause de mon salaire...

- Alors c'est quoi cette lubie ?

Ichigo prit une profonde inspiration. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Le bureau de Tsukishima n'était ni très grand ni très extravagant. Il y avait peu de ornement sur les murs et toutes les armoires étaient rangées. Seul un livre, intitulé « Le Grand livre de la Fin » trônait en permanence bien en évidence sur le bureau dépouillé. Ichigo fixa le livre pendant quelques secondes. Il se souvenait encore son tout premier entretien avec Tsukishima en temps qu'étudiant à peine sortie de l'école de médecine. Le courant était tout de suite passé avec son nouveau chef. C'était un peu comme s'il l'avait toujours connu. Il ne pouvait pas renier qu'une part de lui avait un sentiment d'inachevé.

- Cela n'a rien avoir avec le salaire. J'adore travailler ici.

- Alors où est le problème ?

Tsukishima l'invita à s'assoir mais Ichigo resta debout.

- Je dois faire un choix.

- Un choix ?

- J'adore travailler ici. Mais j'adorais aussi mon ancien job...

Le visage de Tsukishima marqua l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Hein...étudiant... Tu veux dire. Tu veux reprendre tes études...

- Non. Oui... En quelques sortes, j'ai besoin de temps pour moi.

- Tu ne peux pas tout claquer sur un coup de tête. On ne claque pas la porte de son internat...après dix ans de travail acharné. Tu es si près du but.

- J'ai vraiment réfléchi, Sensei. J'ai beaucoup appris à vos côtés et j'ai adoré travailler avec vous. C'était un honneur.

Tsukishima haussa un sourcil perplexe. Ichigo n'avait jamais été l'étudiant le plus respectueux des conventions, ni même le plus respectueux tout court.

- Tu sembles avoir mûrement réfléchi.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de temps pour me consacrer à d'autres activités. On ne peut pas pratiquer à moitié la médecine, pas quand « la vie de petits...

- ... bout d'humain est en jeu ». Termina Shukuro reprenant son expression favorite.

Ichigo acquiesça.

- Je comprends. Mais je ne suis pas certain que tu trouves ce que tu cherches ailleurs que dans cette hopital.

- Je dois pourtant essayer.

- Écoute, Ichigo, je ne peux vraiment pas accepter ta démission quoi qu'en dise le directeur Ishida. Prends la journée. Prends ta semaine... Prends le mois... Prends tout le temps que tu veux en fait. Mais garde bien en tête que ta place est ici. Ici, tu sauves des vies. Ici, tu ne côtoie pas la Mort en permanence. Ici, ton travail compte vraiment. Je refuse de baisser les bras.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Même s'il avait pris le temps de faire murir sa décision, cela restait tout de même un grand pas à faire. Il avait passé près de dix ans entre ses murs. Il ne sentait pas vraiment pas prêt à faire le grand saut.

- Pourquoi vous faîtes tout ça ? Depuis que je suis là, je n'ai fait que vous causez pas mal d'ennuis.

- En effet.

- Et ça ne vous empêche pas de vouloir m'aider ?

- J'ai eu ton âge... un jour... J'ai aussi cherché ma vocation. Je me suis égaré.

Shukuro caressa le Grand livre de la Fin du bout des doigts avant de l'attraper à pleine main.

- Puis, quelqu'un « là-haut » m'a aidé à trouver mon chemin. Aujourd'hui, je fais ce pourquoi je suis destiné, il n'y a rien de plus stimulant pour un homme.

- Dr Tsukishima... Merci.

- Dr Kurosaki...Oz... Dégagez de ma vue.

Ichigo acquiesça doucement. Le rouquin jeta un dernier regard derrière lui avant de sortir. Tsukishima lui fit un dernier clin d'œil. Ichigo esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire avant de sortir. Shukuro Tsukishima regarda la porte se refermer derrière son poulain. Le sourire affable sur son visage disparût. Son visage retrouva une moue grave et mélancolique. Il reposa « Le grand Livre de la Fin ».

Il sortit son téléphone portable.

- Moshi... Moshi... Humble voyageur, ce n'est pas la fin. Ce n'est même pas le commencement de la fin. Répondit une voix féminine grave et sensuel.

- C'est tout simplement la fin du commencement. Rétorqua Shukuro.

- Parle, soldat.

- J'ai un problème ici.

- C'est bien inconvenant, mon ami. Seulement, ici aussi, nous avons notre lot d'inconvenances à gérer.

- J'ai besoin de lui parler.

- Je suis désolé mais il est en réunion. Tu pourras donc garder ta misérable tête sur ces épaules larges et massives que j'adore tant un jour de plus, beau brun.

Shukuro pencha la tête sur le côté, peu touché par le compliment.

- Ichigo a décidé d'arrêter son internat. Il veut se consacrer à d'autres activités. Il veut retrouver ses pouvoirs.

- Cet enfant gâté ! Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- ...

- Quelle pathétique babysitteur, tu fais ? Ah ! Je crois qu'il ne sera pas ravi d'entendre ça. C'est la dernière chose dont nous avions besoin. Je déteste cette ville et tous ses habitants. Ils sont si capricieux.

Shukuro massa machinalement la cicatrice au-dessus de ses yeux.

- Quel est mon ordre de mission ?

- J'aimerais baptiser cette opération « Carnage ». Mais je vais opter pour « Standby » en attendant les ordres définitifs de Yomi, mon ange. Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes un peu occupés ici. Observe et évalue la situation, et fais ton rapport dès que tu peux.

- À vos ordres, Madame.

- Si obéissant, cela m'excite, Soldat. Jusqu'à ce que la Fin nous sépare.

- Jusqu'à ce que la Fin nous sépare. Fin de communication.

Tsukishima referma d'une main le téléphone et glissa le livre dans la poche de sa blouse blanche.

Ichigo n'avait même pas pris le temps de ramasser ses affaires dans son casier. Il avait laissé sac au dos et autres effets personnels dans le casier en se disant qu'il repasserait un autre jour tout récupérer. Il avait passé une demi-heure à dire au revoir à Mizuki-chan et Shiemi. Les deux étaient restés inconsolable en apprenant son départ. Cela était encore moins facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sans un regard, il enfourcha sa moto et démarra. Il ne devait pas laisser de place aux regrets. C'était la chose à faire. Il était sûr de son choix.

Il faisait le bon choix. Il prit une bonne inspiration et poussa la porte des « p'tits cœurs en pâte à choux ». Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait rien préparé. Même après leur rencontre raté le matin même, il n'avait absolument rien préparé.

Penchée dans la vitrine à aligner des cupcakes, Orihime sursauta de surprise et se cogna le front sur le rebord en verre en entendant la sonnette de l'entrée.

- Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? dit-elle malgré tout avec un large sourire.

Il aurait aimé dire qu'elle avait l'air pâle ou affaiblie...qu'elle avait l'air malheureuse. Cela aurait facilité les choses au lieu de les complexifier. Cela aurait légitimé un peu plus sa présence. Mais Orihime ne lui avait jamais paru aussi belle, ses cheveux roux capturant avec gourmandise chaque rayon de soleil. Elle était restée Orihime. En même temps, elle était... C'était étrange. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Elle avait changé. Ichigo ne trouva absolument rien à dire. Après tout ce temps, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait des tas de choses à lui dire. Pourtant, il avait plein de questions... des interrogations... Non, de véritables incompréhensions. Mais vraiment, il ne se sentait pas le droit de la questionner sur ses choix. Orihime n'avait jamais questionné les siens. Il ne se sentait même pas le droit d'être là.

Orihime était resté figé, le regard tantôt fixe, tantôt fuyant. Il fit un autre pas dans la pièce. C'est alors que Nana émergea depuis l'arrière-cuisine.

- Et bien Hime-chan, tu ne t'occupes pas de Monsieur ?

- ...

La jeune femme garda le silence. Ichigo fixa Orihime droit dans les yeux. Orihime baissa la tête, et préféra fixer le sol.

- Je peux vous aider, jeune homme. Intervint Nana. Vous désirez ?

- Je suis désolé, Orihime. Je... sais bien... Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de venir comme ça tout chambouler dans ta vie. Surtout après toutes ses années. J'ai eu... tort. Je te demande pardon.

Elle leva des yeux luisant vers lui. Réalisant que ces deux-là se connaissait, Nana s'écarta sagement. Orihime posa ses ustensiles et ferma distraitement la vitrine. Elle fit le tour du comptoir en triturant nerveusement son tablier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les arranger.

- Kurosaki-kun ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je... J'aurais dû t'appeler. Je ne sais pas...

- Oh Kurosaki-kun ! Tu es... là. Tu es...

Orihime éclata en sanglot et se précipita dans ses bras. Ichigo lui rendit son étreinte avec la même force.

- Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Kurosaki-kun !


	10. Earth-shattering Truths

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis contente. D'une part, je voulais vraiment arriver à publier avant la fin d'année. C'est chose faite et cela m'autorise à vous souhaiter à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. J'ai une pensée toute particulière à ma dream team de lecteurs. Merci de rester avec moi et de m'accorder votre soutien. D'autre part, je veux dire que je commence vraiment à rentrer dans mon histoire. Les chapitres sont à nouveau assez excitant à écrire. Je ne sais pas si vous les trouverez toujours aussi stimulant à la lecture. Mais j' ai fait de mon mieux. Bonne lecture !

-10-

Earth-shattering truths

* * *

**_Orihime Inoue_**

_Salarié de «P'tits cœurs en pâtes à choux »_

_Ex-petite amie de Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Partenaire d'Ulquiorra Schiffer _

_La vie était un éternel recommencement, une sorte de boucle reproduisant les erreurs du passé à l'infini... Ou peut-être pas._

* * *

Orihime avait une vague impression de déjà-vu. Cette scène avait déjà eu lieu. Elle s'était déjà tenu à quelques centimètres d'Ichigo tout en ayant toujours l'impression d'être à cinq années lumières de lui. Les pavillons résidentiels et les petits immeubles avaient remplacé les bâtiments à l'architecture post-moderne du lycée de Karakura. La cour de récréation avait été remplacée par les vastes allées du parc, le bourdonnement des étudiants par le rire des enfants jouant sur le carrousel. On prenait les mêmes personnages et on recommençait.

Orihime leva les yeux au loin vers la pâtisserie. Elle réprima un sourire quand elle vit Nana lui faire signe depuis l'entrée du magasin. Elle lui fit signe en retour que tout allait bien. Elle savait que Nana allait continuer à faire le guet derrière la vitrine jusqu'à son retour. Nana ne connaissait pas Ichigo.

Elle entendit Ichigo prendre une nouvelle inspiration. Elle jeta un regard furtif dans sa direction tout en réprimant un soupir à son tour. Il n'était absolument pas le jeune garçon qu'elle avait laissé à la remise des diplômes. Il était bien plus grand que dans son souvenir. Il se rapprochait dangereusement de la taille de Chad. Elle fronça les sourcils. Peut-être s'imaginait-elle qu'il était aussi grand que Chad? Chad... Cela faisait si longtemps après tout. Pourtant les mains d'Ichigo étaient grande, elles serraient étroitement son casque de moto. Il n'était pas vraiment plus musclé que dans son souvenir. Mais il avait définitivement pris du poids. Les traits de son visage était sensiblement les mêmes. Pour autant, il gardait la même détermination dans ses yeux bruns, la même tristesse et... la même colère. Il y avait un duvet presque invisible autour de sa bouche et les traces de son rasoir. Il sentait l'eau de Cologne aussi. C'était une odeur agréable bien que peu familière. Ichigo au lycée ne portait jamais le moindre parfum. Avant, il sentait... « L'adolescent » en permanence. Alors, c'était nouveau. Une nouvelle preuve que le temps était passé. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Avait-elle changé à ses yeux ?

Ichigo prit une nouvelle inspiration. Orihime baissa les yeux à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle s'était crue émancipée de l'affection puérile qu'elle portait à Ichigo Kurosaki. Elle s'était dit que ce qu'ils avaient eu, une partie de leur histoire, -puisqu'elle était consciente d'avoir fantasmé la majeure partie de ce conte de fée-, avait été enterré. Mais elle avait à peine posé son regard sur ces pommettes, cette mâchoire et ces grandes mains que son cœur avait recommencé à palpiter de manière obscène dans sa poitrine. Elle était une femme bien futile, inconstante et superficiel.

- Tu as l'air heureuse, Orihime? dit-il soudain.

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le parc. Orihime sursauta. Il lui semblait qu'il avait la voix plus grave. Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Elle n'avait pas assez de voix pour faire autre chose qu'acquiescer. Ce n'était pas juste l'effet que Kurosaki-kun lui faisait. Ce n'était pas juste pour Orihime de rester malgré toutes ses années, prisonnière de cette attraction. Ce n'était pas juste qu'après avoir fait tous ces efforts pour se construire une personnalité, un peu moins fade, moins geignarde, et plus mature, elle soit à nouveau réduite à trembler comme une feuille dès qu'il lui adressait la parole. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés là dans un silence contemplatif. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait trépigné nerveusement du pied en attendant qu'Ichigo daigne venir s'asseoir à l'autre bout du banc.

À la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il enleva son blouson de cuir, tira une cigarette du paquet dans sa poche, et chercha son briquet. Orihime le regarda allumer la cigarette sans rien dire. Il fit quelques pas afin de lui éviter de recevoir la fumée de front. Orihime baissa la tête. Elle ne connaissait pas l'homme devant elle. Cette Ichigo-là était une énigme pour elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il écrasa la cigarette dans un cendrier municipal.

À contrecœur, il retourna s'asseoir à côté de la rouquine. Orihime repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il faisait chaud. Le soleil prenait son élan dans le ciel. Une perle de sueur prit naissance dans le cou d'Orihime pour venir s'installer avec indécence à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle sentit à nouveau le regard d'Ichigo sur elle. Elle leva la tête mais il détourna les yeux tout aussitôt. Sans doute pourraient-ils y passer des heures à ce jeu, Orihime serra quelques plis de sa jupe entre ses mains. Ils pourraient y passer des heures si elle ne prenait pas son courage à deux mains.

Ichigo déglutit avec peine. Il n'en menait pas large. Cet enfoiré d'Ichimaru ! Si seulement, il n'avait pas croisé à nouveau sa route. Si seulement... Si seulement quoi... Si seulement... Sa main gauche resta crispée autour du casque. Si seulement Masaki n'était pas morte! Si seulement, il ne pouvait pas voir les fantômes! Si seulement il ne l'avait pas rencontré... Si seulement quoi exactement ?! Que croyait-il vraiment ? Que Orihime allait l'accueillir à bras ouvert ? Et même si jusque-là, c'était exactement ce que la jeune femme avait fait, les choses ne redeviendraient pas comme avant d'un coup de baguette magique. Il se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux. Il jeta un nouveau regard furtif vers Orihime. Sa poitrine envahissante gonflait au rythme de sa respiration. Il n'était pas le seul nerveux. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer. Elle sentait divinement bon. Cela ne faisait qu'amplifier son anxiété. Elle avait tellement changé.

- Orihime... Je...

Orihime le coupa dans son élan.

- Je vis avec Ulquiorra.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Oui, autant commencer par là. C'était l'éléphant au milieu de la pièce. Mais pas seulement... Bien sûr, il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Il ne l'évitait pas par hasard depuis dix ans. Ce qui l'avait surpris, c'était plutôt l'assurance dans la voix d'Orihime. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle prenne la parole en premier.

- Il a changé. Continua-t-elle. Je ne dirais pas qu'il fait le bien. Mais au moins, il ne fait rien de mal. Nous ne faisons rien de mal... Je ne fais rien de mal.

L'hésitation reprit le dessus. Elle balbutia ces derniers mots.

- Je vois. J'imagine... Je suis content pour toi. Mentit-il.

En vérité, il était encore sous le choc de leurs retrouvailles.

- Kurosaki-kun aura du mal à comprendre mais...

Du mal à comprendre, c'était un doux euphémisme. Ulquiorra avait par deux fois laissé un trou béant dans la poitrine d'Ichigo et c'était le moindre de ses crimes. Il avait par deux fois aussi kidnappé et torturé psychologiquement Orihime. Il n'était pas du côté du bien. Il était le mal personnifié. Ichigo n'avait pas du mal à comprendre. C'était parfaitement compréhensible. Médicalement parlant, cela avait même un nom : Syndrome classique de Stockholm. En vérité, il n'avait plutôt pas envie de comprendre. Cette situation le rendait malade.

- Vous me manquiez tellement... Rukia, Chad, Uryu... et Kurosaki-kun. Vous êtes tous parti l'un après l'autre.

Oh non, elle ne pouvait pas lui mettre ça sur le dos. Elle ne s'était pas non plus efforcer de garder les liens tissés, elle qui avait juré un jour être toujours là pour lui. Elle n'avait pas fait passer leur amitié avant tout le reste. Non, elle avait choisi elle aussi. Surtout, elle n'était pas la seule à s'être retrouvé seule et abandonnée de tous. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir souffert. Rien ne justifiait qu'elle accueille son pire ennemi chez elle. Cela ne justifiait pas qu'elle crache sur son sacrifice et rejette la vie normale qu'il lui avait offerte.

- Je ne suis allé nulle part, moi ! rétorqua-t-il.

Orihime tourna la tête vers lui. Sans doute pour la première fois, leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Toi ? Tu es parti le premier, Ichigo ! Tu es parti le jour même où tu as perdu tes pouvoirs ! Ni Chad, ni Uryu, ni moi nous pouvions faire quoi que ce soit ! J'ai tout essayé et je voulais croire que je pouvais t'être utile. Mais je n'ai été à nouveau qu'un fardeau... Et Chad est... Je n'ai pas pu le ramener. Je te demande pardon.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Ichigo baissa la tête.

- Orihime, ne... t'excuse pas. Ne pleure pas. Je t'en prie. Ne rends pas les choses aussi difficiles. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne.

Ichigo était passé maître dans l'art de se mentir à soi-même. C'était le genre d'habitude qui ne passait pas comme ça. La mort de Chad était bien de la faute d'Ichigo pour ne pas avoir été là. Il avait pris soin d'éviter Orihime pendant toutes ses années de peur de ne pouvoir faire face à ses propres sentiments, pendant ce temps-là Orihime avait dû lutter elle contre ses propres démons. Il était responsable aussi de cette situation. Il n'avait pas été là. Elle avait raison. Il n'avait pas été là pour ses amis.

Il devait réparer. Trouver le moyen de changer les choses. Il se redressa soudain et passa un bras autour d'Orihime. Elle ne s'était pas raidie à son contact. Ce contact qui leur avait manqué à tous les deux. D'autant plus qu'il n'était plus des enfants. Ichigo n'avait pas à faire attention de peur d'être mal compris. Il n'avait pas à rougir. Il pouvait apprécier leur étreinte pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, un pont pour couvrir le fossé qui s'était creusé en dix ans. Orihime se laissa aller contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux distraitement.

Orihime eut un nouveau frisson. Une abeille impétueuse tourna autour du couple avant de jeter son dévolu sur une rangée de pétunias roses. Quelques pétales de fleurs formèrent un nouveau tourbillon dans les airs. Emporté par la brise, un cerf-volant dansait dans les airs. Une canette de soda roula bruyamment sur le sol à quelques centimètres d'une poubelle. Une cloche sonna l'heure du déjeuner pour des enfants affamés. Orihime pouvait entendre le battement de son propre cœur. Elle se tourna vers lui.

- La fois où j'ai dit que j'étais content pour toi et Rukia, j'ai menti. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça à ce moment-là. Je pensais que c'était la seule chose à dire. J'aime Rukia-san. Elle est ma meilleure amie. Elle est fantastique et je t'aime... Je veux dire...

Elle évita à nouveau son regard.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Orihime.

- Cette fois-là, je n'étais pas contente du tout, Kurosaki-kun. J'étais horriblement jalouse. J'avais même honte d'être si jalouse. J'ai souhaité ne plus jamais avoir à la revoir et aujourd'hui, elle aussi me manque plus que tout. Je voudrais revenir en arrière.

- Orihime...

- J'avais juste envie que tu le saches. Je n'ai plus envie qu'on se mente.

- Ce n'est pas si grave. Je crois que je l'étais un peu aussi. Jaloux. Je crois que je suis un peu jaloux d'Ulquiorra. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment tu peux le supporter. Mais je veux respecter ton choix.

Orihime sentit son visage s'embraser. C'était sans doute la confession de trop. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Orihime déglutit avec peine. Leurs visages étaient si proche l'un de l'autre... et il aurait suffi qu'elle tende le cou pour se retrouver dans une situation compromettante avec Kurosaki-kun.

- Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais là, Kurosaki Ichigo ?

Cette voix ? Orihime sursauta, les yeux écarquillés telle une biche surprise en pleine nuit au milieu d'une route forestière déserte. À quel moment ? Elle se redressa immédiatement et repoussa Ichigo avec un petit cri strident. Sans plus de préavis, Ichigo et le banc tout entier allèrent percuter l'arbre un mètre derrière eux. Avec un craquement effrayant et un bruit sourd, le cerisier décoratif retomba sur Ichigo, soulevant un nuage de pétales de fleurs dans les airs. Orihime resta figé. Le silence tomba dans le parc. Orihime observa ses mains tremblantes, horrifiée. Comment ? Comment était-ce arrivé ?

- Ulquiorra ? Qu'est-ce que...

À quel moment était-il intervenu ? Était-il vraiment intervenu ? Non. Elle balaya le parc du regard avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était responsable de ce fiasco. Orihime secoua la tête. Elle avait été si surprise de le voir apparaître... Tellement choquée qu'il la surprenne en flagrant délit d'hypocrisie qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle n'avait pas mesuré sa force et... simplement voulu empêcher Ichigo de s'approcher d'elle... Elle se tourna vers Ulquiorra. Il n'avait pas bougé un cil. Il observait la scène avec un parfait détachement, les mains dans les poches. Leurs regards se croisèrent et comme d'habitude, il resta une énigme pour elle. Elle ne put déceler ni colère ni tristesse dans ses yeux verts.

Le bruissement des feuilles de cerisiers redoubla. Ichigo se releva enfin. Il devait rajouter à la liste de choses insolites lui étant tombé dessus, un cerisier géant. Il n'en était pas mort. Mais bon dieu, c'était quoi ça ? Depuis quand Orihime avait la force d'un bataillon d'hommes ?

Orihime jeta fébrilement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il ne bougeait. Ulquiorra ne bougeait pas. Elle se précipita pour aider Ichigo à se lever et à épousseter les débris du banc et de l'arbre de ses vêtements.

- Ichigo, est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas comment... J'ai été surprise. J'ai sursauté.

- Je suis en un seul morceau. Ce n'est rien, Orihime. Mais comment tu as réussi à faire ça... sans utiliser tes pouvoirs ?

- Je... Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je crois vraiment que j'étais surprise. Je suis désolé.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des pétales et des feuilles restés prisonnier de sa crinière de fauve. Orihime le palpa nerveusement à la recherche de blessures. Toujours en silence, Ulquiorra les regarda interagir avec la même indifférence apparente. Les mains d'Orihime s'immobilisèrent sur les abdominaux d'un certain rouquin. Le visage cramoisi, elle s'éloigna d'Ichigo puis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers Ulquiorra. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé et c'était mauvais signe. Pourquoi restait-il comme ça ? Qu'avait-il vu et entendu ? Ulquiorra et Ichigo se jaugèrent du regard. Un frisson parcourut Orihime.

- Ichigo est venu pour...

- Te demander une faveur. J'ai entendu.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait rien dit de tel. Et même si c'était le but de sa visite ? En quoi cela le concernait ? Pour qui se prenait l'espada ?

- Je pensais que tu étais allé au travail, Ulquiorra ? demanda timidement Orihime.

Ulquiorra l'ignora pour se concentrer sur Ichigo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kurosaki Ichigo ?

-Tu veux savoir ce que je veux, Ulquiorra ?

- Je ne pose jamais de questions dont je n'attends pas de réponse. Cela représente à mes yeux une perte de temps considérable.

- Ulquiorra...

- Ma réponse était rhétorique. Toi, tu représentes pour moi une perte de temps.

- Ichigo, s'il te plaît...

- Essaierais-tu de me provoquer dans l'extrême état de faiblesse dans laquelle tu te trouves, Kurosaki ? Je dois dire que cela fonctionne.

Ulquiorra ôta une main de sa poche. Orihime bondit entre les deux hommes de sa vie, les bras écartés.

- Ok ! Ulquiorra, sois gentil s'il te plaît ! Ichigo... C'est valable pour toi aussi. Les garçons, s'il vous plaît ! On se calme. Nous sommes entre « amis ». Je veux dire entre personnes civilisés...

Ulquiorra pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Réponds à ma question, Kurosaki.

- Je suis là parce je veux retrouver mes pouvoirs pour pouvoir faire la peau à des bâtards dans ton genre et les renvoyer en Enfer parce que je considère qu'ils n'auraient pas dû s'en éloigner.

Ulquiorra fit un pas en avant, l'air toujours aussi neutre.

- Je croyais que les pouvoirs d'Orihime Inoue ne suffisaient pas à restaurer ce que tu as perdu, shinigami.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour m'aider. J'ai juste besoin...

Ichigo hésita. Les larmes s'amoncelaient déjà dans les yeux d'Orihime.

- Tu es vraiment venu pour... ça.

- Orihime, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est... Je suis désolé. Je voulais venir plus tôt. Je voulais venir depuis des lustres et... Mais...

- Tu es venu parce que t'avais besoin de moi.

Ichigo baissa la tête.

- Oui...

Orihime se mordit les lèvres et renifla. Que s'était-elle imaginé ? Que c'était son jour de chance ? Qu'Ichigo avait eu une révélation au réveil et avait réalisé combien Orihime manquait à sa vie ? Vraiment ? Elle n'avait pas réellement cru que sa visite était innocente et spontanée, non ?

- Orihime, jamais je ne te forcerais à faire quoi que ce soit. T'es même pas obligé de m'aider. J'ai juste... J'ai tout essayé. J'ai vraiment tout essayé. J'ai juste besoin que tu ailles le voir. Je serais dans la pièce et...

Orihime joignit les mains contre son cœur.

- Qui ? demanda-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

- C'est Gin.

- Gin ?

- Gin Ichimaru. Il veut te voir... Il veut que je te fasse venir... en échange, il m'apprendra une technique interdite, l'Enkeikuroryū.

Orihime grimaça de dégoût. Elle recula encore. Elle voulait s'assoir. Orihime Inoue voulait s'assoir parce qu'il faisait soudain trop chaud et... qu'il n'y avait plus de banc. Elle chercha le banc des yeux, pivota encore, avant de laisser échapper un sanglot devant sa propre stupidité. Il n'y avait plus de banc. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, le paysage vaciller autour d'elle. Ichigo la rattrapa par le poignet et Ulquiorra par la taille. Orihime se retrouva figée, pris en sandwich entre les deux hommes. Elle ferma les yeux avant de poser une main sur le torse tiède d'Ulquiorra puis une autre main sur celui d'Ichigo. Elle les repoussa doucement.

- Ona...

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Tu étais inquiet.

Ulquiorra baissa la tête. Orihime caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Il était brûlant. Ulquiorra avait une mine terrible. Orihime ne savait pas où était passé sa cravate ni pourquoi sa chemise était aussi froissé. Sous ses doigts, elle pouvait entendre son cœur artificiel battre à tout rompre. Elle se doutait juste qu'il avait dû courir jusqu'ici.

_ Ulquiorra regarda l'horloge de la bibliothèque. Elle marquait 11 heures. Il ferma le poing. Il ne pouvait décidément pas se débarrasser de l'irritation qu'avait suscité l'apparition d'un certain rouquin. Il ne pouvait pas non plus arrêter de penser à elle. Illogique était sa fascination pour Orihime Inoue. Il était comme infiltré d'idées irrationnelles et superficielles et cela le rendait totalement inapte à la tâche pour laquelle il était rémunéré. Il ramassa une pile d'ouvrage et la posa sur un chariot. Il poussa le chariot jusqu'à son bureau et commença à les enregistrer dans le catalogue de la bibliothèque._

**_ « Je prendrais tout ce que tu veux bien me donner. Je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudras bien prendre. »_**

_Sa migraine commença comme le bourdonnement irritant d'un moustique. Puis, une vive douleur diffuse s'installa. Il prit un ouvrage entre les mains et l'observa attentivement sans se laisser distraire par le tremblement de ses mains. Il s'imprégna du résumé, de la préface, mémorisa les codes-barres en quelques secondes. Ses doigts survolèrent le clavier pendant vingt-six secondes. Il enregistra la nouvelle fiche. Il passa à un autre ouvrage et ainsi de suite machinalement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la fin de la pile._

_11h28. _

_Il faisait chaud malgré l'air conditionnée._

- _Vous allez bien, Schiffer ? Vous avez l'air pâle ? demanda Izumo-san, le directeur de la bibliothèque._

_Sans un mot, Ulquiorra desserra sa cravate avan__t de tituber jusqu'aux toilettes pour hommes. Il ouvrit le robinet à fond avant de s'asperger le visage une fois. __**Elle souffla son nom **_**_doucement avant de risquer un doigt puis sa main entière dans son Hueco Centro._** **_Il l'avait laissé faire_**_. Aujourd'hui, cette souffrance était bien trop réelle. Avec des doigts fébriles, Ulquiorra défit les boutons de sa chemise, en écarta les plis avant de palper l'emplacement exact de son cœur. Il n'y avait pourtant rien, rien à part sa peau, l'enveloppe artificiel du gigai. Son visage s'empourpra encore et des plaques rouges sanguines recouvrirent sa nuque et sa poitrine d'albâtre._

_**Son corps transforma cette douleur insupportable en plaisir intolérable. Comme des tourbillons à la surface de l'eau, son corps s'écartela pour accommoder les doigts griffus du quatrième espada. Son âme, il pouvait maintenant la toucher du bout des doigts.**_

_Il écarquilla les yeux devant son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne se retrouva pas face à son propre reflet mais bel et bien face à son visage à elle. D'un geste brusque de la main droite, il balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur le lavabo avant d'en arracher les rebords de porcelaine. On frappait à la porte_. _Izumo-san ?_

- _Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin, Schiffer ? _

_Un médecin ? Un médecin ne saurait pas par où commencer pour le guérir de cette maladie infectieuse et mortelle. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il laissa échapper un râle de douleur__**. **__Il n'aurait jamais dû perdre le contrôle comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais dû goûter à son âme aussi fraîche et pure soit-elle. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait se défaire du gigai et fuir. C'était la seule solution. __**Je t'aime, Ulquiorra**_. _Il se laissa glisser le long du mur. **Ne t'en va pas.**_ _Il était piégé._ _Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles reprit de plus belle. __**Kurosaki-kun ? **__Il l'avait entendu aussi clairement que s'il s'était trouvait dans la même pièce. Il laissa échapper un nouveau rugissement et frappa le mur du poing. Il voulait sortir du gigai. Maintenant. Il voulait... Elle. _**Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Kurosaki-kun! **_La bête était intenable sous l'enveloppe artificielle étouffante._** Détruit. Dévore. Anéantit. Protège**. _Impossible de penser. Impossible de raisonner. Il voulait... Elle... Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, ce cœur qui ne battait que pour Ichigo était trop futile, inconstante. Il avait prédit de ce qui allait arriver. Il avait prédit qu'il courrait alors à leur perte. Elle n'avait rien écouté. __**... et je t'aime... Je veux dire...j'aime... Je veux dire... Cette fois-là, je n'étais pas contente du tout, Kurosaki-kun. J'étais jalouse et horrible. **__La bête poussa un autre rugissement. Il rejeta férocement la tête en arrière et tant pis si une partie du mur s'effondra sous l'impact. Une brique retomba après l'autre. La bête ne pensait plus qu'à sortir. Sortir. _**Détruit. Dévore. Anéantit. Protège**._ Les rayons de soleil caressèrent Ulquiorra Schiffer, le souffle chaud de l'astre du jour embrasa sa peau par plaque. _**Détruit. Dévore. Anéantit. Protège**. _Libre._ _Il commença à courir._

Ichigo les regarda interagir curieusement. Il n'avait jamais vu Orihime ainsi. La rouquine esquissa un sourire timide mais elle continua de soutenir le regard de l'espada. Elle n'avait rien dit de plus. Il semblerait qu'elle n'en ait pas besoin. Ulquiorra baissa la tête, remit les mains dans ses poches, et recula sans un mot. Orihime se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Il baissa la tête. Que s'était-il imaginé ? Qu'Orihime lui pardonnerait aussi facilement son égoïsme. Deux petites mains s'emparèrent de son visage avec force. Elle plongea son regard dans le ciel, l'air déterminé.

- Je comprends aussi tes raisons, Kurosaki-kun. Ichigo, si c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour que tu retrouves tes pouvoirs j'irais voir Gin Ichimaru. Je t'aiderais.

Ichigo poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ulquiorra tourna le dos à la scène qu'il trouvait profondément écœurante. Cependant, il ne fit pas un pas sans que la rouquine ne l'arrête.

- Ulquiorra, je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes. Je n'ai pas vraiment de très bons souvenirs avec Gin Ichimaru alors... j'aurais besoin que tu sois là.

Il pivota immédiatement pour leur faire face. Ichigo et lui se dévisagèrent pendant un instant.

- Je serais là, Ona.

Orihime poussa à son tour un audible soupir de soulagement. Il y a quelques minutes, elle avait cru qu'elle serait sur le point d'assister au remake de leur bataille à Las Noches. À l'échelle de Karakura, cela aurait été un désastre, certainement pire qu'une guerre mondiale. Désastre évité ! Pfiou !

- Alors, où se trouve Gin ? Demanda Orihime, les bras croisés derrière le dos.

Le sol trembla presque imperceptiblement. Le ciel s'était rapidement assombrit. Huh ? Allait-il pleuvoir ? Ichigo leva ses yeux vers le ciel.

.- S'il savait combien...

Orihime n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle fut soulevée par un bras autour de sa taille. Puis elle se sentit propulser dans les airs à toute vitesse. Son cœur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Ses cris restèrent prisonniers de sa gorge. Une forme fugace passa devant elle. Euh ?

- Ulquior...

Elle chutait à nouveau. Sans filet cette fois. Elle chutait et le sol se rapprochait maintenant à toute vitesse. C'est alors qu'elle vit le ciel s'embraser.

Non, pas le ciel.

Karakura.

Karakura était sous les flammes.

* * *

**Yori Shinoda**

_3__ème__ siège de la première division_

_Jumeau de Ritto Shinoda_

_Mourir en silence et dignement, c'était tout ce qu'on attendait de lui au final._

* * *

L'empreinte crasseuse des pieds de Yori Shinoda traversaient l'entrée, le couloir, et le salon du quartier général du Gotei 13. La villa avait été reconstruit à l'identique quelques mois après le passage des primeros. Le robinet goûtait dans la cuisine qui avait été déclaré dix ans plus tôt hors service après le passage éclair d'un certain capitaine. La maison était silencieuse. Malgré le beau temps dehors, les stores et tous les rideaux avaient été tirés afin de préserver l'intimité des occupants.

Yori Shinoda aimait dans l'ordre : Yoshiko, Ritto, les hommes, son homme, la viande, le riz, les yakitori, trancher des choses, le saké chaud, les cheveux long, les chiens et la nature. Et Yori Shinoda détestait dans le désordre : les femmes, les chats, les desserts sucrés, le fond des bouteilles de lait, faire la queue, le poisson, porter des chaussures, l'eau, et porter un gigai. Il se refusait totalement à sacrifier ses valeurs sous prétexte qu'il avait été affecté en Enfer. Karakuracho était bien l'enfer sur Terre à son avis pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'était pas la Soul Society. Il n'avait rien contre Karakura. Mais Karakura n'avait rien pour lui. C'est-à-dire que rien ne captait son attention ici. Par exemple, il aimait être en pleine nature. Et à Karakura, il y avait de l'asphalte partout. Il survivait. C'était tout ce qu'il faisait ici.

Accroupie sur le sol, Yori se frotta les genoux dans la pénombre. Il ferma les yeux. L'écran plasma était éteint. Une fourmi grimpait le long de son bras. Un déclic. Il ouvrit les yeux. La pièce était à nouveau plongée dans la lumière. Ritto posa la télécommande des stores.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de te comporter en ermite ? Un certain blondinet te manque à ce point ?

Yori resta dans la même position et fit quelques signes de la main.

[Où étais-tu ?]

Ritto fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se laisser tomber avec un profond soupir dans le canapé comme un adolescent en pleine crise existentielle.

- J'étais...

[Je t'ai appelé.]

Ritto fouilla les poches du vieux jogging. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il avait récupéré son Denreishinki sur le chevet de Karin.

- Heu... Je crois que j'ai perdu mon téléphone... Parce que... J'étais en patrouille... J'ai tenu à refaire un tour en ville parce que...

[Tu as encore passé la nuit avec « c'est-quoi-son-nom »?]

Le visage de Ritto resta crispé dans un sourire forcé**. **Touché ! Il n'avait jamais réussi à tromper la vigilance de Yori_. _C'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Quand sa petite histoire avait commencé avec Karine, ses mensonges n'avaient pas réussi à endormir la vigilance de Yori plus d'une semaine.

- Disons que je l'aidais seulement avec un devoir d'histoire ?

Ritto et Yori et échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce que pensait ce dernier sur les qualités d'historien de son petit frère. Ritto s'empara d'un oreiller pour couvrir son visage. Parfois, il voulait crever juste pour revenir hanter Ritto en hollow de catégorie 4.

- On est ensemble. C'est pas un crime. Point. Va falloir t'y faire, Aniki ! hurla-t-il, la voix à moitié étouffé par le coussin.

Yori ne répondit rien. Simple, il n'avait rien entendu. Ritto se redressa pour lui faire face.

- Passons... Comment c'est passé le débriefe ?

Le visage de Yori s'assombrit encore plus.

- Quoi ?

Yori fixa à nouveau l'écran noir. Ritto attrapa la télécommande et l'écran reprit vie. Le vice-capitaine Kira Izuru apparut dans son uniforme noir de shinigami et selon la date de l'horodateur le message datait d'il y a quatre heures.

« Le commandant-général ne peut absolument pas intervenir pour l'instant. Le Seireitei est en alerte maximal. En ce moment même, Yamamoto-Taicho a convoqué d'urgence le conseil des capitaines. Cela fait près de huit heures qu'il délibère. Je ne tarderais pas à m'y rendre moi-même à la place de... Enfin, si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, Shinoda, les choses sont encore plus graves qu'on le pensait. Seulement, c'est très délicat. Les choses sont compliquées ici aussi, je dois dire... »

Kira tourna la tête vers la gauche avant de tourner son fauteuil tout entier. Il disparut momentanément hors de la caméra. Hors champs, on pouvait entendre le bruissement du papier froissé et le cliquetis métallique des roues du fauteuil.

« Que se passe-t-il ? C'est une pure folie. Qui a décidé ça ? Cela ne peut pas être les ordres de Yamamoto-taicho. Il sait que nous avons deux hommes dehors. On ne peut rapatrier personne en un quart d'heure.»

Un nouveau silence. Kira se posta à nouveau devant la caméra. Il baissa la tête et sembla chercher ses mots. Il reprit la parole.

« Il semble que de nouveaux ordres soit arrivé d'en haut. Le Gotei 13 a reçu l'ordre d'abandonner son poste d'avant-garde à Karakura... »

- Quoi ? lança Ritto.

Il avait sans doute mal entendu. Il effectua un retour rapide en arrière.

« Il semble que de nouveaux ordres soit arrivé d'en haut. Le Gotei 13 a reçu l'ordre d'abandonner son poste d'avant-garde à Karakura...par la Division Zéro. »

L'écran devint noir. Puis, Kira réapparut le visage déformé par les parasites.

« La connexion est mauvaise. Nous n'avons...pas...beaucoup de temps. Troisième siège Shinoda...Yori et Quatrième...siège... Shinoda Ritto...Vous devez rentrer... immédiatement. La Soul Society va interrompre tout contact ... Karakura jusqu'à la levée du...décret royal.»

Des parasites brouillèrent l'image.

« Yori... Officier Shinoda... Ne discutez pas mes ordres. Dans un quart d'heure tout au plus, tout contact avec Karakura sera interrompu...selon les ordres du Sotaicho...Réfléchis, si tu ouvres une porte maintenant, tu as le temps d'arriver. Je ferais le nécessaire pour assurer ton voyage dans le dangai. Nous ferons le nécessaire pour Ritto plus tard... Je te le promets. Je t'en prie. Rentre à la maison. Ne me tourne pas le dos, Yori... Très bien. Tu as toujours été terriblement têtu. Je comprends bien... Je ne vais nulle part moi non plus. »

Ritto se tourna vers son frère. Yori n'avait pas bougé. Kira resta immobile, le regard tout aussi fixe.

- Tu... Yori... Tu es resté?

Yori signa dans les airs.

[Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre.]

Puis, il baissa à nouveau la tête. Ritto écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère ainsi.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?! Nom de... Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça.

Ritto s'empara de son zanpakutō avant de tendre le bras.

- Ça ne marche pas. Je n'arrive même plus à sentir... Je n'arrive plus...

Kira Izuru, le regard fuyant, reprit à nouveau la parole.

« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps... Officier Shinoda... Cette ordre finale est valable pour les deux officiers Shinoda. Moi, Kira Izuru, Capitaine temporaire de la troisième division en lieu et place de feu Capitaine Manatsu Dengeki, Officier de liaison en charge de la section 856 - Karakura, je mets fin à votre mission de surveillance et de reconnaissance. Je décide aussi d'ôter la limite qui restreint votre reiatsu dans le monde des vivants. Je vous libère aussi de votre devoir, soldat. Au nom du Gotei 13, je vous dis merci... Je... Yori... Je suis sans doute aussi têtu que toi. Je te demande pardon. Mais je ne te dirais pas adieu. Tu te souviens le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Je savais que cela se finirait comme ça. Je le savais c'est tout. Essaie de rester en vie... Mais si tu dois mourir... Ne va pas là... où je ne peux pas te trouver...»

L'écran s'assombrit à nouveau. Yori saisit son zanpakutō avant de se redresser. Il le rattacha à sa ceinture.

[Es-tu amoureux d'elle ?]

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi ? Comme... ça... Je suis désolé ! Tu aurais dû...partir.

Yori soupira avant d'attirer Ritto vers lui. Il étreignit son frère avec force.

- Tu es mon petit frère. Il n'y a pas moyen que tu survives sans moi et moi sans toi. Articula-t-il.

Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds.

[Ritto, je n'ai pas l'intention de crever ici et j'espère que toi non plus. Reprends toi, petit frère.]

- Tu as raison. Yoshiko ne nous pardonnerais pas. Ça va aller ?

Yori se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, Ritto sur ses talons.

[Oui, il va juste se remettre à écrire des horribles poèmes pendant un moment. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de réellement crever pour nourrir son sens artistique. Allons trouver « Shinigami suppléant» et puis allons chez Urahara.]

Ritto ricana.

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas l'appeler par son prénom ?

Il n'avait pas complété sa phrase. Il n'avait même pas mis un point final au cours de sa pensée. Yori avait encore la main sur la poignée de l'entrée quand...

Le pavillon explosa.


	11. Change of plan

N/A: Vu que ce chapitre est fichtrement long, je vous épargne la longue note d'auteur. Vous le savez déjà, j'apprécie tous les commentaires. Merci **CherryBlossomAddict, Alexia, et Angie-Tenshi.** Cela m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur de savoir que j'avais encore des lecteurs et je me suis posé à nouveau devant l'ordi pour tout recommencer. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire depuis. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du résultat!

-11-

Change of Plan

* * *

**Shinji Hirako**

_Ancien Capitaine de la cinquième division_

_Fondateur du Seiretei News_

_Ancien recruteur et leader des Vizards_

_Un vizard changeait de masques tous les matins. _

* * *

Shinji aurait honnêtement préféré ne plus jamais avoir à sortir de cette chambre. S'il avait su comment se déroulerait sa journée, il aurait sans doute réfléchi à deux fois avant de poser le pied hors du lit. Il se serait sans doute enterrer sous sa couette après avoir absorbé une dose massive et mortelle d'ourson en gelée et il aurait laissé une note, les derniers mots d'un condamné, sur un post-it rose auréolé de stickers en forme de cœurs, comme quoi le monde ne valait pas de vivre sans Hiyori Sarugaki. Il se serait donné ce genre de fin tragique et émouvante, rivalisant avec la fin du quatrième tome du navet de Gin (sans doute son meilleur ouvrage). Cependant, il n'était pas exactement « vivant » à proprement parler et si l'absorption d'ourson en gelée avait été « mortelle »pour les shinigamis, cela se serait su depuis longtemps. Et puis la mort honnêtement, c'était une vaste blague. C'était la plus vieille arnaque du monde. Le mec qui l'avait inventé, en rigolait encore !

**Beggin' – Madcon**

Il jeta un coup d'œil au gigai abandonné dans un coin avant de pousser le volume de la chaîne hi-fi à fond. Il esquissa quelques pas de danse funk dès les premières notes de musique pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il glissa avec expertise sur le parquet vernis et attrapa son trench accroché derrière la porte de la chambre. Avec une pirouette acrobatique, il l'enfila. Shinji s'admira dans le miroir tout en faisant le moonwalk. Avec un sourire ravageur, il enfila sa casquette fétiche.

Il tourbillonna sur lui-même et frappa le sol du talon. Une des planches du parquet se désolidarisa des autres et son sabre fut aussitôt projeté dans les airs. Il le rattrapa au vol et d'un geste fluide tailla sa frange asymétrique. Ses cheveux blonds glissèrent sur le sol aussi légèrement que du duvet d'oie.

Shinji s'immobilisa devant son miroir, l'air grave. Oui, c'était un début prometteur pour une journée des plus pourris ! Mais ces temps-ci, ses journées ne faisaient aucune différence.

- Je sais que t'es là, parasite !

Silence.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, enfoiré.

Aussitôt dit, il disparut dans un shunpo.

Derrière la porte de la chambre de Shinji, un ancien condamné à mort, un exilé, un type qui avait déjà vécu plusieurs vies, un type dont les frasques n'étonnait plus personne, avait passé les dernières minutes à observer la porte en bois comme s'il pouvait voir à travers les murs. Alors que les paroles de Shinji filtraient à travers les cloisons, Gin esquissa un déroutant sourire avant de continuer son chemin en sifflotant.

Tout était à sa place dans le monde de Gin. Le chaos s'installait peu à peu autour de lui. Gin Ichimaru n'était alors plus en terrain hostile. Il était de retour sur le champ de bataille, il menait ses troupes, bougeait ses pions sur le grand échiquier, et il prenait son pied.

Shinji accéléra sa course sur les toits des maisons de Karakura. L'air grésillait régulièrement autour de lui. Plusieurs flux de reiatsu de moyenne intensité traversaient la ville de part en part sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment en déterminer les propriétaires. Il ralentit, marchant doucement sur un fil invisible, admirant la ville en contrebas. La ville semblait tranquille et paisible, chaque habitant vaquait à ses occupations. Cette sensation était familière pourtant. Cela avait un air de déjà-vu. Quand Ichigo avait obtenu ses pouvoirs la première fois, il avait laissé son empreinte de la même manière sur la ville. Il avait déversé son reiatsu un peu partout. Shinji devait vraiment avoir un long tête à tête avec Urahara. Mais avant ça...

Il fit un arrêt au « cimetière ».

Shinji observa le hangar sans rien dire. L'immeuble était resté à l'abandon si longtemps que le lierre courrait sur tous les murs et des touffes de verdure garnissaient la cour en béton. Appuyé sur le grillage, il croqua sans ménagement dans un gâteau de riz.

Il resta un temps indéfini à observer la façade de la bâtisse.

Les shinigamis ne pouvaient se permettre de croire en Dieu ou en des Dieux quand ils étaient eux-mêmes sensé représenté le droit divin. Pour la plupart, ils ne croyaient même pas en Lui... en le Roi des Esprits. La spiritualité était un sujet extrêmement tabou à la Soul Society. S'il y avait bien des sujets extrêmement sensible, la spiritualité, ex-aequo avec la sexualité et la reproduction devait bien figurer au sommet de la grande chaîne d'hypocrisie. La vérité c'était que la justice n'existait pas. Il n'y avait pas de logique. Autrefois, il avait cru naïvement que le rôle du Gotei 13 était de faire appliquer des règles précises et justes pour le bien du plus grand nombre... pour le maintien de l'Équilibre... et puis cette machine-là l'avait aspiré dans son engrenage... Shinji s'était laissé bouffer par elle... Sacrifié...sur l'autel d'une loi ancienne hypothétiquement juste. Ils étaient innocents. Ils n'avaient pas voulu devenir ces choses... Ils n'avaient pas décidé d'eux-mêmes d'enfiler ce masque. Il était né à la Soul Society, le fils de sa mère et le fils de son père. Il était dans une bonne famille. Il avait fait l'académie. Il était entré dans la garde royale et avait servi pendant des décennies les intérêts de sa Majesté et de la Soul Society. Il n'avait pas décidé de devenir le cobaye d'une expérience scientifique pour un boutonneux sociopathe. Cela n'avait pas compté. Une bande de vieux parlementaires les avait lui et ses amis, condamné à la peine de mort sans le moindre remord. Puis, après la guerre, d'autres parlementaires encore plus vieux et bornés, leur avait accordé leur réhabilitation en échange de certaines sacrifices (de leur part, bien entendu). Oui, après tout ce qui s'était passé avec Aizen, le central 46 a jugé opportun de demander à tous les vizards le sacrifice de leurs pouvoirs et l'abandon de leur titre en échange de leur libertés. Seul Rose avait coopéré. Mais il avait une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu grandir. Alors sa décision avait été vite prise. De son côté, il n'y avait rien qui attendait Shinji à la Soul Society.

Il pouvait compatir sans peine avec Ichigo. Quand ils avaient eu besoin de ses pouvoirs, il lui avait déroulé le tapis rouge et on avait accueilli sa différence avec admiration et respect. Quelles conneries ! Si l'âme moyenne savait sur quels types de fondations hypocrites ce monde était fondé. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils continuent à bien sagement jouer le jeu. Ce n'était surtout pas un hypothétique vieux cinglé enfermé dans sa tour qui allait rétablir l'équilibre et la justice. Le Roi des Esprits, c'était juste un mythe.

Sarugaki était partie. Il ne savait pas où. Le problème quand un shinigami décédait, c'était qu'on ne savait jamais où il allait atterrir. Personne ne savait non plus ce qui arrivait au vizard après la mort. Tombaient-ils dans la catégorie hollow ? Quelles portes s'ouvraient pour eux ? Ce n'était pas dans les manuels. Ce n'était écrit nulle part. Il savait juste qu'elle était parti et qu'elle n'avait rien laissé derrière elle... comme si...

Elle n'avait jamais été qu'un fragment de son imagination.

Ça, c'était la sordide réalité.

_- C'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu, tête d'œuf ? Tu vas te marier ?!_

_Shinji ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour oser l'interpeller avec aussi peu de déférence. Même son vice-capitaine aux tendances sociopathes choisissait ses mots avec plus de soin quand il s'adressait à lui. Sa voix nasillarde en plus était reconnaissable entre tous. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qu'elle avait les bras croisés contre son buste de garçonnet et sa mine des mauvais jours. _

_Il connaissait cette sale gosse depuis le berceau. Il avait quoi ? Une décennie ou deux... Peut-être plus... Quand une bonne âme avait eu la merveilleuse idée de déposer Hiyori Sarugaki, étiqueté, encore bien emmailloté, enveloppé sous vide, dans son emballage d'origine, dans un panier d'osier sous le porche de sa famille... Sa mère, une âme encore plus charmante avait décidé sur le champ d'accueillir ce nouveau nourrisson dans leur maison. Après tout, une tête blonde de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire ? Cela aurait posé beaucoup plus de problèmes si la famille de Shinji avaient été composé de rouquins. Hiyori aurait été le grain de blé au milieu des plants de carottes. Mais vraiment, Hiyori passait inaperçu au milieu de ce troupeau de têtes blondes. Oui, Linda Hirako avait le pragmatisme d'une poule fermière et puis quoi ?! Les parents d'Hiyori n'était jamais venu la chercher. Elle n'avait jamais demandé de leur nouvelles non plus. Elle avait eu sa propre chambre tout près de la sienne. De dire qu'il la connaissait, c'était un doux euphémisme. « Sale gosse » était collé à ses basques depuis qu'elle avait appris à marcher. Il lui avait appris à marcher et bien mal lui en avait pris ! Il était loin le temps où « Chipie » l'appelait affectueusement Onii-chan. _

- _C'est Capitaine Tête d'œuf pour toi, Nain de jardin allumé. Et ça fait quoi que je me marie ?! Fut sa seule réponse. _

_Il pivota enfin pour lui faire face. Mais à peine s'était-il tourné qu'Hiyori lui avait assené un super coup de pied retourné et tandis qu'il penchait vers la droite sous l'impact violent, elle avait délivré le coup de grâce en se déchaussant et en le giflant avec sa sandale droite. Il retomba donc comme une masse en plein milieu du couloir de la cinquième division. Il resta à terre et Hiyori en bonne sadique continua de lui filer des coups de pieds en visant vicieusement ses parties les plus sensibles. _

- _Ne sois pas si nonchalant ! Grogna-t-elle. _

_Shinji poussa un soupir. Il ne fit aucune tentative pour se défendre. Il se contenta de regarder le plafond. La sale môme s'épuisait toujours très rapidement. C'était là le secret avec Hiyori Sarugaki. Endurance. Persévérance. Bam ! Une nouvelle gifle ! L'enjambant à moitié, Hiyori attrapa Shinji par le col de son haori et le souleva du sol avec une poigne de fer. _

- _Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de murmurer dans ta barbe, pauvre demeuré ?! _

_Bam ! Une nouvelle gifle bien sentie. Tolérance. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. _

- _Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire marche arrière. C'est la dernière chose que mes parents ont arrangé pour moi avant leur mort. _

_Cela avait figé la sandale à quelques centimètres de son visage. Diplomatie. _

- _Mais... Tu ne l'aimes pas ? _

- _Je ne l'aime pas ?! Je ne la connais même pas ! _

_Hiyori lâcha prise. Il retomba comme un mollusque avec un plop sur le sol. Comme une bombe désamorcée, Hiyori se laissa glisser plus près du sol. _

- _Tu es un idiot. _

- _Je sais. _

_Elle resta accroupie à quelques centimètres de lui. Il resta allongé dans la même position. _

- _Tu es entré à l'académie pour tes parents. Tu t'es même élevé par je ne sais quel miracle au rang de capitaine. Je suis sûr que tes parents sont fiers de toi, Shinji. C'était des gens simples. _

_Shinji ignora les compliments comme les sarcasmes. Il savait tout ça. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un devoir à accomplir. Bien sûr, que pour Linda Hirako, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence qu'il passe son temps à se curer le nez en regardant passer la mousson ou qu'il prenne la place de Yamamoto comme général des armées de sa Majesté. Linda était le genre de mère que le bonheur seule de ses enfants contentait pleinement. Elle avait le même sourire que Shinji lui offre un bol en poterie déformé ou le plus beau des foulards de soie pour sa fête. Elle était définitivement ce genre de mère. Et quand son idiot de musicien de frère, à la santé déjà fragile, était mort accidentellement piétinés par ses propres fans à la sortie d'un concert, Linda avaient été la première à s'écrier, soulagée : « Au moins, il est partie en faisant ce qu'il aimait faire, aussi inutile soit-il à la société. Je suis très fier de mon fils. Viens m'aider à plier le linge, Shinji. Ta pauvre mère a trop de chagrin pour faire le ménage toute seule aujourd'hui. » Elle était une bonne mère qui aimait ses enfants. Mais Shinji ne pouvait pas se contenter de se laisser juste vivre dans la vie. Il ne se laissait jamais juste vivre malgré la tentation que cela représentait. _

- _ Cela ne sert à rien si tu n'as personne pour partager ta réussite. Bla Bla Bla... Fonder une famille est le dernier accomplissement d'un homme...Bla Bla Bla... C'est le dernier devoir d'un homme envers ses parents. Tu sais comment était okaa-san, Hiyori. _

_Elle savait bien. Hiyori dissimula son visage entre ses genoux. Néanmoins, elle avait envie d'hurler qu'elle était là, elle. Avait-il vraiment besoin de quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie quand il avait Hiyori? Mais elle se refusa à sortir des mots aussi inconsidérés. Oui, elle savait comment était Linda-sama. Elle l'idolâtrait de son vivant. Entêté, excentrique, empêtrée dans les traditions, envahissante, mais tellement aimante, vraiment, la mère de Shinji avait été une sorte de force de la nature de son vivant. Une de celle qui savait toujours ce qu'elle voulait et qui l'obtenait en faisant preuve d'une subtile détermination. Elle l'avait aussi élevé, elle, une petite orpheline, dont personne ne voulait. Elle l'avait accueilli dans sa famille et l'avait aimé et chéri comme sa propre fille. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle dirait à cet instant. « Laisse onii-chan tranquille, Yori-chan ! Ce sera bientôt ton tour de te marier et d'avoir des enfants. Okaa-san veut une grande et large famille ! »_

- _Tu es décidé, larve ?_

- _Yup, peste. J'ai entendu dire que ma future femme était vraiment très jolie. Dit-il, un doigt fouillant ses crottes de nez. _

- _Ah ouais ?! Et elle est ok, cette cruche, pour s'enchaîner à vie avec un troll difforme dans ton genre ? Cela fait cinq minutes que je te regarde et j'ai mal à la tête. J'ai envie de me servir de la paille de crin qui te pousse sur la tête pour me crever les yeux._

_Il vit rouge immédiatement. Ses narines boursouflées et les yeux qui lui sortaient des orbites lui donnèrent immédiatement un air psychotique. Il se redressa sur le champ. Il y avait des limites à sa tolérance. Même en restant assis, Hiyori accroupie arrivait à peine à sa hauteur. Shinji se baissa donc pour être nez à nez avec cette vile créature. Il grogna. Personne ne pouvait dire du mal de la Toison d'or ! Toison d'or était particulièrement en beauté aujourd'hui parce qu'il avait essayé un nouveau shampoing lissant à l'huile d'argan. Il avait aussi donné 103 coups de brosse à sa crinière hérité des anges. Quand le vent jouait dans ses cheveux, en particulier quand il se trouvait à proximité d'un cerisier en fleur, ou d'un pont traversant un ruisseau, il avait la prestance d'un samurai. _

- _Tu parles sans savoir, Tamagoyaki__**[1]**__-chan ! Hurla-t-il. _

_Le coup de poing qu'il attendit en retour ne vint pas, au lieu de ça la petite sorcière emprisonna son visage entre ses deux mains et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une avalanche d'insulte resta coincée dans sa gorge tandis que la langue d'Hiyori vint chatouiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il ferma les yeux, vaincu. Mais c'était trop tard, elle s'éloigna tout aussi vite usant du shunpo pour mettre cinq mètres de distance entre eux en quelques secondes. _

- _Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, chèvre puante, je te pendrais par les bourses au-dessus de la falaise du Sōkyoku. Et puis si tu t'avise de faire du mal à cette pauvre fille, un peu simplette, qui te fait la grâce de ne pas terminer ta vie puceau, espèce de grand malade, je te casserais la gueule afin de lui offrir en mosaïque ! Hurla-t-elle avant de se sauver. _

_Shinji resta prostré dans la même position, la bouche ouverte. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement._

Shinji termina bruyamment sa brique de jus de fruit. Ses souvenirs de cette nuit-là étaient restés très flou. Il ne pouvait reconstituer que des bribes d'évènements et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. S'il se souvenait ce qui s'était passé, s'il songeait vraiment aux évènements qui l'avaient amenés là, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu avancer à partir de ce point-là.

- _Tu sais qu'on doit le relâcher, non ? _

_Hiyori lui tourna le dos._

- _Nous devrions au moins prévenir le Gotei 13. _

_Elle s'empara de son katana abandonné sur la table et continua vers le fond du hangar. _

- _Le Gotei 13 ? Huh ? Ricana-t-elle. Elle fendit l'air avec son katana. Pas le temps ! C'est l'heure de notre séance quotidienne à l'affreux et moi. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, crétin !_

_Que ferait le Gotei 13 ? C'était le même Gotei 13 qui avait relâché ce criminel dans la nature. C'était un monstre et, Hiyori était d'avis qu'on ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose avec un monstre. Shinji l'agrippa par le bras. _

- _C'est en train d'aller trop loin. Je ne te reconnais plus. _

- _Très bien, Tête d'œuf et tu sais pourquoi ?! Rétorqua-t-elle en le repoussant d'un geste et en le menaçant de la pointe de son sabre. _

_Hiyori souleva son t-shirt pour dévoiler une longue cicatrice horizontale le long de son ventre. _

- _Voilà pourquoi ! Je suis devenue difficilement reconnaissable depuis que j'ai croisé la route de Gin Ichimaru. Donc, je vais prendre mon temps avec lui... Je vais bien m'occuper de sa personne. Je vais lui accorder la même attention particulière qu'il m'a accordée. Parce que je dois bien ça à Gin Ichimaru. Car, Shinji, je suis convaincu qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle cet ange-là a été éjecté du paradis pour atterrir juste devant notre paillasson. Cela s'appelle « rétribution ». _

- _Cela fait trois semaines. _

- _Et alors ? _

- _A-t-il seulement dit quelques choses ? A-t-il expliqué comment il a perdu son bras par exemple ? A-t-il dit ce qu'il faisait là ?_

_Elle haussa les épaules. En vérité, Gin n'avait pas eu trop le loisir de lui faire la conversation tant il était occupé à hurler sa douleur. _

- _Gin est un monstre, oui. Il était un monstre sur le champ de bataille et jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner... Ce qu'il t'a fait est impardonnable ! Mais Hiyori nous étions en guerre et la guerre c'est...sale et injuste. Cette guerre est terminée. Nous avons pris notre revanche. On a gagné._

- _La guerre est sale et injuste ?! La guerre est terminée ? Tu ne réalises pas, Shinji ? Ça doit être ça ?! Ils ont bousillé notre vie ! Tu sais qu'il y a des jours où j'ai tellement mal je ne peux plus bouger mes jambes ! _

- _Je sais..._

- _Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais absolument pas. _

- _Nous étions dans des camps opposés et..._

- _Nous étions dans le camp des gentils... Ce monstre a ruiné notre existence par deux fois. _

- _Mais tu deviens exactement comme lui ! _

_Elle lui tourna le dos. _

- _Si je dois devenir un monstre pour en détruire un. Qu'il en soit ainsi. _

- _Je m'en irais alors. Je rentrerais à la Soul Society. Ils ont levé notre sanction. Hiyori, je partirais pour toujours. _

_Elle hésita quelques secondes._

- _Qu'il en soit ainsi. Va retrouver ta tendre petite femme, Shinji. Moi, je vais m'amuser encore un peu. _

Avec une grimace de douleur, Shinji dissimula son visage dans une main. Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Le pire était qu'il ne trouvait pas de responsable. Il n'y avait absolument personne à blâmer. Son ennemi n'avait pas de visage. Ils étaient simplement venu un beau jour et lui avait tout pris. Des fois, il pensait que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il pensait qu'il finirait par se réveiller et reprendrait le cours de sa vie avec Hiyori. Déjà qu'il passait toutes ses nuits à refaire le monde pour se réveiller en sueur et réaliser qu'elle était toujours aussi absente. Cela aurait été si simple de pouvoir blâmer Ichimaru. Mais il pensait que ce serait trop facile parce que les vrais responsables étaient quelques parts, tapies dans l'ombre. Haletant, il tenta de retrouver son souffle avant de reprendre sa route. Il froissa la brique de jus avant de la lancer dans une benne à ordure proche. Il n'avait pas fait cent mètres qu'il disparut dans les airs.

Gin ne quitta pas son sourire tandis qu'il se versait une nouvelle tasse de café. Il chercha la bouteille de saké des yeux et réalisa qu'elle était vide. Il fronça les sourcils avant de saisir la bouteille par son goulot et de la jeter dans la poubelle sous l'évier. Il ouvrit le placard au-dessus de sa tête. Une vingtaine de bouteille était rangé les unes à côté des autres sur les deux étages en bois. Il en saisit une et ôta le plastique avec ses dents. Il se versa lentement une bonne rasade dans la tasse. Le curieux mélange déborda sur l'évier. Il observa le déluge les yeux mi-clos. Son bras resta inerte le long de son corps.

_Putain d'Enkeikuroryū ! Putain de gigai ! Putain de vie de merde ! _

Il pivota sur lui-même et balaya la pièce du regard. Il porta la bouteille de saké à ses lèvres. En quelques secondes, Gin vida le contenu et reposa sèchement la bouteille vide sur le comptoir. Il grimaça devant l'ardeur brûlant de l'alcool avant de retrouver le sourire. Il attrapa une autre bouteille dans le placard avant d'aller s'assoir dans le canapé. Il leva les yeux vers la télévision et écarta les paupières surpris devant son propre reflet.

Un vieux quadragénaire barbu le fixait d'un sourire narquois... Le visage de Shinzo Maru... L'encre noire colora ses pupilles... Ses cheveux étaient soudain plus long, sa peau diaphane... Puis ses pupilles tournèrent à nouveau aussi clair que le cristal et il redevint Gin... Ayant retrouvé ses traits rajeunies, Gin poussa un soupir de soulagement, et s'empressa de vider la bouteille d'un seul trait. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à attendre. Il y avait une date d'expiration sur chaque chose sauf peut-être le bon saké. Il était aussi effrayé qu'excité à cette idée. Il y avait une loi universelle qui voulait que l'harmonie n'existe que par le biais du chaos. Il y avait bien quelqu'un pour mettre le feu ici-bas, _s'il vous plaît petit bon dieu_ ?

Shinji poussa le petit portail de la cour stérile qui entourait la maison d'Urahara. Il s'arrêta poliment sur le porche de la maison.

- Y a quelqu'un ? Tessai-san ? Kisuke ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse à ses appels.

- Yoruichi ? Kisuke ?

C'était étrange. Il avait rarement trouvé la maison déserte. Il y avait en général toujours quelqu'un pour servir les clients aussi rare soient-ils. En même temps, cela faisait un bail qu'il n'était pas venu. Qui était-il pour savoir si la maison avait changé ses habitudes ? Il pénétra dans le lobby dont les portes étaient ouvertes. Mais Shinji ne put s'empêcher de rester méfiant. Urahara était assez imprévisible dans son genre et il possédait un humour tout particulier.

- Hey ! C'est moi ! Shinji ! Je suis venu parler très sérieusement d'Ichigo... et de Gin... Surtout de Gin. Je crois qu'il va falloir prévenir le Gotei 13 !

Il poussa la porte coulissante. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon. Personne non plus dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Une photo déroutante d'Urahara en caleçon serrant dans ses bras Yoruichi dans sa forme féline avec l'océan en arrière-plan ornait un des murs. Il se concentra. Il ne pouvait sentir ni le reiatsu d'Urahara ni celui de Yoruichi à proximité. La maison était vraiment déserte.

Shinji baissa la tête. Ce serait le moment idéal pour... Il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Non, clairement, il n'avait pas à se mêler de ça. En même temps, était-ce vraiment son problème ? C'était le problème d'Ichigo après tout ? C'était sa décision ? Oui, c'était ça. Il allait appeler Ichigo. Il chercha son téléphone dans son trench et composa le numéro.

À l'autre bout de la ville, la sonnerie d'un téléphone résonnait dans la poche d'un sac au dos tandis qu'une certaine peluche, en habit de ninja - c'était peut-être beaucoup dire puisque les habits ne semblait formé que par des bribes de guêtres de chirurgien-, se frayait un chemin en territoire ennemi, au milieu des seringues, scalpels, brancards et menottes et quenottes enfantines.

Pas de réponse. Bien sûr ! Typique ! Shinji fit une nouvelle grimace et fouilla les crottes de nez dans ses narines. Toute cette histoire commençait vraiment à le gonfler. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'en mêler. Il rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et sentit sous ses doigts le froissement irrégulier du papier. Il brandit une enveloppe du fond de sa poche les yeux écarquillés. Il la décacheta, un sourcil levé en signe de méfiance.

**« Cher Boucle d'or, **

**Je suis heureux de revoir des couleurs sur ton teint pâle et boutonneux. Puisqu'Ichigo a eu la bonté d'âme de te charger de la sale besogne, ma jolie fleur sauvage, je veux accompagner chacun de tes pas avec mes prières. Je veux aussi te dire que Shinso se trouve dans le laboratoire sous-terrain, sous la salle d'entrainement, juste à côté du bocal à souvenir de l'espada n°4. Le nom du projet est Shikeishū. Le mot de passe administrateur d'Urahara est 5547113514474185225469. Attention ! Kaikoroku possède un détecteur de reiatsu ainsi qu'un détecteur vocal intégré. Immédiatement après avoir entré le mot de passe admin, tape une demande dans le journal des tâches pour que kaikoroku passe en mode manuelle avec ce code ldh5hChiSa4Batsu2522. J'ai juste pensé que tu aurais besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, Boucle d'or. Ne me déçois pas, je compte sur toi, et après on me trouve sans cœur, je ne comprends toujours pas. **

**Ton dévoué, **

**Gin Ichimaru. **

**PS : Ta crinière, ô merveilleuse toison d'or, est resplendissante aujourd'hui ! »**

Le visage déformé par la colère, Shinji froissa le papier à lettre et le laissa tomber. Cette espèce de renard à neuf queues ! Ce serpent venimeux ! Il ramassa aussitôt le papier et relut le post-scriptum avec quelques étoiles dans les yeux. Il savait bien qu'il avait bien fait de changer de shampooing... Toison d'or était vraiment soyeuse aujourd'hui. Mais ça c'était hors sujet !

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de son air attendri. Il froissa à nouveau le papier dans une main. Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter. Il devait sérieusement avoir une discussion avec Urahara sur comment renvoyer cet enfoiré à la Soul Society. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la trappe menant au sous-sol. Il resta figé la main sur la poignée. A la base de sa nuque, il ressentit un frisson. Il dégaina Sakanade. Trop tard, une main ferme emprisonna son visage dans un étau. Avec la force d'un train à grande vitesse Shinji traversa les murs de la maison avant d'aller finir sa course contre le muret en ciment du jardin.

- Tu as changé, Shinji. Tu ne t'es pas un peu laissé aller sur les confiseries ?

Cette voix.

Shinji se redressa tant bien que mal. Son arcade sourcilière saignait à profusion. Il était partiellement aveugle. Mais cette voix ! Il tituba pour faire face à son opposant. Ce faisant, il s'effondra une première fois avant de rassembler à nouveau ses forces. Il se redressa à genoux. La vue trouble, il fixa un point pour se stabiliser. Frémissante, une tâche se détacha du paysage.

L'ombre se rapprocha. C'était un point noir au milieu de tout le beige que représentait le jardin stérile d'Urahara. L'ombre devint une silhouette. Il se rapprocha encore. Shinji secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa propre torpeur. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, il se sentit perdre conscience et le hollow prendre le dessus. Autrefois, il ne se manifestait pratiquement jamais sans son initiative. Cependant, il n'avait guère trouvé le temps d'échanger avec son hollow en dix ans. Il était trop occupé à faire son deuil.

Il leva la tête, la bouche ouverte. _Love ?_ _Non... Impossible ! Il était mort avec...elle... Hiyori... Hiyori... Ils étaient morts sous ses yeux. _

Les premières notes de Twisted Nerve s'élevèrent dans les airs. Son adversaire se rapprocha en sifflotant. Shinji laissa les larmes obscurcirent son regard.

_ Tête d'œuf, tu vas bouger ou tu comptes crever là comme un chien ? Susurra une voix nasillarde. _

Il aurait voulu suivre les conseils de son instinct mais pas un muscle de son corps ne répondait présentement. Il y avait juste quelques choses dans l'atmosphère... L'air grésillait furieusement. Une perle de sueur coula le long de la nuque de Shinji. Quelques choses appelaient la part la plus primale de lui-même. C'était quoi ce foutu reiatsu de dingue ! Le sol tremblait sous lui. Il n'avait jamais senti un reiatsu comme celui-là. Il plaqua violemment son poing sur son cœur et ses poumons comme pour se forcer à respirer. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il se donna un autre coup. _Bouge... Bouge Shinji ! Je t'interdis de crever ici ! _Il tenta de reprendre son souffle en vain. Il devait bouger. Il sentit le sol trembler sous lui. Un filet dégoulina le long de sa joue jusqu'à son cou.

Dans un flash coloré, il se remémora les fous rires d'Hiyori et Lisa devant Kill Bill. Lui, il avait été furieux. Ces sales rats avaient commencé le film sans lui alors qu'il était celui qui avait eu le premier l'idée d'une soirée cinéma. Twisted Nerve. Sachant que cet air lui filait sérieusement les chocottes, Love s'était amusé à siffler cet air pendant des mois.

- Tu te rappelles de ça, mon frère ? Uma Thurman et Lucy Liu ? Inoubliable quand même ?

Shinji serra la mâchoire. La silhouette commença à prendre un visage sous les rayons puissants du soleil. Ce n'était pas les rayons du soleil. Cette chaleur. Le sol trembla à nouveau. Il garda les yeux sur sa cible. Elle se rapprochait à nouveau. Une première explosion retentit. Shinji se protégea avec son avant-bras, ses cheveux soufflés sur son visage. Il écarta les paupières. Karakura était en flamme. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les boules de feux cisaillaient le ciel. Le pavillon d'Urahara fut soufflé par une nouvelle explosion. Il fut projeté en arrière. Il se redressa et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses alentours. Ici autrefois n'y avait-il pas eu un mur et une autre maison ? Shinji était allongé sur un tas de débris. Un nuage de fumée s'éleva dans les airs et recouvrit les cieux d'un manteau gris presque noirâtre. Shinji sentit une vague de nausée le submerger. Il referma le poing sur la garde de Sakanade.

- Tu n'as pas changé au final, Shinji.

La voix résonnait dans tout son être. Maintenant qu'il pouvait l'entendre plus clairement... Il mit une main devant lui pour appeler le hollow. Son masque se reconstitua. Puis, Shinji prit appui sur ses chevilles puis sur une main. Il effectua un saut périlleux avant de prendre son ennemi à revers pour contrer son attaque. Dans un clash de métal incandescent, Sakanade rentra en collision avec un katana familier. Shinji toisa son ancien allié du regard. Il ne sut ce que le râle profond qu'il laissa échapper voulait signifier, si c'était de la tristesse ou un profond dégoût. La créature devant lui avait peut-être le visage de Love mais c'était tout. Il n'avait qu'à regarder ses yeux aux pupilles obsidienne. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'humanité dans ses yeux là. Ce monstre-là n'était point Love. Il faisait face à une sorte d'hybride avancé d'arrancar s'il ne devait se fier qu'à cette odeur de soufre et à ce reiatsu indescriptible. Il y avait juste quelques choses de primal dans l'air.

- Tu n'es pas Love.

- Tu aurais pu dire quelques choses comme tu m'as manqué, mais tu as choisi d'être désagréable. Typique ! Grogna Love, sa voix de plus en plus enrayé, révélant la présence du hollow si proche sous la surface. Tu ne préfères pas qu'on continue à se raconter des anecdotes du bons vieux temps.

- Tu siffles toujours aussi mal. Point. Pourquoi tu n'es pas mort ?

Shinji laissa échapper un cri de rage et frappa à nouveau. Love arrêta Sakanade du bout d'un majeur griffu avant d'éclater de rire. Puis toute trace d'amusement sembla le quitter.

- Je t'emmerde mon pote. Question, je cherche Ichigo Kurosaki ? Saurais-tu où je peux le trouver ?

Il repoussa Shinji avec une pichenette du doigt l'envoyant s'écraser dans un nouveau tas de débris. Le corps de Shinji fut parcouru de spasme tandis qu'il sentit toute ses terminaisons s'enflammer. _Bouge ! Shinji, tu fous quoi là ?_ Il se redressa. Putain ! Son trench était en lambeaux. Il essuya d'un revers de main son nez en sang.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Love pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Cela ne se voit pas ? Je t'ai posé une question.

Shinji se redressa péniblement.

- C'était toi ? Tu l'as tué ?

- Tu veux dire Hiyori-chan ? Nous nous accorderons juste à dire que ses tripes étaient du plus belle effet sur le mur.

Shinji prit une profonde inspiration. Les dents serrés, il toisa Love du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- J'ai dit que je n'ai pas tué la pute mais que je connais l'artiste qui lui a arrangé le portrait et je lui tire mon chapeau ! Tu es sourd en plus d'être devenu faible?

Les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent. Son visage s'était assombri. Dans un mouvement nonchalant, Shinji appuya la garde de son katana contre sa nuque. Ses pupilles s'obscurcirent et son masque se reconstitua entièrement.

- J'aime mieux ça. Abrégeons. Il est clair que tu ne m'apporteras pas l'information dont j'ai besoin. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Finissons-en !

Shinji poussa un rugissement avant d'abattre à nouveau Sakanade contre sa cible. Love repoussa l'attaque avec aise. Shinji tenta de reprendre son souffle. Maintenant qu'il retrouvait peu à peu son acuité visuelle grâce à ses facultés de régénération, il aurait aimé pouvoir rester quelques secondes de plus dans le noir.

- Je nesais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, mon frère, pour que tu laisses le hollow te bouffer. Mais tu connais la règle. Le moment où tu laisses le hollow te dominer, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort ! Rugit Shinji.

Love partit dans un fou rire. Il écarta les bras. Une décharge de reiatsu ébranla la terre. Plusieurs rochers furent projetés dans le ciel.

- Regarde autour de toi, mec ! Tu ne vois toujours rien ?! Tu es comme tout le reste du troupeau totalement égaré. Rassure-toi, je suis du côté des gentils. Nous allons corriger les erreurs du passé et faire de ce monde, un monde meilleur.

Shinji plissa les yeux, l'air grésilla de plus belle.

- Tu ferais mieux de prendre le train en marche sinon... tu finiras comme la garce tapissé sur un mur.

- Ton hollow t'a grillé le cerveau !

Shinji n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux. Love avait disparu. Il écarquilla les yeux, une goutte sueur glacé glissa le long de sa tempe. Il leva sa garde à la dernière seconde. Sans qu'il ne l'ai vu bougé, Love l'avait pris à revers et il eut tout juste le temps de contrer la charge de son poing avec Sakanade. Propulsé en arrière par l'impact, Shinji resta suspendu dans les airs une seconde entière avant que Love n'achève sa course d'un coup de poing dans le thorax. Shinji en eut le souffle coupé et le sang jaillit de sa bouche. Et tandis qu'il entrait en collision directe avec un morceau de mur, son corps formant le plus parfait des cratères dans le sol. Un pied à la base de sa nuque, prêt à briser ses vertèbres cervicales, Love se frotta les mains nonchalamment. Shinji poussa un long gémissement.

- Est-ce que là ça deviens plus clair ?

Clair ? Voulait-il parler de leur différence de pouvoir ou de la mort d'Hiyori ? Parce que non certaines choses n'étaient pas claires du tout.

- Je vais te tuer. Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait à Hiyori. T'es mort ! Tu t'es laissé bouffer ! T'es juste mort, Love ! Hurla Shinji, en serrant les dents.

Il goûta l'amertume et l'acidité du sang dans sa bouche. Sa respiration était saccadée, sifflante par moment, le résultat de trois côtes brisés.

- Tu ne veux pas pigé ?

- Que t'es un traître ! Non, je ne pige pas ! Le Love que je connaissais n'avait rien d'un enfoiré de vendu !

Love accentua la pression sur sa nuque. Les yeux rouge sang, Shinji poussa un nouveau râle de douleur.

- Un vendu ? J'ai accepté la vérité voilà tout. En conséquence, j'ai évolué. Tu devrais en faire autant. Tu crois que je fais quoi là ? Il y a une place pour toi au paradis, mec. Dis-moi où se trouve Kurosaki.

- Jamais...

Shinji agrippa le sol à pleine main.

- Tu préfères rester avec le troupeau ? Au lieu d'accéder à la récompense ultime ? Tu préfères rester avec les perdants ? Regarde-moi, j'ai progressé pour aller toucher le pallier des vrais dieux, mec. Ils existent, mon frère. Ils étaient là bien avant nous... bien avant les shinigamis et bien avant la division zéro. Il était là au tout début... Ils étaient là aux temps des deux Royaumes. Je te parle de la Royal Shadow Squad, l'élite. J'ai accepté la Vérité. Je te donne une chance d'en faire autant. Shinji, réfléchis bien.

Avec une grimace de douleur, Shinji se redressa à la force des bras repoussant la gravité et surtout la force brute qui voulait le maintenir au sol.

- Et ton escadron d'élite, il veut quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas tout te raconter. Cette terre a été trop longtemps abandonnée. Il est temps que le maître revienne sur ces terres. Si tu m'aides à retrouver Ichigo Kurosaki, j'épargnerais ta vie.

- C'est le rôle de ta shadow squad ? Me fait pas rire ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi vous avez choisi ce jour pour faire toi et tes potes de cette ville un immense feu d'artifice géant ? J'en ai rien à branler. Je n'ai qu'une seule question pour toi car il n'y a vraiment qu'une seule choses qui m'importe ? J'ai moi aussi un conseil à te donner. Réfléchis bien à ta réponse. Tu es avec ceux qui ont tué Hiyori, oui ou non ?

- Tu feras quoi si je dis oui.

Love se mit à ricaner.

- Je ferais ça.

Une décharge de reiatsu souffla sur la place et surpris par sa puissance, Love recula. Shinji se redressa d'un bond, libérant Sakanade par la pensée. Il fit tournoyer son zanpakutō d'une main avant de frapper Love sans se retourner. Sakanade trouva sa cible. Elle entailla la poitrine de Love facilement. De bourreau, il se retrouva victime alors que la plaie arrosait le sol de bile noir. D'une main, Love empoigna la lame du sabre et la serra dans sa main.

- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû faire ça, Shinji.

Shinji grimaça. Son poignée trembla. Il se sentit vaciller.

- Je vois sur ton visage que cela commence à rentrer.

Son masque se morcela lentement. Shinji serra Sakanade avec toute la force qu'il avait en lui.

- Tu ne peux pas gagner ce combat et encore moins cette guerre. Tu n'as même pas à te donner toute cette peine. Regarde autour de toi... Cette ville n'est plus. Je te propose de mettre fin à tout ça... Aide-moi et je te présenterais à mon leader.

Shinji sentit l'articulation de son poignée se briser d'un coup sec. Il laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Son regard fut soudain obscurcit par des larmes. Ils avaient massacré Hiyori. C'était tout ce qu'il entendait.

- Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? Pourquoi elle ?

- Je suppose qu'elle était juste sur leur chemin ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mec. Elle était insignifiante.

Love accentua la pression sur Sakanade. L'articulation de son coude céda et avec lui son épaule. Shinji hurla de douleur. Love éclata de rire avant se dissoudre dans un nuage de fumée noirâtre devant lui. Sakanade retomba sur le sol avec un cliquetis métallique. Shinji écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Love se matérialisa à nouveau devant lui. Lentement et surement son corps se reconstitua et il ne resta pas la moindre trace du passage de Sakanade.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

- Je te l'ai dit. J'ai évolué. Je ne suis ni la mort ni la vie. Je suis ce qui est et ce qui n'est plus. Je ne sers qu'un seul maître, sa Majesté divine, le Roi des ombres, le Roi rouge, Shinkōshokuō. Je suis un Shadow Reaper[2].

- Shadow Reaper... C'est eux qui ont fait ça à Hiyori.

Comment expliquer le sentiment de soulagement, de colère, de confusion, de haine, qui le traversa à cet instant ? Il pouvait mettre un nom sur les assassins de Hiyori. Il pouvait reporter sa colère sur quelqu'un. Mais elle... elle restait toujours absente. Il y avait des tonnes de choses qu'il avait oublié de lui dire. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il adorait ses cheveux. Il adorait aussi ses taches de rousseur. Il adorait le petit signe coincé entre les deux orteils de son pied droit.

- _Shinji, t'es trop con. Tu sais. _

_Appuyé sur la tête de lit aux ornements orientaux, Shinji, était confortablement installé sur une montagne de coussins fleuris. Son yukata vert à moitié entrouvert dévoilait une partie de son torse imberbe. Hiyori, qui n'était revêtu que d'un simple débardeur blanc grande taille, avait la tête posé sur ses jambes et ses minuscules petits pieds remuaient près du visage de Shinji tandis qu'il limait ses ongles avec soins. _

- _Je préférais quand tu m'appelais Onii-chan._

- _Je ne t'ai jamais appelé, Onii-chan, Moule à tarte._

- _Si. Quand tu étais minuscule, encore plus minuscule qu'aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ? Tu tenais dans ma poche. Tu m'appelais « Onii-chan », « Onii-chan, fais mois un câlin », « Onii-chan, Hiyori-tan t'as fait un joli dessin. Tu étais trop adorable à l'époque. _

_Avec une grimace de dégout, Hiyori dégagea son pied droit pour violemment piétiner le visage d'Onii-chan. Shinji la laissa s'amuser avec sa joue pendant une minute entière avant de rattraper sa cheville d'une main ferme. _

- _ Je dis juste que tu pourrais peut-être être un chouia plus aimable avec Kisuke. Tu sais y aller mollo. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. C'est ton capitaine, maintenant. _

_Elle sauta du lit à pieds joints et attrapa un élastique sur la coiffeuse en bois vernis du capitaine de la cinquième division. Elle refit ses deux queues de cheval, s'admira dans la glace, et défit le tout avec une grimace. _

- _Je m'en fous de ce type. C'est un demeuré. Il a néanmoins des testicules d'acier, je lui accorde. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. _

- _Je sais que Kirio te manque. Tu devrais laisser tes cheveux libres. _

- _Pfft..._

_Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de rougir violemment. _

- _C'est tout toi ! Tu as développé ce qu'on appelle la peur de l'abandon. _

- _Tu devrais arrêter de lire tous ses livres, crétin. Tu ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que tu lis. Je me demande comment t'as fait pour te hisser au rang de capitaine. C'est comme Urahara ! Je ne pige pas la logique des recruteurs ! Ils doivent avoir de graves problèmes pour recruter au Gotei 13. Sérieux, c'est de pire en pire !_

- _Tu étais pareil quand maman est morte..._

_Elle resta immobile devant le miroir sans un mot. Shinji joua avec une de ses interminables mèches de cheveux blonds. _

_- Et quand je me suis marié... aussi._

_- Tu me fais chier. _

_- Tu es venu de ton propre chef. _

_- Ouais et je réalise que je perds mon temps. Je retourne dans ma chambre. _

_- Très bien. _

_Elle ramassa ses sandales. Elle chercha ses vêtements. _

_- J'ai donné tes vêtements à nettoyer. J'ai des vêtements de rechange dans l'armoire. _

_-Tu fais chier. Tes fringues sont dix fois trop grandes pour moi. _

_- Ok, tu peux sortir comme ça et taré à lunettes va se faire trois romans à l'eau de rose en te voyant et faire un saignement de nez mortel. J'aurais la mort d'un subordonné sur les bras et la difficile tâche de lui trouver un remplacement. Comme tu dis, ce n'est pas facile de recruter ! En gros, ce sera un paquet de boulot pour ma pomme ! _

_- Qui lui a demandé de mater tous les faits et gestes d'une personne aussi inintéressante que toi ? Il devrait se trouver d'autres hobbies. _

_- Il n'en a pas d'autre. Il n'a que moi dans sa triste vie merdique. Mais pendant qu'il me surveille, je sais au moins qu'il n'est pas ailleurs._

_- T'es dix fois trop chiant pour que je perde mon temps à te mater, « onii-chan » ? _

_- Dommage pour toi... J'allais te proposer de passer la nuit-là. _

_Elle se tourna vers lui brusquement. _

- _Et Aizen ? _

- _Dis que tu aimes ton onii-chan ? Dis-le ! Allez fais-moi plaisir !_

_Elle sauta sur le lit à genoux. _

- _Je hais ta tronche de cake, espèce de macaque. _

- _Où est passé ma si jolie petite sœur ? _

- _Je l'ai tué. _

- _Ah ouais..._

- _Ouais..._

- _Pourquoi t'aurais fait un truc pareil ? _

_Hiyori laissa échapper un petit ricanement sarcastique. Shinji se redressa sur les coudes. _

- _Je n'ai jamais voulu être ta petite sœur, Shinji Hirako. J'en ai rien à faire d'être la petite sœur d'un mec comme toi. _

_Shinji la considéra longuement. Elle ne bougea pas, le sourcil levé en signe de défi. _

- _Je t'aime aussi. _

- _T'es con ou quoi ? Hurla-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes. _

_Il rattrapa facilement son poing. _

- _Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je ne te laisserais jamais. J'irais où tu iras. Si tu tombes, je t'aiderais à te relever. Toujours._

_De grosses larmes limpides glissèrent le long des joues de la blondinette. _

- _Je ne veux pas être ta sœur, Shinji. Sanglota-t-elle. _

- _Je ne veux pas être aussi joli garçon et athlétique. On a tous nos croix à porter, Tamagoyaki. _

_Elle se pencha pour enfouir son visage dans son cou et laissa pleinement éclater son chagrin. _

- _Je sais que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as repris le nom que tes parents biologiques t'ont donné en rentrant à l'académie. _

- _Shinji, je voudrais disparaître... _

- _Bien sûr que non, tu ne vas pas disparaitre pour un type comme moi comme tu le dis si bien. _

_Elle se redressa. _

- _T'es qu'un salaud ! Il a fallu que tu te marries et que tu gâches tout ! _

_Il esquissa un sourire._

- _À cette allure, je sens que vais devoir te raccompagner dans tes quartiers, vice-capitaine. _

- _Non !_

_Elle resta figée et se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement. _

- _Aizen doit être caché dans un fourrée comme une mante religieuse. _

_Elle baissa la tête et se redressa à genoux. Il avait peut-être raison. Bon, elle n'avait que très peu de rapport avec le vice-capitaine Aizen en dehors du travail. Sur sa personnalité, elle faisait juste confiance à Shinji. Il était meilleur juge de caractère qu'elle. Peut-être qu'elle donnerait même sa chance à Urahara Kisuke. Oui, il était sans doute mieux qu'elle s'en aille. Avant qu'elle n'ait terminé de débattre intérieurement, Shinji emprisonna ses hanches de garçonnet dans ses mains. _

- _Je rigole. J'ai trop envie que tu restes._

- _Shinji..._

- _Hey, je ne suis pas le frère le plus parfait du monde. Dit-il en se blottissant contre elle. _

- _Je te déteste ! _

Avec un sourire, Love poussa Sakanade vers les pieds de Shinji, le sortant de sa rêverie.

- Tu veux encore essayer ?

Shinji roula des épaules nonchalamment comme s'il n'avait pas l'épaule démise, et le bras fracturé en plusieurs endroits, comme s'il ne souffrait pas le martyr présentement.

- Je t'explique Shinji. Tu as deux options. Option n°1, tu me dit où je peux trouver Ichigo et je te fais découvrir ce monde comme jamais tu...

- Option n°2. Je choisis la deux.

_Hiyori aurait choisi la deux. Elle aurait ri aussi. Elle aurait adoré la 2. _

- Je n'avais pas fini. Tu te montres impoli.

- Allons à l'essentiel. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des choses à faire. La deux me semble bien. Je prends la deux.

- La deux donc ? C'est définitif ?

- Plus définitif, tu meurs.

- Tu as au moins gardé le sens de l'humour. Bien, je te ferais l'honneur d'exécuter la deuxième option à la manière des vizards. Je t'en prie, mon ami, ramasse ton sabre.

Shinji leva les yeux une dernière fois vers son ancien allié avant de se baisser et de ramasser le sabre avec sa main gauche. _J'irais où tu iras. Toujours. _

L'atmosphère s'embrasa soudain tout autour de lui et une vague de cero balaya le terrain vague. La dernière chose qu'un certain blondinet distingua vant que tout ne devienne noir c'était la crinière férocement rousse d'un certain ex-shinigami. Quand on parlait du loup ! La détonation résonna jusque dans le sol. Un rideau de flammes semblait vouloir toucher les cieux.

* * *

**Dr Kurosaki Ichigo**

_Fils d'Isshin et Masaki Kurosaki_

_Frère de Yuzu et Karin Kurosaki_

_Ancien shinigami suppléant_

_Ex-petit ami d'Orihime Inoue_

_Colocataire de Shinji Hirako et « Shinzo Maru »_

_Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'Ichimaru voulait dire par « l'univers n'accommode jamais les abrutis sans pouvoirs »._

* * *

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Orihime.

Il était étonné combien ses mots étaient sortie naturellement de sa bouche. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il était désolé. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il se sentait responsable. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il avait tout gâché. Il avait envie de lui dire... pas mal de choses. Et finalement, comme à son habitude, il décida de ne rien dire.

- Cette fois-là, je n'étais pas contente du tout, Kurosaki-kun. J'étais horriblement jalouse. J'avais même honte d'être si jalouse. J'ai souhaité ne plus jamais avoir à la revoir et aujourd'hui, elle aussi me manque plus que tout. Je voudrais revenir en arrière.

Il l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. Il l'observa sans un mot. Il l'admira vraiment comme un bijou qu'on avait retrouvé après l'avoir laissé longtemps dans un tiroir. Il la regarda comme si elle était un des éléments manquant du puzzle de sa vie.

- Orihime...

Orihime n'était plus la jeune femme timide qu'il avait laissée derrière lui au lycée. Elle était radieuse et plein de vie. Difficile de croire qu'elle vivait avec l'espada, elle avait tellement heureuse. Elle avait gardé la même innocence. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont elle s'excusait pour des choses insignifiantes, incapable de placer le blâme sur le vrai fautif. Oui, il l'avait rejeté. Il était même tenté de recommencer. Il n'avait rien envie de lui dire de peur d'assombrir l'expression de son visage. Elle ferait tout pour le comprendre. Il le savait. Orihime avait été son amie. Elle était comme sa famille. Avec elle, il avait vécu des tas d'aventures. À ses côtés, il avait sauvé le monde.

- J'avais juste envie que tu le saches. Je n'ai plus envie qu'on se mente.

- Ce n'est pas si grave. Je crois que je l'étais un peu aussi. Jaloux. Je crois que je suis un peu jaloux d'Ulquiorra. Il a de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment tu peux le supporter mais je veux respecter ton choix.

C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. C'était peut-être mieux qu'elle le choisisse lui. Il avait le pouvoir de la protéger au moins. Ichigo n'avait jamais cru une seconde pouvoir rendre Orihime heureuse. Il ne pouvait pas lui rendre ce qu'elle donnait aux autres. Il n'était pas ce genre de prince. Il n'avait jamais été digne de l'admiration qu'Orihime lui portait. Vraiment, Orihime Inoue était comme Rukia. Elle était juste dix fois trop bien pour lui. Sauf que pour une raison qu'il ignorait, avec Rukia, c'était facile d'oublier. Avec Rukia, la raison le désertait souvent. Avec Rukia, cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Il vit le visage de la rouquine s'embraser. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle sentait délicieusement bon même s'il n'aurait pu sur l'instant décrire son parfum. Ses doigts se figèrent sur son briquet. Il s'était rapproché d'elle sans vraiment le réaliser, en partie intrigué par son parfum, en partie chatouillé par la caresse de ses cheveux flamboyants contre son cou. _Je suis toujours là._ Il cligna des yeux de surprise. Il se laissa aller à détailler du regard sa silhouette couverte de tâche de rousseur. Leurs visages étaient si proche l'un de l'autre... et il aurait suffi qu'il tende le cou pour goûter à ses lèvres couleur pêche. Mais il ne le ferait pas parce qu'il aimait Rukia.

Il aimait Rukia. Rukia lui manquait. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer sans elle. _Je suis encore là._ Il se pencha encore... Orihime sentait... le soleil et la vie... Il vit l'hésitation naître dans les yeux d'Orihime. Il ferma le poing autour du briquet. Elle sentait..._la nourriture_.

- Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais là, Kurosaki Ichigo ?

Cette voix ? Putain d'Espada de merde ! Ulquiorra Schiffer avait-il jamais eu l'idée de rester mort pour changer ?! Ichigo laissa échapper un grognement sourd, le regard incandescent. Orihime sortit brutalement de sa transe. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de protester l'intrusion de son pire ennemi qu'il se sentit soulevé en arrière. Il alla percuter le cerisier décoratif derrière lui. Avec un craquement effrayant et un bruit sourd, l'arbre retomba sur lui, soulevant un nuage de pétales de fleurs dans les airs.

Il remua sous les branchages touffus avant de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Il devait rajouter à la liste de choses insolites lui étant tombé dessus, un cerisier géant. Il n'en était pas mort. Mais bon dieu, c'était quoi ça ? Depuis quand Orihime avait la force d'un bataillon d'hommes ? Orihime avait toujours été puissante avec ses Shun Shun Rikka mais là il ne l'avait même pas vu les utiliser.

Il était sur le point de lui demander une explication mais Orihime semblait encore plus surpris que lui. La seule personne qui ne semblait pas du tout surprise par ce qui venait de se passer était Ulquiorra. Il dévisagea son ancien ennemi des pieds à la tête. Il avait changé. Déjà, il portait un gigai. Il ne pouvait en être autrement puisque son masque était absent et Ichigo pouvait le voir. Il portait une chemise froissé et sa cravate pendouillait lamentablement sur ses épaules.

Orihime jeta fébrilement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers Ulquiorra. C'était comme si elle lui demandait la permission. Enfin, elle s'approcha d'Ichigo et l'aida à se lever et à épousseter les débris de ses vêtements.

- Ichigo, est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas comment... J'ai été surprise. J'ai sursauté.

- Je suis en un seul morceau. Ce n'est rien, Orihime. Mais comment tu as réussi à faire ça... sans utiliser tes pouvoirs ?

Le rouge embrasa les joues de la rouquine de plus belle.

- Je... Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je crois vraiment que j'étais surprise. Je suis désolé.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des pétales et des feuilles restées prisonnier de sa crinière de fauve. Orihime le palpa nerveusement à la recherche de blessures. Les mains d'Orihime s'immobilisèrent timidement sur ses abdominaux. Le visage cramoisi, elle s'éloigna d'Ichigo puis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra n'avait pas bougé, les mains toujours dans ses poches. Ichigo et lui se jaugèrent du regard avec hostilité. Un frisson parcourut Orihime.

- Ichigo est venu pour...

- Te demander une faveur. J'ai entendu.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait rien dit de tel. Et même si c'était le but de sa visite ? En quoi cela le concernait ? Pour qui se prenait l'espada ? Il voulait peut-être son poing dans la figure. Et puis de quel droit, interrompait-il son tête à tête avec Orihime pour en plus lui demander des comptes ? Ce n'était pas comme si lui, Ichigo, avait des comptes à lui rendre. Orihime était son ami. Il pouvait la voir et lui parler comme il le voulait.

- Je pensais que tu étais allé au travail, Ulquiorra ? demanda timidement Orihime.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Quel était vraiment leur relation ? Était-il plus que des colocataires ? Surement, Orihime ne voulait pas dire qu'elle et Ulquiorra avait... Il ne pouvait même pas aller jusqu'au bout de l'idée tellement elle le répugnait et le révoltait. Non, impossible, elle ne se serait pas donné à ce monstre. _Je vis avec Ulquiorra. _Non c'était impossible, vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kurosaki Ichigo ? Répéta Ulquiorra sur le même ton morne.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je veux, Ulquiorra ? Répliqua Ichigo, laissant transparaître l'agacement dans sa voix.

- Je ne pose jamais de questions dont je n'attends pas de réponse. Cela représente à mes yeux une perte de temps considérable.

- Ulquiorra... Supplia Orihime du regard.

- Ma réponse était rhétorique. Toi, tu représentes pour moi une perte de temps.

- Ichigo, s'il te plaît... Intervint Orihime, nerveusement.

- Essaierais-tu de me provoquer dans l'extrême état de faiblesse dans laquelle tu te trouves, Kurosaki ? Je dois dire que cela fonctionne !

Ulquiorra ôta une main de sa poche. Orihime bondit entre les deux hommes de sa vie, les bras écartés.

- Ok ! Ulquiorra, sois gentil s'il te plaît ! Ichigo... C'est valable pour toi aussi. Les garçons, s'il vous plaît ! On se calme. Nous sommes entre « amis ». Je veux dire entre personnes civilisés... Nous sommes dans le même camp.

Ulquiorra pencha la tête sur le côté. Il n'était dans aucun camp. Ichigo grimaça. Il n'était pas en guerre aux dernières nouvelles. Il n'avait strictement pas besoin d'un espada dans son camp.

- Réponds à ma question, Kurosaki.

- Je suis là parce je veux retrouver mes pouvoirs pour pouvoir faire la peau à des bâtards dans ton genre et les renvoyer en Enfer parce que je considère qu'ils n'auraient pas dû s'en éloigner.

Ulquiorra fit un pas en avant, l'air toujours aussi neutre. Mais la tension dans l'air augmenta net.

- Je croyais que les pouvoirs d'Orihime Inoue ne suffisaient pas à restaurer ce que tu as perdu, shinigami.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour m'aider. J'ai juste besoin...

Ichigo hésita. Les larmes s'amoncelaient déjà dans les yeux d'Orihime. Merde ! Il s'était laissé piéger. Il s'était vautré comme un grand.

- Tu es vraiment venu pour... ça.

Il pouvait lire la déception dans sa voix.

- Orihime, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est... Je suis désolé. Je voulais venir plus tôt. Je voulais venir depuis des lustres et... Mais...

- Tu es venu parce que t'avais besoin de moi.

Ichigo baissa la tête. Dit comme ça, il avait l'air d'un bel enfoiré égoïste, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Orihime se mordit les lèvres et renifla. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de mains. Il était un bel enfoiré égoïste.

- Orihime, jamais je ne te forcerais à faire quoi que ce soit. T'es même pas obligé de m'aider. J'ai juste... J'ai tout essayé. J'ai vraiment tout essayé. J'ai juste besoin que tu ailles le voir. Je serais dans la pièce et...

Orihime joignit les mains contre son cœur.

- Qui ? demanda-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

- C'est Gin.

- Gin?

- Gin Ichimaru. Il veut te voir... Il veut que je te fasse venir... en échange, il m'apprendra une technique interdite, l'Enkeikuroryū.

Il n'avait rien préparé. Il aurait dû préparer un discours. Il devait y avoir une manière d'énoncer les faits sans que la vérité semble aussi sale et méprisable. Orihime chancela devant lui et Ichigo la rattrapa par le poignet tandis qu'Ulquiorra enroula son bras intimement autour de sa taille stoppant nette sa chute. Ichigo croisa le regard d'Ulquiorra. Sans que l'expression de ce dernier n'ait changé, ses pupilles étaient devenus d'un vert bouteille presque opaque. L'ocre et l'ambre colorèrent les pupilles d'Ichigo en réponse. Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils et afficha pour la première fois un air perplexe. Chacun lâcha un peu prise sur sa proie respective.

Prise en sandwich entre les deux hommes, Orihime ferma les yeux avant de poser une main sur le torse tiède d'Ulquiorra puis une autre main sur le torse d'Ichigo. Elle les repoussa doucement.

- Ona...

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Tu étais inquiet.

Ulquiorra baissa la tête comme un aveu. Ichigo fut étonné de lire de l'inquiétude dans les yeux habituellement neutre de l'espada. Orihime caressait sa joue du bout des doigts. Ichigo observa leur interaction curieusement. Il n'avait jamais vu Orihime ainsi. Elle avait l'air si mature tout à coup.

La rouquine esquissa un sourire timide mais elle continua de soutenir le regard de l'espada. Elle n'avait rien dit de plus. Il semblait qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de dire plus. Ulquiorra détourna son regard et recula sans un mot.

Orihime se tourna à nouveau vers Ichigo. Il baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Deux petites mains s'emparèrent de son visage avec force. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien avec détermination.

- Je comprends aussi tes raisons, Kurosaki-kun. Ichigo, si c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour que tu retrouves tes pouvoirs, j'irais voir Gin Ichimaru. Je t'aiderais.

Ichigo poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Ulquiorra, je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes. Je n'ai pas vraiment de très bons souvenirs avec Gin Ichimaru alors... j'aurais besoin que tu sois là.

Il pivota immédiatement pour leur faire face. Ichigo et Ulquiorra se dévisagèrent à nouveau avec méfiance.

- Je serais là, Ona.

Orihime poussa à son tour un audible soupir de soulagement et esquissa un large sourire qu'aucun de ses deux compagnons ne lui rendit.

- Alors, où se trouve Gin ? Demanda Orihime, les bras croisés derrière le dos.

Le sol trembla presque imperceptiblement. Le ciel s'assombrît rapidement. Ichigo leva ses yeux vers le ciel. Allait-il pleuvoir juste parce qu'il avait décidé de laisser à Ulquiorra Schiffer le bénéfice du doute ? Il tressaillit en obtenant la réponse à sa question.

- S'il savait combien... Reprit Orihime.

Soudain, Ichigo se précipita vers la rouquine. Mais Ulquiorra fut plus rapide, il encercla la taille d'Orihime, la souleva dans ses bras et la lança dans les airs. Il se tourna vers Ichigo pour lui lancer un dernier regard. Ichigo sentit vibrer le sol sous ses pieds. Une première explosion résonna derrière lui, soufflant tous les pavillons résidentiels sur plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés. Dans un éclair aveuglant, il assista à la destruction complète du gigai d'Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ulquiorra avait disparu. Ichigo fit la seule chose qui lui parût sensé à ce moment-là. Il commença à courir. Une nouvelle explosion détruisit le terrain de jeu. Il rattrapa Orihime au vol et la transporta en dehors du parc. Il protégea le visage de la jeune femme quand le magasin où elle travaillait disparut derrière un nuage de flammes et les cris d'Orihime couvrirent l'ampleur des détonations.

- Nana ! Nana ! Oh ! Mon dieu ! Non ! Nana !

Un objet non identifié percuta le sol à grande vitesse et souleva un nuage de débris. Orihime se retourna aussitôt.

- Ulquiorra ! Ulquiorra ! On doit l'aider ! Kensei... Pourquoi il fait ça à Ulquiorra ?! Ichigo !

Ichigo balaya la place du regard, concentré. Il ne pouvait rien voir. Il distinguait à peine une ombre... deux ombres... Il se concentra encore. La sueur perla sur son front. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il distingua la silhouette d'Ulquiorra alors qu'il était soulevé manu militari par une force invisible.

- Orihime, faut qu'on bouge !

- Non, je ne peux pas. Je dois aller l'aider.

Un nouvel impact ébranla le sol. Ulquiorra était en train de perdre du terrain. Il ne pouvait toujours rien voir de la bataille. Mais un à un, les derniers arbres du parc tombèrent l'un après l'autre en proie aux flammes. Il n'avait point besoin de ses cinq sens ici pour savoir que s'il ne voulait pas partager le même sort, il fallait partir. Son instinct exigeait qu'il agisse. Ichigo attrapa le poignet d'Orihime et la tira de force vers sa moto, allongée sur son flanc au milieu de la route. Elle se débattit, le regard luisant.

- Ichigo... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je fais ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire... Il veut que tu sois à l'abri.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est Ulquiorra ! Il n'aurait jamais dit un truc pareil de toute manière. Lâche-moi tout de suite !

Il ne l'avait pas dit c'est vrai. Mais Ichigo, traitez-le de cinglé, l'avait lu dans le dernier regard d'Ulquiorra. C'était primal. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire cette non-conversation. Il avait juste su ce qu'il avait à faire. Ichigo enjamba la moto, son bras autour de la hanche d'Orihime. Il la hissa devant lui. Orihime lui assena une gifle retentissante et se dégagea de son emprise avec force. Elle se mordit aussitôt les lèvres anxieusement.

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de gifler Kurosaki-kun. L'empreinte de sa main se dessina doucement sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Je sais qu'il est important pour toi ! Tu crois que je ne suis pas inquiet ?! Ma ville est attaquée. On est attaqué, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs et mes petites sœurs sont encore là-bas ! Mais je lui ai fait une promesse et je te protégerais que tu le veuilles ou non. Monte sur cette moto ou...

Le visage larmoyant, Orihime essuya les larmes et la suie sur son visage. Elle remonta en selle derrière Ichigo à la simple mention de ses petites sœurs.

- Démarre ! murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Ichigo s'exécuta. Dérapant sur l'asphalte, la moto se dirigea vers l'avenue, fuyant les scènes de destructions et de désolation derrière elle.

- Orihime, tu as parlé de Kensei ? Kensei Mugumura ? Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, il se battait avec Ulquiorra !

- Il... avait disparu...à la mort d'Hiyori et Lisa. Je le vois mal détruire la ville. Je pige que dalle de ce qui se passe ici!

Une nouvelle explosion ébranla le sol et déséquilibra la Ninja. Ils zigzaguèrent pendant quelques secondes évitant de justesse des obstacles en feux.

- Ichigo, tu as un plan ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules et accéléra.

- Tu me connais ?!

- C'est un non.

- On va improviser, Orihime.

- Tes sœurs ?

- Elles sont débrouillardes. Et puis il y a Isshin...

- Ichigo...

- Je te protégerais Orihime. Tout ira bien !

Orihime serra sa taille avec force car même au milieu de l'apocalypse, il lui donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité.

- Allons voir ce qu'Urahara a en dire ! Accroche-toi !

Orihime ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Ichigo accéléra et changea de voie. Il se servit d'un parapet de ciment comme tremplin. La moto s'envola dans les airs, traversa la glissière de sécurité, avant d'atterrir sur le toit d'une Mercédès. Orihime poussa un cri sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le pare-brise céda sous le poids de la Ninja. Avec un nouveau bond, ils retrouvèrent l'asphalte. Cependant, ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement à contre-sens de la circulation et un poids-lourds arriva à contre-sens.

- Orihime ! Accroche-toi ! Répéta Ichigo.

- Non ! Non ! Ichigo ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

Orihime ferma les yeux.

Ichigo accéléra et pencha la Kawasaki pour la faire changer de direction. Il se dirigea à contresens vers la sortie de l'autoroute et droit vers le camion. Il se colla au plus près de la glissière de sécurité. Orihime se raidit derrière lui.

- Tiens bon !

- On ne passera pas ! Ichigo, on ne passera pas !

- On va passer !

Il accéléra encore. Une nouvelle explosion ébranla le sol de Karakura. Le camion dérapa, sa trajectoire vacillante. Soudain, le poids-lourd cogna la glissière de sécurité gauche et sa remorque s'encastra dans celle de droite. Dans un vacarme assourdissant, le poids lourd dévala en diagonale la sortie. Ichigo vit le chauffeur faire des gestes désespérées pour reprendre le contrôle de son véhicule.

- Oh mon dieu ! Oh non ! Ichigo ! On ne va pas y arriver.

- Merde ! Ferme les yeux, Orihime et accroche-toi.

Ichigo pencha la moto à nouveau, freina brusquement et changea de vitesse. Ils dérapèrent sur l'asphalte en marche arrière. D'une main, il rattrapa celle d'Orihime. Il accéléra de l'autre. Marche arrière. Nouveau dérapage.

- Orihime, tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se blottit contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, les yeux fermés.

- Bien sûr.

Il pencha la moto sur sa droite frôlant le sol. Ils dérapèrent sous les roues de la remorque dans un crissement de pneus. Le camion termina sa course lorsque sa remorque cogna un pylône électrique, l'immobilisant au travers de la route. L'obstacle passé, Ichigo mit pied à terre pour stabiliser la moto, il reprit son souffle avant de repartir. Il slaloma entre les voitures et emprunta le périphérique surélevé qui ceinturait la ville. Il changea à nouveau de voie pour une plus dégagé. Une main repoussant ses cheveux balayés par le vent, Orihime resta sans voix. Un peu partout dans la ville, des champignons de fumée s'élevaient vers le ciel.

- Ichigo ?

- J'ai vu, Inoue.

- Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ?!

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais il va le payer cher, je te l'assure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils tournèrent à l'angle de la rue de la boutique d'Urahaha Kisuke. Orihime sentit une vague de nausée monter. Il n'y avait plus de maisons, le long de trottoirs, juste des débris... des débris partout.

- Ichigo...

- Je sais...

Ichigo mit pied à terre. Le muret entourant le pavillon d'Urahara avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus rien, hormis un monticule de débris là où se trouvait sa maison. Orihime s'écria soudain :

- Shinji...Love...Oh mon dieu ! Non !

Il rattrapa son poignet avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'élancer pour lui porter secours.

- Décris-moi ce qui se passe Orihime ?

Orihime se prit subitement la tête entre ses mains.

- Je... Je ne me sens pas bien. Leur reiatsu...Il est...

Orihime avait pâli. Elle plissa les yeux. Ichigo prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Orihime... J'ai besoin que tu sois mes yeux.

La rouquine hocha la tête avec plus de détermination. Elle pointa du doigt la scène.

- Shinji est à genoux. Love a la main au-dessus de sa tête. Il va utiliser son Cero. Oh ! Non ! Shinji !

- Descends.

- Quoi ?

- Descends, Orihime. Vite.

Elle s'exécuta. Ichigo démarra. Il retourna sur ses pas pour prendre son élan avant d'accélérer encore. Dieu savait combien il aimait cette moto dont il n'avait pas fini de payer le crédit. Mais c'était le genre de détails qui ne comptait pas vraiment quand une bande de vizards mettait votre ville à feu et à sang. Oui, il était sérieusement en train d'augmenter son crédit et par conséquent le solde débiteur de son compte. Mais c'était le genre de détail qui ne comptait pas non plus quand l'apocalypse frappait à vos portes. Le poing serrant l'accélérateur, Ichigo fonça droit vers Love.

- Ichigo !

Bon dieu ! Il n'avait pas changé ! Orihime se mordit les lèvres et secoua la tête. Pris soudain d'un sursaut de révolte, Orihime fulmina intérieurement. Comment tout cela avait pu arriver ? Comment était-elle passée de sa surprise de trouver Ichigo sur le pas de sa porte à essayer de survivre à une apocalypse en moins d'une heure ? Qui sur cette terre était responsable d'un tel fiasco ? Il y avait-il quelqu'un là-haut pour se soucier que rien de tout ceci n'avait un sens. Et puis Ichigo faisait toujours ça, il était toujours prêt à se sacrifier ou à faire son malin. Enfin, elle fulmina devant sa propre lâcheté.

- Hey, Love, laisse Shinji tranquille ! Hurla-t-elle avec force.

Orihime accourut vers la scène. Love resta figé, une boule de cero d'une dimension honorable accroché au bout de son index.

- Va-t'en, Inoue ! Cria Shinji, les lèvres ensanglanté.

- Non ! Toi là, attaque-toi à quelqu'un de ta taille ?

Love se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

- Tu veux peut-être parler de toi, fillette. Tu tiens à peine debout.

- Parfaitement ! Tu sais ce que je fais aux affreux dans ton genre ?

- Je me rappelle de toi ! Tu es la copine de Kurosaki ! Je tremble !

Love partit dans un fou rire. Mais très vite, ses traits se resserrèrent. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir le petit prodige. Sans reiatsu, il ne l'avait pas senti non plus. Ichigo esquissa un sourire et accéléra une dernière fois. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fonça vers un rempart de mur délabré. L'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, il eut la satisfaction de commencer à pouvoir distinguer l'ennemi. La silhouette familière de Love se détacha du paysage. Love se tourna vers lui d'abord perplexe puis l'amusement dans les yeux. Un frisson le traversa. Love se dissipa dans un épais nuage de fumée noire. Ichigo appuya sur les freins mais c'était trop tard. Il devait sauter.

Une nouvelle secousse fit tanguer l'engin. La ninja glissa sur le côté et sa jambe gauche racla le sol aride. Il fut aussitôt submergé par la douleur. Il lâcha prise sur les commandes et la Ninja alla s'encastrer dans un bout de muraille puis un pilier puis termina sa course contre la colonne d'une cheminée. Le réservoir à essence explosa sous l'impact. Ichigo fut projeté dans les airs.

- Ichigo !

Orihime leva les mains devant elle d'instinct. Elle avait arrêté sa chute tout aussi subitement. Suspendu à plus de dix mètres du sol, Ichigo ouvrit les yeux mollement. Il tenta de se redresser mais la bulle d'énergie autour de lui le maintenait comme un cocon.

- Orihime ? murmura-t-il avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux.

- Je te tiens. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Orihime sentit les larmes obscurcir sa joue. Oh non ! Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée comment présentement elle avait pu accomplir un tel miracle sans l'aide de ses shun Shun Rikka. Il fallait qu'elle fasse redescendre Ichigo immédiatement. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle devait juste se concentrer. Elle devait faire taire ses peurs. Ichigo irait bien. Ulquiorra aussi. Tout finirait par s'arranger. Elle inspira une bonne fois. Ichigo commença à descendre vers le sol doucement. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était tellement nouveau. Avec ses Shun Shun rikka, elle donnait un ordre de commande et les manifestations de son esprit s'exécutait. Il y avait quelques choses de rassurant dans ses Shun Shun Rikka. Là, la sensation était autre. Ce pouvoir était brute et ses limites inconnues. C'était tellement... Tellement effrayant. Ichigo retrouva le sol.

- Ichigo ? Ça va ?

- Super ! Donne-moi quelques minutes et je serais prêt à repartir.

Orihime se laissa aller à esquisser un sourire. Ichigo n'en menait pas vraiment large. Il avait la cheville brisé et plusieurs côtes cassées. Il avait besoin d'un peu plus que quelques minutes pour se lever. Mais Shinji devait rester la priorité d'Orihime.

- Shinji est okay ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle pivota aussitôt pour s'en assurer et ce faisant se retrouva face à Love. Elle baissa les yeux vers Shinji, toujours inconscient. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers Love.

- Surprise fillette ?

Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. La rouquine recula prudemment.

- Orihime ?

Ichigo se redressa avec une grimace de douleur sur le coude et ce qu'il vit le tétanisa.

- Tout va bien, Kurosaki-kun. Murmura Orihime, les larmes aux yeux.

Love acquiesça de la tête.

- Oui, tout ira pour le mieux, Ichigo. Je m'occupe de toi dans un instant.

Love pointa sa petite tête du doigt. Orihime frémit au contact de son doigt sur sa peau. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Il ne l'effleura quelques secondes... et... Orihime fut instantanément secoué par une violente migraine. Son visage prit une teinte sanguine. Orihime regarda, les yeux exorbités d'horreur, sa peau ondulé comme si elle se liquéfiait. Elle voulut courir. Elle n'arrivait pas à émettre un son.

- Sais-tu que tu sens délicieusement bon, petit fille ?

- Orihime ! S'écria Ichigo.

Ichigo tenta désespérément de se lever. Il devait intervenir. Il devait la sauver. Il devait la protéger.

Love pencha la tête sur le côté. Orihime prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il plongea une main griffue dans sa poitrine et écartela sa frêle enveloppe pour accommoder son poing. Le Shadow Reaper lécha ses lèvres avec un sourire avant d'ouvrir la gueule. Il allait faire banquet ce soir.

- Ulq... murmura-t-elle les lèvres entrouvertes

Le cœur d'Orihime Inoue pompa le sang dans ses veines une dernière fois avant de rester figé.

Ichigo resta immobile, le poing serré. Elle n'avait pas crié son nom. Il était un moins que rien sans pouvoir. Elle n'avait pas crié son nom. Il frappa le sol du poing avec tout ce qu'il avait. Orihime était en train de mourir sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Le sol trembla sous l'impact d'un corps ensanglanté. Le corps non identifié percuta le jardin à une telle vitesse qu'il creusa une fosse depuis l'emplacement de la maison voisine jusqu'à quelques centimètres d'Ichigo. Ichigo leva la tête. Ulquiorra posa une première patte noire et velue sur le sol. Il y eut une nouvelle secousse. Il posa sa deuxième patte. Le sol vibra à nouveau non-stop.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Hurla le jeune rouquin, excédé.

Sans préavis, le sol s'affaissa sous lui et Ichigo fut aspiré à l'intérieur de la faille creusé dans le calcaire.

Sans un regard vers Ichigo, Ulquiorra contempla une de ses griffes ensanglantées. Ses yeux dénué d'émotions, dénué même d'humanité, brillait avait une étrange aura fluorescence. Le Néant bête secoua la tête frénétiquement, soulevant des nuages de poussières.

Love jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le sol. Face contre terre, une partie de son visage méconnaissable, Kensei Mugumura n'avait pas bougé.

- Comment ?

Le Shadow Reaper lâcha prise et Orihime exhala bruyamment avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle ouvrit mollement les yeux, la bouche striée de rouge.

- Ulquiorra... Murmura-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux. Un filet de sang dessina une ligne imaginaire de ses lèvres à sa joue, suivant la gravité.

Murcielago, l'ultime visage d'Ulquiorra Schiffer déploya ses ailes noires et se mit à rugir. Les grondements puissants de la bête résonnèrent à travers la ville en flamme. Le ciel se fractura de part et d'autres. Çà et là, les portails hollow se multiplièrent dans le ciel. Il semblait que la guerre avait commencé à ce moment précis sous les rugissements de la forme finale d'Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Il y avait autant de camps adverses qu'il y aurait de perdants au finale

* * *

[1] Recette d'omelette nippone.

[2] Shadow Reaper , en japonais phonétique, Shadōrīpā, membre de la garde royale Shadow squad.


	12. Every puppet has its Master

**Disclaimer**: Tu connais la chanson.

**Note d'auteur**: Elle va être courte, vu la taille du chapitre. Je remercie **Angie-Tenshi** et **Yuno-chan** pour avoir laisser un mot que j'ai pris plaisir à lire et à relire pour me motiver. **CherryBlossomAddict,** Où es-tu ma belle?

J'aurais voulu avoir un meilleur système pour pouvoir communiquer avec vous que ces notes en début de chapitres. Après avoir posé la question sur le blog de et être resté sans réponse, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je trouve une solution par moi-même. J'ai donc créer un forum dans le fandom francais de **Bleach.** Je mettrais le lien sur mon profil, la prochaine fois. Mais je pense que vous pouvez le trouver vu qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres. Il est un peu vide. Mais l'objectif, c'était de pouvoir laisser un mot même pour ceux qui sont en guest, que vous puissiez répondre aux questions et que je puisse vous répondre durant les pauses entre chapitres. C'était une idée comme ça. L'intrigue s'épaissit et il peut arriver que certaines choses ne soit pas très clair volontairement ou involontairement. Donc sur le forum, je répondrais volontiers aux questions sur l'univers du PdP et de l'été de tous les secrets ? etc...

-12-

Every puppet has its Master

* * *

**Reisan**

_Alias Mizuiro Kojima_

_Alias Yomi_

_Membre de la Division Zéro_

_Directeur des services secrets de sa Majesté_

_Il avait un job merdique qu'il effectuait en retours de minuscules avantages et émoluments depuis des temps presque immémoriaux. Cependant, on ne démissionnait pas comme ça d'un job merdique même au Paradis. Mizuiro Kojima, vous le dirais, c'était bien la récession pour tout le monde._

* * *

Reisan attrapa sa veste sur le dossier de son siège directoire. Il leva les yeux vers la porte de son bureau juste à temps pour assister à l'arrivée dans la pièce de son bras droit, Jackie Tristan. La jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle avait échangé son tailleur habituelle pour un collant noir opaque, un blouson de la même couleur, un débardeur blanc et des bottes militaires. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre.

- C'est l'heure, mon commandant. L'Intel sur place a confirmé l'arrivée de l'ennemi.

- Ils sont en avance.

- De quelques millions d'années mais nous n'allons pas chipoter, nous sommes des gens civilisés ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

En voyant que son patron avait entamé et terminé les 1275 bentos et plats traiteurs qu'elle lui avait commandé pour son petit-déjeuner, Jackie remonta ses manches et se mit au travail. En moins d'une seconde néanmoins, elle avait fait place nette. Tous ces rituels allaient presque lui manquer. Elle ramassa un carton de riz cantonais derrière le canapé.

- Oh ! Il n'est pas vide, patron ! Vous voulez le terminez ?

- Je n'en ai plus très envie. Répondit-il doucement.

Il continua d'observer la ville encore léthargique depuis les baies vitrées de la tour Kojima. Il tritura distraitement ses boutons de manchettes.

Jackie fronça les sourcils. Sans se retourner, elle lança le carton dans la poubelle la plus proche. Elle se pencha pour épousseter la table basse une dernière fois. Cela allait lui manquer.

Reisan ne bougea pas et fixa le postérieur de sa subordonnée avec une religieuse fascination. Il esquissa un sourire. Il avait toujours apprécié son humour. Jackie esquissa un sourire à son tour. Oui, cette vie allait vraiment lui manquer.

Elle s'approcha de lui à pas feutrés et se pencha pour l'aider à refaire sa cravate. De ce fait, elle lui offrit une vue plus que généreuse sur sa poitrine rebondie. Le sourire de Reisan s'allongea.

- Je n'en fais pas trop, j'espère ? Demanda-t-il ?

- Non, vous êtes très élégant. Ce costume est très chic et il vous va à ravir, mon commandant.

Il observa sa chaine militaire balancer doucement entre ses seins.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Yumiko, Rena... Elles seraient ravies de...

- On dirait presque les derniers jours d'un condamné.

- C'est juste...

Il fit un pas en arrière mais elle resta, les mains glués sur le col de sa chemise. Ils se dévisagèrent.

- Vous pouvez m'avoir moi. Murmura-t-elle.

Ses joues s'embrasèrent devant sa propre audacité.

- Si la nourriture terrestre n'est pas suffisante, vous pouvez...

- Oui, mais après ça qui gérera mes rendez-vous ? Qui assurera l'alternance ? Qui veillera sur le fort ?

- Je veux juste que vous sachiez...

Il la coupa froidement.

- Je sais... En route, petite Jackie.

Il se détacha d'elle. Il ramassa son attaché-case sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Est-ce que tu peux demander à ce qu'on fasse sortir ma voiture ?

- Déjà fait, Boss. D'humeur plutôt traditionnelle ?

- Non, nostalgique. Répondit-il avec un air mystérieux.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur.

- Des nouvelles d'Urahara ?

- Non, pas depuis hier soir. Un senkaimon a été ouvert néanmoins. Tous portent à croire qu'il ait quitté la ville. Les rats sont toujours les premiers à quitter le navire.

- Cette homme m'impressionne.

- Urahara Kisuke ? Boss, c'est un génie certes mais un opportuniste de la pire espèce. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a d'admirable chez lui. Il fait un soldat déplorable.

- Jackie. Jackie. Jackie...

Elle s'inclina immédiatement devant lui.

- Je demande pardon mon commandant. J'ai parlé encore une fois sans réfléchir. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends aujourd'hui.

- Ne t'excuse pas. On a tous des jours. Urahara Kisuke est bien un soldat déplorable comme tu dis. Mais il lui arrive de mener à bien ses missions. Nous avons toutes ces choses en commun. Je fais moi-même un piètre soldat à mes heures.

Jackie resta dans la même position mais son visage dévoila la surprise et le malaise qu'elle ressentit devant l'aveu inattendu de son supérieur. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au rez de chaussée avec un ding retentissant.

- Après toi, jolie Jackie.

Jackie se risqua à lever la tête enfin. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il hocha la tête à nouveau. Il esquissa ce même sourire aimable qui avait servi tant de fois à Mizuiro Kojima à s'extirper d'un mauvais pas. Elle se redressa et passa devant lui.

- Tu as les jambes les plus merveilleuses que je connaisse.

- Mon commandant, vous allez me faire rougir.

- Rougir seulement ? Je perds la main.

Une vingtaine d'employés endimanchés s'était rassemblé pour saluer son départ. Ils s'inclinèrent à tour de rôle sur leurs passage jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de l'immeuble. Sous le porche, une Bugatti Veyron bleu nuit et noir l'attendait comme prévu, le moteur rugissant.

Un homme brun arriva à leur rencontre. Il portait un pantalon commando noir et un débardeur blanc. Sa veste, un blouson d'aviateur noir était attaché à sa taille. Une médaille militaire en argent pendouillait contre son cœur.

- On est un brin traditionnel? demanda-t-il, l'œil pétillant de malice.

- Nostalgique. Répondit Reisan avec un simple sourire.

Pourquoi personne ne voulait croire qu'il avait développé une certaine affection pour ce petit bout de terre perdu au milieu de l'univers ? Il était bien plus sentimental que les gens pouvaient l'imaginer.

- Quel est la situation, Lieutenant ?

Le brun se redressa, les mains derrière le dos.

- L'ordre d'évacuation a été donné il y a exactement trois heures. 53% de nos effectifs ont évacué avec succès le champ d'opération. J'ai posté la dernière garde à des points stratégiques de frottements inter dimensionnelles selon vos souhaits commandés. Le Gotei 13 n'est plus un problème. On ne devrait rencontrer aucun désagrément.

- Bien et Genryūsai l'a bien pris ? Je suis étonné.

- Il a fallu un peu le pousser dans la bonne direction, lui, le central 46 et bien sûr les autres capitaines. Mais je crois qu'ils ont tous très vite compris que les voies de sa Majesté sont « quasi » impénétrables.

- Je m'attendais à mieux de sa part. Je suis déçu. Murmura Reisan avec un soupir contrarié.

Ce fut au tour du soldat de froncer les sourcils.

- Pardon mon commandant ? demanda le soldat.

Reisan haussa les épaules, l'air désabusé. Jackie observa le sol et mordilla les branches de ses lunettes de soleil.

- Rien. La marchandise ?

- Nous avons accusé réception des « colis » il y a un quart d'heure. Nous avons eu quelques soucis avec les « suppléments ». Mais c'est réglé. Nous serons en position dans dix minutes. La marchandise sera alors prête à être livrer sous vos ordres. Mais je dois dire... Non rien...

- Tu peux parler librement, lieutenant. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial après tout, comme Mère Nature, je suis à l'écoute pour changer.

- J'ai été surpris de découvrir la marchandise. Je ne pensais pas que Reihachi accepterait vraiment...et même que Reisan accepterait de participer à...

- Vous parlez sans savoir, Lieutenant ! Intervint Jackie, le regard luisant.

Le lieutenant toisa du regard la jeune femme puis fit semblant de lever les mains en signe de paix pour la narguer. Elle fit un pas en avant, remontant les manches de son blouson.

- Jackie...

- Cette idiot ne pense tout de même pas que vous avez quelques choses à voir avec cette... cette...

Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots tant elle était révolté par la situation.

- ... Cette imposture. Ce travestie de...monarchie !

- Jackie ! S'il te plaît ! N'allons pas dans des extrêmes ! Je peux comprendre les inquiétudes de Ginjo. Ce n'est pas très grave ! J'ai une réputation après tout.

- Mais...

Il effleura l'épaule de la jeune femme pour l'apaiser et elle resta figée.

- La situation est plutôt simple à comprendre, Ginjo. Je suis un simple soldat exactement comme vous. J'ai pour mission d'exécuter les ordres donnés. Je ne pose pas de questions car on ne me demande pas d'en poser. C'est ma politique depuis plus d'un millénaire et elle m'a jusque-là bien servie. Quant à Reihachi, je ne pense pas m'avancer en me disant qu'il ne doit pas être au courant. Au pire, il doit être comme moi. Nous exécutons les ordres... Même si les ordres viennent... de lui.

Il se glissa derrière le volant de la Bugatti.

- Jackie, tu montes avec moi.

- Vraiment ?

Il esquissa un nouveau sourire espiègle. Il la savait extrêmement mal à l'aise dans les habitats clos. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tapoter le siège passager avec un sourire innocent.

- Vraiment. Je veux pouvoir regarder tes jambes une dernière fois.

Le brun éclata de rire. Jackie leva les yeux aux ciels.

- Boss, j'aurais été ravie de la balade, moi.

- La ferme, Kugo. Grogna Jackie avant de faire le tour de la voiture et de s'assoir côté passager.

- On se retrouve là-bas ! Noblesse oblige !

- Noblesse oblige. Répondit-il.

Kugo agita la main dans un salut. Il lui fallut moins d'une fraction de seconde pour se dématérialiser.

Mizuiro démarra en trombe. Bien qu'il fasse en sorte que le compteur ne redescende jamais en dessous de 210 km/h, il prit soin de s'arrêter à tous les feux rouges et à bien respecter les panneaux de circulation ce qui donna à Jackie l'impression qu'ils avançaient par à-coups et décupla ses sensations de malaise. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, il avait bien quelques principes. Il n'avait jamais tué un innocent de sang-froid par exemple. Non, bon, ça c'était une blague. Comment expliquer de manière crédible qu'il avait un certain attachement pour ce petit lopin de terre ?

Il laissa passer une jeune mère de famille et sa fillette en poussette sur le passage piéton avant d'appuyer à nouveau sur l'accélérateur. Cinq petites minutes plus tard, il se gara devant la cour du vieux hangar, ancien repaire des vizards, converti en site de négociation.

Le bâtiment avait connu de meilleurs jours. Le lierre recouvraient les murs et la surface bétonnée du parking était fissurée là où la flore avaient repris le dessus. Reisan attrapa son attaché-case et cette fois s'attacha à la poignée avec des menottes en reiasekki noir.

Si le reiasekki blanc servait en général aux ornements et la joaillerie, on pouvait le rencontrer dans d'autres formes dans les outils du quotidien. Le reiasekki noir, par exemple, avait les mêmes propriétés que le sekkisekki à une plus haute échelle, et était très utilisé dans l'armée. La légende voulait que les premiers zanpakutō aient été forgé dans le Reiasekki noir. Ses menottes avaient par exemple été conçues pour pouvoir maîtriser un Vasto Lorde par exemple. Le Reiasekki rouge pouvait devenir entre de bonne main une source d'énergie. Le Dokusekki était la formule gazeuse du Reiasekki concentré. Néanmoins il était quasi impossible de les trouver sous ses dernières formes puisque par décret royal leur usage et leur possession était interdit et passible de la peine maximale jamais infligé, la destruction totale et irréversible de l'âme. Il scella les menottes avec une note de kido. Une chaîne fluorescente jaunâtre invisible pour l'œil non aguerri fit plusieurs tours autour de son bras et de ses autres membres, et lia son poignet entre autres et la mallette.

- Qu'est-ce c'est ? demanda Jackie.

- On est bien curieuse, soudain.

La voir rougir amusa grandement Reisan. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Vous avez dit que toutes les questions étaient autorisées aujourd'hui ?

Il resta figé quelques secondes, pensif.

- C'est vrai j'ai dit ça.

- Je sais que... ce ne sont sans doute pas mes affaires... et...

- C'est ma valise, ma jolie. Je voyage toujours avec bagages.

Elle hocha la tête, pas plus rassuré.

- J'avais plutôt l'impression que ceci allait être notre dernier arrêt, mon commandant. Il n'y a pas la moindre chance que ces négociations aboutissent pacifiquement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il effleura son nez du bout de l'index avec amusement.

- C'est décidé dans ma prochaine vie, je veux avoir tes jambes, Jackie.

Il descendit de la voiture avant de claquer la porte. Il se dirigea vers le centre de la cour, les mains en l'air. Kugo se matérialisa derrière lui et une dizaine de garde en habit noir firent de même, postés sur les toits des hangars environnants. L'air grésilla furieusement. Une décharge de reiatsu souleva un nuage de poussières dans les airs. L'atmosphère devint suffocante. Jackie vint se poster à sa droite, les bras croisés.

C'est alors que l'invité spécial de cette réunion impromptu fit son apparition. Un nuage de fumée noire condensa à quelques mètres de lui. Une silhouette se dessina au milieu des fumées. Elle retrouva bientôt sa peau diaphane striée d'empreintes hollows. Ses cheveux bleu nuit taillée en épi courraient le long de son dos. La moitié de son crâne était rasée et tatouée de symboles obscurs. Son bustier asymétrique blanc reliait son buste et ses hanches pour terminer dans plusieurs couches de jupons de soie semi transparents et fluide. Une veste kimono, elle aussi en cuir dissimulait ses épaules. Des cuissardes de cuir parachevaient son look néo-gothique. Elle s'avança vers lui d'une démarche assuré et languide. Elle déploya ses ailes noires d'un coup sec avant de les rétracter derrière son dos. Sa garde rapproché se matérialisa derrière elle. À sa droite, il y avait son « bras droit », vêtu d'un manteau à capuche noir, Sen. Il dissimulait ses mains jointes en signe de prière sous sa longue toge noir. À sa gauche, sa protégée, Ren, reconnaissable au tatouage rouge en forme de croissant de lune sur sa joue gauche. Derrière eux, le menu fretin sans doute, un garçonnet chauve, un maigrichon à lunette, et un vieillard. Il remarqua deux têtes nouvelles mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment. Love Aikawa et Kensei Mugurama fermait la marche. Il y avait eu de la promotion et surtout de l' « Ascension » dans l'air. Reisan reporta son attention sur le leader. Elle balaya la cour avec le même regard curieux.

- Oh ! Que du beau monde pour m'accueillir ?! Lieutenant Kugo Ginjo, leader de la brigade d'élite, l'Xcution squad, et Lieutenant Jackie Tristan, directrice adjointe du service des renseignements de sa Majesté, le très chère bras droit de Reisan... Ou plutôt devrais-je dire ces yeux et ses oreilles ?

- Vous êtes bien renseignée, Shion-sama. Cela ne me surprend pas. Vous êtes après tout la dernière descendante des Sept Clans de la Lune éternel, le chef du légendaire clan AkaSetsufū[1], le colonel des armées de celui dont on ne prononce pas le nom, le leader des Shadow Reaper, et bien sûr le chef de la rébellion. Matricule de Prisonnière : 054712684 Statut : Fugitive. Plusieurs fois condamné à la peine maximale etc...etc. Dois- je continuer ?

Shion secoua la tête avec un sourire fière.

- Comme vous le voyez, j'ai aussi fait mes recherches.

- C'est tout à ton honneur, « soldat ». A noter quelques erreurs néanmoins, notamment je ne suis techniquement pas la dernière descendantes des Sept clans.

Quatre Shadow Reaper firent un pas en avant derrière elle.

- Je suis encore moins la dernière descendante du clan AkaSetsufū.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Reisan et écarta les bras.

- Onii-chan? Je n'ai pas droit à un câlin ? Tu n'as pas envie de me faire sauter sur tes genoux ?

Devant le regard perplexe de ses subordonnées, Reisan haussa les épaules et écarta généreusement les bras. Oui, Reisan était bien plus sentimental que les gens pouvaient le penser. Il avait bien eu des origines comme tout le monde, comme l'œuf, comme la poule... Jadis, il avait même eu un corps qui avait été bien à lui. Il laissa Shion l'étreindre avec force. Elle berça son visage encore poupon contre sa poitrine puis elle lécha sa carotide avant de planter ses crocs dans son cou. Jackie dégaina son katana et la pointa du doigt. D'une main, Reisan fit signe à ses hommes de baisser les armes et laisser faire. Shion voulait simplement dire bonjour. Jackie grimaça de dégoût devant ce déballage de vulgarité dans un écrin de cuir. Les deux femmes se toisèrent avec hostilité et méfiance. Reisan posa un mouchoir en soie contre son cou pour arrêter le saignement.

- Petite sœur, tu es... Comment dire ? Tu es toujours aussi époustouflante ! Mentit Reisan sans peine. Tu n'as pas pris une ride !

Elle lécha goulument ses canines avec gourmandise. Cela commençait bien, pensa-t-il.

- Oh ! Yomi ! Comme c'est gentil ! Tu es adorable. C'est nouveau cette _enveloppe_ ?!

Elle caressa son visage avec amusement.

- Oui, c'est assez récent.

- Ce visage te va comme un gant ! Tu as l'air si... Innocent ! Tu as l'air délicieux ! Je dis toujours que c'est une honte que nous ne gardons pas plus contact toi et moi. Après tout, tu me manque tellement. La famille, c'est ce qui a de plus important.

Pouvait-il en dire autant ? Non, pas vraiment. Bon, il ne fallait pas se faire d'idée, il n'en dirait autant sans doute pour personne en vérité. Il ferait peut-être un effort pour les « jambes » de Jackie mais c'était tout. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient quitté à l' « adolescence », au moment où on s'aime, on se tourmente, on se fait la guerre, et on choisit son camp. Et ils ne s'étaient revus par la suite qu'en des circonstances aussi difficiles et troublés qu'aujourd'hui. Cela n'aidait pas au rapprochement des familles tout ça. Il se gratta la tempe distraitement.

Il se tourna vers Jackie subitement et observa curieusement ses jambes. Il compara avec Shion. Non, décidément Jackie avait des jambes parfaites. Elles allaient lui manquer.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Jackie aurait connu la douleur combinée d'une centaine de mort en l'espace de quelques secondes. Oui, Shion avait toujours fait une sacrée fixation sur son grand frère. Plus ennuyeux, Yomi était au courant.

- Voilà qui est choses faite, trêve de bavardage, mettons-nous au travail.

- Onii-sama est toujours aussi froid et obsédé par son travail à ce que je vois. C'est étonnant qu'il ne gèle pas à Jigoku.

- Je n'y suis plus en poste comme tu le vois. Sinon, j'y aurais veillé. Ajouta-t-il pince-sans-rire.

- Je ne sais quoi penser d'ailleurs de ta nouvelle affectation. Est-ce une promotion ou une destitution ?

Il se risqua à posa un doigt sur la surface de son petit nez. Il y eut un nouveau grésillement et des étincelles fluorescentes à l'endroit où leurs peaux se touchaient.

- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas ma jolie petite vipère venimeuse !

- Oh ! Tu m'intrigues encore plus mon grand scorpion sauvage !

Elle caressa son visage du bout des doigts avant de tapoter sa joue avec condescendance. Se faisant, elle écorcha la peau fragile sur son menton et fit couler le sang. Elle porta immédiatement le doigt fautif à ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle semblait profiter allègrement de leur présente différence de taille. Mizuiro Kojima n'avait jamais été un homme très grand. Shion, elle, tenait bien sur des perches d'un mètre chacune.

- Oups !

Jackie fit un nouveau pas en avant.

- J'aurais pris plaisir à t'arracher la tête de tes frêles épaules.

- Elle est mignonne ! Yomi, pitié, ne m'oblige pas à la faire taire moi-même. Tu sais combien je n'aime pas faire ces choses.

Elle mentît à son tour avec aplomb et lui lança en prime un regard de chien battue.

- S'il te plait Onii-chan ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

Pour l'amour de ses jolies gambettes, Jackie pouvait-elle la fermer deux secondes ? Il se tourna vers sa subordonnée, l'air sérieusement agacé. Elle recula aussitôt. Shion esquissa un large sourire.

- Et le fouet et les chaînes ? demanda-t-elle de son air le plus revêche. Elle aurait l'air tout aussi jolie avec !

- Je ne pratique que dans mon donjon personnel. J'aime respecter la tradition.

Il fit un clin d'œil dans la direction de Jackie, lui intiment l'ordre de se tenir tranquille. Shion toisa Jackie avec un air mauvais.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses, tu as raison.

- Bien, je suis ravie que tu sois dans de si bonnes dispositions puisque j'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Commença-t-il.

- Je n'aime que les bonnes nouvelles, tu le sais bien.

- Très bien, commençons par ça donc. J'ai ici avec moi le paiement de son altesse royale et aussi ses « remerciements » les plus sincères. Il est sûr que tu trouveras cette somme plus qu'honnête.

Elle se mordit les lèvres avec amusement. Elle huma l'air.

- Tu as peur. Je peux sentir ta peur, grand frère.

Elle se lécha les lèvres lentement.

- Non, ce que tu sens c'est l'excitation et l'anticipation. On vient de discuter de chaînes et de fouets, cela a évoqué des souvenirs.

- Je me disais aussi.

- On s'amusait bien quand on était gamins tout de même.

Elle esquissa un large sourire.

- C'était le bon vieux temps ! D'ailleurs, quand on aura... Tu pourrais venir... Je veux dire que quand on aura retrouvé...accompli la mission. Tu seras le bienvenu, Yomichiru.

Il avait ferré le serpent. Quelle amusante créature ? Facilement contrarié, facilement apaisé... En la voyant si ravie de se rappeler du bon vieux temps en sa compagnie, il décida de changer abruptement de sujet. Il lui tourna le dos.

- Il y a une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais d'abord passons en revue les bonnes nouvelles !

Elle croisa les bras et attendit. Il fit signe de la tête à Kugo qui donna le signal. Une dizaine de shinigami poussèrent un immense sarcophage noir jusqu'à eux. Shion laissa échapper un petit ricanement de joie avant de s'approcher du sarcophage. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. En un bond, elle se retrouva accroupie sur le cercueil et elle ouvrit la trappe. Une odeur abominable de décomposition et de pourriture s'éleva dans les airs. Elle referma la trappe aussitôt.

- Hex ?

Un maigrichon à lunettes fit le tour du sarcophage avec une sorte de scanner portable.

- Tous semblent en place, Colonel. Son Altesse a juste besoin d'un bain, je suppose.

Elle soupira en descendant de son perchoir, l'œil brillant. Elle joignit les mains en signe d'allégresse.

- Il est là enfin !

Reisan s'approcha d'elle tout en faisant signe à ses soldats.

- Tu n'as pas idée ? C'est... Cela faisait si longtemps. Si seulement Père pouvait voir ça...

Il acquiesça sans dire un mot. C'est sûr ! Royaliste comme il l'était, ça aurait comblé le vieux de joie ! Il fit à nouveau signe à Kugo. Les soldats poussèrent un deuxième sarcophage moins imposant à côté du premier.

- Il a aussi rajouté ceci. Il dit que c'est cadeau pour tes « bons et loyaux services ».

Shion se pencha et ouvrit la trappe à l'avant du cercueil de reiasekki noir pour dévoiler le visage de Reini. L'épouse de Reiichi ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes comme sorti d'un long sommeil.

- Sh... Shion ? Shion ? Yomi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Yomi ? Laissez-moi sortir ! Shion, je t'ordonne de me libérer sur le champ ! C'est Reijû qui a tout manigancé ! Je veux sortir ! Depuis quand il me garde ici ? Nous sommes en quelle année ? Laissez-moi sortir ! Je veux sortir ! Où est-il ? Tu vas m'obéir. Je suis ta reine ! Obéis-moi ! Yomi? A l'aide ! Comment peux-tu le trahir ainsi, Yomi?

Shion ferma la trappe avec un sourire satisfait.

- Belle prise. Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Masakira aurait-il développé une conscience ?

- Elle ne lui est tout simplement plus utile je suppose.

- Je suppose aussi. Très bien. De toute manière, c'est de sa faute. Si elle les avait tous tué... Si elle avait obéi à son père au lieu de se vautrer dans les bras de l'ennemi sans aucune retenue. Elle n'en serait pas là. Très bien, j'accuse réception de la marchandise. Je crois que presque tout est en ordre. C'est vraiment un plaisir de faire des affaires avec Masakira dans ses conditions. Il ne manque plus que les actes de cession de ce petit lopin de terre et du Hueco Mundo et...nous serons quittes.

Cela faisait des siècles que Reisan, de son vrai nom, Yomichiru Han AkaSetsufū faisait ce travail. On lui avait confié toute sorte de mission. Cela allait de la simple mission de surveillance à celle d'écraseur de rébellion en passant par l'assassinat de très hauts dignitaires. Il avait fait des tas de choses moralement discutable au nom de sa Majesté et pour le bien du royaume. Qui voulait-il berner ? Il avait fait des tas de choses moralement répréhensible pour son compte personnel. Point. Néanmoins, ces temps-ci, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avoir atteint les bas-fonds de l'avilissement. Tout ça grâce à lui...

- Que feras-tu d'elle ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de demander. C'était surement parce qu'il avait tant de chose en commun avec l'Impératrice. N'était-il pas lui-même un survivant avant tout ? Yomi avait du respect pour les gens qui lui ressemblait.

- Tu as l'air si triste tout à coup ? Ne me dis pas que tu as pitié d'elle ? Je ne te croirais pas. Elle sera bien traité jusqu'au réveil de sa Majesté. Dis-moi plutôt quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu ne vas pas aimer ça.

- Je ne te comprends pas, Yomi. Tu es... différent. Tu n'en as rien faire de ce monde. Cela devrait être facile pour toi.

C'était vrai. Il n'y avait rien qui l'attachait à ce monde. En tant que Mizuiro Kojima, il gagnait des fortunes sans bouger de son fauteuil. Il allait une fois par an au barbecue annuel de Keigo Asano. Les enfants de ce dernier l'appelaient tonton. Il retrouvait Ichigo une fois tous les trois ans pour manger une pizza. Chaque jour, une paire de jambes différente s'enroulait autour de ses reins. Chaque jour, Jackie lui servait des poules entières encore toute frétillante avec son café. Il recevait une fois par semaine un exemplaire de Jump et il avait commencé à lire deux jours plus tôt le troisième tome de la saga « Lie to me » de Shinzo Maru ou... plutôt de Gin Ichimaru. Vraiment, rien ne le retenait dans ce monde.

- Voilà, avec ce paiement plus qu'équitable, sa Majesté considère que sa dette est pleinement remboursée et exige que toi et tes troupes repartiez et là, je cite l'intéressé, « dans le trou à Blanks pathétique dont vous n'auriez jamais dû sortir ». Fin de citation.

Jackie sursauta. Reisan esquissa le plus aimable de tous les sourires, celui que Mizuiro Kojima réservait aux grandes occasions. Il avait fait des tas de boulots pour le compte de sa Majesté. Celui-là n'était pas au final le plus étrange. Le sourire de Shion disparut complètement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions conclu.

- Je ne fais que transmettre, petite sœur. Je ne suis que le simple messager de sa Majesté.

Elle déploya ses ailes d'un coup sec et l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout.

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions conclu, Yomichiru. Il a ce qu'il voulait. Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait de moi.

Elle se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée avant de réapparaitre sous la forme de Reini, pendant un dixième de seconde.

- J'ai rempli ma part du contrat.

Elle le fixa froidement avec des yeux bleus glaciers.

- Il est temps qu'il fasse de même.

- Tu es chanceuse de recevoir ce que tu reçois, _Shionji_.

Elle reprit son vrai visage.

- Quand il avait besoin de moi, il m'a déroulé le tapis rouge et j'étais l'invité d'honneur au banquet du roi. Maintenant, il a la mémoire courte.

- Tu connais ces vieillards ? Tous les même ?

- Karakura et le Hueco Mundo... J'ai demandé ce qui nous revient de droit. Tu le sais mieux que personne, Yomi.

- Il a dit... Non. Je suis désolé.

- Je veux lui parler.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non. Impossible.

- Il ne peut pas traiter les gens comme ça. Il ne peut pas! Il est venu me voir de son propre chef. Il est venu me demander mon aide pour se débarrasser de la vermine. Du bon travail nous avons fait ! Tout travail mérite donc salaire !

- Il suffit, Shionji ! Il est temps pour toi de partir.

- Partir ?

- Rentrez...chez vous !

- Tu es bien naïf ! Je sais des choses. Je ne vais pas me taire. Cette espèce de pourriture endimanchée pense qu'il peut tout simplement me baiser ! Moi, Shionji, leader des Shadow Reaper, Colonel des armées royal de Shinkoshokūo, le roi rouge ! A-t-il déjà perdu l'esprit ?!

- Va-t-en, petite soeur ! Il est encore temps !

- Si nous nous en allons maintenant, la mission ne sera pas accomplie. La mission ne sera accomplie que lorsque nous retrouverons notre terre.

- Je me fiche de ta mission. Sa Majesté a dit non. Tu peux écrire tes mémoires. Cela ne changera rien. Cela ne comptera pas parce qu'il a déjà ce qu'il veut, Shionji ! Considère ça comme une situation gagnant-gagnant ! Cela ne sert à rien d'insister. Il donne les ordres. J'exécute les ordres. J'accomplis sa volonté car Noblesse oblige ! Tu connais la règle !

- Yomi ! C'est ton peuple ! La chair de ta chair ! Nous avons été exilés et enchaînés. Cette terre nous appartient. C'est ici que se trouve son cœur. C'est ici qu'ils l'ont enterré. Tu réalises que sans son cœur, réanimer sa Majesté sera impossible. Il avait promis ! Je le débarrasse de son problème. Il se débarrasse du mien. Ça c'était le deal ! J'obtiens le Hueco Mundo et la liberté de mon peuple !

Yomi hocha la tête, en signe de compassion.

- Il a simplement changé d'avis et réévalué stratégiquement ces options. Vous avez quinze minutes pour vous en aller.

Elle se tourna vers ses subalternes avant d'éclater de rire.

- Oh le Petit Prince a donné des ordres ! Regarde-toi ! Tu me rends malade ! Ils ont fait avec toi ce qu'ils ont fait à la princesse Izayoi ! Tu es leur larbin ! Toi, le porteur du Phœnix ! L'immortel ! Le véritable héritier du clan Setsufū ! Tu es devenu un garçon de course à la botte de ce roi de Pacotille ! Ils ont fait de toi un pathétique esclave ! Rugit-elle. En échange de quoi... Rien ! Tu oses trahir ton Roi ! Si c'est la guerre qu'il veut, je vais la lui servir sur un plateau ! Donnez le signal ?

Hex sortit une sorte de Denreishinki et l'approcha de son visage.

- À toutes les unités... Préparez-vous à prendre d'assaut...

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Shion.

- Euh... Colonel, la communication a été interrompue.

Elle attrapa avec rage son col.

- C'est lui... qui fait ça. Il nous a piégés.

- Je répète votre autorisation de séjour dans ce monde a expiré. Sa Majesté ne désire plus vous servir d'hôtes. Partez !

- Pas avant que je n'obtienne ce que je suis venu chercher ! Dis-lui d'envoyer ces Shinigami ! Je les dévorerais les uns après les autres. Je retapisserais cet endroit avec leurs tripes. Je ferais de cette ville un ornement à la gloire de mon Maître. J'aspirais toute vie sur mon chemin. Est-ce que je suis bien clair ?

Reisan s'approcha de Shion. Elle le toisa du regard. C'était plutôt clair. Mais lui aussi tenait à ce que ses propos restent limpide.

- Tu as toujours été si naïve, Shionji. Il n'y a que des naïfs et des candides chez les Setsufū. C'est pour ça que le clan se meurt depuis des siècles. Tu penses que si tu menaces de couper le bébé en deux. Pris de panique, sa Majesté cédera à ton chantage. Il te reste dix minutes. Utilise-les sagement !

- Dix minutes ! C'est une éternité pour les gens comme nous. Ne te moque pas de moi avec cet ultimatum ridicule.

Deux de ses hommes rapprochèrent une petite table. Yomi posa la mallette toujours accroché à son poignée sur la table et l'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Un ordinateur intégré à la mallette s'alluma à l'ouverture. Un minuteur afficha le décompte des minutes dans un cadre. Une carte satellite dans un autre cadre afficha une centaine de points lumineux à l'intérieur d'un cercle. Shion fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Tu es naïve. Tu ne sais pas du tout pour qui je bosse.

« Système d'armement 'Sutā· ame'[2] 8525-500 enclenché. Compte à rebours déclenché jusqu'à début mise à feu. Mode Manuel enclenché. Autorisation authentifié. Reisan, Nom de code Yomi, Gouverneur de Jigoku, Directeur des Renseignements de sa Majesté.

- _Ce sont les ordres de sa Majesté ? _

_Yomi fixa l'écran de contrôle devant lui. _

- _Cela te pose un problème, Reisan ? _

_Yomi esquissa l'imitation parfaite d'un franc sourire. _

- _Pas du tout. Puis-je savoir où se trouve sa Majesté ? _

_Son interlocuteur resta silencieux. _

- _Ailleurs. Est-ce que je dois interpréter ce questionnement comme un refus ? _

- _Non, bien sûr. C'est simplement un ordre important. Il doit être officiellement approuvé par sa Majesté. _

- _Sa Majesté voit tout. Elle est au centre de toutes choses. Personne ne peut aller outre sa volonté. Personne ne peut contrefaire son pouvoir. Tu as reçu des ordres écrits, officier. _

_Yomi joignit les mains et s'inclina respectueusement. _

- _Ce n'était pas le sens de ma question. _

- _Oui. Quel était le sens de ta question, officier? _

- _La destruction de Karakura ne peut être considérée comme un acte anodin. Sa Majesté auparavant a montré des signes d'attachements...avec..._

- _Sa Majesté a changé d'avis. _

- _Comme quand elle a négocié des traités secrets avec les rebelles du Royaume ? _

- _Oui. _

- _Comme quand elle a changé les ordres de mission du Gotei 13 ?_

- _Oui. _

- _Comme quand elle a condamné à la prison à vie, Izayoi-Hime, compagne de son altesse royale Masahiro Kurosaki avant de décider de livrer son sort aux rebelles ?_

- _Sa Majesté est très magnanime. _

- _Je n'en ai jamais douté. Cependant, tu comprendras que je tienne à m'assurer qu'elle ne change pas d'avis cette fois. La destruction de toute province de plus de 10 méga tonnes Gamma Gosei__**[3]**__, et avec une concentration de plus de 10 000 âmes doit être soumis à l'approbation de sa Majesté, de la Division Zéro et du Central 46 cela par décret royal signé par sa Majesté, elle-même, le roi des Esprit. _

- _C'est un ordre de sa Majesté et il a été approuvé par moi, Reichi, Commandant en chef de la division Zéro._

- _Et le central 46 ? demanda Yomi. _

- _Ce ne sont pas des négociations, Reisan._

- _Je ne suis pas en train de négocier, Reichi. _

- _Le central 46 et le Gotei 13 ne font pas partie des attributions de ta mission. _

- _Tu ne réponds à aucune question, n'est-ce pas ? Sa Majesté peut-elle me répondre alors ?_

- _J'avais seulement cru comprendre que ma fonction consistait à donner des ordres et pas à en recevoir. _

_Toutes traces d'amabilités disparues dans sa voix, Yomi fixa son interlocuteur avec une certaine condescendance. _

- _Je peux comprendre que tes nouvelles fonctions peuvent te peser, Sousuke Aizen. Après tout, de Muken au Palais Royal, il y a eu beaucoup de chemins parcouru en si peu de temps. _

_Aizen Sousuke se pencha sur son trône de granit. _

- _Yomi... Yomi... Je suis surpris. Sa majesté m'avait dit tellement de bien de ta personne. _

- _J'ai une réputation, il est vrai. J'occupe cette fonction depuis un certain nombre de siècles. _

- _ Tu sais donc ce qui arrivera si sa Majesté n'est pas contenté. _

- _Je t'en prie je suis à l'écoute. _

- _Elle déclenchera la destruction de Karakura à distance. Elle devra aussi se séparer du Hueco Mundo pour des raisons de sécurité puisque c'est le deuxième objectif de ses rebelles. Ainsi, n'ayant plus nulle part où aller, les âmes négatives seront libérées à nouveau sur le monde des vivants et les traités de la convention universelle des cinq Royaumes seront tout simplement rompus. _

- _ Ce sera la Guerre globale. Je vois. Tous les choix contenteront sa Majesté. La destruction de Karakura ou des Cinq Royaumes. C'est un jour normal dans la vie de sa Majesté._

- _Je vois que tu es aussi brillant que la légende le dit. _

- _J'ai la réponse à ma question. Je vais donc interrompre cette communication._

_Aizen leva un sourcil surpris._

- _Vraiment ? _

- _Oui bien, sûr. L'ordre était transparent de clarté, Reiichi. Il est de mon devoir de contenter sa Majesté. Karakura ne sera plus dans trois jours. Noblesse oblige. _

- _Oui, c'est cela. Charmante expression ! Noblesse oblige, Reisan. _

_Il sentit le reiatsu de Jackie en approche alors Reisan attrapa sa veste sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Jackie entra et referma la porte derrière elle. _

- _C'est l'heure. _

Yomi chercha ses gambettes favorites des yeux. Jackie avait quitté sa position pour prendre un appel à l'écart du groupe. Kugo s'avançait déjà pour se positionner sur son flanc droit laissé à découvert.

- Il n'enverra pas de shinigami, Shion. Ce morceau de terre n'est que ça. Un lopin de terre ! Dans trois jours, il n'existera plus. Tu l'as condamné.

- Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas tout détruire. Les vies innocentes... et...

- Nous parlons de sa Majesté, Shion ! Il n'en a rien à faire des vivants. Il préfère le chaos à l'ennuie. Cela te rappelle sans doute quelqu'un. Ceci est sa terre. Nous sommes ses jouets. Rien de plus.

Jackie ferma son portable et les interrompit.

- Commandant ? Je viens d'avoir Tsukishima en ligne. Il a perdu Oz. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis?

- Cela n'a plus d'importance. Nous n'avons plus le temps pour les missions secondaires, Jackie. Ordonne l'évacuation de toutes les troupes engagées !

- Mais...

- C'est un ordre, Jackie.

Shion attrapa sa cravate avec rage. Jackie avait son sabre contre sa gorge avant que Shion n'ait le temps de cligner de l'œil. La tension fut à nouveau à découper au couteau.

- As-tu perdu la tête ? Il ne peut pas détruire ce monde juste parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'un autre l'obtienne ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est sensé fonctionner !

Yomi écarta la pointe du katana avec un sourire pour apaiser tout le monde.

- J'ai les choses en mains, Jackie. Merci. Shion, rien n'est jamais juste avec lui. Il n'en a rien à faire de la justice.

- Commandant ?

- Kugo ?

- Le système armé, permettez- moi d'aller récupérer un de mes hommes ! Tsukishima est une valeur ajouté dans mon équipe.

- Très bien. Vous avez dix minutes pour évacuer. Après ça, je vous accueillerais avec plaisir à Jigoku.

- A plus, commandant ! Vous éclatez pas trop sans nous !

Kugo lui fit un salut militaire avant de s'en aller. Il hocha la tête.

- Commandant, je ne vais pas vous laissez là. C'est indigne.

- Si tu ne pars pas, tu ne survivras pas, Tristan.

- Mais...

- C'est pour ça que j'ai été choisi et c'est la mission qui veut ça. Ne laisse pas les sentiments obscurcir ton jugement. Ne sois pas sentimental, Jackie. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. On se revoit dans une prochaine vie.

Les larmes aux yeux, Jackie refusa de bouger.

- Mais c'est si douloureux pour vous à chaque fois... Je ne peux pas imaginer que vous enduriez ça seul... à chaque fois.

Shion resta bouche bée. Yomi détourna les yeux vers le sol. Mourir n'avait rien de fun en soit. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le plus pénible. Ce qui demandait vraiment de la patience, c'était la réincarnation. C'était douloureux et c'était un processus complexe. Il ne savait jamais dans quel enveloppe, il allait se retrouvé. Mourir c'était une partie de plaisir en comparaison. C'était un rush d'adrénaline parce que pendant quelques secondes tout ce qui était insignifiant prenait soudain une importance capitale. Et comme tous les vivants, on était pris de doutes et de regrets, et de tous ses sentiments inutiles et fugaces qui faisait que l'on avait conscience d'être en vie. Pour des âmes aussi vides que la sienne, c'était l'ultime récompense. Après, il errait comme le font toutes les âmes errantes à l'exception qu'il gardait même dans cette forme primitive, en tant que simple étincelle d'énergie, la conscience de ses actions.

« À toutes les unités engagés, évacuation immédiate préconisé du lot 24581456, Karakura. Plus que huit minutes avant interruption des communications entre portails inter-dimensionnelles, trois minutes avant début mise à feu, 36 heures avant arrêt complet des pompes de ressources primaires... »

- Ces jambes vont me manquer. Mais je serais de retour bien assez tôt, Jackie.

Elle fit un pas hésitant vers lui.

- S'il te plait, c'est toi qui a les clés du fort, ma belle. Si je ne retrouve pas ma route, c'est toi qui viendras me chercher comme toujours, ma petite perle du renseignement.

Elle s'inclina devant lui.

- Noblesse oblige, mon commandant.

- Noblesse oblige.

Elle se dématérialisa et tous les gardes en firent autant. Yomi fit face à Shion. Son visage était déformé par la colère.

- Il m'a piégé ! Cette espèce de salaud !

- Oui, c'est vrai et il est sûrement en train de regarder cette scène en prenant le thé.

- Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de nous aider à ramener à la vie Shinkōshoku-ō. Il disait qu'il avait peur que son père ne se réveille ? C'était un mensonge ?

- Pourquoi t'aurait-il aidé à ramener à la vie le plus vieil ennemi du Royaume ? Une menace pour son règne ?

- Nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire. Nous allons trouver son cœur. Nous allons ramener Shinkōshoku-ō. Alors il paiera cher cet outrage !

Yomi regarda sa montre. Shion resta devant lui, les bras croisés.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas t'en aller.

- Hex, Orion, Ren, Sen, Zadig, faites le tour de la ville. Trouvez l'emplacement du cœur de Shinkōshokuō grâce aux indications obtenues par Hachigen Ushōda. Tuez tous ceux qui s'opposeront à vous. Kensei, Love, Capturez-moi les Kurosaki. vous vous occuperez aussi de tous ceux qui représenteront une menace pour notre mission.

Ses hommes s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Yomi se tourna vers elle, visiblement surpris par son choix de stratégie.

- J'ai eu le temps de faire mes recherches aussi.

- Ils ne te seront d'aucune aide, Shionji. Ichigo n'as plus de pouvoir et...il est...Il n'est pas de taille.

- Ichigo, c'est le nom du plus âgé des bâtards, c'est ça ? Elle émit un ricanement. Je n'ai pas besoin de ses pouvoirs. J'ai besoin de son sang. J'ai décidé que finalement il était temps que j'aille à nouveau rendre visite à sa Majesté, le roi des Imposteurs. Cette fois, je doute qu'il s'attende à ça.

Yomi écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est tellement facile. J'ai une ville en passe d'être annihilé de la carte et j'ai tout un tas d'âme toutes fraiches avec lequel jouer. Tout ce qu'il me faut c'est quelqu'un pour mettre la jolie petite clé doré dans la serrure. Quelqu'un de la famille de préférence ! Tu crois que j'atterrirais directement dans le boudoir de sa Majesté ? Ce sera fun de le découvrir ! C'est qu'en trois jours, j'aurais trouvé son cœur et ensuite c'est directement Shinkōshokuō qui ira toquer à la porte. Qu'en penses-tu ? Ça te semble raisonnable comme plan ?

Yomi prit un air accablé.

- Ah petite sœur !

- C'est un bon plan, n'est-ce pas ?

Yomi hésita.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça non plus parce qu'entre Shinkōshokuō et qui tu sais. J'aurais tendance à préférer les méthodes de ce dernier.

- Tu as surtout peur que Shinkōshokuō condamne ta trahison, espèce de lâche !

- Touché ! Ca, nous laisse toi et moi ! J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je meurs, tu y es un peu pour quelques choses Shionji.

- Ne me flatte pas !

- Cela m'a manqué, je dois dire !

- Ne fais pas cette tête, onii-chan, nous avons l'habitude de danser cette danse !

Ils se firent face cherchant chacun une faille dans la défense de l'autre.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé danser avec toi, crois-moi. Ajouta-t-elle. Ceci est sans doute plus douloureux pour toi que pour moi.

Yomi émit un léger ricanement.

- Menteuse !

Elle éclata de rire avant de déployer ses ailes.

- Traître !

C'est alors que le ciel s'embrasa au-dessus d'eux, et le soleil disparut derrière des nuages de fumée noire.

« Alerte...Lancement des premiers obus de reishi... À toutes les unités engagés, évacuation immédiate préconisé du lot 875456, Karakura. Plus que six minutes avant interruption des communications entre portails inter-dimensionnelles, 36 heures avant arrêt complet des pompes de ressources primaires... Les première frappes débuteront dans 30 secondes...29...28...27... »

* * *

**Karin Kurosaki**

_Sœur de Yuzu et Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Shinigami suppléant _

_Elle ne le savait pas encore. Mais Yuzu et elle, étaient des espèces en voie d'extinction._

* * *

Coincé derrière un convoi d'étudiants à la ramasse, Karin se fraya difficilement un chemin dans les escaliers de l'amphithéâtre. Elle se retrouva sur le parvis de la faculté enfin et reconnut sans peine au milieu de la foule la crinière châtain clair de sa jeune sœur.

- Karin-chan, par ici !

- Hello ! lança Karin en tendant immédiatement les mains vers le bento que Yuzu agitait au-dessus de sa tête.

Karin sentait la faim la tirailler.

- Tu es en retard, Yuz'. Je meurs de faim sans petit déjeuner.

- Tu aurais dû aller à la cafèt'.

- Je ne tolère que ta cuisine. Dit-elle en croquant directement dans un onigiri.

- Tu n'es pas croyable.

Karin haussa les épaules à la manière des Kurosaki. Elle grimpa sur le dossier d'un banc et commença à s'empiffrer sans plus de cérémonie. Attaché à l'étiquette, Yuzu ôta la casquette de communiste révolutionnaire de sa sœur et libéra ainsi sa crinière de jais.

- Karin-chan, tu es encore sortie hier soir ? Tu as des cernes.

- Oh ça ! Non ! J'ai eu du mal à dormir.

Yuzu fronça les sourcils alarmés.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Une bande de taré n'arrêtait pas de faire un boucan d'enfer dans le quartier.

- Hein ?

- Tu sais. C'était rien.

Yuzu baissa la tête et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Tu veux dire... que tu n'as pas pu dormir à cause des rugissements des hollows ? demanda-t-elle avec le même air candide.

Karin resta figée, sa mini saucisse en forme de pieuvre à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

- Tu l'as entendu aussi.

- C'était sans doute difficile à rater. C'était très effrayant. Kaoru est même venu dormir dans ma chambre. Je me demande ce qui est en train d'arriver en ville. J'ai une sensation étrange ces derniers temps.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, va ! C'est rien du tout. Ca va passer.

- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple. Je fais des rêves étranges, Karin-chan et ça fait un moment que ça dure... J'ai l'impression d'entendre... maman.

Un frisson parcourut la nuque de Karin tandis qu'elle se rappelait ses propres mésaventures oniriques.

- Tu as déjà eu cette...cette impression.

Karin haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, la bouche pleine.

- Non, du tout ! Peut-être qu'elle te manque tout simplement !

- Oui, elle me manque. C'est normal. Mais elle ne manque pas plus qu'à l'ordinaire ! Non, c'est différent. Là, c'est comme si elle avait un message à me faire passer. Elle parle quelques fois d'un machin « Bugendai ». Je vois aussi des choses qui n'ont jamais existé. C'est très bizarre. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que je suis nul en Kanji ?

- Karin, je suis sérieuse.

- Je sais. Mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Yuzu. Je pense que ce sont juste des cauchemars dû au stress. Tu dépenses tellement d'énergie entre la clinique, l'école d'infirmière et...moi. C'est tout à fait normal.

Yuzu acquiesça de la tête et soupira.

- Ichigo est passé ce matin, tu sais. Il nous a acheté le dernier tome de Shinzo Maru. Il est encore une fois dédicacé !

- Il faudrait qu'Ichigo m'explique comment il connait Shinzo Maru.

- Il a dit que c'était un de ces patients.

- Il est chirurgien pédiatrique. Shinzo Maru a la cinquantaine au moins. C'est un gros paquet de conneries comme d'hab!

- Mais Karin...

- Tu n'y crois pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Yuzu secoua la tête.

- Sa visite, elle-même était surprenante. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. C'est un peu ce qui m'a mis en retard.

Karin resta figée, le regard dans le vague. Les mensonges, c'étaient comme une seconde nature pour un Kurosaki.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais peut-être que j'aurais dû lui en parler. Après tout, c'est notre grand frère.

- Yuzu, je ne patrouillais pas hier soir.

- Oui, mais tu le fais bien tous les autres soirs.

- Ce n'est arrivé que quelques fois.

- C'est dangereux.

- Tout est dangereux. J'ai failli me faire piétiner en sortant de cours par un troupeau de gros lourdauds.

- Karin-chan...

- Yuzu...

- Tu devrais dire à Ichigo que tes pouvoirs ont évolué. En ce qui le concerne tu peux seulement les voir.

- Ça changerait quoi ?!

- Il... C'est notre grand frère.

- Et cela ne servirait à rien de l'inquiéter...Tu sais que c'est exactement ce qu'il ferait s'il apprenait la vérité. Il s'inquiéterait pour rien. Je te dis qu'il ne se passe rien. Il y avait quelques hollows. Shinoda les appelle des adjuchas, ce sont des hollows de deuxième classe. Ils sont cons mais assez coriace. Ce qui est arrivé hier ne sort pas de l'ordinaire. Sinon, il me l'aurait dit. Les shinigami seraient revenus, non.

Yuzu soupira, peu convaincu.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il vous arrivait quelques choses.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on chassait les méchants. C'est derrière moi. C'est derrière Ichi-nii surtout. Je t'assure. Tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes mise à part le fait que j'ai une demi-tonne d'essais à remettre après les vacances d'été. Si je reviens à la maison, il faudra que tu me gaves comme une oie pour pallier à mon stress.

Yuzu esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai trouvé une super recette dans le magazine télé de la semaine dernière. Ikumi et moi avions décidé de l'essayer demain. Tu pourrais inviter ton petit copain ?

- Je n'ai pas de petits copains.

- Je suis ta sœur. Tu n'es pas sensé me cacher ce genre de choses !

- Voilà que tu recommences !

- Ça aussi je ne l'ai pas dit à Ichi-nii. Il n'aimerait peut être pas que tu sortes avec un de ses amis.

- Tous les shinigamis ne sont pas les amis d'Ichigo. Il n'en a pas le monopole, crois-moi !

Yuzu pointa sa sœur du doigt, l'air triomphant.

- Ah ! Je t'ai eu ! Je prends ça comme un aveu.

Karin se tordit dramatiquement sur le banc.

- Je pensais que t'étais ma sœur !

- Je suis ta sœur et je t'adore, c'est pour ça que je te demande de l'inviter à la maison pour que papa le connaisse. On pourrait même demander à Ichigo de passer ?

- Beurk ! Pourquoi je voudrais enfermer ses trois crétins dans la même pièce ?!

- Tu ressembles tellement à Ichigo.

- Retires-ça, Yuzu.

Yuzu haussa les épaules.

- Non, j'ai pas envie. Tu n'as pas eu d'histoires sérieuses depuis Tōshirō et tu ne fais aucun effort. Ichigo et toi, vous ne faites aucun effort.

- Oh ! Il n'y avait rien entre moi et monsieur-j'-ai-plus-de-cent-ans-mais-j'-ai-l'-air- d'en-avoir-douze. Je ne suis pas fan de ce genre d'histoire. J'ai détesté Twilight et... Vampire Knight ! Surtout Vampire Knight !

- Je sais que vous vous êtes embrassé.

Karin eut un hoquet de surprise. Son visage vira cramoisie.

- Tu m'as espionné ! Tu as osé, Yuz' !

- Non, ce soir-là, je me rendais simplement dans la cuisine d'Urahara-san et vous étiez là dans le couloir à vous donner en spectacle.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es au courant depuis toutes ses années.

- J'ai embrassé des tas de garçons, Karin-chan. J'ai embrassé Kyousuke-sempai, Yuji-kun, Daichi-kun...Akira-kun, Tetsu-kun etc... Tiens, j'ai même embrassé Jinta-kun aussi. C'est pas la mort ! Je ne voulais simplement pas te mettre dans l'embarras. Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses cette tête.

- Quelle tête ?

- La tête que tu fais en ce moment !

- Je veux mourir ! Pitié qu'on m'achève !

- Exactement comme Ichigo, vous faites tout un plat d'un échange de salive romantique.

- À l'aide ! Achevez-moi ! Pitié ! Nous ne sommes pas en train d'avoir ce type de discussion !

- Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez allé plus loin, n'est-ce pas ?

- N'importe quoi ! On était super jeune et innocent ! **J'étais** super jeune et innocente! Je ne sais pas pour lui ! Je m'en fiche d'ailleurs ! Je ne le reverrais plus jamais !

- Oui, on ne peut pas dire que cette petite amourette se soit bien terminée.

Yuzu sortit des lunettes de vue de son sac et tapota son menton d'un air expert. Karin grogna. Elle était le portrait craché de leur cinglé de père quand elle s'y mettait.

- C'était un premier amour. C'est très important un premier amour. Cela pose les fondations des relations amoureuses futures. Alors il est naturel que Karin-chan pense qu'une relation shinigami-simple mortel n'a aucune chance d'aboutir.

- Absolument pas ! Protesta Karin.

Devant le regard insistant de Yuzu, elle changea de tactique.

- Peut-être ! Mais je veux dire, on a vraiment pas ce genre de rapport Ritto et moi. On est potes. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Il m'aide à comprendre un peu comment toutes ses conneries de shinigami fonctionnent en échange, je lui prête mes consoles. Cesse de te faire des idées !

- Shinoda-san s'appelle Ritto.

- Oh Yuzu, comment tu sais toutes ses choses ! Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Je veux dire...

- C'est vrai ! Personne ne veut rien me dire dans cette maison alors je suis obligé de mener ma petite enquête ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Vous avez tous vos petits secrets et moi je suis au milieu ! Alors normal, je cherche des réponses !

- Oh !

- Je sais que c'est dingue mais maman, dans mes rêves, elle me raconte des tas d'histoires. Elle ne me cache jamais rien, elle. Je sais qu'elle est morte mais... nos conversations sont réelles. Je me dit parfois que c'est vraiment triste si elle est la seule à être vraiment franche avec moi. Je me sens parfois toute seule dans mon coin tandis qu'Ichigo et toi vous avez vos petits jardins secrets et je ne suis pas inclus.

- Yuzu...

- Je m'inquiète pour toi et pour Ichi-nii. Vous avez tellement changé. Karin ? Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais la seule à ne pas avoir de pression spirituel ?

- Non ! Jamais ! Premièrement parce que tu n'es pas entièrement dénué de reiatsu et deuxièmement parce que tu es ma sœur et vraiment c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Tu ne perds rien à ne pas voir ces espèces d'enfoiré tout moche que sont les hollows. Je t'envie même.

- Mais parfois je me sens tellement inutile. C'est pour ça que vous devriez me parler plus de vos petites histoires. Au moins, je pourrais vous aider et vous donner des petits conseils. Ce que les garçons aiment au lit par exemple ?

Karin tressaillit à nouveau.

- Yuzu !

- Je lis beaucoup et j'ai un peu d'expérience.

- Yuzu ! Pitié ! Tu es celle qui prépare les bons petits plats. Tu es celle vers qui on se tourne quand on a besoin d'un gros câlin. Pas que j'ai besoin de ces choses-là... Je suis une dure à cuire et tout et tout. Mais sans toi, je crèverais de faim sous un pont sans me rappeler de mon nom. T'es comme une mère pour nous et on ne dit pas tout à une mère.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard complice. Karin reprit son repas en silence. Finalement, posant le bento vide à ses côtés, elle se tourna vers sa jeune sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autres, Maman, dans tes rêves?

- Elle a dit que tu lui en veux d'être partie.

Karin baissa la tête.

- Elle a dit qu'elle était confiante. Elle a dit que nous trouverons notre chemin même dans les ténèbres. Nous aurons des temps difficiles mais il ne faudra pas avoir peur car elle sera toujours là pour veiller sur nous... pour nous guider.

- Elle a dit ça ?

- Plus ou moins, chacun de ces rêves est chaque fois plus étrange les uns des autres. Une fois, par exemple, j'étais dans un grand palais et j'étais dans la peau d'un bébé...

- Hein ?

- Oui, un tout petit bébé. Une autre fois dans le même palais, j'étais cloué dans un lit tandis que quelqu'un se penchait au-dessus de moi avec une dague. C'était très effrayant comme rêve. Il y avait aussi la fois où Maman et moi nous nous sommes promenés dans un jardin où il y avait des paons géants, et des phoenix et des tout petits rat-dragons !

Karin fronça les sourcils et réprima un gloussement.

- Des Rats-dragon, c'est quoi ?

- Ce sont des petits rongeurs, ils sont tout mimi avec leurs fourrures toute blanches et leurs yeux bleus. Ils adorent mettre le feu aux moissons l'été.

- Yuzu ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?!

- Je te jure c'est maman qui m'a dit que ça s'appelait ainsi.

- Je vois... et un palais... Maman, notre défunte mère, t'a parlé d'un palais ?

- Non, j'étais toute seule. Cela arrive parfois. Mais alors c'est comme si j'ai l'impression à ce moment-là de connaître l'endroit. Mais nous n'avons jamais visité de palais auparavant à part le vieux musée à l'entrée de la ville mais ça ne compte pas vraiment.

- Nous ne sommes même jamais sortis de cette ville. Murmura Karin pensive. C'est assez désolant !

- On est allé camper plusieurs fois au lac Seion[4] avec Papa et Ichi-nii.

- C'est à l'entrée de la ville. On ne peut pas appeler ça voyager !

- C'est vrai. Peut-être que l'on devrait penser à partir voir le monde, un peu comme Ichigo.

- Je doute que ce qu'Ichigo a vu du monde, lui a vraiment plu.

Devant ce constat, les deux sœurs restèrent un moment silencieuses. Yuzu eut un frisson et Karin passa un bras autour d'elle.

- Tout ira bien ! Tout va finir par s'arranger ! Ce n'est pas encore la fin du monde ! Malheureusement ! Soupira Karin d'un air cynique.

Le ciel se couvrit rapidement de nuage et une brise tiède balaya la frange ébène de Karine sur son visage. Elle soupira.

- Vraiment ce serait trop beau ! J'ai beaucoup trop de devoirs à rendre !

Elle n'eut pas terminé sa phrase que le bâtiment abritant le département des Sciences de l'université de Karakura s'effondra derrière elle sans aucun préavis. Hébété, les deux sœurs tournèrent la tête. Un nuage de débris s'éleva dans l'air balayant tout sur son passage.

- Karin ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Je sais pas !

Avec des cris de panique, les étudiants commencèrent à courir vers la sortie. Le sol vibra sous l'impact d'une autre bombe. Ce fut le tour du clocher de partir en flamme. Une autre gigantesque boule de feu se dirigea droit vers elle engloutissant tout sur son passage. Sans réfléchir, Karin attrapa Yuzu par la main et se précipita comme les autres vers les portes de la faculté. Les deux jeunes filles slalomèrent entre la foule d'étudiants en fuite.

- Karin !

- Cours, Yuzu, ne t'arrête pas !

Yuzu poussa un cri en voyant un groupe d'étudiants trébucher avant d'être emportée par les flammes. Karin serra la main de sa sœur et accéléra l'allure. Si seulement... Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et poussa un cri d'horreur.

Une nouvelle boule flamboyante coupa cruellement leur retraite. Un à un, les bâtiments de la faculté furent soufflée par des explosions. Les grilles en fer forgée de l'université plièrent sous le poids des flammes. Le sol vibra sous la déflagration. Karin sentit Yuzu lâcher prise. Une autre déflagration balaya tout sur son passage. Karin se retourna pour serrer sa sœur dans ses bras et la protéger des flammes... Avec tout ce qu'il lui restait de vie, elle couvrit le corps de Yuzu du sien. Ce n'était sans doute pas un sacrifice suffisant. Le brasier balaya toute vie sur son passage et Karin Kurosaki se sentit mourir littéralement.

* * *

[1] Son nom veut dire littéralement Mousson Rouge.

[2] Pluie d'étoiles

[3] Unité de mesure. Mesure la gravité exercée par la pression spirituelle.

[4] Le lac Sérenité.


End file.
